Nightwing Beyond (series)
by XLR8wuzhere
Summary: It's the year 2083, and after that disaster in Japan, Terra went forward in time but, there's a twist. Everyone but Terra, her dad Warren, her sensei his family, Bruce and Diana Wayne, Derek/Paul Powers, and lastly Darrell Sommers are the only people that remember that day of the disaster. (BTAS, STAS, JLAS/JLU, Batman Beyond, & Static Shock are all on earth-12, YJ is on earth-16.)
1. S1E01: the offer part 1

**Hi, here is a batman beyond fanfic because I just realize, there is not that many batgirl fanfic on this website, I know it's called batman beyond and such, so I decided to make a batgirl version of it, this is an AU batman beyond show, I'll do all the episodes but in my way because I haven't watched this series since I was like a kid then, this is also a polygamy ship, also some of the villains I like in the Batman: the animated series are in this story. So if you don't like, just scroll pass this story, if you like this story then great.**

 **I also decreased some of the old villains in the Batman: the animated series because I can and I wanted too, well except Bane, Victor Freeze. I'm also not adding the joker because it clearly states in the show he is dead and I'm not putting Tim Drake as the joker jr either. Richard and Tim I'll probably put in the series, but that'll be later after season 3 of this story.**

 **It is the year 2050 in Neo Gotham City, the 50th anniversary of it's one knight batman. He died a hero protection Gotham for years, had allies, friends, and even enemies couldn't have stopped him. He was the symbol of fear and also hope, now since he is gone, Gotham City is now the number 1 city to be dangerous, more dangerous than Star City.**

 **It is now a future Gotham with everything technology like, instead of money, money is now called credits, crime has rise up increasingly with gang members called Jokerz, The T's, and every other gang member in Gotham, no one to protect the citizens from gangs and thieves.**

* * *

At the high school in Memorial high, students are getting their things out of their lockers or backpacks for their classes. Terra opens her locker and grabs her hoverboard then closes her locker. She holds her hoverboard on her side and one of her textbooks on the other side and sees Terry leaning on the locker next to hers.

Terry: "so, I heard there's a party tonight sis."

Terra: "yeah, so?"

Terry: "you didn't plan it?"

Terra: "*scoffs* hell no I didn't, besides where did you hear there's a party anyways?"

Terry: "from Carl, one of your slacker friends. He said you'll probably go and get drunk again."

Terra: "hell yeah I'm going."

Terry: "Terra...aren't you still on probation?"

Terra: "*scoffs* relax Terry, I'm just having fun, and besides no one won't snitch on the party queen, why don't you come, and bring Dana, she's been dying to go to the party with you."

Terry: "I heard, unless Nelson is going."

Terra: "*roll my eyes* just forget about that asshole, for once Terry, just because coach favors him-"

Terry: "coach always favor him over everyone in the team."

Terra: "look, all I'm saying is come, mom won't find out and neither will our twip little brother, it'll be fun."

Terry looks at his older sister and he thinks about it then he sighs knowing she'll take him no matter what he says to her.

Terry: "fine, where is it at?"

Terra: "Carl didn't tell me."

Terry: "seriously, I thought he did?"

Terra: "nope, he said it'll be a surprise."

Terry and Terra hear the school bell ring for the next class, Terra cursed and Terry runs to his class follow by Terra, the teacher tells them no running but they don't listen. Once they are in the class, the teacher gives Terra a detention slip and gave Terry a warning. Terra rolled her eyes, and tries to pay attention in class but she falls asleep during the whole lesson.

 **~later~**

It is the end of school and everyone is either with their friends, sports, or whatever high school kids do now, Terra walks down the stairs not going to detention and she sees Carl, Dana, Chelsea, and Terry. Carl and Terra do their fist bump handshake.

Carl: "party, tonight you going?"

Terra: "hell yeah I'm going."

Chelsea: "where exactly is this party Carl?"

Carl: "dad said he bought someone's creepy house in the end of Gotham, he said we can use it for the party."

Dana: "schway."

Terry: "I don't know, I mean don't you guys think it's weird?"

Terra: "oh come on Terr, it's a party, no police will find out."

Dana: "aren't you on probation still?"

Terra: "yeah, but I don't give a damn to be honest with you Dana."

Chelsea: "Terr does have a point, I mean we're seniors Dana."

Terry: "and we don't graduate in like 10 months from now."

Terra: "*nudges him playfully* it's a 'welcome back party' Terr, not a 'graduation party'."

Carl: "besides, I only told people to bring beer, not drugs."

Terra: "see, problem solved."

Terry: "*scoffs* I doubt they won't bring drugs."

Dana: "come on Terry, it's our final year of high school, how bad could it be anyways?"

Terry sighs then shoves his hands in his pockets and Terra runs off, Chelsea, Dana, Carl, and Terry see the teacher looking for Terra. Carl, Dana, and Chelsea chuckles, Terry shook his head realizing Terra ran off to hide from the teacher looking for her.

 **~GCPD~**

In the commissioner's office Barbara Gordon does some papers from the reports she got from her officers and sighs seeing none of her officers were successful arresting the Jokerz and she sighs. Barbara Gordon sees Terra's files, takes it and reads it.

Barbara: "I wonder if you changed after two years."

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

In the McGinnis apartment, Mary is cooking for the family seeing Terra, Terry, and Matt watching the news.

Jenny: "today, is the 50th anniversary of Gotham's beloved hero batman, everyone is here for the parade that we dedicated for him for protecting us for 50 years..."

Terra: "man, I forgot today is batman day."

Terry: "I know right, it's been like years since we celebrated it."

Matt: "mom, can we go to the parade after we eat?"

Terra: "you still celebrate it, I mean you're ten years old twip."

Mary: "Terra *scolds at her* of course we can, your brother and sister is going with us, right, Terry and Terra?"

Both her and Terry eyes are widen when they heard their mom taking them to the parade. Terry nods his head, Terra was about to say no but Mary glares at her that the bat glare can't even beat, she nods her head quickly and Mary smiles.

Mary: "foods ready, come and eat."

The three of them goes to the dining room table to eat their dinner.

 **~the parade~**

The McGinnis family are at the parade and seeing a lot of cops including commissioner Gordon, Terra groans and is next to Terry.

Terra: "I can't believe we had to go here."

Terry: "oh come on, it can't be that bad."

Terra: "we had to go to the party remember that?"

Terry: "you can go, I'll-"

Terra: "no Terry, Dana is calling me and asking me where are we."

Terry sighs and looks around the area, noticing they lost their mom and little brother in the crowd, Terra smirks and he sighs.

Terry: "text her and tell her we're on our way."

His sister does exactly that and she looked around making sure the commissioner isn't looking at her, once she sees she isn't Terra starts to make a run for it and so does Terry. Not noticing the commissioner did notice and she has a walkie talkie.

Commissioner Gordon: "follow those two for me."

When she got a response back from one of her officers, she sighs realizing Terra didn't listen to her.

 **~the Wayne Manor~**

Terry realized they're at the Wayne manor and he stops his sister.

Terra: "what now?"

Terry: "this is the Wayne manor."

Terra: "and I should care why exactly?"

Terry: "Carl's dad bought the Wayne manor."

Terra: "look, chillax Terr *climbs on the fence and hops over it* you coming or not?"

He sighs and does exactly what she did. They both walk towards the door and Terra knocked on the door. Carl opens it and he sees his friends.

Carl: "dudes, you guys made it, come on in."

He opens the door for them, the twins walk in seeing everyone either dancing, playing beer pong, drinking the beer, or destroying party. Terry and Terra sees Dana and Chelsea.

Chelsea: "it's about time you guys made it, what took you two so long?"

Terra: "batman anniversary."

Dana: "right, it's been what 50 years?"

Terry: "our mom took us to the parade."

Chelsea: "Mattie?"

Terra and Terry nod their heads, Carl gives Terra a beer can and she drinks it, and burps.

Terra: "man, that's some good beer, why did your dad get the Wayne manor anyways?"

Carl: "he didn't say to be honest, he told me that he bought it since he was the CEO of Wayne-Power."

Terra spits out her beer and coughs a bit, Chelsea pats her back and Terry shakes his head.

Terra: "l-let me ask, Derek Powers, own this house?"

Terry: "that's what I've been trying to tell you... *says quietly to my sister*"

Carl: "yeah, why, is that a problem?"

Terra: "oh no, I'm just surprised is that all."

Carl: "well, commissioner gordon owns the house."

Terra's eyes widen when he said that and she sighs knowing she's going to be dead.

Dana: "Carl!"

Carl: "what?"

Chelsea: "this is private property!"

Carl: "so, what?"

Terry: "meaning that we trespassing someone's property! No doubt we're being followed now, and probably arrested."

Carl: "oh come on guys, loosen up! My dad can bribe-"

Terra: "it is illegal to bribe the cops Carl *groans* great..."

Carl: "why does it even matter anyways, like you guys said, we're seniors now, fuck the police and our parents."

All four of the teenagers realized something different about Carl, before they could respond to what he said, the police barged in and sees teenagers partying, they all ran from the cops including Terra, Terry, Carl, Dana, and Chelsea before the cops could get them.

 **~later~**

Terra coughs and sees Terry, Dana, and Chelsea but not Carl.

Terry: "god dammit Carl."

Terra: "forget about him for a sec, we need to go before the cops find us and take us to our parents."

Terry, Dana, and Chelsea nods their head to agree with her and the four teenagers start walking to the restaurant to get something to eat.

 **~burger joint~**

The four teenagers are eating the food in the booth and Terra sighed.

Terra: "of all the stupid places to have a party, he chose the Wayne manor."

Dana: "why are you-"

Terry: "the Wayne manor belonged to Bruce Wayne, aka the CEO of Wayne tech."

Chelsea: "right, and he give the manor to powers?"

Terra: "*scoffs* I doubt it, he never trusted Derek powers, he was going to give it to Richard or Tim, but Barbara got it, and told him she'll keep an eye on it."

Dana: "I can see why, it's seems...homey"

Terra: "she's probably used to it."

Terry looks out the window and sees the police car, Chelsea noticed Terry is quiet, she she noticed the commissioner and her eyes are wide.

Chelsea: "you mean like right now?"

Dana: "shit, it's the commissioner."

Terra: "fuck."

All four of them got up and went through the back. Terra does a wall jump on each wall and runs on the roof while the three start running on the ground below her. She makes her escape and is close to the apartment.

Terry sees his sister jump off the roof and sticks the landing, without hearing a crack in her bone and seeing they lost the commissioner.

Dana: "whoa, that was epic Terra."

Terra: "ran from her a lot."

Terry: "still, we need to go. See you guys tomorrow."

Terra: "*chuckles* if we survive that is."

Chelsea and Dana chuckle a bit and Dana kissed Terry's cheek and walk home with Chelsea. The twins walk to their apartment building.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

Terry opens the door to their apartment slowly, he sees the room is dark and he signals to his sister the coast is clear, they walk in silently and Terra closed the door silently.

Terry: "you think we made it out yet?"

Terra: "probably."

Terry turns on the light, they both walked to the kitchen not noticing the commissioner or their mom on the couch. Terra grabs a beer can out of the fridge and Terry grabs a fruit out of the bowl. When they look up they see both the commissioner and their mom with Matt on the couch.

Terry: "dang it..."

Terra: "*sighs* dammit..."

Mary: "you two, sit down now."

They noticed the voice their mom is talking to them as, Matt snickers at them.

Matt: "ooooh you guys are totally busted."

Terra: "shut up twip."

Both of them sit down on the couch and the commissioner looks at Terra in a smug way.

Barbara: "bravo thinking on your feet kid, but you're always one step behind."

Terra: "just take me to my cell already commish."

Barbara: "wish I could kid, but can't. You always escape every time you're in your cell in prison or juvie hall detention."

Mary: "so I decided you're doing community service."

Terra: "community service!? You got to be out your minds."

Mary: "or you can do an offer for her, while you *looks at Terry* you're grounded for 3 months, you can only go to school and work."

Terry: "yes mom."

Mary: "good, now go to your guys room, the commissioner needs to talk to your sister."

Both brothers walk to their rooms and Mary goes to her room also. Terra sighs and looks at the commissioner.

Barbara: "two years and you still haven't changed"

Terra: "*roll my eyes* what do you want anyways. Shouldn't you be looking for Jokerz or something?"

Barbara: "look, you could do community service or accept my offer, it's your choice."

Terra: "and what offer is it are you trying to tell me."

Barbara: "Gotham city has changed since batman die."

Terra: "ok...what does that have to do with me, a former fight club fighter."

Barbara: "we need a hero to protect Gotham from villains, gangs, and thieves. *looks at Terra* it's still a suggestion but-"

Terra: "no."

Barbara: "ok, then community service it is. *gives her my card with my personal phone number on it*

Terra: "*snatches the card* what is this, a number, you sure this isn't a date?"

Barbara: "no, it's my personal cell, on an unknown phone that I can only answer on, and I'll know you accept the offer I've asked you two years ago."

Terra: "my answer is still no Babs."

Barbara: "*chuckles* we'll see."

She gets up and walks out the door and Terra hears it closed, she sighs and puts the card in her backpack and goes to her room to change into her PJs.

 **~Tuesday~**

Terra and Terry sees Chelsea and Dana at the front of the school, waiting for them.

Terry: "you guys grounded too?"

Dana: "3 months."

Chelsea: "same, what about you two?"

Terry: "same as you two."

Terra: "community service and a month detention."

Chelsea: "I can't believe he did a party at the manor."

Dana: "I heard he won't come to school here anymore."

Terra: "for what, lying to his dad?"

Chelsea: "*sighs* no, he still goes to school here, the commissioner and police officers are now keeping a close eye on him 24/7."

Terra: "lucky for him, at least he can go somewhere."

Dana: "speaking of somewhere *looks at Terra* where's the community service you're going to?"

Terra: "*groans* no clue, the commish didn't say, she also said I can do the offer, but she didn't tell me that either."

Chelsea: "man, you heard they'll put kids in criminology class?"

Terra: "wait, what?"

Terry: "seriously?"

Dana: "yeah, but we don't know who yet, we just heard it from some of the teachers."

Terra: "I'm already guessing I'm in the class, aren't I?"

Terry: "no doubt it."

Chelsea: "basically cops will be at our school to make sure kids don't ditch."

Terra: "*sighs* great, just what we needed, security *says sarcastically*"

They hear the bell ring and they walk to their separate classes since none of them go to the same classes. The teacher sees Terra and she calls her up.

Ms Ash: "here's your new schedule, you got switched to my class. What did you do this time?"

Terra: "skip detention *takes my schedule, looks at it, and sighs* see you in fourth period Ms. Ash."

She grabs her things and walks to her criminology class, by the time she got to the room number, she knocks on the door and sees commissioner Gordon opened the door.

Barbara: "and you're our last student, you're late but I'll let it slide, for now."

Terra: "great..."

She walks to the back of the seat but the commissioner stops her and tells her to sit in the front row, Terra sighs and sits in the front row next to her friend Alex, she smiles and waves, Terra smiles too.

Barbara: "now, welcome to criminology class, as for most of you know me as commissioner Gordon of GCPD, and for some of you new students, I'm commissioner Barbara Gordon, of GCPD, I've been following my dad's footsteps to help stop crime in this dangerous city, we'll first introduce to ourselves since this is the first day of this class and I'll give you a syllabus to let your parents sign."

Once she was done talking, the students in the class introduces themselves to the other students. When done she passes the syllabus to the students.

Barbara: "some of you are here because you've ditched classes, detentions, and have been getting into trouble *looks at Terra* others, want to be part of the police force *looks at Alex* and others, well must be interested into this class, this class will be tough, I'll be teaching you the basics of being a cop, deputy, lieutenant, and obviously my job. Some of you want to be a science forensic. I won't give A's just because you're here. All our tests will be in what we learned on, we'll also have projects, and your final will be on a crime scene on how good you've paid attention or not. Any questions?"

She sees someone raised their hand she points at the person.

Luis: "yeah uh, are there going to be quizzes?"

Barbara: "good question, I won't give you pop quizzes to surprised you guys, it'll be a VR crime scene, depending on how good you guys are. The final I'll take you on a real crime scene, it'll be a group final. My rules are no foods or drinks, unless you have water it's fine and no electronics out in class."

Another person raised her hand and she points at her.

Gail: "when do we get our textbooks for this class?"

Barbara: "since this is a new class, we don't have a textbook, but I'll give you all handbooks back at the precinct next week, you will keep those handbooks and if you lose them, you have to pay for them, now any other questions?"

She sees no one raised their hands.

Barbara: "good, I'll let you guys have free time this week since this is the first week back, but next week, be prepared."

She sees all the students in the class either taking out their phones, talking to another student, or sleep. She chuckles and noticed Terra and Alex wasn't in the class anymore and sighs.

 **~outside the class~**

Alex: "so, Carl is now in the class?"

Terra: "I guess he is, did you know he was even having a party at the manor?"

Alex: "no, that's what surprised me to be honest, I tried to tell him not to party there because dad didn't owned the property."

Terra: "I can tell, so...he's grounded?"

Alex: "oh big time, his dad took everything away from his room."

She noticed the commissioner is at Terra's locker and Terra noticed too.

Barbara: "seriously, you're already breaking one of my rules Terra?"

Terra: "is this what you meant by community service?"

Alex: "I asked her to come cause I forgot something from my locker commissioner."

Barbara: "*sighs* alright, but next time tell me before you ditch, ok?"

Alex nods her head and walks to her locker, Terra was about to escape until Barbara stopped her again.

Terra: "*sighs* what do you want now?"

Barbara: "why did you really go to that party last night, in my house?"

Terra: "honestly, I forgot you owned that property, Carl didn't tell me he just told me it was a surprise to be honest with you."

Barbara: "*sighs* listen, I really want to try us, but not right now, ok?"

Terra: "why does it matter now, you said you wouldn't date a delinquent who has a bad record."

Barbara: "that offer, I told you last night, I was going to erase all your criminal records."

Terra: "ok...my answer is still no."

She walks off to her locker but Barbara grabbed her wrist, Terra stopped walking and looked at the commissioner.

Barbara: "just...think about it, ok. Not a blunt yes or no because I broke it off, just an actual answer and some thought to it, ok?"

Terra: "*sighs* ok, fine. I'll think about it."

She opens her locker to get her snack out, once she closes it, she walks to her next class which was chemistry.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Paxton Power still exist, he'll appear not in this season, but in the next one. I hope you guys like this fanfic and as always vote, comment and/or add to your reading list and/or library and I hope you dudes and dudettes have a wonderful day/afternoon/night wherever you guys are, peace! ️**


	2. S1E02: the offer part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

* * *

It is now morning time and Terra's alarm clock turns off, she groans and smashed it to pieces with her bare hands. Once she noticed she broke her alarm clock again, she groans and throws the bits of pieces of the alarm clock in her trash can.

Terra: "whatever, not like I'm going to class today *yawns* anyways..."

She lays back down in her bed and pulls the covers over her head and sleeps peacefully, until her little brother woke her up.

Terry: "Terra, come on, mom said get up or she'll make Mattie wake you up."

Terra: "*groans* can't I just sleep?"

Mary: "no, now hurry before I bring Matt in here, by the way breakfast is ready."

Terra groans, kicks the covers off her body, and gets ready for the 2nd day of school. She leaves her red plaid shirt unbuttoned over her black wife beater and put some ripped black jeans and ties her black sneakers. Once she's done she puts some gel in her messy short hair and she walks out grabbing her hoverboard.

At the kitchen, Matt groans when he saw his sister up and she snickers.

Terra: "better luck next time twip."

She puts some cereal in the bowl and pour some unsweetened almond milk and she turns on the TV seeing the news, when she was about to turn it on some movie, Mary takes the remote, turns the TV off and looks at Terra.

Terra: "what?"

She chews her cereal and swallows it, her mom sighs and looks at her.

Mary: "I'm going to be out of town for two weeks for my job, Terry is in charge while I'm gone."

Terra: "seriously?"

Mary: "yes, so while I'm gone, you listen to exactly what he says, so that means..."

Terra: "no parties, be here home on time, and no friends over."

Mary: "good."

Terry: "come on Terra."

Terra gulps down the milk in her bowl and puts the bowl in the sink. She grabs her backpack and slings it over her back, she also grabs her hoverboard and walks out of the apartment.

 **~train station~**

Apparently they decided to take the train today instead of walking to school. Once on the train they saw one of the jokerz use his spray paint and start spraying on the train, the people on the train gets scared when he was close to the lady and he chuckles and sat next to her.

jokerz goon: "I saw a smile, now pay up."

When the lady refused, he was about to grab her but Terry pushed him away.

Terry: "back off ugly."

jokerz goon: "oh, a tough guy huh?"

The goon pushed Terry to the ground and pinned him, before the goon could punch Terry, Terra grabbed the goon's wrist and squeezes it hard, but not too hard to the point she can dislocate his wrist. When he looked up, Terra punched the goon in the rib, then his stomach. He fell to the side. The people on the train clapped and cheered and she chuckles a bit.

Once at their destination Terra helps her brother up and they walk to school.

 **~memorial high school~**

Their friends waiting for them on the stairs, Dana sees them and waves to them, Terry and Terra walk to the steps.

Chelsea: "heard someone fought one of the jokerz men."

Terra: "*scoffs* it was nothing to be honest, and besides I was only defending my bro here who clearly needs to leave things alone."

Terry: "hey, he was about to take her purse and money."

Dana: "he's got you there Terr"

Terra: "the last thing people needs is a being a hero."

Chelsea: "I heard commissioner Gordon is bringing one of them to her class."

Terra: "great...look, I better go before I'm late for class."

 **~criminology~**

Jokerz goon sees Terra and he glares at her, she rolled her eyes and walked to her seat and sits down on the desk.

Alex: "who's that clown?"

Terra: "some guy I beat up on the train."

Jokerz goon: "yeah, well you got lucky."

Before Terra could say anything, Commissioner Gordon walked in when the bell rung, Terra sits on her chair and class started.

 **~after school~**

Terra walks with Terry to the apartment until she sees more jokerz block their path.

Terry: "seriously, what is this about?"

Harley goon: "you *points at Terra* dislocated our friends wrist and punched him in the rib."

Terra: "seriously, well next time tell your friend to not steal."

The jokerz were about to beat her up, but Terra punched and kicked them before they even grabbed her. Terry starts running and Terra follows leading the jokerz to follow them. He noticed Terra is on the roof and his eyes are widen.

Terry: "what are you doing!"

Terra: "to separate them, go home!"

Terry was about to protest but Terra throws a large jokerz goon on the ground and starts running the opposite direction, Terry sighs and does what she said. Terra keeps running away from the goons, and hides quickly.

 **~the Wayne manor~**

Terra jumped over the fence and she could see she lost the goons, she sighs in relief but hears a dog barking and running towards her.

Terra: "easy boy."

It kept barking at her but stopped when Gordon whistles.

Barbara: "down Ace, sit boy."

The dog now named Ace sits down next to his new owner and she looks and sees Terra.

Barbara: "trespassing again?"

Terra: "oh uh, no, sorry, ran away from jokerz, didn't think I'd be here to be honest."

Barbara: "*sighs* since you're here kid, come on and start cleaning."

She followed the commissioner in the manor and sees the mess they made last night. She sighs and grabs the broom and starts sweeping.

By the time she is done cleaning the manor, she sees newspapers on the desk about wayne-power. She picks it up and reads it, Barbara noticed Terra reading the newspaper, she shakes her head.

Terra: "so...Derek Powers?"

Barbara: "I thought you didn't care about this stuff."

Terra: "one of his coworkers killed my dad remember?"

Barbara: "right *looks at her* you know, it's ok, being batgirl."

Terra: "my answer, is still *sighs* why?"

Barbara: "what do you mean?"

Terra: "why me huh? Why not Tim or your ex you've been telling me about, was that date suppose to be about 'find the right person to be the batgirl?' because if it was *puts the paper down* a mistake to go on a date with you two years ago."

Barbara: "what if I told you I did wanted to date you then Terra."

Terra rolled her eyes and sits on the couch looking down and sighs.

Barbara: "what if I told you because Gotham City is getting more dangerous, and the police force including myself, needs your help."

Terra: "and what if I did agree and do this, what would I get out of this?"

Barbara: "I'll clean your record, and take you off probation."

Terra: "hm tempting...very tempting babs."

Barbara: "what do you say?"

Terra: "I'll think about it."

She stands up and walks out the door of the manor.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

Terra walks in the apartment and towards the kitchen, she sees Terry and Matt watching tv and she grabs her a bottle of water.

Terra: "you guys ok, you've been quiet since I've got here?"

Matt: "it's mom."

Terra: "what about her?"

Terry: "Terra, mom is..."

Terra: "she's what, Terry?"

Matt: "mom got admitted to the hospital."

Terra: "what, why?"

Terry: "I don't know, the police told us she was ran over when driving to the airport."

Terra: "did they say who?"

Matt: "no, they didn't unfortunately."

Terra walks to her room, closed then locks it, she sighs and takes out the card the commissioner gave to her.

Terra: "well, how bad is it, what do I gotta loose anyways, right?"

She takes her phone out of her bag and speed dials to Barbara's number.

~the GCPD~

In her office she hears her private phone ringing, she sees Terra's calling her and answers it.

Barbara: "so, you heard huh?"

Terra: "do you know who ran her over?"

Barbara: "we're finding out right now."

Terry: "what time?"

Barbara: "I'm sorry?"

Terra: "you heard me, what time?"

Barbara: "tomorrow after school, meet me in the manor."

Terra: "*sighs* I better not regret this."

Barbara: "you won't."

Both callers hung up on their phones and Terra sighs.

 **~next day~**

Terra walks with Chelsea to school knowing Dana and Terry are probably at school.

Chelsea: "so, what's up, you won't be able to come with us to the club?"

Terra: "*sighs* unfortunately, the commissioner told me what happened to my mom."

Chelsea: "sorry about that."

Terra: "it's ok, I'll probably won't go to any parties until I find out who did this to my mom."

Both walk up the school steps and towards their locker.

 **~lunch~**

Dana sees Chelsea and Terra but no Terry. Terra holding her hoverboard on her side with her energy drink in her other hand.

Chelsea: "hey Dana, where's Terry?"

Terra: "yeah, where is my brother?"

Dana: "don't know, I've been waiting here all day, he told me he-"

All three of them see a big crowd and they walk towards it pushing people out of there way, seeing Nelson and Terry fighting.

Terry: "let me go Nelson!"

They see Nelson putting Terry in a headlock.

Nelson: "what's the matter McGinnis, mommy's in the hospital, you going to-"

Terra: "knock it off Nash."

He sees Terra, Dana, and Chelsea and pushed Terry on the ground and looks at them.

Nelson: "what, I'm just messing-"

Terra: "you think it's funny that my mom is in the hospital? You think it's funny we don't have a dad?"

She shoves Nelson on the ground hard, when she was about to beat up the dumb athlete, she saw the commissioner watching her and she glares at Nelson. Then she walks in the different direction, kids who were watching got shocked when Terra didn't beat the shit out of Nelson. Dana helps her boyfriend up and Chelsea shakes her head.

Chelsea: "grow up Nash. What their mother went through isn't a joke."

 **~later~**

Terra walks towards the Wayne manor and she knocks on the door, once the door was open, she walked in and sees the england clock is gone, she gets confused and walks into the elevator. It brought her down to the lower level and her eyes are widen when she sees where she is.

Terra: "whoa..."

She looks around in awe and looks on the table seeing something on it.

Terra: "huh?"

She walks towards it and sees the girl version of the batman beyond suit, seeing it is not finished.

Terra: "jeez, batman didn't finish the suit before he died?"

Barbara: "no, he didn't."

Terra got startled and sees Barbara come out of the shadows.

Barbara: "saw what you did kid."

Terra: "*roll my eyes* whatever. *picks up the suit and sees the future technology in the suit.* he finished the inside and outside, and the belt."

She also notice it'll probably not fit her because of the slimness.

Terra: "jeez, you're that slim then?"

Barbara: "yes, why you making fun of me?"

Terra: "*chuckles* only a little. *looks at the rocket boots* maybe it won't be so bad after all."

 **~minutes later~**

Mr. Fixx: "you sure it'll work Mr. Powers?"

Derek Powers: "I need a biological weapon, so we need to hurry it up."

 **~batcave~**

Terra: "man, how did you get a tracking device in there?"

Barbara: "you'll learn a lot from batman."

Terra: "ok, true."

She puts the cowl over her whole face you can only see the lens and her mouth from the mask, she puts the gloves on her hands, she turns on the voice modulator and her voice is deep, but not too deep to the point where she sounds like a guy, just deep to sound like batman.

 **Batgirl: "I think I'm ready."**

Barbara: "good, oh and here."

She tosses the retractable bat claw. Terra catches it and puts it in her utility belt.

Barbara: "the Batsuit has Batarangs and discs, your grapple hook will shoot on your wrist of the gloves."

 **Batgirl: "thanks."**

She retracts the wings on the suit and starts flying out of the cave with her rocket boots from a secret entrance from the cave.

 **~Wayne-Powers~**

The man in his chair hears a knock from his door and says.

Derek: "come in."

He saw his son walk in with his "sister" Alex.

Carl: "we're going to go to the mall, ok."

Derek: "ok, be safe out there."

When he saw his son and his friend out, he's not realizing batgirl is underground.

 **~under Wayne-Powers~**

Terra hides behind the crates watching them load up some dangerous chemicals and she sees Derek himself.

Barabara: "anything?"

 **Batgirl: "*puts my finger on the personal communicator and talks quietly* I see they're loading some kind of chemical and putting it in some type of weapon. Bio weapon? I'm not sure."**

Barbara: "what does it look like?"

 **Batgirl: "like they're recreating the particle accelerator, but I'm not sure, even if they were, they're doing it in a small area."**

Barbara: "you see anyone you might see?"

Terra looks up a bit and sees Mr. Fixx and Derek Powers with some other bodyguards.

 **Batgirl: "the men who murdered my dad. I need to stop this."**

Barbara: "wait, not yet just-"

She noticed the line got caught off and she sighs knowing Terra did hang up on her.

Barbara: "great..."

She walks out of the batcave through the secret entryway and goes to her police car, calling all the policemen in her force to go to Wayne-Power.

 **~under Wayne-Powers~**

Terra dodged all the lasers from their guns, breaks them with her bare hands and punched all the guards who were protecting Derek Powers. She kicked powers in the gut and he slides towards where the chemicals were being held in the truck. A batarang appeared on her hand and she throws it at Derek, but misses.

Derek: "you missed."

Batgirl: "did I?"

When she said that smugly, he knew she threw it at the chemical coming near him, Terra flew up quickly so she wouldn't get any of the toxic on her and she hears Derek screams in agony. She sighs and grabs him and flies him towards the exit, and she left before he could touch her. He is now radiating like a lamp, you can sees his skeleton bones in his body and he runs towards his science division of the CEO.

 **~later~**

Terra lands on top of the hospital building in her batgirl uniform still and she sighs knowing she won't have time to go back to the cave and change into her clothes, until she heard some noises, she gets confused and noticed the batgirl uniform morphed into her casual clothes. She is now wearing a black short sleeve shirt with a red bat symbol in the middle of the shirt and some blue jeans with black sneakers.

Terra: "weird..."

She walks downstairs towards her mom's hospital room.

 **~room 226~**

Terra walked in the room, seeing Terry and Matt next to their mom's hospital bed.

Terra: "how's she doing?"

Terry: "she woke up an hour ago, the doctor said she'll get out today, where have you been, I've been trying to call you all day?"

Terra: "yeah, sorry. My phone died and I didn't bring my charger with me to school today."

Terry: "so...uh, thanks."

Terra: "for what?"

Terry: "for not beating the shit out of Nelson, I know you wanted to, but you held back."

Terra: "*sighs* well, maybe I need to control my anger."

Mary: "t-that you do."

Terra: "hey mom, how are you feeling?"

Mary: "good, doctor said I can get out today, where were you?"

Before Terra responded the door opened and the commissioner walked in.

Barbara: "she was with me, I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, but I needed her help with something after school."

Mary: "it's ok commissioner *sits up a bit*"

Barbara: "which reminds me, I have an offer for your daughter, I told her if she helps me, with...some errands in the Wayne manor, I would erase her record, and take her off probation."

Mary: "a-are you sure?"

Terry: "lucky."

Barbara: "that is *looks at Terra* if she accepts the offer. What do you say kid, want to be my assistant?"

Terra: "*chuckles* do I really have a choice commissioner?"

Barbara: "probably not."

Terra: "sure, why not I'm already stuck with you at school."

Barbara and Terra shake each others hands to accept the offer.

Barbara: "excellent, but to be warned I won't go easy on you, many people tried but most got fired and quit."

Terra: "oh, don't worry commissioner, I'll try my best."

Barbara: "excellent, so see you tomorrow after school."

Terra: "yes ma'am."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. S1E03: Inque

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

* * *

Terra wakes up, groans feeling her hangover. This is not new to her because she has been drunk before and she noticed she is wearing her bra, but no panties, her shirt, or her jeans. She sits up and sees someone next to her sleeping peacefully, she remembers and sighs.

Terra: "dam, she was a good fuck too. *moves her black hair strand out of her eyes* too bad I don't do commitments..."

She gets out of bed, and picks up her panties and puts them on. Then she looks for her shirt and pants and also puts them on. She takes out her personal communicator and puts it in her ear.

Terra: "lets see if the commissioner left any message while I was getting wasted and fucking a hot blue chick."

She presses her finger on the earpiece and sees there is no new messages and she shrugs. The blue metahuman noticed she hasn't left yet and Terra turns around.

Inque: "I thought you left already?"

Terra: "I'm about to right now."

She yawns and Inque chuckles noticing she's tired.

Inque: "tired?"

Terra: "well, fucking you while trying to dominate you is tiring."

Inque: "I call it you being dominated."

Terra: "whatever you say."

She walks out the door, once no one is watching her, she runs off towards her house.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

Terra walks in the house and yawns, she grabs her something to drink in the fridge and grabs some tylenol out of the cabinet. She pops two pills in her mouth, swallows it, then drinks her water and sighs in relief.

Terra: "better. Man I don't miss being drunk."

She drinks some more water and puts the cup in the sink, and sits on the couch. Terra turns on the TV and watches the game.

Terra: "whoever she was gave me a good fuck too."

 **~Wayne-Power~**

Inque: "dam, for a 17 year old, she sure knows how to party. Didn't even get her name either."

The metahuman murmured to herself while walking to Derek's office and she sighs.

Inque: "what does Mr. Powers even want?"

She walks in and sees his whole body and face is shining green and her eyes widen, she closes the door behind her quickly.

Inque: "well, I'm here."

Derek: "I have an errand for you to do."

 **~later~**

Terra is in the batmobile 2.0, flying around the sky and is patrolling the area, then she yawns.

Barbara: "long night?"

 **Batgirl: "you can say that. Hey, mind if I-"**

Barbara: "no way kid, the batmobile isn't used for anything else, especially not for picking up chicks."

 **Batgirl: "oh come on, I wasn't going to say that."**

Barbara: "uh huh. Anything on your patrol?"

 **Batgirl: "mostly just jokerz and...hold on, are you seeing this from the batcave?"**

Barbara: "yeah, go check it out."

 **Batgirl: "on it."**

She flies the Batmobile 2.0 towards the building, she parks it, jumps out of it and goes inside the building from the rooftop, seeing nothing. She gets confused, opens up the top roof window, jumps down and lands on her feet, she examines and sees something on the ground.

 **Batgirl: "huh? *crouches down, touches the blue goo, and examines it on my glove analyzer* hmm."**

She sensed someone was here and dodged the attack quickly seeing it was that metahuman from last night.

Inque: "heard you're batgirl. Stopping crimes in neo Gotham City"

 **Batgirl: "and you are who?"**

Inque: "wouldn't you like to know?"

Terra noticed she is holding something and glares at her.

 **Batgirl: "actually, I would."**

Inque: "no time for flatteries of course-"

Terra punched her, Inque dodged it and Terra noticed she dropped the bag of whatever it is on the ground.

 **Batgirl: "mind telling me what you were doing... *noticed she a drawer was opened and realized who's drawer was it* in the filing room? We can do it the easy way or hard way?"**

Inque: "hm, as tempting as it is."

She runs towards batgirl, her hand formed into a hammer and swings it at her, Terra dodged it quickly and kicks her towards the file, and she sighs.

 **Batgirl: "the hard way it is."**

She summons her batarang and throws it at inque, but when it sliced her. It reformed and the metahuman smirked and punched her towards the filing room. Batgirl hit the ground, she gets up and looks around the room noticed she escaped and she groans.

 **Batgirl: "slag it."**

Barbara: "batgirl?"

Terra answered her from her earpiece.

 **Batgirl: "yeah?"**

Barbara: "what happened?"

 **Batgirl: "*looks around* some blue metahuman, was in the filing room of the GCPD."**

Terra walks to the drawer, crouches down, and opened it up all the way.

Barbara: "what did she look like?"

 **Batgirl: "blue, hair was black, and has the power almost like your clayface."**

She examines every file to make sure she didn't steal any of them, she noticed there's one missing.

Barbara: "I think I know who you're talking about."

 **Batgirl: "you do? *notice my name on it, noticed something is missing, and examines it* whats her name?"**

Barbara: "her name is Inque."

 **Batgirl: "Inque? What did she do to get in jail? *wide eyes and notice all the papers about me is gone*"**

Barbara: "been doing lots of running away from us, what did she steal exactly?"

 **Batgirl: "my files, my records, and everything else. Why do you even still have those files, I thought you were going to shred them after I did the offer?"**

Barbara: "I was going to tomorrow, why?"

 **Batgirl: "because, that is what she stole. *wide eyes* oh no..."**

Barbara: "what?"

 **Batgirl: "if she has my files, she might find out I'm a meta- no an immortal."**

Barbara: "do you know why she took them?"

 **~Wayne-Power~**

Inque gives Derek Powers the files and he reads them.

Derek: "so, you've been busy all those 11 years."

Inque: "what can you tell me about this girl?"

Derek: "*sighs* she was one of our experiments for immortals, we gave her a serum so she wouldn't decelerate in age, and also enhancing her abilities, strength, agility, speed...you name it. We thought it didn't work when we put the syringe inside her body, it worked but..."

Inque: "but what?"

Derek: "*sighs* it also tempered with her emotions, mostly when she was angry. She escaped our facility and was never heard of after those 11 years."

Inque: "what happened to her?"

Derek: "we don't know. But right now, we have batgirl on our tails."

Inque: "you mean on yours? Ok, what does this have to do with me?"

Derek: "I need you to kill someone for me."

Inque: "who?"

Derek: "commissioner Gordon."

 **~the batcave~**

The suit retracts back into her regular clothes and she sighs.

Barbara: "so, you're still hiding from him, aren't you?"

Terra: "yeah, I am unfortunately. He mostly thinks I'm dead though."

Barbara: "as long as you're calm, you won't have any problems."

Terra: "good, by the way, did anyone call while I was on patrol?"

Barbara: "your mom wanted you to go to the store and pick up some eggs and milk while on your way home."

Terra: "got it."

 **~grocery store~**

Terra walks in the store, puts the eggs, milk, pancake mix, and some cereal in the cart and walks to the cashier register to pay the price, she puts the stuff in the bag and walks home, not noticing Inque is following her.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

Once she's in the apartment, she puts down the groceries, she turns around and sees something is off.

Terra: "huh, weird? *sees a blue recliner and shrugs it off* might be imagining things."

When she put the eggs and milk in the fridge, she closes it and sees inque about to tackle her, she grabs the frying pan quickly and smacks her with it, making her flung towards the counter.

Terra: "how the hell did you know where I live exactly?"

Inque: "took your files at the GCPD."

Terra: "why exactly are you here?"

Inque: "Derek powers was looking for you, but...some little birdy told me the commissioner has you on leash like a bitch."

Terra: "I'm not some dog, so what the fuck do you want?"

Inque: "hm, naughty little mouth you have."

She walks closer to her and Terra walks back but she bumps into the fridge.

Terra: "I don't do 2nd night stands."

Inque: "huh, so don't I... *pins her wrist over her hands* now, we can do it the easy way or..."

She leans closer to her ears whispering sexually.

Inque: "the hard way, it's your choice really."

Terra groans in a pleasurable way and she squirms and struggles to escape from her grip on her wrists.

Terra: "w-why are you really here?

Inque: "Mr. Powers wants to know who's batgirl, so I go to the troublemaker who fucked me last night like a wild animal."

Terra: "a-and why would you think I know? Like you said, I'm a troublemaking delinquent."

Inque: "he also doesn't know you're alive after all those 11 years of his people experimenting kids with enhance powers who is also immortal."

Terra: "f-fuck you..."

Inque: "I'd-"

She hears beeping from her earpiece and she smirks.

Terra: "don't even-"

Barbara: "kid, are you there?"

Inque: "now, who are you talking to on your earpiece."

Terra: "wouldn't you like to know."

She escaped from her restraints and dodged the grab again and smacks her hand away with the frying pain. Inque hisses and Terra hides quickly to transform into batgirl, but seeing she doesn't have anytime left she answers Barbara.

Terra: "seriously?"

Barbara: "what?"

Terra: "Inque, is here. At my house."

Barbara: "what?!"

Terra deflects all the knives being thrown at her by using a frying pan. Inque tackles her but Terra kicked her right in the face then kicks her on her back, Inque grunts, slides on the floor then hitting the couch.

Terra: "how fast can your police enforce can get to the apartment?"

Barbara: "it'll take some time, can you keep her busy?"

Terra: "whoa!"

She dodged the couch quickly and looks from the wall.

Terra: "I can try, but I don't know for how long before my mom doesn't trust me to watch Ma- oh shit! Matt!"

She hangs up quickly before the commissioner could respond back to her, she runs and noticed Matt is in his room.

Matt: "hey, it's going on?"

Terra: "n-nothing, just stay in your room!"

She deflects Inque's punch, and punches her repeatedly, she jumps over her before Inque can punch her again, then does a roundhouse kick. Inque lands on the wall and she glares at the teenaged girl. Terra smirks and taunts her.

Terra: "didn't think I could defend myself huh?"

Inque growls then tackles her again, Terra moved to the side and kicks her in the stomach, but Terra's foot got stuck in Inque's stomach, her foot is sticking out of Inque's back and Matt comes out.

Matt: "uh...ooooh, you're going to be so-"

Inque: "*looks at Terra and smirks* didn't think you had siblings."

Terra: "you shut up and you! *looks at my little brother* a little help, here twip?"

Matt: "not if you tell me-"

Terra: "she's destroying our house, and if mom finds out, we're both going to be grounded."

Inque punches Terra and she slides next to Matt, the villainess looks at Matt and taunts him.

Matt: "what do I do then?"

Terra: "first *jumps up and lands on my feet* I'll fight her and you find a fire extinguisher"

Matt: "ok, why?"

Terra: "so I can freeze her, look remember in science class liquid can turn into solid."

Matt: "oh...ok"

He runs quickly and Inque kicks her, Terra grabs her ankle, she was about to swing her around, but Inque tries to kick her with her other foot, Terra deflects it again but Inque escapes and puts Terra in a chokehold between her legs. She struggles to escape.

Inque: "not so tough now huh?"

Terra: "*growls* we'll see."

She punches Inque on her cunt and she flinches when she did that. Terra smirks and escapes, seeing Matt behind her, she was about to grab him, but he shot the extinguisher at her hand. Inque screams and Terra smirks.

Terra: "not so easy when I find your weakness."

Inque: "you little bastard!"

She was about to grab Matt but Terra put her in a headlock and she struggles.

Terra: "M-Matt, hurry!"

Matt: "on it!"

He shoots the fire extinguisher at Inque, she screams in agony and turns sold like a popsicle, Terra punches the icicle and it was smashed into ice ball and she pants heavily.

Terra: "nice, work."

~later~

The deputies grabbed the ice ball with Inque's bits inside of it, Terra and Matt are outside talking to the commissioner.

Commissioner Gordon: "and that's all?"

Matt: "yeah, I helped Terra beat her."

Terra: "*chuckles* you sure did twip."

Commissioner Gordon: "some of the officers replaced some of the furniture that broke in the living room, they also cleaned it up too."

Matt: "awesome!"

He runs back in and Barbara looked at Terra.

Barbara: "did she you know?"

Terra: "*chuckles* nah, she didn't find out I was batgirl, but she was interrogating me by almost fucking me."

Barbara: "again?"

Terra: "funny *says sarcastically* you think she'll stay lock up?"

Barbara: "*chuckles* not likely, you did good today kid, even without the suit."

Terra: "well... *chuckles* what can I say, even without the suit I'm still batgirl, just in my own way."

Barbara: "you think you can whip up the immortal serum?"

Terra: "maybe, meaning I'd have to steal it from Derek Powers himself, why did you ask, and who's it for?"

Barbara: "for me."

Terra: "what?"

Barbara: "maybe I'll give you a chance, just not now ok?"

Terra: "*smiles* so you don't mind having a polyamory relationship?"

Barbara: "well, I'm maybe considering your offer. But you have to wait until you're 18 years old kid."

Terra: "hm, that seems fair enough commish."

Commissioner Gordon walks to her cruiser and Terra watches her drive off.

 **~evidence room~**

In the room where the evidence is at in GCPD, Inque's bits move inside of it, trying to get out of the ice.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this fanfic and as always have a wonderful day, afternoon, and night dudes/dudettes.**


	4. S1E04: Golem

**A/N: I made Blade not so shallow in this series because I hated how she had no character arc in the show so, I made her have a role in this fanfic and you'll get to see her more in the fanfic instead of being in the sidelines in this series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

* * *

In front of the school, it is now after school, Bobbi aka Blade holding her books on her chest seeing Willie Watt asking her to tutor here, but Nelson came and pushed him aside asking her out on a date.

Blade: "hmm, I'll think about it, but I'll probably be busy."

She walks away and Nelson keeps pushing it, until she is tempted about it. Nelson pushes Willie to his car and his sleeve got on his car.

Nelson: "my car!"

He gets angry and pins Willie to his car, he was about to punch the nerd but Terra pulls him back and throws him towards the ground. He gets up and sees the one person who can beat him up and is stronger than him.

Nelson: "*scoffs* now you're protecting the little geek? Your brother I can understand but him? *points at Willie Watt* seriously McGinnis?"

Terra: "*roll my eyes* didn't Blade reject you because you care about yourself and your car too much?"

Nelson: "funny *says sarcastically* didn't you reject her after she wanted something serious?"

Terra: "just back off for once Nash, I don't have time for you."

Nelson: "he's not worth it, and neither is your brother *gets up* but you are McGinnis."

He gets in his car, slams the door and drives off. Terra rolled her eyes and helps Willie up.

Willie: "t-thanks."

Terra: "no problem."

She walks off before he could even talk to her.

 **~detention~**

Barbara: "you always run from commitments?"

Terra: "*chuckles* you make it seem like I do relationships."

Barbara: "I mean, we did date."

Terra: "until you broke it off."

Time went by fast so Terra walked out of detention and she sees Blade near her locker, she walks to her locker and opens it.

Blade: "what, no 'hey beautiful?' or 'sup beautiful?' today Terra?"

Terra: "*sighs* what is it now Blade?"

Blade: "you know what is it Terr, you've basically ignored me."

Terra: "uh, yeah? Your point?"

Blade: "*groans* I thought you wanted to go out to the mall, like a date?"

Terra closes her locker, realized where this conversation is going to and she groans.

Terra: "what part of I don't do commitments, do you not understand?"

Blade: "*roll my eyes* look, it's like you disappeared from my life, I haven't talked to my friend since what, 3 months ago? What happened to the fun, troublemaking, free-spirit and I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude, huh?"

Terra: "she's changed, Blade."

Blade: "she even stopped going to parties, now you're caring about your probation now?"

Terra: "so, what? It's not like you could even stay in a relationship even if you tried, ms. Shallow."

Blade: "I'm not-"

Terra: "you are *grabs my hoverboard* you go out with different guys just to get my attention so you can date me."

Blade: "oh yeah, then prove it to me, name one time-"

Terra: "like right now, with Nelson."

Blade: "*sighs* ok, but it's not like I was actually gonna go out with him, he cares about his precious car more than any girl anyways..."

Terra: "true, but he still counts."

Blade: "why don't you just actually give me a chance for once Terra, besides using me just for sex."

Terra: "hmm, tempting, but my answer is still no."

The former troublemaker walks away from Blade and she sighs wishing she can date her former flame if she wasn't batgirl that is.

 **~later~**

Frank Watt aka Willie's father is talking into his earpiece to a coworker and he noticed his son.

Frank: "and what are you gonna do about it."

Willie shrugs his shoulder and his father is disappointed.

Frank: "no wonder they walk over you, especially if this girl can make Nelson backoff, use what I taught you, and fight back, hit it where it hurts."

Willie: "and what if I can't!"

His father brings his son to his face in an angry way when he heard him say that to him.

Frank: "I didn't raise my son to be a wuss."

He pushed him back and told his coworker something while Willie looks at the golem.

 **~basketball court~**

While in her stealth mode, Terra watches some of the kids play basketball with no rebound on it and she dodged the ball the was going to hit her, while also talking to the commissioner quietly on her personal communicator.

 **Batgirl: "so what? You wanted me to date a shallow person?"**

Barbara: "your words, not mine. Besides, wouldn't she be a good-"

 **Batgirl: "seriously? Bobbi was my crush in middle school."**

Barbara: "and she sees now to be crushing on you."

 **Batgirl: "and, what's your point?"**

Barbara: "all I'm saying is don't be like the original batman."

 **Batgirl: "didn't he have like lots of female crushing on him, billionaire or as batman?"**

Barbara: "yeah, so what's your point?"

 **Batgirl: "you should've seen Blade's face when I kept saying no, I want to date her, believe me I do. But she'll get more lonely nights by herself than seeing me."**

Barbara: "why don't you just tell her you're batgirl?"

 **Batgirl: "believe me, I do...it's just I don't want her to worry about me."**

Barbara: "that's my job kid, besides we're dating aren't we?"

 **Batgirl: "and how exactly do I tell her I want a polygamous relationship exactly babs?"**

Barbara: "I'll tell her and besides, we may need help Terra."

Before she could say anything back to her, sirens come pass her and she sighs.

 **Batgirl: "jeez, and in the middle of the halftime."**

She makes herself appear in front of the players, spreads her retractable wings, and flies off following the police.

 **~warehouse~**

Batgirl got to the warehouse and sees the golem isn't there anymore and she looks around for any clues.

Barbara: "anything?"

 **Batgirl: "no, nothing, the worker said he doesn't know who took the golem."**

Barbara: "why would someone want to take the golem?"

 **Batgirl: "it's big, strong, you can use it to beat up your *realizes* oh no..."**

Barbara: "what?"

 **Batgirl: "I think I know who took it, I'll call you back."**

She hangs up on the commissioner before she could respond back, spreads her retractable wings out and flies off towards the mall.

 **~the mall~**

Blade walks with Nelson thinking about what Terra said and she sighs knowing Terra was- I mean is right about her.

Nelson: "told you this would be fun."

Blade: "huh?"

On top of the building, Willie has some visors over his eyes and turns on the golem telepathically. The golem does everything he says and people in the mall screams and runs away, while Nelson runs to his car, while Blade is a few miles behind him. The golem was about to step on her but didn't it went to Nelson's car. It picks up Nash's car and crushes it into a ball.

Nelson: "aw man, not the car!"

The golem was about to step on him but batgirl grabbed him while gliding and drops him into the fountain.

 **Batgirl: "seriously, normally I'm the person would want to beat him up, but killing goes too far."**

She looks around to find who is controlling the robot telepathically but its arm swings at her, she grabs it and uses all her strength to stop it, she breaks its arms and throws the arm at the chest taking out the controls. Willie realized he has no control of the golem, he takes off the visors and runs off, before the police or batgirl could find him.

Batgirl flew up and sees the visors but doesn't see the controller of the golem anywhere and she sighs.

 **Batgirl: "dammit."**

She sees the police and she flies off turning invisible so the light won't see her, once the light stopped shining at where she was, she turns visible and flies back to the batcave with Blade watching her. She realized her crush was right about Nelson, and she walks home alone.

Blade: "she was right, she's always right..."

 **~Watt's house~**

In the house, Frank and Willie are watching the news while eating their dinner and Frank turns up the volume to listen to the news.

News reporter: "the police couldn't find the controller of this golem, so it is remained a mystery and is now evidence-"

Frank: "*puts it on mute* I'm going to find that jerkwad whoever took that golem, and he would be sorry."

Willie: "*mumbles to myself* what if he already is?"

Frank: "what did you say?"

Willie: "nothing... *walks to my room*"

 **~the warehouse~**

The golem is now chained with its arm repaired, and it starts blinking green on its one eye having a telepathic connection with its master Willie, then it's one eye turned green.

 **~next day~**

Blade noticed Terra talking to Chelsea and they both chuckled at what Terry said, she noticed Terra's arm is looped around Chelsea's torso, and looks away when Terra sensed someone was staring at her and she walked away too.

Chelsea: "you know, you can talk to her, and tell her we aren't dating right?"

Terra: "*sighs* I know."

She feels bad for telling her no for not having a commitment and being blunt to her she tells Terry and his girlfriend Dana "she'll see them later" she walks off looking for Blade. When she found her she sees her talking to Nelson and realized she missed her chance and walked away. Deciding not to tell her she is batgirl.

Blade noticed and was about to run and talk to her but Nelson stopped her.

Nelson: "what's up with McGinnis, got her heartbroken or something?"

Blade: "knock it off Nelson, I'm not going with you."

She pushed Nelson away from her and follows Terra, seeing she is going to detention.

 **~detention~**

Barbara: "you sure you're going to patrol all night?"

Terra: "probably, until I find the person who is controlling the golem."

Barbara: "that you almost destroyed."

Terra: "it was a construction working robot Babs, not a baby."

Barbara: "you know what I mean. Anyways...are you going to tell her?"

Terra: "tell who, Blade?"

Barbara: "yes, her."

Terra: "I don't know still."

Barbara: "you know *sits on Terra's desk* you can tell her you know."

Terra: "*sighs* I know."

The commissioner cupped Terra's cheek and Terra blushed.

Barbara: "missed that blush."

Terra leaned in and kissed her on the lips, Barbara reciporates it and she wraps her arms around the neo batgirl's neck.

 **~outside the class~**

Blade watched from outside and looks down knowing she missed her chance, she dropped her books and runs off with tears coming out of her eyes.

 **~inside the class~**

Terra: "*breathes in and exhales it out* man, too bad I can't take you huh?"

Barbara: "you can take me on a real date when you're ready."

Terra: "you're no fun."

Barbara: "*roll my eyes* whatever, go you have a girl to talk to."

Terra walked out of the classroom with her backpack on her back, she noticed someone dropped their books and sees it's Blades textbooks.

Terra: "oh no..."

 **~later~**

After detention, she walks to Bobbi's house with her textbook in her hand, when she got to the house she noticed Nelson's car is here and she saw in the window Blade is making out with Nelson with her bra on and Nelson shirtless, she groans, and leaves her textbooks on her porch knowing she'll probably not forgive her, but she left a note on it that said "I'm sorry" on it with hearts on it. She rings on the doorbell and flies off towards the manor.

Blade walked out when Terra left, she noticed her textbooks and a note on it saying "I'm sorry" on it and sighs, she puts the note in her textbook and walks back in to finish "studying".

 **~later~**

Terra, Chelsea, Dana, and Terry are at the carnival, so far Terra won most of the games and is holding a giant teddy bear. She kept trading in smaller prizes into bigger prizes and Terry won Dana a teddy bear.

Terry: "I can't believe you won that."

Chelsea: "well, she kept trading her prizes so she could win that teddy bear."

Terra: "it's so soft, and furry, you can't blame that on me."

Dana: "I think its cute. Who were you going to give it to anyways?"

She stopped walking when Dana asked her that question.

Terra: "I don't know, to me?"

Dana: "seriously?"

Terra: "yeah, I mean I was the one who kept beating your boyfriend and Chelsea."

Terry: "funny."

Chelsea: "anyways...where's Blade at anyways?"

Dana: "yeah, she said she was going to meet us at the dance."

Before Terra could respond back, they hear Blade's voice and the four of her see her with Nelson Nash.

Chelsea: "Blade, with Nelson, I heard she's shallow, but this has got to be the-"

She noticed Terra isn't laughing at Blade for going out with Nelson.

Terra: "it's whoever she goes out with to be honest. *puts the teddy bear down* you guys going to the dance?"

Chelsea: "you're not coming?"

Terra: "dancing isn't really my forté."

Terry: "*chuckles* ok, well, we'll see you later Terr."

The three of them left her and she sighs and snuggles her teddy bear closer to her.

Terra: "well Mr. snuggles, I guess it's just me and you today."

She walks to the docks and sits down on it laying on her prize.

 **~next day~**

Blade wakes up and noticed a package came to her, she walks to the box, opens it, and sees a test tube with some orange liquid inside of it, she picks up the test tube and sees on it, it says "project immortal" on the test tube.

Blade: "*sighs* it better be worth my life, or else..."

She takes the cork off the test tube and drinks it all, once she was done gulping it down, she starts to cough and her eyes are now orange and her hands are also orange.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Like I said, she won't be on the sidelines like she was in the show, she'll have powers, and I'll probably put Max Terra's partner in season 2, but I'll think about it. Blade will know Terra's secret either after this chapter or in the end of season 1, haven't thought out the plan. Also, I won't do all the batman beyond episodes because when I rewatched the show, I didn't like some of its episodes in the 3 seasons, so I'm making some of my own episodes as I go along.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter and as always dudes and dudettes have a wonderful day/afternoon/night wherever you guys are, peace! ️**


	5. S1E05: New meta on the block

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own batman beyond, that franchise belongs to WB animation, DC comics, and its original creator of this show and comic.**

 **Pairing: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladex?x?x?x?**

* * *

Next morning when Blade drank that liquid stands up and noticed her hair is now orange-reddish and her pupils are orange, she looks at herself in the mirror and screams.

Blade: "w-what happened to me?!"

She noticed her hands or glowing red, she tries to calm herself down and the fiery hands cooled down, meaning her hair turned back to platinum blonde, and her eyes changed back to her original color.

Blade: "what?"

She looked at herself and she is back to her normal self. Before Blade could continue asking herself what happened, she hears a honk from outside, she checks it and sees Nelson in his car and groans.

Blade: "*sighs* great, I'll find out what happened to me after school."

She takes her bag, books, and the note Terra gave to her. Blade has not even read the note yet because of that fiasco, she puts the note in her bag and goes downstairs to Nelson's car.

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Terra in her batgirl uniform hops out the Batmobile 2.0, and takes off the cowl that is now hanging on the back of her neck and goes towards the batcomputer seeing Barbara on it.

Terra: "anything happened while I was patrolling?"

Barbara: "nope, not a thing kid."

Terra: "*groans* seriously, Derek Powers has been quiet since I well…you know."

Barbara: "well, I have some sightings but I'll tell you about it after school."

Terra: "*sighs* of course you do…"

The batgirl 2.0 suit transformed into Terra's casual clothes, Terra grabs her backpack from the Batmobile 2.0 and sighs.

Barbara: "still upset?"

Terra: "she hasn't talked to me since a week ago, now she's just ignoring me entirely."

Barbara: "maybe, things will change."

Terra: "*scoffs* yeah right, and besides, haven't you heard, she's with Nelson now."

Barbara: "seriously?"

Terra nods her head and walks upstairs towards the living room with the commissioner following her. Both of them get ready to leave and Terra sees a box. She walks towards it and Barbara noticed.

Terra: "project meta, what's that?"

The former troublemaker was about to take the box, but the commissioner took it before Terra picked it up.

Barbara: "oh no, this will be investigated when class starts."

Terra: "oh come on babs, I'm technically going to look into it after school anyways."

Barbara: "true, but I don't want you to be ahead of my classes, got it."

Terra: "*groans* fine, whatever."

 **~Memorial hill high~**

Terra walks in the school with Chelsea, Dana, and her brother Terry.

Dana: "you missed the dance you know."

Terra: "honestly, dancing isn't my forté Dana, you guys know that."

Chelsea: "true, but you have been missing since."

Terra: "*chuckles* sorry, the commish been having me 24/7."

Terry: "man, that sucks Terr, by the way, how is working with the commish?"

Terra: "it's ok, but she gives me lots of rules."

Chelsea: "hey look, there's Blade, with Nelson."

Terra: "still together, surprised she didn't leave him yesterday."

Terry: "apparently they haven't, and besides I think Blade had enough of Nelson."

They can see Blade and Nelson yelling at each other and before you know it Blade slaps Nelson so hard, you can see the red handprint on his cheek and walks away from Nelson. He hisses in pain when he felt the burn. Terra noticed too.

Chelsea: "finally, lets go talk to Blade Dana."

Both girls followed Blade and Terry went to class. At Blade's locker, she opens it and sees a note from her sponsor and reads it to herself out loud.

Blade: "Come to Wayne-Powers when after school, I have a job for you, and it'll need your powers to do it, signed Derek Powers…"

She hears Dana and Chelsea calling her, and she burns the note quickly with her powers and it turned into dust, she closes her locker and smiles.

Dana: "hey Blade, where have you been?"

Blade: "oh, uh you know, busy. Anyways, what's up?"

Chelsea: "we're wondering if you're coming to the sleepover tonight?"

Blade: "that was tonight?"

Dana: "yeah, you think you'll make it?"

Blade: "I'm still thinking about it."

The girls went to their classes and Blade noticed Terra outside of her class, she sighs and walks towards her.

Terra: "hey."

Blade: "Terra."

Terra: "so we're now first name basis now? Look, can we talk?"

Blade: "why?"

Terra: "I'm tired of you ignoring me, that's why."

Blade: "maybe you should've thought of that instead of making out with your parole officer."

Terra: "what-"

Blade: "don't deny it, I saw you kissed her last week when you're detention."

Terra: "Blade, is that-"

Blade: "yes, you know, I wanted to prove everyone in this school including Nelson they're wrong about you being a player, and now I was wrong, you are like every guy in the world."

Terra was about to respond to that statement until Blade walked to her class without letting her speak and Terra groans, then murmurs to herself quietly.

Terra: "smooth move McGinnis…when you're about to tell her you have feelings for her and you are batgirl, wanting to have a polygamous relationship with her and babs…great going Terra indeed."

 **~later~**

Blade walks into Wayne Powers Tech building, she went into the elevator, and press the highest level of the building which was Derek Powers office. When it ding, it opened and she walks out towards the receptionist.

Receptionist: "*sees Blade* yes, may I help you ma'am?"

Blade: "uh, I came to see Mr. Powers, one of his bodyguards put the note in my locker."

Receptionist: "ah, ok. Hang on a sec dear."

She dials to the CEO himself and he answers it.

 _Derek: "yes?"_

Receptionist: "hi, Mr. Powers, but your 3 o'clock appointment came."

 _Derek: "ok, bring her in."_

The receptionist opened the door for Blade, she walks in and the receptionist closed the door. Blade sees her boss Derek Powers aka Blight and he fixes his skin.

Derek: "you came early."

Blade: "sorry, I got out early, I could've told you that, but anyways. What's the job you need me to do?"

Derek: "*sighs* I need you to get Inque out of GCPD precinct."

Blade: "where's my credits when I took the other project meta test tubes?"

Derek snaps his fingers, his bodyguard Mr. Fixx opens the briefcase full of credit cards full of lots of credits in it. When she was about to take it, the briefcase slammed close and she sees Derek glaring at her.

Blade: "oh come on old man, I need the credits."

Derek: "first get me Inque, and then you get the credits, got it, Blaze!"

When he yelled that out at her, his skin falls off and he groans.

Blade: "*sighs* fine."

 **~GCPD precinct~**

Blade in her alter-ego Blaze snuck into GCPD without anyone seeing her and got into the evidence room. She quickly closed and locked it, and looks around for some ice balls that prisoned Inque.

Blaze: "now, where are-"

When she looked and sees the ice balls, she smirks.

Blaze: "there you are."

She melts the ice using a small amount of her fire power, once done, Inque groans and noticed a girl with orange-reddish hair and orange eyes.

Inque: "who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Blaze: "the person that melted your prison, now come on."

 **~batmobile 2.0~**

Terra in her batgirl uniform flying the batmobile patrolling the city of Gotham City looking for jokerz, until she saw an explosion.

 **Batgirl: "you've got to be kidding me!"**

She quickly flies towards the explosion, she flies out from the hatch and flies towards the direction of the explosion, seeing GCPD evidence room.

 **~GCPD evidence room~**

Blaze and Inque either kills some of the guards or makes them unconscious until batgirl lands.

 **Batgirl: "I'm only going to ask you nicely Inque, go back to your cell."**

Inque: "can't rodent girl."

 **Batgirl: "and why the hell not?"**

Inque: "allow me to introduce you to someone."

Blaze throws a fireball at Terra and she moved to the side quickly before it burned her.

Inque: "meet Blaze."

 **Batgirl: "I thought you go solo?"**

Inque: "seems like Derek needs some extra help."

Blaze does a fire blast at batgirl, and Terra quickly dodged the blast and throws a batarang at Blaze's hand, it stopped her but Inque tackles batgirl and pins her hands over her head. Terra struggles and squirms to escape.

Inque: "tell powers, I'll be there, I need to take care of some business."

Blaze flies off using her powers and Terra keeps struggling to escape. Inque sees the commissioner and she smirks down at Terra.

Inque: "how's it been Terra."

Terra's is shocked she found out who she was as batgirl and so did the commissioner.

 **Batgirl: "I don't know what you're talking about."**

Inque: "don't try and deny it, it won't-"

Terra kicked Inque off of her and Inque hits the wall, Barbara was about to freeze Inque again, but she slither out of the precinct like a snake towards Derek's company.

Barbara: "I thought you said she didn't know."

 **Batgirl: "I did, but I guessed I was wrong."**

 **~Wayne-Power~**

Blaze now Blade sees Inque and she sighs.

Inque: "you're just a kid."

Blade: "I- *sighs* he's waiting, and he's not happy."

Inque: "let me guess, he's blight now?"

Blade: "yeah."

Inque: "how did he-"

Blade: "his youngest child."

Inque: "oh."

Blade: "yeah."

Inque: "so, how did you get the powers?"

Blade: "a week ago he delivered a package to me called project meta, and ever since then I've been doing these jobs for him."

Inque: "project meta, why does that sound so familiar…"

 **~later~**

Blade walked home and she sighs. Opening the door she sees no one and makes her dinner, and eats it sensing Inque followed her.

Blade: "I know you followed me home, you can come out now."

Inque transformed into her human self and sits next to her.

Blade: "why did you follow me exactly?"

Inque: "*sighs* Derek Powers sent me to follow you."

Blade: "seriously? *groans* I need to find a way out."

Inque: "why?"

Blade: "*sighs* you said it yourself, I'm just a teenager, my life isn't in crime like you or other metahumans out there."

Inque: "true. You said you're doing this for credits? Where are your parents?"

Blade: "they're never here in Gotham, I…actually, they live in Metropolis."

Inque: "how come you're in Gotham, and they're like on the other side of this country?

Blade: "my uncle and aunt used to live here, now I regret having these powers."

Inque: "what do you mean?"

Blade: "fire…is actually how my aunt and uncle died, in a building on fire, when I was younger, and…everytime I use these powers, it reminds me of how they died."

Inque: "I'm…sorry for your loss."

Blade: "it's ok, not like you were the one to cause it."

She continue to eat her dinner while Inque thinks of something to help Blade aka Blaze out of the deal.

 **~batcave~**

Terra deflect the punch the commissioner thrown at her, she does a roundhouse kick but Barbara moved to the side and she punched Terra, both not being on the ground are either deflecting, dodging, or moving aside. Both being outmatched until Barbara pins Terra down and pins her wrist over her head. Batgirl struggles until the commissioner chuckles.

Barbara: "might as well give kid."

Terra: "*growls* fine."

The commissioner helps Terra up and Terra examines the test tube.

Terra: "project…meta? Exactly why does Derek Powers want metahumans in Gotham?"

Barbara: "you tell me kid, what does he want with these meta's in our city."

Terra: "hmm…I-"

They both hear Ace bark and growl that an intruder got in the batcave, Terra grabs a batarang on the examine table and Barbara points her gun.

Inque: "I wouldn't try that if I were you two."

The villainess lands on the ground and sees them, Ace was about to run up to her and bite her but Terra grabbed his collar.

Terra: "how the hell did you even get in here exactly?"

Inque: "blended in as the batmobile when you got here after patrol."

Barbara: "why are you here?"

Inque: "a girl name Blade has fire metahuman powers, if you're wondering who did it, you two already know. As for the why part it's really confusing."

Terra: "and why exactly are you telling me this?"

Inque: "because, the girl wants an out Terra. Now tell me about project metahuman."

Terra: "I don't know anything about that."

Inque: "what do you-"

Barbara: "wait, you thought Terra was-"

Inque: "yeah *looks at her* are you?"

Terra: "no, I mean yeah he gave me enhance speed, enhance strength, superhuman agility, and I have basically an unbreakable skin. But I wasn't part of project meta."

Inque: "then why did he said you're his first subject?"

Terra: "I'm… *sighs* I'm immortal, meaning I'm the first subject to project _immortal._ "

Inque: "what do you-"

Terra: "meaning I won't age or die, I don't have a weakness."

Inque: "what is project meta?"

Terra: "*sighs* when I escaped from Derek Powers when I was 6 years old. He realized issues when he tested me, so instead his science division started project meta *takes out the test tube filled with a blue liquid inside of it* it basically gives the power to people, but there's a catch to it."

Inque: "what's the catch?"

Barbara: "you have to have a meta gene inside your DNA."

Inque: "but, that's impossible!"

Terra: "yes, but no."

Inque: "elaborate."

Barbara: "before Bruce Wayne started building Neo Gotham, some agencies in the government did metahuman trafficking, kids, teens, adult with the meta gene, could have this *points at the test tube*"

Inque: "and what if they don't?"

Terra: "what do you think?"

Inque realized and Terra smashes the bottle with her bare hands.

Barbara: "besides Blade, who else has the meta gene."

Inque: "I wish I knew, but he keeps it to himself."

Terra: "*sighs* of course he does, why am I not surprised at all."

Inque: "he said he's selling it, that's all I know about it."

Terra: "selling it to who exactly?"

Inque: "I *sighs* he said people in Gotham."

Barbara: "what?!"

Terra: "mostly people who are in illegal fight clubs I'm guessing."

Inque: "yeah, he is. He didn't say when or who."

Terra now as batgirl sighs and she puts the cowl mask over her whole face.

 **Batgirl: "I know who."**

Inque: "how-"

Barbara: "trust me, when I say this, but before she even became batgirl, she had a criminal record.

 **Batgirl: "it's true."**

 **~next day~**

Blade gives the manager the packaged of the test tube while batgirl watched. Blaze took the credits and walks out of the illegal fight club, she sense Batgirl, and before she threw a fireball at her Terra, she noticed batgirl is not happy.

 **Batgirl: "Blade!"**

She stopped when she called her by her real name and looks at batgirl.

Blaze: "it's Blaze now."

 **Batgirl: "why are you doing this?"**

Blaze: "I-"

 **Batgirl: "don't even try to lie, I know when you're lying. Why are you ditching school for a life of crime."**

Blaze: "you wouldn't understand."

 **Batgirl: "oh really? You were heartbroken when your crush made out with some woman, you chose someone you didn't like and you took him to the dance, when at home you saw a package called project meta on it. You drank it without any consequences. Now tell me, why are you helping Mr. Powers with project meta."**

Blaze: "I need the credits, I was desperate."

 **Batgirl: "desperate to the point to helping a criminal who experimented on a girl like me."**

Blaze: "what are you talking about?"

 **Batgirl: "you said you wanted an out doing this, right? Imagine someone who was like you, have no powers, having a wonderful family, and then all of the sudden, that someone got tested for project meta, imagine flash before your eyes, she had a good life that turned into a bad thing, everyone thinks she's a freak, she had a perfect life, right?"**

Blaze nods and realized where she's going with this

 **Batgirl: "now, imagined that as yourself, you have friends, a family in Metropolis who care about you and worry about you Blade, do you really want to be a criminal, who lives off the streets or in their hideout, hiding from the police or their parents for doing something to break the law."**

Blaze's hair turned back to normal and so did her eyes and she looks at batgirl crying and she realized she wasn't herself.

Blade: "I-I just want an out…"

Terra realized she is crying and she looked at Blade and she hugs her. Blade cries onto her chest.

 **Batgirl: "what that girl did, it triggered you to take the liquid, didn't it?"**

Blade: "yeah…I've been basically ignoring her for almost 3 weeks because of what she did…I haven't even read the note she gave to me."

 **Batgirl: "what if she wasn't dating that woman, and is waiting for you with her friends so she can explain to you what happened on that day, would you listen?"**

Blade: "y-yeah, I would, but how do I get out of Derek's offer?"

 **Batgirl: "don't worry, I got that all figured out."**

 **~Wayne-Powers~**

Derek Powers walks out of Wayne-Powers with handcuffs on his wrist and Barbara pushes him in the police car.

Derek: "you'll hear from my lawyers!"

She slams the car door and tells her officers to take him to jail, once she did that she walked into Bruce's old building and goes up to the top floor in the elevator. Once there she opens the door and looks around seeing Inque.

Barbara: "you know, I should arrest you."

Inque: "but you can't we are lovers now."

Barbara: "I thought you wouldn't do commitments until you bring your shit together?"

Terra lands on the balcony and rolled her eyes.

 **Batgirl: "I said when I'm ready."**

She takes off her cowl

Inque: "you broke that girls heart, geez."

Terra: "first of all I didn't break her heart babs caught me off guard, and second I didn't notice she was waiting for me."

She sees Inque's skin is now light, her hair stopped up to her back, she's wearing a blue button up plaid shirt and black pants with some black shoes and she smiles.

Barbara: "told you it'd change you back."

Inque: "yeah, well…I still have my powers."

Terra: "true, but you can control it better now."

Inque: "what'll happen to Derek Powers?"

Terra: "no clue *sees a list of kids, teens, and adults who have a positive of the meta gene DNA and sighs* but I know one thing though."

Barbara: "we need to hide this where no one, and I mean no one find this."

Inque: "I know what to do with it."

 **~next day~**

Blade puts the list in flames, and it turns into dust, she looks at Terra and sighs.

Blade: "I'm-"

Terra: "don't."

She kisses Blade on the cheeks and the fire metahuman blushed.

Blade: "why?"

Terra: "maybe I don't want your apology, maybe I want to give us a chance, ok?"

Blade: "y-yeah ok."

They walk in hand-in-hand and goes to the mall.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I know there is less fighting in this episode, so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way.**

 **Terra hasn't told Blade about her being batgirl or being in a polyamory relationship yet because I'll probably do it in the last episode of season 1. I chose Derek Powers to be in jail because well it'll be interesting between him and Terra in the end of season 1, but I don't want to spoil it for you guys. As for is there going to be a time skip in this fanfic, I haven't thought about it and even if I did I don't know how long of the time skip.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, since Derek Powers is in jail I won't be doing season 1: episode 7 "shriek" so let me do how many episodes I'm really doing in this series.**

 **Season 1: 12 episodes**

 **Season 2: 17 episodes (because this is the one season that has episodes I don't like in this season and oh believe me, there are lots of episodes I didn't like in this season.)**

 **Season 3: 11 episodes (after this I'll either probably either have a season 4, or I'll put seasons 4-6 in another fanfic I'll create in the future)**

 **As always please review or PM me and as always have a wonderful day/evening dudes and dudettes, peace!**


	6. S1E06: Heroes or criminal(s)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBladexInquex?x?x?**

* * *

In the morning Terra yawns and walks in the living room seeing her brothers and her mom watching the news seeing the new heroes and she roll her eyes.

Terra: "seriously, you guys are watching this too?"

Terry: "eh, there was nothing else on."

Mary: "why you ask?"

Terra: "I mean, it's all about these new superheroes they're talking about and…"

Matt: "they're ok, but batgirl is better than them."

Terry: "2D man, Freon, and and Magma have powers."

Terra: "sometimes, people with no powers will surprise you Terr."

Terry: "*chuckles* whatever, come on we need to go to school."

Both twins grab their things and walk to school.

 **~Memorial Hill high~**

Once they're at school, some of the students are in awe seeing the terrific trio and asking for their autographs, Terra roll her eyes and goes in the facility while Terry follows her inside seeing Blade.

Blade: "hey Terra."

Terra: "hey Blade."

Chelsea: "so…these heroes are here because?"

Terra: "*shrugs* don't know to be honest, and-"

Terra sees the commissioner walking towards me and the others noticed too.

Terry: "hey commissioner Gordon."

Barbara: "hey kid *looks at Terra* delinquent."

Terra rolled her eyes and holds Blade's hand.

Dana: "so, commish, do you have any say in these heroes at our school?"

Barbara: "not really, honestly I think they're showing off."

Chelsea: "right? I got that vibe too."

Terra: "they're alright, for a couple of noobs."

Blade: "I don't know, they say batgirl is having competition with these terrific trio."

Barbara: "you don't say. *looks at Terra* I wonder why exactly _Terra_."

Terra flinched when her lover said that and looks away sensing Freon in the building, she appears next to Terra's locker and they noticed her.

Blade: "hey, isn't that-"

Terra: "yes, it is."

Freon: "I didn't come here to fight, I came to talk."

Barbara: "to who exactly?"

Freon: "to batgirl, and explain what happened at that crime scene."

Terra: "well uh, she's not here as you can see."

Barbara: "but I can deliver the message to her."

Freon: "tell her to meet me on top of Wayne-Powers tonight."

The woman transform into mist and flies off into the vent, Barbara looks at Terra and she sighs knowing what'll happen.

Blade: "wow."

 **~later~**

Terra ditched her 3rd period class again and she walks towards the company, while talking to Inque.

 _Inque: "still think it's a bad idea?"_

Terra: "honestly, I'm going because I didn't want to go to my chemistry class, and it's hilarious how the police force still don't notice me."

 _Inque: "anyways, she's on top, waiting for you."_

Terra: "*sighs* of course she is."

Her casual clothes revert into the batsuit, she pulls the cowl down over her head and uses her rocket boots to fly to the top of the company rooftop, she lands on her feet and sees Freon and she sighs knowing why she's here.

 **Batgirl: "you know, I don't do the first date on rooftops."**

Freon: "*is startled and turns around* oh, you're here. I thought I'd had to wait for hours."

 **Batgirl: "I was just patrolling around Gotham and the commissioner told me to come here. So, why are we on a rooftop."**

Freon: "it's about that crime scene, you know… *looks at batgirl* I wanted to apologize about my ex and my brother, when they ruined the crime scene."

 **Batgirl: "I don't want your apology for them, I want them to do it, not you."**

Freon: "I know my teammates, they won't do it, they're to stubborn."

 **Batgirl: "I don't care, you're the one apologizing for them and yet you didn't do anything in the crime scene when I was investigating it, why should you do it for them?"**

Freon: "apparently, they said in their own words "since you're a girl Freon, you basically need to apologize to them." and well, here I am."

 **Batgirl: "that's it?"**

Freon: "what do-"

 **Batgirl: they basically told you to do something you didn't do, that Freon is sexist, even if you did do anything to jeopardize the the investigation, you'd apologize for yourself, not for them."**

Freon: "that's all they see me as, the girl one in the team."

 **Batgirl: "then why don't you quit and get out of the team?"**

Freon: "I have nowhere else to go."

 **Batgirl: "you once told me you didn't want to be specify as the girl one in the team. You also told me you didn't do the hero business for the glory or money. You told me you wanted to go solo and go be a hero in a different city. Now is your chance to do it Freon. 2D man and Magma don't care about you, they just care about the fame, and that's not how heroes should be. People who gloat and do it for fame sometimes, get the people they care about either in harm's way or death."**

Freon: "you know, maybe you're right batgirl. *sighs* I just…how do you do it?"

 **Batgirl: "what do you mean?"**

Freon: "this protecting the city, people going against you because of your vigilantism? How do you do it bats?"

 **Batgirl: "sometimes, being a hero means you protect the city and get on with it. No fame, money, or glory, you accept what you earn, and what I do is protect this city from gangs, metahumans, and whatever this city has for me. It's like a job you either accept what you got, or you don't do the job at all."**

Freon: "that…makes sense."

When Freon noticed she was alone on the rooftop, smiling and sighs.

Freon: "I gotta ask how does she do that?"

Batgirl glides over the city of Gotham city and answers her personal communicator.

 **Batgirl: "yeah?"**

 _Barbara: "I can't believe you ditched, again. Also, nice speech, reminds me of Bruce when he protected this city with his life."_

 **Batgirl: "*roll my eyes* I might as well be batman *lands on top of the gargoyle and looks at the view of Gotham City* or else, there will be no one to protect these people."**

 _Barbara: "also, your mom called."_

 **Batgirl: "what did she want?"**

 _Barbara: "she said you and Terry needs to come home for dinner?"_

 **Batgirl: "may I ask, why?"**

 _Barbara: "to meet her boyfriend, remember?"_

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* right…is there a way I can't go, like I don't-"**

 _Barbara: "don't even think about it. If there is something, the police will handle it tonight."_

 **Batgirl: "*groans* fine."**

She hangs up on the personal communicator and does a dive bomb, she retracts her wings and flies up and starts gliding over the city.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

Terra comes back from patrol and she's in her room looking for something to wear for her mom's dinner date. Mary McGinnis finally found someone who likes her for her, she told her kids about this man being a great guy. Terry is happy about finding someone for her, Terra still missed her dad, even though she and him had some ups and downs in the past, they still love each other like father and daughter but she still support her mom and this new man, Matt on the other hand is taking it hard because he can't move on from his dad even though he doesn't remember how his dad looks like because of the divorce. Terra closed her closet and walks out seeing Terry and Matt in their tuxedo suits.

Terry: "is that what you're wearing to mom's dinner?"

Terra: "honestly, I don't have any formal clothes."

Terry: "right, your lucky I still have a tux in your size."

Terra goes to his room and puts on the tuxedo quickly and walks out fixing her bow tie and waits for mom in the living room with her brothers. They hear the doorbell ring and they see Dana.

Matt: "hey Dana."

Terra: "sup Tan."

Dana: "hey guys. *walks to Terry and kiss his cheek* hey babe."

Terry: "hey, wow you look amazing."

Dana: "you don't look half bad yourself."

Terry: "*chuckles* thanks."

By the time their mom is ready, they walk out the apartment and sees a driver, Matt goes in the limo with his mom, Terry and Dana follow and Terra sighs and walks in the limo.

 **~minutes later~**

2D man gets ready for his date with Mary and he is in a tuxedo, he realized since his sister and him talked about roles in the team, he feels bad for telling her what to do and he hears his phone ringing and answers it.

Andrew: "hello?"

 _Dennis: "sir, the McGinnis family is here, waiting for you."_

Andrew: "thank you Dennis, I'm actually ready for my date."

He hangs up the phone and walks to the limo seeing Mary, 3 teenagers and one kid.

Mary: "Drew."

Andrew: "*chuckles* hello Mary *looks at the four kids* who might these be babe?"

Mary: "oh uh Terra, Terry, Matt this is Andrew. Drew these are my kids."

Andrew: "it's nice to finally meet you three."

Terry: "nice to meet you too man, and this is my girlfriend, Dana Tan."

Andrew: "lovely to meet you Ms. Tan."

Dana: "same."

Mary: "and this right here *pulls my youngest son* is Matt and next to my son is his twin sister."

Andrew: "nice to meet you two."

Terra: "sup."

Andrew was startled by the blunt response from Terra and doesn't even get a response back from Matt. Mary scolds her two kids for not being polite to him.

While they order their food and drinks, they hear a phone ringing and Terra sighs and looks at the caller ID seeing it is an unknown caller knowing it is Babs.

Terra: "uh, sorry mom. I have to take this, it's work."

Mary: "well, tell Barbara Gordon to call you later."

Terra: "if I don't answer, I'll get fired."

Mary sighs and Terra answers from her personal communicator, and she mumbles to Barbara.

Terra: "not the best timing commish, what do you want?"

 _Barbara: "just to let you know, Magma is coming your way."_

Terra: "uh, why exactly is he coming this way?"

 _Barbara: "because of 2D man."_

Terra: "what did he do?"

 _Barbara: "Magma is pissed at 2D man."_

Terra: "what do-"

Before Terra can say anything else, she hears a roar and Magma punches the wall and walks in the restaurant roaring angrily looking for 2D man. Everyone in the restaurant screams in terror and runs away, while Andrew sees Mitch looking at him in hate.

Andrew: "Mitch?"

Magma: "2D man!"

He shoots lava at our table, Andrew pushed us all out of the way and used the steel table to dodge the lava.

Andrew: "go, he's too dangerous for all of you when he's at this state."

Terry: "what about you man?"

Andrew: "I'll handle him, take your mom, siblings, and girlfriend out of here!"

Mary: "Andrew-"

Andrew: "go!"

They do what he said but Terra is on the rooftop in her batgirl uniform and she puts the cowl mask over her face.

 **Batgirl: "well, now I don't need a reason to skip the stupid dinner."**

She sees Magma about to grab 2D man, she throws a batarang at the rock in flame meta-human and it melted. Magma felt the batarang, he turns around and sees Terra.

Magma: "this does not concern you batgirl."

 **Batgirl: "oh really, hm let me see breaking property, destroying property, people screaming in fear because you're ruining their dinner. Yeah this is my concern rock boy."**

Magma: "what did you call-"

Before he could answer Terra punched him in and he slides towards the kitchen, both her and 2D man hear some clanging noises and batgirl looks at Andrew. She grabs him by his tuxedo and pulls him closer to her face

 **Batgirl: "why the hell is he angry at you."**

Andrew: "I-I don't-"

Terra knees him in the gut and he grunts.

 **Batgirl: "wrong answer 2D man, I'd talk or I won't have any problems letting Magma killing you."**

Magma comes out of the kitchen and he sees Terra bringing 2D man to him, she nods her head to let him do whatever he wants until he answered her question. Magma does exactly that but barely touches his skin. Andrew screams but noticed he isn't touching his face.

 **Batgirl: "you either talk or he burns your face Andrew."**

Andrew: "ok! Ok! I'll talk."

 **Batgirl: "good *throws him on the ground and looks at Magma* why are you angry?"**

Magma: "it's not my saying it's his *points at Andrew*"

 **Batgirl: "why is he-"**

Andrew: "because Derek Powers called us and he wanted us to kill you! Ok! Freon left the team because she didn't want to kill! She said something about us being heroes for the people and not for money, I bailed Derek Powers out of jail and-"

He screams in agony when batgirl threw her batarang at his palm and Magma stops Terra before she could kill him.

Magma: "why are-"

 **Batgirl: "Derek Powers, was arrested for doing illegal experiments on kids, he also did an illegal project with no license called project meta *glares at Andrew* he was suppose to go to fucking trial tomorrow, and now thanks to you he's out and continue this fucking project under no surveillance."**

Magma noticed her anger and he moves out of the way so she can do whatever Terra wants to do, she sighs and breaks his bones in his fingers and hands and he screams in pain, then she looks at Magma and sighs.

 **Batgirl: "I'll tell the commissioner everything you said and I'll vouch for you."**

Magma: "are you sure?"

 **Batgirl: "yes, now take him away before I change my mind about killing him Magma."**

Magma does exactly that and she noticed her mom was watching the whole thing and Terra sighs knowing her mom will be upset about Andrew.

 **Batgirl: "you know, you don't need someone to be with you forever."**

Mary: "*sighs* I know batgirl, it's just…I need a father figure for my youngest son, Matt. He doesn't really have a father after what happened to him a year ago."

 **Batgirl: "he doesn't need a dad."**

Her mom looks at the vigilante in a confused way and Terra knows that look on her face.

Mary: "what do you mean by that?"

 **Batgirl: "what I mean is, yeah he needs a father figure, but he doesn't need one, you know why?"**

Terra sees her mom shake her head no and she smiles remembering the memories of her, Terry, and Matt after their dad died a year ago.

 **Batgirl: "because, he has a wonderful caring mom, and his older siblings to take care of, and he always has me protecting the city, I protect people from evil, I am the symbol of fear, and I hope one day, your son will know that, whether he has a father or not, there's always someone watching over him."**

Mary: "*chuckles* you're right batgirl, maybe I was moving too fast with the dating route."

 **Batgirl: "*chuckles* sometimes you don't need a man in your life to tell you that you are loved and protected, remember that."**

Mary nods and Terra flies up and starts flying away from the restaurant and she sighs now knowing Derek Powers is out of jail, he'll continue with project meta-human and she lands on the gargoyle, perching, and watching over this city like batman did.

 _Barbara: "so, is Magma and Freon, you know?"_

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* yeah, they're going there separate ways to do their own hero business by themselves. I can't believe 2D man got Derek Powers, out and he's not doing trial."**

 _Barbara: "oh, he's doing trial tomorrow, you and lots of other people testified on this experiment, because parents saw what he did to those poor children, including you. Your's was worse out of every other kid in Gotham."_

Terra remembered what happened, all the needles being poked in and out of her arms, screaming in pain remembering people calling her a freak when she escaped being harassed and bullied and lastly her father, she remember her father hugging her when she cried, telling him how everyone at school made fun of her and now she remembers why she was never allowed outside then, she remembered being homeschooled until she was ready to go back to public school, which was like she was 11 years old, and was protected by her father and she sighs sadly missing her father.

 **Batgirl: "yeah…I remembered too unfortunately. Remembering what he and his science division did to me when I was just 6 years old…"**

 _Barbara: "sorry, for bringing those memories back kid."_

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* no, it's ok really *looks straight at the city* I've changed, and thanks to them…I'm now stronger, faster, agile, and now immortal. I'm *jumps off the gargoyle, use my rocket boots, and starts flying* me…"**

She glides over Gotham city and starts patrolling

 **~later~**

Terra walks in her old room where she use to stay with her dad before he got shot and she looks at it seeing equipment stuff for her to train and control her abilities, she puts her hand on the weights seeing the words on the wall saying "100 tons" and she smiles.

Terra: "I miss you dad, everyday I do, I remembered you train me to control my anger whenever I get angry. *sighs* it's not the same without you, you know dad."

 **~9 years ago~**

Warren McGinnis uncovers Terra's eyes and she gasped when she sees all these equipments she and her dad looks down at her.

 _Warren: "we're going to find out how your abilities work, ok?"_

 _Terra: "ok, dad."_

An 8 year old Terra stands in front of the punching bag, she breathes in then out, she breathe in again and exhales it out. Now she breathes in and goes for the punch.

 **~present~**

Standing where her younger self was at, her fist on the other side of the punching bag and she sighs remembering her muscles would come out when she punched the punching bag then. She and her dad trained a lot and you can tell her muscles have gotten bigger since and she sighs.

Terra: "just breathe in and out…"

She takes her hand out of the punching bag and she hears someone clapping, she gets confused and turns around seeing her dad.

Terra: "d-dad?"

She rubs her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, when she was done, she still see her dad.

 _Warren: "hey sweetie, it's me your dead father, in the well…dead."_

Terra faints and is on the ground knocked out cold, while her father looked down at her.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **yes, I finally gave her a new ability, why you may ask? As you can see Terra had or still have PTSD when she was younger, as you can tell why she has anger issues, Terra had a better relationship with her father because she told him how she got these abilities, thanks to Derek Powers and his scientists who did this to her when she was 6 years old, she was bullied and harassed all through her elementary years until her father decided to homeschool her and also help her control her abilities, mainly her strength, and it works when her emotions are on, mostly when she's mad, but it won't work all the time. As for which abilities I'll give her, it is still unknown because she has a lot of abilities that she has when she was a preteen-the present.**

 **So she can see the dead and hear the dead, as for how many abilities she has I'll put on here, some of the abilities won't be in this series because she won't use half of these abilities I put on here, I'm only putting the abilities she will use in this story**

 **Bold=unlocked abilities**

not bold=hasn't unlocked yet

Common abilities

 **enhance strength**

superhuman speed

 **enhance durability**

superhuman reflex

superhuman agility

 **enhance hearing**

 **Accelerated healing**

 **heat absorption**

Special abilities

 **mediumship= to talk to spirits or the dead**

astral projection

Electrokinesis

Hyper speed (look up Bart Allen)

Chronokinesis

Aerokinesis

Molecule vibration

Aura reading

Aurakinesis

Floating

Retrocognition

Prophecy

Precognition

Second sight

Psychography

 **And that is all the abilities she will get in this series, yes I put psych and some speedster abilities in there because well you guys find out, I don't want to spoil it, anyways hope you like this chapter and have a wonderful day/evening, peace!**


	7. S1E07: Catwoman

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairing: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladex?x?x?**

* * *

During school hours, Terra walks with Blade and her friends Chelsea and Dana to their classes and they see construction workers with there "golems" picking up the old lockers, and replacing them with new lockers.

Blade: "who incorporated the new lockers?"

Chelsea: "haven't you heard, the principal finally answered our complaints about the lockers."

Terra: "*chuckles* what complaints exactly Chelsea?"

Chelsea: "the club I'm in made us sign a petition for the lockers."

Dana: "Chelsea, you didn't."

Chelsea: "oh no not me. Someone else."

Blade: "who exactly?"

The new CEO walks up to them and sees Chelsea.

Sky: "I did."

The three other teenagers sees the new CEO and the said woman extends her hand to them.

Sky: "hi, I'm Skylar Kyles but everyone calls me Sky. It's nice to meet Chelsea's friends."

Dana: "same, with you, I'm Dana Tan, and this is Blade and Terra."

Blade: "hi."

Terra: "sup."

Chelsea: "she works for the animal shelter and is the CEO of Kyles Corp."

Terra: "you don't say *looks at the former thief* so, uh tell me Sky, what did you do before getting into business?"

Chelsea: "Terra!"

Sky: "*chuckles* no, it's fine really, I…well had very odd jobs, years ago, and I just couldn't take it anymore, so I quit."

Terra can tell she was lying but she doesn't say anything further to question it.

Dana: "anyways, we gotta go guys. Terry is waiting for us."

They all said bye except of course Terra. All four teenagers walk to the front of the school and Sky looks at her ex while she is walking with her new girlfriend, and she mumbles to herself.

Sky: "nice to see you too Terra…"

The new CEO walks the other direction towards the back of the school.

 **~sometime later~**

Terra walks with Terry home from school towards his job.

Terry: "anything from mom?"

Terra: "she just said meet us at your job, I hope it's not another boyfriend."

Terry: "I know right? What ever happened to Andrew anyways?"

Terra: "*shrugs and lies* I don't know to be honest with you."

While Terry talks, his sister gets lost in a trance remembering her conversation with her dead father and the former batman about her abilities.

 **~old apartment~**

 _Terra opens her eyes seeing her dad still as a spirit and her eyes are widen, seeing her dead dad and he smiles._

 _Terra: "so, I'm really not going crazy…I can see ghosts."_

 _Warren: "*chuckles* that's right sweetie."_

 _Terra: "but…how?"_

 _Warren: "remember when I said you probably have lots of abilities?"_

 _Terra: "yeah, I do. But why are they just unlocking now if I had them for 11 years now?"_

 _Warren: "maybe because you've been hiding her real self ever since I died. It may have triggered your abilities to reveal themselves to you."_

 _Terra: "but, how? I was always myself."_

 _Warren: "were you really?"_

 _Terra: "what do you mean?"_

 _Warren: "take my hand."_

 _Her father extended his hand to her, she grabs it and he takes her to the astral dimension._

 **~Astral Dimension~**

 _Terra realized she is a spirit but not dead and she looks around seeing where her and her father are at._

 _Terra: "where are-"_

 _Warren: "shh, watch."_

 _He points at the screen and they can see a 15 year old Terra. She remembers this and she sees herself partying, getting into trouble, drinking beer, and lastly going to juvenile hall and she looks at her dad._

 _Terra: "I don't understand…"_

 _Warren: "I've been watching you ever since I died. You were depressed when I died, I always hear you talking to yourself, asking yourself "am I doing the right thing dad?" when you visit me. I realized, you've been acting like this because you were alone, you had no one with you besides your mother, I always watch you two fight and argue, you never had a connection with your mom like Terry and Matt did, and it was my fault."_

 _Terra: "what do you mean?"_

 _Warren: "ever since you were bullied and harassed, I didn't want you to see people because of your abilities, I didn't want your mom or brothers to freak out because of these abilities, so I decided to not let you see anyone until you're ready."_

 _Terra: "I was grateful for that, really I was…but *realize something* you mean you saw…"_

 _Warren: "*chuckles* yes, I saw you with commissioner Barbara Gordon and the cat thief Selina Kyles. I knew you're into older women and girls your age, but man you couldn't tell me?"_

 _Terra: "I-I didn't know how you'd react when I told you."_

 _Warren: "sweetie, I'd still love you no matter if you're gay, straight, bi, pans, or even trans. You're still my daughter."_

 _Terra: "thanks dad, so…you've also noticed…"_

 _Warren: "yes, you've change when you became the next vigilante of Gotham, which reminds me. Someone wants to talk to you besides me."_

 _Terra: "who?"_

 _?: "look behind to your other side."_

 _When she heard the voice, she turns her head seeing none other than the former batman and CEO Bruce Wayne._

 _Terra: "you're-"_

 _Bruce: "it's nice to finally meet my successor."_

 _Terra: "how did you-"_

 _Bruce: "your father isn't the only one who watches over their daughter, and Gotham."_

 _Terra: "are you saying…"_

 _Bruce: "I've watched you ever since Barbara and you dated. Your father told me about your abilities, and how you managed to hide them for 11 years and he told me about the new hero in Gotham. You're doing good as being batgirl."_

 _Terra: "*chuckles* was that a compliment from batman?"_

 _Warren: "I said the same thing."_

 _Then Alfred appears and sees the next batgirl and smiles._

 _Alfred: "and you must be the new batgirl I hear about."_

 _Bruce: "she's done a find job of it."_

 _Alfred: "I'll give you an advice, don't act like master Bruce, be your own hero, whatever way you choose Ms. McGinnis."_

 _Terra: "*chuckles* I'll try not and brood on my missions like someone did *looks at Bruce*"_

 _Bruce: "you couldn't let that go didn't you Al?"_

 _Warren: "*chuckles* I guess it's time to go back sweetie."_

 _Terra nods waving goodbye to the butler and former batman but Bruce stops her before she left._

 _Bruce: "take care of Barbara and the others you have feelings for."_

 _Terra: "*blushes* I-I will."_

 _She takes her dad's hand and takes her back to her body._

 **~reality~**

Ever since she had that conversation with her father, the former batman, and even the butler. Terra trains herself and finds out which ability was now unlocked ever since her father died, and so far lots of her abilities came back. Both Terra and Terry walks in the fast food restaurant seeing their mom and Matt, but Terra sees her father right next to her mom in her vision and she smiles. Terra sits next to Matt while Terry sits next to his mom.

Matt: "what is it about mom?"

Terry: "yeah, you said it was urgent?"

Mary: "well, I actually someone came today and wanted to ask you three to visit her job today."

Terra: "who's she exactly mom?"

Mary: "Sky Kyles, she said she wanted to ask you guys to test some things for her company."

Matt: "are we going to get paid for testing out these products?"

Sky: "*chuckles* yes you are Matt."

Terra and Matt sees Skylar Kyles and she gives Mary Matt's contract, and gives Terry's and Terra's contract to the twins.

Matt: "what exactly are we testing out?"

Sky: "some advance technology to make the next console."

Terry: "schway, are you for real?"

Sky: "I'm not kidding aren't I?"

Matt: "sweet!"

Terry: "this will be fun, right Terra?"

He hears no response from his big sister and noticed she wasn't here anymore.

Terry: "hey, where did Terra go?"

Sky noticed Terra was gone, in fact she saw Terra leave and threw away her contract when she walked out. Mary sighs and sees Sky's expression when she saw her daughter leaving.

 **~on top of a building~**

Terra is talking to commissioner Gordon on the personal communicator and is now batgirl.

 _Barbara: "so, you're ex is in town."_

 **Batgirl: "seriously, Selina has been off the grid since I left Paris, now she's here in Gotham?"**

 _Barbara: "well, she's done that to Bruce also, you have to remember that Terra."_

Bruce appeared next to Terra and he nods too because she did the same to him and Terra sighs.

 **Batgirl: "ok, do we got anything from your police scanners?"**

 _Joker: "so, you're the new batgirl of Gotham."_

Terra turned to see the Joker, sitting down on the edge of the roof and her eyes are widen seeing the prince of clown/crime.

 _Joker: "call me Joker kid."_

 _Barbara: "Terra? Terra can you hear me?"_

 _Joker: "no, she can't hear you commissioner batgirl. *looks at Terra*"_

She rubs her eyes and noticed the Joker is gone and she sighs realizing she can not only see people from her past, she can also see spirits from the past for example like the Joker and she sighs.

 **Batgirl: "s-sorry, been you know, not myself, anyways what did you say?"**

 _Barbara: "I was saying, someone is at Kyles Corp."_

 **Batgirl: "I'll investigate when I get there."**

She hung up before the commissioner could respond and she can see the Joker again.

 _Joker: "oh, lying to your lover about your abilities huh?"_

 **Batgirl: "get out of my head."**

 _Joker: "oh I don't think so girly *walks around her* I think I'll stay and keep you-"_

Terra locked him away in the back of her head in a jail cell and started gliding to her ex's company.

 **~Kyles Corp~**

Batgirl looks at the destruction and starts investigating, she uses her lenses and puts it on detective mode.

 **Batgirl: "lots of injuries from the security guards, they didn't stand a chance against this person."**

 _Barbara: "when I got there, someone said this person turned into steel and basically beat the security to the point of broken bones."_

 **Batgirl: "that makes sense on why I see lots of broken bones, they're unconscious, still breathing. But there's one thing I'm not getting."**

 _Barbara: "what?"_

 **Batgirl: "*touches everything this person touched* this person didn't steal anything, no leaving anything be- hold on…"**

Terra sees a cloth and walks to it and crouches down and examines it.

 _Barbara: "what?"_

 **Batgirl: "I see cloth *analyze it*"**

 _Barbara: "anything?"_

 **Batgirl: "this cloth, is actually a shirt, someone was here when Selina was giving me, Terry, and Matt the contracts to- *looks at the area he barged in* my money is he went inside."**

 _Barbara: "how do you know for sure?"_

 **Batgirl: "because *looks around and turns off my detective vision* everything in this room wasn't touched except the guards and security cameras. Someone barged through the door, looking for something…"**

Terra goes through the whole in the wall and she sees more destruction in this room than the office.

 **Batgirl: "are you seeing this?"**

 _Barbara: "yeah, I am."_

 **Batgirl: "this is where my brothers were going to test out the equipment for the game consoles *looks at the table, sees blood on it and wide eyes* is that…"**

 _Barbara: "it sure is kid, it's blood."_

 **Batgirl: "I'll bring it back to you so we can analyze it at the cave *puts my hand above the bloodstain and sends it to her*"**

Once she was done, she looks around and keeps investigating the area.

 **~the batcave~**

Barbara: "got the blood sample, you think we can do it today or tomorrow morning?"

 _ **Batgirl: "tomorrow, because right now…I need to find out why Selina came back."**_

Barbara: "ok then."

 **~later~**

Terra walks in her house and she sighs, going to the kitchen and sees Terry eating dinner.

Terry: "why did you leave?"

Terra: "*sighs* sorry I left hurriedly, but Barbara called and she said she needed my help."

She sees Joker appeared again in her vision and her eyes goes wide without Terry seeing it.

 _Joker: "tsk, tsk, tsk. Now you're lying to your family too?"_

 _Terra: "didn't I tell you to beat it!"_

 _Bruce and her father appeared next to the Joker, takes him away and her vision is cleared and she sighed in relief._

Terry: "so, have you decided yet?"

Terra: "*sighs* I'm not sure Terr *grabs something to eat* really, I'm not sure about it yet."

She walks to her room with her plate and eats in her room.

 **~next day~**

Terra is with the commissioner in the batcave examining the blood sample she sent to Barbara, and she gives Barbara her coffee.

Barbara: "thanks *takes a sip of it and puts it down on the small plate* how was patrolling?"

Terra: "exhausting *yawns* and boring *drinks my caramel frappé* have you find anything on the blood sample so far?"

Barbara: "as a matter of fact, I have, come take a look on here."

Terra touches the screen with the blood sample and she sees the blood DNA color.

Terra: "why is it silver?"

Barbara: "because our criminal is a meta-human."

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Barbara: "I have been looking into your's and the others who testified against Derek Powers. I reopened the case, the point is our criminal was actually looking for your ex."

Terra: "why?"

Barbara: "*sighs* because Selina Kyle is also an immortal, like you."

Terra: "what, how?!"

Barbara: "I saw some needles that said "project immortal" on it, and well…she took the syringe."

Terra: "so that's why she still looks sexy."

Barbara: "seriously?"

Terra: "anyways, why was this meta looking for my ex?"

Barbara: "beats me kid."

Terra: "do you at least got the name of our meta?"

Barbara: "Johnny Willis."

Terra: "wide eyes* Johnny, Willis? Wasn't he in jail?"

Barbara: "he got off probation today, with a good deed, now he's going to your school today."

Terra: "are you kidding me!?"

Barbara: "yeah, why?"

Terra: "Johnny Willis was the reason why he- how exactly did he get these powers?!"

Barbara: "get this, he was also a positive of having the meta-human gene."

Terra: "un-fucking-believable. Why was he looking for my ex?"

Barbara: "he was looking for her because she and him used to steal stuff together."

Terra: "great…"

 **~memorial hill high~**

Terra is riding on her hoverboard in the hallway, she jumps off of it and walks to her criminology class, and she sees Johnny and he glares at her.

Barbara: "you're late."

Terra: "*chuckles and closes the door* sorry, uh…commissioner, I was running late today."

She quickly takes her seat in the front of the class and she listens to the lecture.

 **~later~**

Terra lands on the top building seeing Catwoman has a bag and then stops seeing batgirl.

Catwoman: "still haven't lost your touch huh Terra."

 **Batgirl: "I don't know what you're talking about."**

Catwoman: "oh come on *walks towards batgirl* don't think I noticed you left yesterday Terra."

 **Batgirl: "I thought you've changed?"**

Catwoman: "I have, but not entirely *takes out a 24k necklace* old habits die hard."

 **Batgirl: "put it back Selina."**

Catwoman: "*chuckles* you want it, here take-"

Terra grabbed the bag quickly and Selina sighs.

Catwoman: "you've changed."

 **Batgirl: "don't change the subject *walks towards Selina* where's Johnny?"**

Catwoman: "haven't seen him, why?"

 **Batgirl: "because, he broke into your company last night, looking for you. I don't know what the hell happened since you've been off the grid 2 years ago, but you're going to tell me how did you get the needle and how he became a meta-human."**

Catwoman: "*sighs* why does it matter?"

 **Batgirl: "you know exactly why it matters, now answer the dam question Selina."**

She looks away thinking of the answer then looks at her ex and sighs.

Catwoman: "fine… *looks at her* how I got that needle is I stole it from Derek Powers before I went off the grid like you said, I didn't know what it was until well…I put it in me, now I'm back to my age, my wrinkles and gray hair was gone. *sighs and walks past her* how Johnny got to be a metahuman is unknown to me, he just said he got a test tube with silver liquid inside of it and drank it."

 _Batgirl: "like how Blade told me, she got a test tube and drank it from it."_

Catwoman: "he asked me for some help to find out who gave it to him."

 **Batgirl: "and what?"**

Catwoman: "*sighs* no luck, he's been pissed ever since. I've… *looks at her* been busy for the past two years, searching who's giving these kids the test tubes and to no luck, no one knows."

 **Batgirl: "so why is Johnny back in Gotham?"**

Catwoman: "he told me that he was also looking for the suppliers, but to no luck, he didn't get anywhere with it, so he had to get there attention."

 **Batgirl: "*chuckles* did it work?"**

Catwoman: "yes and no."

 **Batgirl: "elaborate."**

Catwoman: "we thought Derek Powers was giving them the test tubes, but he said no, I thought he was bluffing but when he showed me Johnny breaking into Wayne-Powers, we saw nothing but an ordinary lab."

 **Batgirl: "I saw the same too…when he was arrested."**

Catwoman: "so it is true *cups her cheek* you're still finding them."

 **Batgirl: "no I'm not *pushes her hand away from my cheek* I stopped when I thought Derek Powers was giving them to kids my age or younger."**

Catwoman: "still *looks at Terra* it is a mystery to find the suppliers."

 **Batgirl: "yeah…it is, where's Johnny?"**

Before Selina could respond back, they hear an explosion and they look and see where the explosion coming from.

 **Batgirl: "what the hell was that he exploded?"**

Catwoman: "I don't know…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Yes! I have finally added my favorite thief in this chapter, I always loved Catwoman in batman and it sucks that we don't know what happened to her in batman beyond, she maybe alive or dead in the series, we don't know, it's a mystery to us. I also put the Joker there as Terra's subconscious because I like how in the video game Arkham Knight did it and I always laugh at times when he appears.**

Common abilities

 **enhance strength**

 **enhance durability**

 **heat absorption**

superhuman speed

superhuman reflex

superhuman agility

Accelerated healing

Special abilities

 **mediumship= to talk to spirits or the dead**

 **astral projection**

Electrokinesis

Hyper speed (look up Bart Allen)

Chronokinesis

Aerokinesis

Molecule vibration

Floating

Retrocognition

Prophecy

Precognition

Second sight

Psychography

 **As always have a wonderful day/evening people, peace!**


	8. S1E08: Steel & Terra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladex?x?**

* * *

Both Selina and Terra saw the explosion near Wayne-Power Industry.

Catwoman: "what the hell?"

 **Batgirl looks at the explosion and her eyes widen when she saw it exploded near the CEO building.**

 **Batgirl: "didn't you say Derek Powers wasn't involve?"**

Catwoman: "yeah."

 **Batgirl: "so explain to me why did he blow something close to the industry?"**

Selina looks towards the area and she starts to run on rooftops towards her destination, Terra follows her towards her destination too.

 **~Wayne-Power~**

The steel meta-human walked in the building pushing the guards out of his way in his steel glory body and the people inside of the building gets scared and move out of his way.

Steel: "where's Mr. Powers?"

Receptionist: "I-In his office right now he's in a meeting and-"

Johnny didn't listen to the other response, so he pressed the button up to his office, and the elevator started moving up.

 **~inside his office~**

The commissioner of GCPD is protecting Mr. Powers, and so far she sighs and she hears banging noises from the door.

Barbara: "what the-"

Johnny barges through the wall when he saw the commissioner, he growls angrily and runs towards her, before he could even lay a finger on either of the two, Terra pulls him back with her grappling hook and he flungs out of the room and she sees him recover fast.

Steel: "is that-"

Before he said the next word Terra punched him in the jaw, but she winces when she felt the crack in her hand. He smirks and backhanded her to the table, she flies towards the table and winces in pain.

 **Batgirl: "what the-"**

She rolled to the side quickly before he could smash her with his steel like body and she throws batarangs at him, but alas they're not effective to his body, not even a scratch got on his body.

Steel: "seriously? I'm made out of steel for-"

When distracted Terra tackles him but she couldn't pin him down to the ground. Johnny carries her and throws her to the wall, she hits the wall and falls to the ground. Barbara noticed her trying to get up, but Johnny put his foot down on her back. Terra struggles to get his foot off her back.

Steel: "you're the batgirl? *chuckles* what a joke!"

 _Inque: "Terra, Terra! Can you hear me?"_

Terra keeps trying to get up but Johnny grabs her foot and twisted it. Terra screams in agony and struggles to get out of his grasp.

 _Inque: "Terra!"_

Steel: "next time *picks batgirl up* it might be your whole body."

He throws her out of the building, Terra grabs the ledge before she fell down, Johnny glares and noticed she's still hanging on.

Steel: "*groans* seriously? You just don't give up do you?"

He stomps his foot on her fingers, Terra screams in pain feeling her bones in her fingers crack, then he kicks her hard, she sees a bruise on her cheek and tears comes down on her cheek, he kicked her again, but this time she lets go and screams while falling. She lands on her back in an abandoned building almost familiar to the theatre in Gotham where Clayface usually hides, she feels herself losing consciousness. Johnny came and he smashes the building, and everything falls down above her and he laughs and leaves the now broken down theater with Batgirl alive and is now unconscious. Hearing police sirens coming her way.

 **~Gotham Hospital~**

Terra is now isn't in her batgirl uniform thank god, but she is on the hospital bed, still unconscious, getting hooked up onto machines, and bandages on her left hand and ankle. The bruise on her cheek healed thanks to her ability but she still hasn't woken up. Her mom, brothers, friends, girlfriends, and lovers brought her either flowers, a get well soon card, or just came to see her. Everyone left except for the commissioner because Mary asked her to stay just in case. Barbara wanted to decline on the offer but she couldn't and instead nods her head. So now Barbara, Inque, and even Selina are in the room waiting for Terra to wake up.

 **~Astral Dimension~**

 _Terra: "huh?"_

She floats out of her body and noticed she is in the hospital and looks to see her two lovers in the room waiting for her to wake up.

 _Terra: "am I dead?"_

 _Warren: "no, just unconscious."_

 _Terra: "wait, if I'm not dead, why am I in the astral dimension."_

 _Bruce: "it'll happen when you're sleeping or unconscious."_

Terra looks at her unconscious body and the women waiting. Bruce, Warren, and Alfred noticed and she sighs.

 _Terra: "why couldn't I fight him?"_

 _Warren: "what do you mean?"_

 _Terra: "I mean Johnny, my abilities didn't do anything to him."_

 _Bruce: "we've noticed that you're abilities haven't been unlocked."_

 _Terra: "but why? I don't get it, only my astral projection and talking to you guys."_

 _Alfred: "maybe something is holding you back to unlock your powers?"_

 _Terra: "like what exactly?"_

 _Warren: "your experimentation, your past of people making fun of you and bullying you."_

 _Terra: "n-no it's-"_

Terra hears screams and she now is sitting in a movie theatre with her dad, Bruce, Alfred, and hell even the Joker is watching and enjoying Terra's screams of pain, she looks at the screen seeing the scientists putting needles and drugs inside of her, and she kept screaming for her dad.

 _Warren: "remember that?"_

 _Terra: "stop…"_

She noticed her scars are back on her arms and blood on her cheek remembering that day.

Now the screen goes to her elementary school 3rd grade age 8 years old. Two boys, kicking her arms and body, and calling her a "freak" while some of the kids watched and she's crying and the teachers tells them to stop. One of the teachers carried Terra and takes her to the nurse's office while she's crying and everyone watches.

 _Terra: "I said STOP IT!"_

 **~Gotham Hospital~**

Barbara: "oh my god."

They both hear the rapid beating on the machine and Selina calls for the nurse.

Inque: "what's happening to her?"

Barbara: "I don't know…"

 **~Astral Dimension~**

 _Warren: "stop?"_

 _Terra: "why are you showing me my nightmares, my traumas…what the hell does that have to do with my abilities!?"_

 _Warren: "because! All your life you have been hiding the real you, your pain, your trauma from when my former boss did this to you, your bullies bullying you until you graduated elementary school, you going to these illegal fight clubs proving yourself you're not scared, hiding this and holding it in is not going to help you Terra."_

 _Terra: "a therapist tried helping me, remember!"_

The screen goes to a 12 year old Terra talking to her therapist in the doctor's office talking to her.

 _Dr. La: "what about your past?"_

 _Terra: "what about it?"_

 _Dr. La: "your father told me when you're 5 years old, you couldn't get over the divorce and you got split up with your brothers and mom."_

 _Terra: "so, what? Is this suppose to make me feel any better?"_

 _Dr. La: "Well it's supposed to if you answer all of those other questions about your past."_

 _Terra: "I'm fine, I don't like talking about my past because there is nothing wrong with me, I don't need someone to talk about my life story and I don't want to!"_

 _Dr. La: "your father-"_

 _Terra: "fuck my father, and fuck you!"_

Her therapist was shock when she left and slammed her door and she sighs calls Warren.

 _Dr. La: "she hasn't changed the last time we talked…no she is definitely has PTSD. Warren…I know she's having some issues trusting people, but…she needs to talk to someone, you said everyone else tried talking to her including you and your ex… *sighs* look, your daughter needs time I know you want her to heal before she goes back to middle school, but…she won't be able if she doesn't talk to somebody, a counselor can talk to her and…alright, I'll still be in Gotham when she's ready to talk to me, I just hope you're right about this."_

The movie screen turn black and Joker boos, and Terra looks away.

 _Warren: "now do you remember?"_

 _Terra: "you still haven't answered my question…"_

 _Bruce: "what your father is saying is your abilities are hiding somewhere with your real self in it your spirit self, talking is the key."_

 _Terra: "says the one who rather do action than talking."_

 _Alfred: "she got you there sir."_

 _Terra: "wait, I have a spiritual guide?"_

 _Joker: "all of us do girly."_

 _Terra: "but…I don't know where to start."_

 _Warren: "it's too soon to tell you when, but not now. Now is time for you to wake up."_

 _Terra: "huh?"_

Terra disappears from the astral world to reality.

 **~Gotham Hospital~**

Terra: "*open my eyes and gasps* ugh, oh…that hurts."

Barbara: "Terra?"

Terra looks and sees Barbara and Inque but no Selina and she looks around and noticed she is at a hospital and groans.

Terra: "what…happened?"

Barbara: "you almost died that is what happened?"

Terra noticed the bandage on her fingers are now gone and the bandage around her stomach is gone too.

Terra: "how long was I out for?"

Inque: "a week."

Terra: "a week?!"

Barbara: "yeah *moves her bangs away from her eye and she didn't noticed a scar there before on her right eye* you ok?"

Terra: "y-yeah, where's Steel?"

Barbara: "*sighs* Selina went after him, she said he's not in Gotham anymore after she beat him up like a pulp."

Terra: "then…where's Selina?"

Barbara: "back in her office, she said she took care of Johnny for you."

Terra: "o-ok."

Inque sees Terra sits up and winces in pain a bit and Barbara put her hands on Terra's fingers.

Barbara: "you healed fast on your fingers."

Terra: "*chuckles* is that supposed to mean something?"

Inque: "probably not, we just…were worried about you."

Terra: "*smiles* I can tell *notices all the presents, flowers, and cards* what are all of these?"

Barbara: "gifts from your friends, families…Blade came."

Terra: "s-she did?"

Barbara: "I told her about the…"

Terra: "oh…honestly, it's ok if you told her."

Barbara: "but you are right about not telling her you're-"

Terra: "babs, it's fine if you told her…I wouldn't have cared if you did tell her, ok?"

Inque: "it's your secret to tell."

She nods. The nurse told her she could be discharge now. All three of them walk out of the hospital and she looks around seeing her mom's car, she hugs her mom and Mary embraces her back.

Mary: "I'm so glad you're ok, I was so worried…I thought-"

Terra: "I'm not mom."

 **~later~**

She hears a knock on the door, she hides the paper and puts it in her safe and closes it. Terra walks up to the door and sees commissioner Gordon.

Barbara: "hey."

Terra: "hey babe."

Barbara: "not interrupting anything am I?"

Terra: "nah, come on in."

Both Inque and Barbara walks in the apartment and noticed she had everything moved in the apartment.

Inque: "so, you like living with Terry?"

Terra: "eh, it's easier for us."

Barbara: "*chuckles* I can tell, by the way, where is he anyways?"

Terra: "with his girlfriend, Dana, they went on a date."

Inque: "what about you?"

Terra: "what about me?"

Barbara: "just you don't…you know."

Terra: "*sighs* I'll think of something, just right now…I can't be in a relationship with any of you guys now, ok?"

Both of them nods understanding and Terra realized something before she left the hospital, there has been some question bugging her since Selina beat Johnny to a pulp.

Terra: "hey."

Barbara: "yeah?"

Terra: "so what happened to him?"

Inque: "to who?"

Terra: "Johnny Willis, aka Steel?"

Inque: "Selina didn't say, she just said some island."

 **~Lian Yu~**

Johnny Willis gets up and walks around the forest seeing he is now on an island and he sees swords being pointed at him and he glares knowing this group because he sees his older brother, Joshua Willis.

Josh: "hello, brother…"

Johnny: "what do you want now Josh?"

Josh: "you know what I want."

Johnny: "my answer is still no, I'm not joining the league of shadows."

Josh: "suit yourself, then I might suggest you run."

He does exactly that while the assassins follow him with inhumane speed and Josh laughs evilly not noticing someone else is watching them from afar and she glares at Josh.

?: "When I come out, I'll kill you Joshua, I promise you that."

 **~Gotham Therapy~**

Terra walks to her former therapist facility and looks for her old therapist she hasn't seen in four years hearing words from the former batman.

 _your abilities are hiding somewhere with your real self in it your spirit self, talking is the key to heal your mind, wounds, and spirit. You must find your spiritual self before unlocking your abilities._

Terra sighs realizing for a guy who rather do action then talking, he sure knows how to bring wisdom to the new batgirl. When she found the office that says "Dr. La La" name on it saying "psychiatrist and therapist" and she sighs and knocks on her door. She hears someone say "come in" and she hesitates at first, but turns the knob and opened the door, seeing her old doctor after four years, when she looks up seeing her patient she hasn't seen in for years, she smiles and Terra closes the door behind her.

Terra: "h-hi Dr. La, it's been awhile."

Dr. La: "yes, it has. Please, take a seat Terra"

Terra sits down at the chair in front of her desk and her doctor noticed why she's here and she waits until Terra finally answers the question after four years, she hears her patient sigh and looks at her.

Terra: "Dr. La?"

Dr. La: "yes Terra?"

The doctor can see Terra hesitates at first but then talks again.

Terra: "I-I think I'm ready to t-talk about my past."

Dr La. "are you sure?"

She sees Terra nods her head and she smiles.

Dr. La: "ok, lets begin."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **XLR8: episode 8 is done, I will put some easter eggs for the spinoff of this book, like I did adding Johnny in the last chapter. Now who did you thought who else was on Lian Yu island besides the Willis's brothers and league of shadows. I also hope you guys like some of Terra's past, but I will obviously put more of her past in this story but probably not that much only like when she is in the illegal fight clubs. The reason why her abilities didn't come to help her with her fight with Johnny is because she is obviously being held back by something or _someone_.**

Common abilities

 **enhance strength**

 **enhance durability**

 **Accelerated healing**

 **heat absorption**

superhuman speed

superhuman reflex

superhuman agility

Special abilities

 **mediumship= to talk to spirits or the dead**

 **astral projection**

Electrokinesis

Hyper speed (look up Bart Allen)

Chronokinesis

Aerokinesis

Molecule vibration

Phasing

Retrocognition

Prophecy

Precognition

Second sight


	9. S1E09: Jason Todd & Terra

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **pairings: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladexSelinax?**

* * *

In her dad's old apartment she and Terra live together because they wanted to move out and live on their own. Terra done this before for since their dad died when they're fourteen, now she's seventeen years old and has been doing it for 3 years, she moved to Mexico at age 14 when she began fighting in those illegal fight clubs, then at age 15 she went to Paris, meeting the one and only Selina Kyle aka Catwoman stealing together and dated a year until Terra broke things off when Selina lied to her, lastly at age 16 she went back to Gotham City after the fight between her and her ex and that's when she saw Barbara Gordon waiting for her at the airport that day when she came back.

Anyways…Terra is in her bedroom sleeping next to commissioner Gordon in her sports bra and sweatpants and she opens her eyes and yawns.

Terra: "*rub my eyes* dammit…"

She walks out of her room without waking Barbara up. Terra goes to the kitchen and sees Matt.

Terra: "Matt?"

Matt: "Who else dreg?"

Terra noticed Matt is wearing his in his shirt and pants. Her eyes widen when she sees him, then rolled her eyes remembering she and Terry promised to watch him today.

Terra: "why are you here so early twip"

Matt: "mom has your keycard for this apartment a month ago when you and Terry moved out."

Terra sighs remembering she had to get an extra keycard for her mom. Matt sees Terra opening a beer bottle and he gets confused.

Terra: "what? *throws the cap in the trash*"

Matt: "doesn't that hurt?"

Terra: "no *drinks my beer and gulps it down* I've been opening it with my hands since I was 15 years old."

Matt: "I see, so Terra…I have a question for you."

Terra: "ok…ask away."

Matt: "why is GCPD commissioner Gordon sleeping with you in your bed?"

Terra: "*wide eyes, spits the beer in the sink, and coughs* u-uh…"

Before Terra could respond to the answer Barbara Gordon walks out of Terra's room just in Terra's shirt and no pants but she has panties on, not seeing Mattie and looks at Terra.

Barbara: "why did you leave the bed cutie?"

Matt: "cutie?"

Barbara's eyes are widen when she hears someone's voice, she notices Matt and Terra sighs.

Matt: "hi commissioner Gordon"

Barbara: "uh…"

Terra: "*sighs* alright twip, what do you want?"

Matt: "hmm, how about…come with me to my open house tomorrow?"

Terra: "*eyes widen* no, way."

Matt: "why not, Terry always comes and the teachers just talk to him about my behavior and if I'm doing good or bad."

Terra: "that's what an open house is twip, and besides…I'm not the best role model around kids and adults…"

Barbara: "what if I go with Terra and Matt?"

Matt: "really?"

Terra: "babs, come on let's think about this…"

Barbara: "why? What are you so afraid of going to Hamilton elementary?"

Terra: "I… *sighs* rather not say."

Matt: "how about this, if you don't go, I'll tell mom the commissioner is taking advantage of a girl."

Terra: "*groans* fine…I'll go."

Matt: "yes!"

Her little brother grabs the remote on the table and Terra looks down and sighs. Barbara Gordon noticed how Terra is not happy going.

Barbara: "hey…"

Terra looks at her lover and the commissioner puts her hand on her cheeks and Terra moves into the warm touch.

Barbara: "you know, you can tell me things right?"

Terra: "*sighs* yeah *looks at her* I know, but right now I need to learn how to deal things on my own, and besides I'm going to my therapy sessions every Tuesdays and Fridays."

Barbara: "I know…but you haven't told me, Blade, or even Inque about your past."

Terra: "somethings…are left to be alone babe, trust me. *realizes* don't you have to work?"

Barbara: "*sighs* you suck, can't we have another round cutie."

Terra: "*chuckles* oh I suck huh? Whenever I asked for another round of sex, you normally tell me no."

Barbara: "mm, there's a difference between you and I."

Terra: "what? You're more horny than me on one night stands."

Barbara: "*chuckles* oh shut up Terr-"

Matt: "ahem, you forgot I'm here."

Terra: "why don't you bother Terry."

Matt: "ok what-"

Terra: "you'd get your ass kicked by me if you don't do what I say."

Mattie runs to his older brother's room, once he's gone Terra pulls up the hems of her shirt that her girlfriend is wearing and pulls it up. Barbara shakes her head and stops her.

Barbara: "one brother already knows our secret relationship, do you want Terry to know too."

Terra: "come on babe, I'll make it quick to fuck you commissioner."

Barbara shudders when her girlfriend said that and groans in pleasure when Terra kissed her weak spot.

Barbara: "n-not now Terra…fuck"

Terra chuckles when she heard the commissioner said the fuck and she continues doing that. They both hear the door knock and Terra groans, the commissioner chuckles and escaped from her grasp and walks back in the room to change in her casual clothes. The commissioner throws Terra her shirt, Terra catches it and puts it on before going to the door. Terry and Matt heard the knocking continue and Terra groans.

Terra: "alright, alright! Just be fucking patient."

Terry opens the door but doesn't see anyone.

Matt: "what the heck? Then who was knocking on the door?"

Terry: "I don't know twip."

Terra: "well whoever it was-"

She doesn't see anyone except a note on the door. She takes the note and looks at it.

Terry: "what's that?"

When he was about to take it, Terra smacked his hand away and she throws it away.

Matt: "what was it about Terr?"

Terry: "yeah sis."

Terra: "it's none of your guys business, ok?!"

Terry: "ok, ok geez Terra."

Terra: "*sighs* look, don't you guys have better things to do?"

Both little brothers walk to get ready for the day, when they walked out of the room. Terra takes the note out of the trash can, reads it, and sighs. The commissioner walks out in her casual clothes seeing Terra reading a note.

Barbara: "what does the note say?"

Terra: "*sighs* nothing too important for GCPD babs, trust me."

 **~Blade's house~**

Blade is downstairs in her house and she sees Chelsea and Inque talking and she rolled her eyes.

Blade: "don't you have somewhere to go Chels instead of bothering my girlfriend?"

Chelsea: "no- wait girlfriend?!"

Her friend looks at Inque then at Chelsea.

Blade: "*sighs* yes, and before you ask, yes I know Terra has more than one crush besides me."

Chelsea: "ok…as long as you're happy, I'm glad. Besides, one person probably isn't enough to tame Terra."

Blade: "hilarious Chels really *says sarcastically*"

Chelsea: "anyways, see you later girl."

She walks out the door and Inque looks at Blade and noticed Blade was about to apologize.

Inque: "don't worry about it, obviously your friend cares about you and makes sure I don't-"

Blade: "kill me? *chuckles* like you can try, but you can't because you love me."

Inque: "that *brings her forward to my lap* is true blaze."

Blade: "*smiles* you think Terra and Babs are enjoying their day off?"

Inque: "probably."

 **~on top of a building~**

Terra wearing her batsuit and she groans hating her day off being disturbed.

 **Batgirl: "I hate this job."**

She flies up with her rocket boots and starts gliding looking for the assassin that gave her the message knowing who it is.

 **Batgirl: "where are you Jason Todd…"**

She lands on the roof seeing the one and only Jason Todd and she sighs, Terra walks towards him and he turns around.

 **Batgirl: "seriously, what are you doing in Gotham if you didn't need my help three years ago?"**

Jason: "*sighs* things change, and besides… *looks at Terra* want to find out how my protegé was doing in Gotham."

 **Batgirl: "funny *says sarcastically* why are you really here Red hood?"**

Jason: "haven't been called that since I retired from vigilantism, anyways… you wanted me to find the Willis brothers, right?"

 **Batgirl: "right, and?"**

Jason: "*sighs* one escaped Lian Yu, with two other metas I've been watching. You know Skylar Lane, right?"

 **Batgirl: "wasn't she in the air force?"**

Jason: "yeah, and she was out two years ago because the government found out she has metahuman abilities."

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* of course she does, what happen and what kind of ability?"**

Jason: "her parents experimented her when she was 10 years old."

 **Batgirl: "*is shock* what? Her own parents, experimented on their oldest daughter, why?"**

Jason: "*sighs* her parents is…I mean were scientist from Central City S.T.A.R Labs and well…her powers are basically like Superman's."

 **Batgirl: "like super strength, flight, laser beams, heat vision and etc."**

Jason: "yeah, but that's the thing, she has no weakness to any type of kryptonite like all the other kryptonians do."

 **Batgirl: "ok, who was the second meta?"**

Jason: "Amanda Waller."

 **Batgirl: "what? How…why? Ok uh…Amanda Waller was the one who also didn't like aliens like Lex, his mom, and others who were part of the injustice league, right?"**

Jason: "yes, but Amanda did this to herself."

 **Batgirl: "elaborate."**

Jason: "some of her agents in the agency were going behind her back and basically was going to throw her out of the government for fraud, she heard all of that when one of her scientist give her a needle that can turn her into a werewolf."

 **Batgirl: "like a full blown werewolf?"**

Jason: "yes, well it worked and she attacked her own agents since the beast inside of her won the fight inside of her mind, but she has been on the DL since then, she's calm and is now a half werewolf and also half human."

 **Batgirl: "so let me get this straight were they the only ones on that island?"**

Jason: "unfortunately no, but the other's died on that island thanks to Ra's assassins."

 **Batgirl: "only survivals…got it. *sighs* look, can't you next time text me like a normal person?"**

Jason: "I won't make any promises…how about your issues with the you know what?"

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* my dad, Alfred, and Bruce are telling me to go to a therapist, I'm going…and well-"**

Jason: "still not unlocking huh?"

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* no…ever since I went to therapy would help me unlock my abilities…now I'm thinking I'm just it may not ever come back."**

Jason: "as much I want to help-"

 **Batgirl: "*scoffs* yeah right."**

Jason: "as I was saying…I need to keep looking for more metahuman fight clubs, traffickers, and whatever base they're keeping the pods at."

 **Batgirl: "have you look through star and central city? Blüdhaven, Metropolis, Freeland?"**

Jason: "those were going to be my next stops, but Nightwing got his city, while you got here. Wally West aka Flash and Bart Allen aka Impulse got Central City, I'm going to check Star City tonight."

They hear something ring and Terra takes out her phone, sees the caller ID on it that says 'work' and she sighs.

 **Batgirl: "dammit, that might be Inque calling, look I-"**

When she turns to her right she sighs and chuckles remembering Bruce taught all the robins to leave quickly and shakes her head.

 **Batgirl: "just like Bruce."**

She retracts her wings and flies off and answers the call on her personal communicator, when she heard it was Matt, her eyes are widen.

Terra: "Mattie?"

 _Matt: "yes dreg it's me."_

Terra: "uh…exactly why are you calling me on the commissioner's phone."

 _Matt: "she told me to call you on this phone, by the way. Where are you!"_

Terra: "why?"

 _Matt: "oh, I don't know maybe because someone got in the GCPD and is looking for your girlfriend."_

Terra: "what?!"

 _Matt: "just hurry!"_

Terra hung up on the personal communicator and she sees the batmobile 2.0 and drops in and flies in it towards the GCPD precinct.

 **Batgirl: "*sighs* dammit, who is looking for my girlfriend and trying to kill the commissioner…"**

 **~GCPD~**

Inside the precinct, Barbara Gordon and Mattie McGinnis were hiding in her office with Barbara holding her gun pointing at the metahuman and kept shooting at it but it kept absorbing the bullets, once she's out of bullets it roars and runs towards her but before it could get to her Terra tackles him, and smash his head onto the wall making him go unconscious. She looks on the metahuman and she sees who it belong too.

 **Batgirl: "Derek Powers…"**

She looks towards the commissioner and her little brother and Matt comes out seeing the metahuman unconscious.

Matt: "batgirl!"

 **Batgirl: "that's my name let me guess your name is Matt, right?"**

Matt: "yeah, I'm a huge fan of you."

While the two talk Barbara noticed the metahuman got up and looks at batgirl. Terra sensed someone was looking at her, she turned around and it shot some sort of chemicals at Matt. Terra's eyes widen, she pushes her little brother away so he wouldn't get hit, but unfortunately, it hit her mask and she screams in pain.

Barbara: "T- I mean Batgirl!"

Matt eyes widen when the mask came off and he saw his older sister. Terra covers her right eye and she sees it flew away before Terra could even beat him to a pulp. She noticed Matt is looking at her and she looks back at him

Matt: "you're…you're…"

Barbara: "Matt, not now, ok?"

Terra: "b-babs?"

Barbara puts her cowl like mask over her head and carries her on her shoulder.

Barbara: "where's the batmobile?"

Terra: "o-on the roof."

Barbara: "Matt, come on. I'll explain to you later when we get to the cave."

Matt nods and they run up towards the batmobile, it opens and sees three chairs. Terra sits next to Barbara on the passenger side, Matt sits in the back, and Barbara sits in the driver seat, the batmobile closes the top hatch and she flies it towards the batcave.

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Once Barbara lands and puts the batmobile on parked, it opens again, the commissioner grabs Terra while Matt hops out. Matt looks around in awe of the batcave at the collection from Bruce's time as being Batman, and he sees mannequins of the batman, robin, batgirl, and nightwing, he also sees the mark II batman suit also on display.

Barbara: "hey, kid."

He got startled and runs towards the medical wing, seeing his sister is only wearing a bra and panties.

Matt: "will she be ok?"

Barbara: "*sighs* I don't know kid."

 **~astral dimension~**

Terra jumps out of her body again and she groans, noticing she is now in the batcave.

 _Terra: "again, seriously?!"_

She looks around the cave and she sighs.

 _Terra: "great, no dad, Bruce, Alfred, and not even the Joker himself came to see me. Whatever that stuff was-"_

 _Derek: "is the reason why you can see me."_

 _Terra: "*looks around* who said that, show yourself!"_

 _Derek: "ok, you asked for it."_

 _Terra sees Derek Powers appear out of nowhere and she glares at him._

 _Derek: "what? No warm greetings for me?"_

 _Terra: "after what you and your scientists did to me 11 years. Fuck no!"_

 _Derek: "language child after what that metahuman did to you with my powers-"_

 _Terra: "your powers?!"_

 _Derek: "yes, my powers…you made me into that chemical person Batgirl."_

 _Terra: "*glares at him* you deserved it Derek Powers. Now I'm going to ask you this. What the hell are you doing here?!"_

 _Derek: "well, it isn't obvious. To unlock your abilities you lost at age 8."_

 _Terra: "I don't need your help Powers, I can do it on my own."_

 _Derek: "*laughs maniacally* with what? Therapy! Oh man, you're hilarious. Like that doctor is going to help you because of your past."_

 _Terra: "what are you-"_

 _Derek: "talking about? Oh please, did you really thought you'd escaped Gotham City at age 14 when my bodyguard killed your father? Going to Mexico, Paris, then back here. You're afraid."_

 _Terra: "no I'm not."_

 _Derek: "oh yes you are, you're afraid of how much power you have. If you weren't afraid you would've unlocked your abilities and embraced it. Your spiritual- no your real self hasn't even come out yet."_

 _Terra: "what do you-"_

 _Derek: "your real self aka your spiritual self, has not been unlocked because you haven't found it yet."_

 _Terra: "*realizes something* why are you even helping me Powers?"_

 _Derek: "because girl… *walks closer to her* I know what you've been doing."_

 _Terra: "doing what?"_

 _Derek: "stopping metahuman trafficking."_

 _Terra: "ok…why should I even trust the person who experimented on me being project immortal."_

 _Derek: "because you know I've stopped doing experiments after what happened to you and hell even Johnny Willis. Gotham will be in the middle of this war and you wouldn't want any of your loved ones in the way knowing about this. Especially the commissioner, Blade, Ms. Kyles, and Inque, not to mention your mom, and your little brothers."_

 _Terra: "*glares* and if I don't let you help me?"_

 _Derek: "lets just say you'll regret it without my help, I'll help you find your spirit half if you let me help you."_

 _Terra: "I'll think about it."_

 _Derek walks off then disappears, Terra jumps back into her body and goes back to reality._

 **~reality~**

Terra groans and wakes up hearing talking from her lovers, and she sees Matt watching her and he sees his older sister finally up.

Matt: "guys, she's awake!"

Blade, Inque, and Barbara looks at Terra seeing she is in fact awake and they noticed the scar on her left eye.

Barbara: "h-hey…you're awake?"

Terra: "yeah, I am…how long was I out this time?"

Blade: "about 9 hours."

Terra: "nine hours?! But what about…"

Matt: "don't worry about my open house, I uh…didn't go, my teacher will probably explain my behavior to mom when she comes back *looks at her* right now I was worried about you…"

Terra: "you, worrying about me? *scoffs* am I dreaming?"

Blade: "Terra…"

Inque: "this isn't a joke, you almost died…"

Barbara: "that's right Terr, what happened to you when you're unconscious?"

Terra realized something she hasn't told anyone about her abilities yet and she sighs regretting on keeping this from them for their own safety and she looks at them.

Terra: "oh…uh nothing, don't worry about it guys, really."

Matt: "so…if you're batgirl, can I be-"

Terra: "absolutely not!"

Matt: "why not? You're doing it."

Terra: "Mattie, this isn't like one of your games *sits up* this is real life, and believe me it's not fun. It is dangerous doing all these investigation and fighting crimes to protect the city."

Matt: "oh come on…pl-"

Barbara: "kid, I'd listen to your sister if I were you."

Matt: "oh come on, can I at least help you on one of your missions?"

Terra: "twip! I'm not taking in students or sidekicks for that matter, no means no."

Matt: "*groans* fine…"

Terra: "*sighs* Matt, this is for your own safety, not the fact my enemies will go after you, mom, and Terry. We already lost dad, I don't want to lose you guys too."

Her little brother looks at his older sister who is her role model since she defended him from some bullies from elementary school when she was 13 years old, Matt realizes that she and the commissioner is right and he sighs.

Matt: "ok…I promise I won't tell anyone either."

Terra: "good, now lets go home twip."

Once she hopped off the medical bed, she noticed Matt, Barbara, Inque, and Blade are looking down at her now ripped panties and she gets confused.

Terra: "what?"

Barbara: "u-uh…"

The commissioner noticed a 9 inch dick and she blushed and looks away from it and so did her other two lovers.

Matt points down and Terra looks down seeing a nine inch dick hanging low and her eyes widen.

Terra: "what the fuck!? Is that a dick!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Hi, I'm done with this episode. Mattie now knows Terra is batgirl and I can't wait to add him for his character arc he also knows Terry's secret as batman in the batman beyond comics and Matt became the neo Robin in Gotham City, I don't know why it wasn't shown in the show but meh, we can't all get what we want. Now as for Derek Powers being in Terra's visions…is the reason why I said it was going to be interesting, but I won't tell you why. I'm actually almost done with season 1 of batgirl beyond people, the next chapters will be a two parter.**

Common abilities

 **-enhance strength**

 **-enhance durability**

 **-heat absorption**

-superhuman speed

-superhuman reflex

-superhuman agility

-accelerated healing

Special abilities

 **-mediumship= to see and talk to spirits or the dead**

 **-astral projection**

-retroactive immortality

-absolute immortality

-semi-immortality AKA un-aging

-cheating death aka resurrection

-Electrokinesis

-Duplication

-Hyper speed (look up Bart Allen)

-Chronokinesis

-Aerokinesis

-Molecule vibration

-Phasing

-Retrocognition

-Prophecy

-Precognition

-Second sight

-Psychography

 **These are her abilities and special abilities, I will not be adding more because I have already decided on what level of immortality she is on, this meaning she also gave Barbara, Inque, and Blade a needle syringe, Selina does not need the syringe because she already took the needle syringe. I am not sure it will give Barbara Gordon any abilities because I haven't thought about that yet. As for Mattie McGinnis, he'd probably have the immortal DNA gene but it is actually too early to know at this point. So I am sorry if there is no action scenes in this chapter.**

 **As for Nightwing and Red Robin, I will only show Nightwing because I hate Tim Drake, I really do so I'm sorry Tim Drake fans, he will not be in this fanfic. My favorite robins are Richard Grayson aka Dick and Jason Todd.**


	10. S1E10: spiritual guide part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairing: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladexSelina**

* * *

Terra walks to her apartment with Terry from school and they both are exhausted finally happy it is Friday. When Terry open the door to their apartment, both twins walk in with Terra shutting the door and locks it. Terra takes her backpack off her back and Terry goes to the kitchen looking for something to eat.

Terry noticed there is no food in the fridge and he sighs and closed it, and Terra lays on the couch tired than usual. She doesn't know why but she has been sleeping in class, sleeping on her patrol and even not paying any attention and she's been getting headaches lately and she doesn't know why to be very honest with you. They hear a knock on the door and then it opened seeing Matt with the groceries.

Matt: "mom came earlier, so she bought you guys groceries and other stuff."

Terry: "tell her we say thanks."

Terra on the other hand tries to pay attention but her vision starts to get blurry and she gets dizzy.

Terry: "Terra?"

Terra tries not to become dizzy and her vision is back to normal, she gets confused and scratches her head.

Terra: "w-what are you doing here Matt?"

Terry: "a-are you ok?"

Terra: "yeah…why do you ask bro?"

He noticed Terra is sweating and her face is pale.

Matt: "because, you look like you're going to pass out."

Terra: "guys…I'm fine, I'm just… *yawns* tired, ok?"

Both little siblings don't question any further.

Matt: "anyways…we'll go to the arcade ok."

Terra: "o-ok."

Terry and Matt walk out of the apartment, when she hears the door click indicating it is now lock, Terra gets dizzy and her vision gets blurry again.

Terra: "w-what's happening to me…"

She lays down and tries to stay conscious, but she can't and she closes her eyes and noticed she is in the astral dimension for the 3rd time.

 **~astral dimension~**

She sighs and noticed no one is here and she looks around.

 _Terra: "hello?"_

She hears an echo of her saying hello and she looks around.

 _Terra: "anybody home?"_

She hears another echo of her saying anyone home and she sighs and sees a wolf. The wolf walks up to here and nudges her head, she smiles and pets behind its ear.

 _Terra: "I'm guessing you're my spirit animal my dad, Bruce, and Derek Powers was talking about. Do you know where I am?"_

 _The wolf starts to walk to the portal, Terra gets confused._

 _Terra: "hey! Where are you going?"_

 _She follows the wolf towards the portal, once she got in, she covers her eyes so she won't become blinded by the light._

 **~the batcave~**

Blade, Barbara, and Inque are in the batcave trying to figure out what happened to Terra, Blade told Inque that Terra hasn't felt good during her classes, Barbara thought Terra was faking it because she could ditch her classes. Blade told her she wasn't faking it and she also said she saw Terra getting dizzy while walking to lunch and that's when Inque thought she wasn't joking.

Inque: "you're saying she's been getting blurry eyes and getting dizzy?"

Blade: "yeah, it's not like Terra to look pale as casper the ghost."

Inque: "have you noticed anything else different about her?"

Barbara: "during her patrol, she has been passing out lately. I thought it was because of the late night patrol, but I maybe wrong…"

 **~unknown dimension~**

Terra is now out of the portal and looks at the area where she is at. She looks at her wolf and it walks, while Terra follows it around this unknown area, it stopped and sat down, Terra also stopped next to her spirit animal and looks at her surroundings.

 _Terra: "what…what is this place."_

Terra walks off again but the wolf barks, Terra stops and noticed some samurai's surround her, she gets in her fighting stance and noticed they're not moving at all.

 _Terra: "what the…"_

She pokes one of the samurai's face and noticed it didn't move. Terra moved to the side and kept on walking.

 _Terra: "weird…"_

The wolf follows her and she stops noticing there is a mirror wall, she looks at her reflection and noticed her reflection in the mirror, she sees herself in a different color batsuit, the suit is purple except her gloves and the bat symbol, it's black.

 _Terra: "*looks to my right and sees the wolf is gone* what the?! Where did it go?!"_

All of the sudden, she hears something, she touches the glass and noticed there is a secret entrance, she shrugs and walks in it, when the glass of the mirror classes, Terra walks down the stairs and sees she is in a strip joint.

 _Terra: "a strip club, seriously? Ok…if i'm in my astral projection form…why did my spirit animal take me here? What is it trying to tell me?"_

She looks around in an abandoned strip club and she walks in the back room, where the VIP is at, she goes in one of the rooms and she sits down, seeing a note that says her name on it. Terra picks it up and reads the note.

 _Terra: "welcome to my spirit dimension?"_

Again, she gets confused and reads the note out loud to herself.

 _Terra: "close your eyes and count to five?"_

Once again she gets confused, but she sighs, and closes her eyes.

 _Terra: "one…"_

She doesn't notice she is getting teleported to another area and keeps counting.

 _Terra: "two…"_

She starts to hear voices but she ignores them.

 _Terra: "three…"_

She hears voices like her dad's voice and her past self voice talking.

 _Terra: "four…"_

Tears comes down on her face hearing her past self scream in agony and crying when she was bullied.

 _Terra: "f-five…"_

She hears nothing, Terra realized something and opened her eyes and noticed she isn't in the abandon strip club anymore, looking around she sees she is in a dojo in LA, and noticed she isn't in her casual clothes, she is wearing black fingerless gloves, some martial art uniform and is wearing a yellow belt around her torso. She also noticed her sensei is in front of her on the mat, meditating.

 _Sensei: "come, sit young fiery ant."_

Terra sits next to her sensei doing the same meditating pose as him, both are quiet as a mouse and both sensei and student just quiet in the area. Finally her sensei opens his eyes and turns his head towards Terra.

Sensei: "what seems to be the issue fiery ant?"

 **~arcade~**

Matt, Terry, Chelsea, and Dana are at the arcade playing some games. Since Terry is so bad at these games and normally Terra takes Matt, Terry just watches the three play video games well, mostly two. He noticed Dana has been so off lately and he doesn't know why, so Dana watches Chelsea and Matt play the game.

Matt wins the game and he gloats, Chelsea gives him credits and Terry's eyes widen.

Terry: "Chelsea, what are you doing?"

Chelsea: "I betted your brother he wouldn't beat me in this game, and I lost the bet."

Matt: "*chuckles* thanks Chelsea *takes the credits from her*"

Terry: "Matt!"

Dana: "Terry, calm down he just got some creds it's not like you or Terra didn't bet anyone to win creds."

Terry: "I didn't. Terra did…"

Chelsea: "what do you mean?"

Matt: "when our parents were divorced, our dad took our older sister and we stayed with our mom."

Dana: "oh…"

Chelsea: "speaking of Terra, where is she and Blade?"

 **~Wayne Manor~**

Blade sighs and sits on the couch with her lovers.

Inque: "you think she'll be ok?"

Barbara: "I…I don't know, but this is Terra we're talking about."

Blade: "she's right, whatever she is having problems with, she can handle it on her own."

The three women watches TV wondering why isn't Terra picking up her phone.

 **~unknown area in the astral dimension~**

 _While everything she doesn't know right now, Terra explained to her sensei about her issues unlocking her abilities while sipping her tea._

 _Sensei: "sounds to me you found your spiritual animal, but not your spiritual self."_

 _Terra: "what do you mean sensei?"_

 _Sensei: "your spiritual animal did bring you to the strip club and here right?"_

 _Terra: "yeah?"_

 _Sensei: "maybe you need to look deeper for yourself."_

 _Terra sighed and puts down her tea cup, her sensei noticed she is being impatient and he looks at her._

 _Sensei: "meditate."_

 _Terra: "excuse me?"_

 _Sensei: "meditate, it brought you here, you're probably telling yourself something, because it stopped here."_

 _She nods, goes back onto the mat and meditates. Terra closes her eyes and her sensei watches._

 _Sensei: "remember, concentrate on your chi and energy, guiding you to your spiritual self, don't concentrate too hard or else you'll lose yourself. Remember what I taught you…"_

 _Terra: "*puts my fists together* patient is the key, be the leaf, and move with the wind…"_

 _Once she repeated that three more times, she passes out and her sensei smiles knowing she can do it._

 _Sensei: "good luck on your journey young warrior, I'll be waiting for you here."_

 **~Terra's subconscious~**

Terra opens her eyes and she noticed she is floating in her subconscious, seeing her memories, her dreams, and even her nightmares. Her aura is purple and she looks around at her dark empty subconscious looking for answers.

 _Terra: "well, I'm here just need to concentrate…"_

 **~real world: space burger~**

Matt, Terry, Chelsea, and Dana are eating their food at Terry's job. Mattie is getting a text on his phone from Blade and he gets confused. Terry noticed his little brother's confusion.

Terry: "what's wrong Matt?"

Matt: "Blade couldn't make it."

Chelsea: "why? We haven't seen her or Terra since 2 weeks ago."

Matt: "she just said she's busy."

 **~Terra's subconscious~**

Terra flies through her subconscious looking for her spiritual self but then stops seeing a door.

 _Terra: "I wonder…"_

She floats down slowly and lands on her feet, Terra sighs, and opens the door, once again she cover her eyes so the light does not blind her and walks in the unknown door.

 **~Terra's old bedroom~**

Finally Terra walks out of the bright light and she looks around her old bedroom. Terra sees the unknown door closed behind her and disappears and she looks around her old bedroom and sits down criss cross applesauce.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

Matt and Terry walk in the apartment, and they see Blade.

Terry: "blade, what are- *sees my older sister* what happened to Terra?!"

Blade: "I-I don't know, she was like this when I came in."

Terry: "well, is she breathing?"

Before Blade could answer the commissioner came and sees Terra's little brothers.

Barbara: "it's like she doesn't have a heartbeat, but she's alive and breathing, just…unconscious."

 **~Terra's subconscious~**

The 17 year old Terra waits in her old bedroom in her subconscious waiting for something or _someone_ and she sees her 7 year old self meditating in front of her. The 7 year old Terra looks at her 17 years old self and she smiles.

Past Terra: "you found me."

Terra: "you're my spirit self?"

Past Terra: "y-yeah, I'm your spirit self."

The 7 year old Terra grabs her teddy bear and walks to her older self and hugs her 17 years old self.

Past Terra: "y-you're home…"

The 17 years old Terra hesitates at first, but she embraces her spiritual self and she smiles.

Terra: "I'm home…"

Past Terra: "welcome home…"

Terra: "I need your help…"

Past Terra: "I know why you're here…we need to find out why our abilities are not unlocking."

Terra: "*stands up and looks around* where do we start?"

The 7 years old Terra sees a lot of doors and so does the 17 years old Terra also sees the door.

Past Terra: "let our hearts and spirit animal guide us…"

Terra: "concentrate…"

Both Terra's concentrate and their eyes glow purple and see the door reveal itself.

Past Terra: "lets do this…"

She extends her hand to her older self.

Terra: "together…"

The older Terra holds her past self hands and her subconscious smiles.

Past Terra: "together…"

Both Terra's walks inside the door covering their eyes so they won't become blind.

 **~guardian realm~**

Both Terra's walks out of the door and they see they're in a guardian realm and they walk to the large door.

Terra: "well… *sighs* here goes nothing…"

The past Terra rings the doorbell hearing a gong, and the large door opens seeing the guardian of the realm.

Sensei: "finally you guys are here"

Both Terra's look up seeing their sensei and they both bow down to their sensei.

Sensei: "come on in."

Both of the Terra's walks in and the door closes behind them and they follow their sensei up the stairs into the dojo.

Sensei: "are you ready Terra?"

She realized her subconscious past self is not there anymore and she looks at her sensei with determination.

Terra: "I was born ready…master"

Her sensei gives Terra a training staff and he noticed her eyes have purple lightning in it and he smiles.

Sensei: "excellent. Lets see if you can finally beat me in training."

Terra: "*chuckles* lets find out indeed master."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Part 1 of the 2 part chapter is done, one more episode to go to finish season 1 of batgirl beyond. As for a time jump, there will be a 2 year time jump after season 1. I hope you enjoy part 1 of this chapter.**

Common abilities: **enhance strength, enhance durability, heat absorption** , superhuman speed, superhuman reflex, superhuman agility, accelerated healing.

Special abilities: **mediumship (to talk to spirits or the dead), astral projection** , electrokinesis, hyper speed (look up Bart Allen), chronokinesis, aerokinesis, molecule vibration, retrocognition, prophecy, precognition, second sight, psychography, retroactive immortality, absolute immortality, semi-immortality (un-aging), cheating death (resurrection).

 **As always, read shadow demon series, remember to review and favorite this fanfic, and have a wonderful day/evening/night, peace!**


	11. S1E11: spiritual guide part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladexSelina**

* * *

In Gotham City Hospital, the doctors roll the unconscious Terra in the hospital while everyone watches. This is the third time Terra even went to the hospital and she the 2nd time she is unconscious. But it's the first time she was not in the astral dimension, she is in her subconscious. Terra hasn't even woken up and everyone is worried about her.

 **~Terra's subconscious~**

While not realizing she is scaring everyone thinking she is either dead or passed out, Terra deflects all the attacks her subconscious sensei is giving to her. In the real world it has been at least 2 weeks since, but in her mind and probably body, it has been 1 day and she moves to the side quickly and points her wooden staff at her master on the ground and she chuckles.

Terra: "you yield old man?"

Sensei: "no."

He grabs his wooden staff and hits her with it, she dodges it and swings it at him. The teacher deflects it and does a low sweep, which makes Terra trip and he smirks.

Sensei: "yield?"

Terra: "*sighs* fine, I yield…"

She gets up on her feet and looks at her surroundings. Both master and student sip tea from their tea cups, Terra realized something and looks at her sensei and he sighs knowing what she is realizing.

Sensei: "you're wondering how to unlock your abilities like you did just now aren't you?"

Terra: "yeah, I am…how come I could do it here but not out there?"

Sensei: "*sighs and puts down my tea cup* it can be many reasons why you can't unlock your abilities, but one of them is maybe because someone has blocked your ability."

Terra: "what do you mean by blocked? Like someone poisoned me or is it because of my PTSD?"

Sensei: "no on both."

Terra: "so if it's not poison or my past, then what?"

Sensei: "someone is blocking your abilities, but not how you think."

Terra: "elaborate."

Sensei: "people…can distract others easily, manipulate, and etc. But people's abilities inside the heart and mind…"

Terra: "can not be contained…you're telling me someone is basically stopping me from using these abilities?"

Sensei: "exactly."

The student puts down her tea and looks at her reflection, her sensei noticed something is bothering her and he asked her a question.

Sensei: "what is wrong my fiery ant?"

Terra: "what if…and I'm just stating this as a hypothesis, but what if I'm the reason I'm blocking my abilities?"

Sensei: "what do you mean?"

Terra: "*sighs* I mean…I went to these illegal fight clubs when my dad died when I was the age of 14, Metahuman fight clubs I might add, and I won these fights, until I realized something."

Sensei: "what?"

Terra: "when I was fighting the champion in one of the fight clubs, I almost beat him to the point of murdering him. Can that be the reason, I was too scared of these abilities I had for so long?"

Sensei: "maybe, maybe not. But remember, you haven't lost all your abilities."

Terra: "true, I still have my enhance abilities and my accelerated healing…"

Sensei: "what if someone is doing it but not just physically, but mentally."

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Sensei: "like your therapist, haven't you had suspicious of her when you're just 12 years old?"

Terra: "yeah, but I never really thought-"

She realized something and looks at her reflection remembering the voices.

 **~11 years ago~**

A six year old Terra's eyes opened but her vision gets blurry, but she hear voices near the area, she hears two voices, one of them Derek Powers, and the other one is the one and only Dr. La La.

 _Dr. La: "Mr. Powers, please…she can't take anymore of this, I'm shutting this experiment down."_

 _Derek: "weren't you the one who funded this with the government, what changed Doctor?"_

 _Dr. La: "look at her, she's losing lots of blood, not the fact if we give her one more needle, she'll die from this experiment."_

 _Derek looks at the six year old Terra and he noticed her pupils are not hazel anymore, they're gray and he sighs knowing the doctor was right._

 _Derek: "fine *takes the needle away from her* but who will take some of this?"_

 _Dr. La: "what's in that syringe?"_

 _Derek: "Terra's blood, fused with the drug and abilities she'll gain once she is conscious you'll be bonded to her physically and mentally."_

 _Doctor La La looks at the passed out six year old Terra, she feels guilty for even using Terra for the government's experiment and she looks at Derek._

 _Dr. La: "me."_

 _Derek: "excuse me?"_

 _Dr. La: "I did this to her and I'm going to pay the price for it."_

 _Derek: "a-are you sure, she will remember what you did to her if she sees you again."_

 _Dr. La: "I don't care! I already gave her enough pain for the last months when we injected the drugs inside of her, she and I will be bonded like you said. I…I just don't want her to suffer anymore for the government Derek, please…"_

 _The CEO gives the doctor the syringe needle, La La rolls her sleeves up and sticks it inside her left vein, once done, she rolls down her sleeve and throws the needle away._

 _Derek: "take Terra to the hospital, and once there, leave Gotham, if you want."_

 _Dr. La: "no, I'm staying, I'm in this now with her, and whether you like it or not, my husband lives in Gotham."_

 **~Terra's subconscious: present~**

Terra turns around and doesn't see her sensei but the last person she sees in her subconscious, her therapist and Terra is pissed seeing her therapist in her subconscious.

 **~hospital room~**

On the hospital bed, Terra is once again hooked up on the machines and her family and friends are looking at Terra hoping she will make it.

Dr. La on the other hand sighs and looks at her clone, she closes her eyes and she is in Terra's subconscious, once she sees Terra Dr. La noticed Terra's face, she is not happy to see her at all.

 **~Terra's subconscious~**

Terra: "get, out!"

Dr. La: "no."

Terra: "why the hell not?!"

Dr. La: "you know why, you need me."

Terra: "*scoffs* after what you've done to me 11 years ago, yeah the hell right, I don't need you."

Dr. La: "would you calm down?"

Terra: "*glares* no, you did this to me, to us! Do you know how old I was when you experimented on me?!"

Dr. La: "I didn't want to, really I didn't but what choice did I have!"

Terra: "I was fucking 6 years old, crying for mercy, crying for help, and you just sat there and watched all your government scientist did this to me, to a fucking six year old…"

The former scientist noticed Terra is crying after all those years seeing the torture and she sees a now 6 year old Terra.

Terra: "why are you even in my goddamn subconscious?!"

Dr. La: "that's what I needed to tell you, you're unconscious in the real world."

Terra: "what?!"

Dr. La: "have you had any side effects?"

Terra: "what type of side effects?"

Dr. La: "blurry vision and dizziness."

Terra: "yeah, why *realizes something* you felt my body…"

Dr. La: "we're bonded together remember, we can hear each other thoughts and can tell what's wrong with each of us, like right now for example."

Terra: "why did you take the needle?"

Dr. La: "*sighs* like I said, I didn't want you to suffer the consequences, and besides… *looks at Terra* it was my fault funding that experiment for the government."

Terra: "what was this experiment suppose to do even it passed?"

Dr. La: "*sighs* it was supposed to help people become immortal, not dying and worry about people you know."

Terra: "but…everyone has to die, and obviously be reborn La-"

Lani: "call me Lani."

Terra: "Lani, not everyone can be like gods, goddesses, or every other mythical creature that existed in those ancient times."

Lani: "believe me, I've tried telling the generals and hell everyone in the white house that…but as always, the government always win by default."

Terra: "our country system is messed up huh?"

Lani: "yeah."

Both women look around and they noticed they're floating inside the subconscious.

Terra: "you see anything?"

Lani: "no…nothing yet."

Terra: "then keep looking, my abilities have to be here somewhere!"

 **~cemetery~**

Matt is at his father's grave talking to his dad about Terra, his mom, and even Terry.

Matt: "I wish…you were here."

 **~Terra's subconscious~**

Both women land on their feet and walk around the subconscious and Terra sees something. She runs towards it and sees purple lightning in a small bottle. Lani sees it too and Terra picks it up.

Terra: "all of my abilities…are in this tiny bottle?"

Lani: "it seems like it is…"

Terra: "wow *takes the cork off the top and sighs* well, here's goes everything…"

Terra drinks the purple lightning, once done drinking it, she drops the bottle. Lani noticed and Terra's eyes changed to hazel, dark brown, green, blue, red, and finally to purple and she noticed purple electricity around Terra's body and it stops. Terra's grows a few inches taller, and her hair is shorter, she now has purple streaks in her hair, and she now has a lightning crest on her right forearm, and her scar is now visible over her left eye. Like in her reflection in the mirror before coming to her subconscious, she is wearing a purple unzip jacket with the a black shirt and the bat symbol is purple, and the bat gloves are now fingerless gloves.

Lani: "what…"

Terra: "oh ow what…"

When She looked at her reflection she sees she is wearing a purple unzip jacket, with the shirt black, purple batman beyond bat symbol, pants also purple, and she noticed she is now wearing black fingerless gloves.

Terra: "happened?"

Warren: "you found your abilities…"

Both Terra and Lani turn around seeing Bruce, Alfred, and last but not least Warren McGinnis.

Terra: "d-dad?"

Warren: "*chuckles* that's right, you can see me clearly, I'm now half spirit."

Bruce: "me too Terra."

Lani: "I don't get it…how can we-"

Warren snaps his fingers and teleported all 5 of them to an unknown area in the astral dimension.

 **~astral dimension~**

Once in the dimension, Terra and Lani sees something they have not even noticed or even thought it was possible, they saw a door.

Terra: "what's through that door?"

Bruce: "the exit to the astral dimension."

Lani: "wide eyes* the astral dimension…is a pocket dimension."

Terra: "what?!"

Warren: "that's right, Bruce and I found out two months ago, we didn't think there would be even an exit to this dimension."

Terra: "so…all this time, you, Bruce, The Joker, and Alfred weren't dead…you're just trapped here, waiting…"

Bruce: "for you, yes."

Terra: "I don't understand."

Joker: "we didn't either until we saw the door, I'm staying in the astral projection."

Lani: "*chuckles* I can see why."

Terra: "ok, question."

Warren: "sure, go ahead."

Terra: "is there a way for you guys to even come back to this pocket dimension?"

Bruce: "no, once me and your father are out of the dimension, we won't be able to go back in."

Lani: "only Terra can access this dimension, right?"

Joker: "right."

The door to the astral dimension opens and everyone looks at the bright light shining.

Terra: "lets go home, everyone must've been worried about me…"

Lani: "yeah, they have, believe me."

Terra: "*chuckles* I believe you."

The first person that walks into the door is Alfred, then Bruce, then Lani, but Warren stops noticing Terra hasn't moved.

Warren: "what's wrong champ?"

Terra: "what about you, do I tell mom you're alive, what happens next? Are you 3 immortal like me?"

Warren: "your mother and Terry…don't need to know I was alive this whole time…as for if me, Bruce, and Alfred are immortal now. Yes, but one person has powers."

Terra: "*chuckles* let me guess, you?"

Warren: "*chuckles* yea, I do. Now come on, lets go home…"

Terra holds her father's hand. Both father and daughter walk through the door and they cover their eyes from the light so they won't get blinded by it.

 **~Gotham Hospital~**

Terra opens her eyes and her retina and pupils are now purple, she noticed it is night time in Gotham and she sees her father, Lani, Bruce, and Alfred in her hospital room and she takes the stitches and needles off her and turns off the machine.

Bruce: "Neo Gotham City hasn't changed since I died huh?"

Terra: "a little *noticed my clothes are back to my casual clothes and not the new batman outfit* I guessed everything is closed huh?"

Warren: "seems like it to me."

 **~next day~**

Terra and the others snuck out of the hospital without anyone or any security cameras seeing them and they walk into neo Gotham City.

Lani: "so, what now?"

Bruce: "I'll be in Paris, to see Diana."

Warren: "I have nowhere to stay but…"

Terra: "Terry can go live with mom again."

Warren: "you sure?"

Terra: "yeah *looks at Lani* what about you?"

Lani: "*sighs* after…what the government did to you, I'll probably lay low for awhile, start protesting to stop these metahuman trafficking and stopping these experiments around the world."

Bruce: "maybe your father and I will do crime fighting in Paris."

Warren: "with Wonder Woman?"

Bruce: "*chuckles* yeah, I think we can put you in the league database too."

Warren: "what about you sweetie?"

Terra: "I… *sighs* I'll protect Gotham City, and maybe in a couple of years…I'll probably make my own team to stop metahuman trafficking and these illegal metahuman fightclubs."

Warren: "you sure you won't need any of our help?

Terra: "*chuckles* I'm sure, and besides you can always call me on my private communicator when I patrol Gotham, I might even drop by in Paris again one day."

Lani: "me too."

 **~later~**

In a government agency two people saw Terra McGinnis, Lani Crock, Bruce Wayne, and Warren McGinnis on there security grid.

Adam: "what do we do about the other's she'll recruit general Paul?"

Paul: "nothing, we just need to wait, she'll be coming when she's ready lieutenant Adam."

Adam and Paul are watching the other metahumans Terra will be recruiting on their security cameras, Dana Tan, Johnny Willis, Lani Crock, Skylar Lane, Amanda Waller, and Hunter Conwell and when Adam sees Terra's eyes glow purple, he fears that something bad will happen to the timeline and also alternate universes.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **that was the last chapter for season 1 of batgirl beyond, Terra finally got her abilities, and has a new batman outfit, or speedster uniform. Her father, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth are now out of the pocket dimension and the joker stayed in the pocket dimension. She has gain most of her abilities, but not all of them but do not worry she will gain them back and there will be a season 2. I also gave her what was similar to red hood's outfit except for different colors of course and obviously not the red helmet, she'll probably have visor goggles what Bart Allen uses as impulse.**

level of immortality: absolute immortality

Common abilities: **enhance strength, enhance durability, invulnerability, heat absorption** , **superhuman speed (Mach 8.8), superhuman reflex, superhuman agility, accelerated healing.**

Special abilities: **mediumship (to talk to spirits or the dead), astral projection** , **electrokinesis, hyper speed (look up Bart Allen), chronokinesis, aerokinesis, molecule vibration, phasing, retroactive immortality, semi-immortality (un-aging), cheating death (resurrection),** speed force conduit, retrocognition, precognition, second sight, and psychography.

 **As for now, I'm going to take a break from this series and shadow demon series, and make probably another story series as for which fanfic, I'm not really sure at this point, so as always review and hope you like season 1 of this series and make sure to read shadow demon series, also, have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening/night dudes and dudettes, peace!**


	12. season 2: a 2 year time jump

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxInquexBladexSelena.**

* * *

It is the year 2052, Terra is 19 years old, graduated from Memorial Hamilton high school with a 3.333 GPA. She hasn't been batgirl after she graduated, now she goes to GCU with no plan at all. She moved out of her dad's apartment so Dana and Terry can live together, Warren McGinnis is with Batman and Wonder Woman to create their own team to also stop crime and metahuman traffic. So where does Terra live exactly you may ask? Well she obviously lives with her girlfriends and also going to school. Johnny Willis apologize to Terra and they're now friends, Johnny is still looking for the person who gave him the test tube.

As for the team she's creating, Johnny wanted to help her as much as he can with the new team or even her being batgirl and now she'll have to control her abilities she just got back and her past coming back to her. Will she become batgirl again and learn how to control her abilities again?

 **~morning~**

It is morning and everything is peaceful and quiet, Terra wakes up on the bed, with her bra and boxer briefs still on and she groans feeling her hard on mentally talking to herself.

 _Terra: "jeez, I need to jerk off, cold shower, or something, why did it exactly come back, I thought it went away when I got my abilities back *sighs* oh well…no point of complaining about it now Terra."_

She grabs her shirt and puts it on over her bra and walks out of her room towards the kitchen, seeing no one isn't up yet, she yawns and goes to the stove to cook everyone breakfast.

 **~minutes later~**

By the time Terra's done cooking eggs, pancakes, bacon, and last but not least toast. Barbara, Selena, Blade, and Inque walk in smelling the food and they noticed Terra is up and four- well mostly three eyes are widen, shocked seeing the last person who hates morning got up before them.

Blade: "what the…"

Terra: "what? *flips the last pancake on the plate* want some?"

Barbara: "a-am I dreaming?"

Selena walks to the table and eats while the others looked at her shock that Terra made breakfast.

Terra: "what?"

Selena: "I think they're shock seeing you up earlier than them."

Inque: "very, wait *looks at Selena* why aren't you shocked?"

Selena: "oh honey please, I already was, and then I got used to it."

Barbara: "you never told me you could cook."

Terra: "*chuckles nervously* uh, it's sorta slip through my mind."

Selena: "she's embarrassed about it."

Blade: "aw *hugs Terra* you don't need to embarrass about anything around us, we love you no matter what cutie."

Inque: "she's not wrong."

Barbara: "man, we should eat before it all goes to waste."

The four of them goes to the table and eat their breakfast.

 **~McGinnis's apartment~**

The youngest sibling in the family is eating with his mom missing his older siblings sitting at the table with them. Ever since Terra told him dad is alive, he was ecstatic about the news, but he also remember he won't be seeing him again because his parents got split up. Matt did want to go with dad but he realized he's not old enough to travel yet, he maybe will ask Terra to take him, wherever his dad lives since Terra didn't tell him about the arrangements yet. He is now 12 years old, goes to Memorial Hamilton middle school.

Mary: "honey, what's wrong?"

Matt: "*sighs* nothing, mom."

Mary: "are you sure?"

Matt: "yeah."

The youngest sibling also had to keep some things from his mom and his older brother Terry about everything, and I mean _everything._ For example, like Terra's secret of being batgirl, not the fact she has abilities and is basically immortal and will probably pass him, Terry, and his mom. He also had to keep his dad being alive, also having abilities and being half immortal, not the fact Bruce Wayne is also alive continuing his crusade of being batman. Bruce took the mark II batman suit well mostly Terra stole the suit in the batcave not telling Barbara Gordon, or even Selena Kyle knowing about he is alive, and it still fit him. Bruce basically told them to keep it a secret from the world.

He sees what time it is and he hears honks, his eyes widen and he gets his stuff from his room and his helmet.

Matt: "bye mom, see you later."

He kisses his mom's cheek and runs out of the apartment room.

 **~outside~**

Terra on her motorcycle is waiting for her little brother, you'd think she'd use her abilities to use on her everyday life by now, right? Wrong, she's been having trouble controlling them so she basically drives her motorcycle to school and to drop Mattie off to school.

Terra: "what took you so long twip?"

Mattie: "lost track of time."

Terra: "*chuckles* you're lucky I don't care about how late you are bro, hop on."

Mattie hops behind her and wraps his arms around her hips, she starts her engine and starts driving to Memorial Hamilton middle school.

 **~MHMS~**

Terra puts the motorcycle on park, Mattie hops off and walks off, but Terra called his name before he even went in the hallway.

Terra: "hey, Mattie."

Mattie: "*turns around* yeah?"

Terra: "you know…you can tell me about anything right?"

Mattie: "yeah, why do you ask?"

Terra: "because, you've been quiet than usual, you'd normally tell me about uh…"

Mattie: "Marty Crock?"

Terra: "yeah him, is he bullying you again bro?"

Mattie: "*sighs* yeah, but…"

Terra: "but what?"

Mattie: "*sighs* here."

He takes out a paper slip out of his backpack and gives it to Terra. Once she grabs it, she reads it and her eyes widen what she is reading.

Terra: "you got in a fight!?"

Mattie: "shh!"

Terra: "twip, why did you fight Marty, why?"

Mattie: "he keeps making fun of me, he always bullies me a lot. He talks shit about our mom being single, talks about you being a juvenile delinquent, and lastly about us not having a dad."

Terra: "what did I tell you about someone fighting who is in fact richer and stronger than you Mattie."

Mattie: "to not fight back, and always tell a teacher."

Terra: "me, Terry, mom, hell even the commissioner has told you about this and what did you do?"

Mattie: "I did all of those things you guys told me, but the teachers won't believe me, they either just brush it off or just ignores me, his dad basically pays off the school."

Terra: "*sighs* look, after school Terry picks you up, just tell him or mom what you told me, ok?"

Mattie: "ok, wait where are you going?"

Terra: "*sighs* I'm going to talk to Lani and Victor *puts my sunglasses on*"

Mattie nods and walks up the stairs towards the hallway to his locker, Terra sighs and drives off to a fast food area close to her.

 **~big belly burger~**

Terra is eating a double battered burger with double hamburger patties, cheese, lettuce, onions, bacon, with mayo and ketchup with some curly fries, and a drink. She sighs and wipes her hands while she is mentally talking to her clone, Lani.

 _Terra: "where are you?"_

 _Lani: "I'm walking in now, I just saw you when I drove here."_

 _Terra: "ok."_

Lani walks in the fast food place, she walks to where Terra is sitting and she sits across from her. Lani has married Victor Crock a year ago, but he had a son the same age as Terra's little brother Matthew McGinnis is right now.

Lani: "*sighs* what is it about?"

Terra: "your stepson, why is your husband not fucking doing anything about him?"

Lani: "*sighs* Victor is having a hard time with him lately, he wants Marty to stop his bullying ways, but I talked to him, and he told me why he's been bullying Mattie since pre-k."

Terra: "ok…what's the issue?"

Lani: "well *sighs* Marty is actually jealous of him."

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Lani: "Victor and him… *sighs* don't have a good family connection with each other ever since his mom died, Victor been basically working his ass off, not giving his son any of the attention he wants, he has no siblings to hang out with like you guys, he doesn't even have a mom except me, and hell even that he… *looks down* just want his love from his father."

Terra: "I- *sighs* I can't do anything since I don't have a fucking kid, but he better be lucky I'm not kicking his ass and basically bullying him and putting him in lockers. I don't give a damn if his father is the fucking richest person in the world Lani, my brother got fucking detention because of him, not the fact he now has to go to this "anger management" class for his attitude and behavior, do something to talk to Victor, or…"

Her voice changes down octaves hearing the batgirl's voice.

 **Terra: "or I will kick his ass and get arrested for trespassing, got it?!"**

Lani nods quickly and Terra eats her food, they talk since they haven't seen each other since the wedding.

 **~later~**

Terra walks in the manor and she sighs getting ready to go to this parents teacher conference with her mom and Terry, her girlfriends watches and she turns around.

Barbara: "tell me again, why are you going to this parent teacher conference?"

Terra: "*sighs* because my mom wants Terry and I going to it, talking to Lani's stepson and her fucktard of a husband about my brothers "attitude" and his "behavior" to his teachers and Marty."

Blade: "attitude?"

Selena: "behavior?"

Inque: "ok, we're confused, yeah he gets into trouble and is mischievous at times, but behavioral and attitude?"

Terra: "*sighs* basically *unbuttons my purple plaid shirt over the black wife beater* the school apparently thinks my brother has issues with his attitude and behavior and basically blaming him for defending himself from Lani's stepson who keeps bullying him for a stupid reason, and I have to go because just in case no one doesn't believe him, I'm just going to be blunt in front of everyone, so if I'm in jail babe *looks at Barbara* you'll know why."

Barbara: "*chuckles* and I'll get you out."

Terra: "*sighs* well, wish me luck."

 **~MHMS~**

The McGinnis family Terra, Mattie, Terry and Mary McGinnis, are in the principal's office with Lani Crock, Marty Crock, and last but not least Victor Crock with the principal just telling us lies and shit that isn't true. Terra is about to rudely interrupt but Mary stops her before she even does it. Her mom tells her to wait for her turn and Terra smirks when her mom quietly told her that.

Principal Slims: "now, do you guys have any questions or comments about this?"

Victor: "no we don't Mr. Slims."

Mary: "I actually have someone who wants to say something."

She looks at Terra and she sighs and stands up.

Principal Slims: "ok, do you have any questions for the Crock family?"

Terra: "actually more like a blunt question, mostly for the father."

Victor: "you can ask me anything you want sun-"

Terra punches him in the gut and throws him to the wall, the principal's and Marty's eyes are widen when they saw that.

Terra: "first of all, never call me fucking sunshine, got it Mr. asshole?"

Victor: "w-what the hell?!"

Terra: "*crouches down to his level* I have a question. How would it feel if I bullied your son and harassing him 24/7 about his mom's death."

Victor: "what does-"

Terra: "because that is what your fucking son has done to my little brother since pre-k, I don't care if you are the richest person in the fucking world, but does your son knows what happens to kid parents who are divorced, dead or even giving their sons/daughters the slightest attention or their love? Hm, you don't let me educate you sir. They'll act like me, my parents are divorce, my dad got shot when Terry and I were just 14, I went to fucking juvenile detention for shit I shouldn't have put my nose in!"

Victor: "Marty gets-"

Terra: "Mattie, take off your shirt."

Principal Slims: "I don't-"

Terra: "shut the fuck up you greedy ass! You want to ignore my little brother's incidents and think his attitude and behavior needs to be checked, I'll show you fucking proof *looks at Mattie* take it off, now!"

Matt does exactly that and everyone can see the bruises on his back and his front side. Everyone's eyes, including Victor's eyes are widen when he sees all the marks on Mattie's body.

Terra: "take off the makeup off your left eye too bro."

He does exactly that and they can see a black eye on his left eye. Terra looks at the CEO of V inc. and the principal.

Terra: "that, is what my brother has been dealing with since pre-k, and for someone basically bribing the principal to ignore these actions *glares at the principal* should be fired, because these kids are here for education, not for fighting and the teachers or principal doing anything about it. As for you *glares at Marty* you are so fucking lucky I didn't beat you to a pulp because what have you done to him since forever, and for what, attention?! For fuck sakes, you make it seen like your father doesn't give you attention, I have been on the streets, in fucking illegal fight clubs, and basically been through worse than you have, all for a little attention, you know maybe if you stop being a douchebag, an asshole, and bullying people under you who doesn't have a mother or father, you should think about your actions buddy, you have a home, a dad, and a fucking house, be grateful for that, I don't care if you act all rich and asshole, at least be grateful for that! You got that?"

Marty: "y-yes."

Terra: "good *glares at Victor* as for you, maybe if you gave your son some attention instead of working your ass off and leaving him with his wife or nanny, maybe he wouldn't of have any issues along the line, got it."

Victor: "I don't need some thug telling me how to raise my own children-"

Marty: "dad!"

Terra: "*smirks* buddy, you better shut the fuck up, before I rethink on bullying your son."

Marty: "dad, she's right…all those things you've thought I was interested in was to get your attention."

Victor: "but son I-"

Marty: "I don't want to take your business dad, I just…want your attention and love, ever since I didn't know what my mom even looked like…I thought I'd always get a friend, sibling, or hell even another mom. I've begged your attention, all those rich people's kids you have as friends always make fun of me, they were never my friends, I've been bullying people, a lot of people because I'm lonely, and I have no friends."

Mattie: "I can be your friend."

Marty: "r-really?"

Mattie: "yeah, the reason why I don't fight back is because my older sister went through a lot of stuff when she was my age, like she said she went to juvenile hall, selected into illegal fight clubs, she basically… *sighs* didn't want me to be like her, I always thought why until she told me."

Marty: "but I've been so mean to you-"

Mattie: "that's all in the past Marty."

 **~later~**

On top of the building Terra is in her XLR8 uniform sitting on the edge waiting for someone and she sees her.

?: "so, how is…"

Terra: "*sighs* your son is fine Taylor, how's my clone?"

Taylor: "*blushes* shut up."

Terra: "why don't you just tell your son?"

Taylor: "*sighs* because *sits next to Terra* I don't want him to be like me, an immortal."

Terra: "he's basically half you know."

Taylor: "I mean, in this life Terra."

Terra: "same with my little brother, but *sighs* we have to make some sacrifices, right. Isn't your son worth the risk?"

Taylor: "yeah, he is…it's his father I'm worried about."

Terra: "don't worry Tay, he won't know you're well…fighting crime in Blüdhaven with Jason. We made a promise to you we wouldn't tell your son until you're ready to reveal yourself, ok?"

Taylor: "ok."

Terra: "good, now go before someone sees us."

She nods, summons a portal and goes through it, it closes behind her while Terra sighs and starts running with purple lightning trails towards the Wayne Manor.

 **~later~**

Mattie wakes up and feels the earth on his feet and he gets confused.

Mattie: "what the?"

He looks around and noticed rocks are floating around him and his eyes are widen because he knows what's happening, then the rocks goes to their original place.

Mattie: "I-I can manipulate rocks?!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I'm back! my two week break for this story is done I honestly thought I'd take a month to actually think on what to do in season 2 but I guess I had some ideas, just to let you guys know, this is basically the prologue episode, I'm also sorry if there is more talking than more fighting. I guess I decide on what Mattie's fate is in this story, still unsure if I'll make him full immortal or half, but I won't spoil it for you guys, that'll be when I think about it.**


	13. S02E1: Splicers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxInquexSelinaxBlade**

* * *

At Gotham City University, Terra, Maxine, Terry, Dana, and Blade noticed the crowd of college students watching in awe seeing Chelsea wearing sunglasses inside and goes on top of the fountain, looking at everyone.

Chelsea: "check it out *takes off my glasses*"

Her eyes are like snake eyes and everyone looks at her in awe, while Dana, Terra, Terry, Max, and Blade watches in shock.

Dana: "I can't believe it, Chelsea, what is that?"

Chelsea: "new style in town."

Terra: "*snickers* you look like more of a science experiment than the new trend."

Terra's girlfriend elbows Terra and she hears her grunt

Blade: "knock it off Terra."

Terra: "what? I'm just saying."

Dana: "she's not wrong though Terr, parents and governments have been trying to bring down splicing for days."

Terra: "I can see-"

Blade walks off and Maxine and Terry looks at her.

Terry: "what's wrong with Blade?"

Terra: "*shrugs* I don't know, she's been acting like this since I woke up."

Chelsea: "come on, you guys should come, they're giving college students splicing for free."

She gives Terra, Terry, Max, and Dana a business card.

Terry: "*reads the card* I'll…think about it."

Dana: "come on Terry, it'd be fun."

Max: "I'll pass."

Terra: "same, I don't need my DNA being mixed with animal DNA."

Chelsea: "suit yourself."

She walks off while Terry and Dana goes to their class. Max looks at Terra and she groans.

Max: "does this have to do with you know who?"

Terra: "*groans* no, I mean yes, I mean I don't know…"

She thinks of yesterday when her little brother Matt showed her, Barbara Gordon, Selina Kyle, Blade, and Inque about his abilities.

 **~yesterday~**

In the wayne manor well…inside the bat cave everyone watched how Matthew is earthbending in the training stomping on the ground and rock started floating in the air. He punches one of the boulders and it flew towards the unbreakable glass, he kicks another one and it hit the ceiling, and lastly he chucks one at the wall. Terra's eyes are widen when she sees this.

 _Matt: "so, what do you think?"_

Everyone in the room is silent well…except for Blade who is smiling and hugs Terra's little brother.

 _Blade: "see, I told you he would-"_

 _Terra: "Blade!"_

 _Selina: "he did good, believe us, but we're not letting him be a vigilante."_

 _Blade: "why not?"_

 _Matt: "yeah, why not? Dad is basically a vigilante."_

 _Terra: "like in another earth, with the justice league! I can't stop him but I can stop you."_

 _Matt: "you taught me how to defend myself, all three of you did."_

 _Terra: "true, but we don't even know how you got them."_

 _Matt: "who cares? These powers are awesome!"_

 _Terra: "I care, because last time I remember, you caused those earthquakes and almost killed people!"_

 _Blade: "I'll train him."_

 _Barbara: "no, out of the question."_

 _Blade: "babes, come on."_

 _Inque: "Blade, even if we did allow it, Matt is too young to even be a vigilante."_

 _Matt: "seriously?! I'm too young? Didn't Dick become the first Robin at age 8, didn't Damien become a vigilante at age 10?!"_

 _Terra: "there's a fucking- you know what fine!"_

 _Barbara: "what?!"_

 _Selina: "Terra be reasonable here."_

 _Terra: "no let him, he wants to be a hero, Blade wants him under his wing, so let him because I'm tired of trying to tell him no."_

 _Matt: "*glares at Terra* you think I'm playing!"_

 _Terra: "yes, this isn't a fucking game Matt, I get hurt, this is real life, and if you're hurt or injured I'm your responsibility."_

 _Matt: "no, mom is responsible to me, she's the one that didn't left me at age 5, she didn't go to juvie for a stupid reason, I'm trying to prove-"_

 _Terra: "then show me!"_

Matthew glares at his older sister and tackles her, to the ground but Terra pins him to the ground, she raised her fist and lowers it down quickly, Barbara's, Blade's, Inque's, and Selina's eyes are widen, but they saw Terra's fist is near his head hitting the ground, they see a crack and she glares at Matt who is now scared as shitless.

 _Terra: "you can't even win in a fight and can't defend yourself *gets up* you're not ready."_

 _Matt: "but-"_

 _ **Terra: "I mean it!"**_

Everyone's except Terra's eyes are widen when they heard her voice changed and she walks off. Blade helps Matthew up but he slaps her hand away and walks out of the batcave through the secret entryway.

 **~later~**

In the gym in the wayne manor, Terra on her back, lifting up weights from her chest and above her head, sensing someone watching them and she sighs.

 _Terra: "you know you can watch me from inside right?"_

 _Barbara: "*blushes* right. *walks in and sits next to her* don't you think you're being hard on him?"_

 _Terra: "no… *pushes the weight up* I'm not."_

 _Barbara: "*sighs* babe…don't you think we should all talk to him about this?"_

 _Terra: "babs, we did *brings the weight down close to my chest* remember? We don't even know how he got these abilities… *puts the weight on the ground and sits up* we don't even know if…"_

 _Barbara: "he's like us, I get that *puts my hand on her cheek* but that doesn't mean you don't need help from time to time."_

 _Terra: "you don't understand… *sighs* besides my mom…dad left me in charge, making sure none of our family will have these powers, he wouldn't understand this life I have, he wouldn't handle having a double life like me, or you. I just want him safe, and away from this stuff babe."_

 _Barbara: "what if I just train him combat wise."_

 _Terra: "babs…"_

 _Barbara: "I mean it, because we worry for you, everyday while you fight crime, we know you don't die. But…we don't want you to end up in the hospital again."_

 _Terra: "babs, no. I'm not letting you train him, no matter what, my answer…"_

Barbara takes off her clothes only showing her bra and panties and Terra struggles to look away.

 _Barbara: "oh no."_

She forces Terra to look at her again and Terra groans feeling her pants being tighter.

 _Barbara: *chuckles* I think, if I fuck you now, you're going to let me train your little brother."_

 _Terra: "and if I don't?"_

 _Barbara: "*chuckles* well, you can sleep on the couch and suffer having blue balls."_

 _Terra: "jeez, have some mercy."_

 _Barbara: "all you gotta say is yes Terra. *kisses her lips* and I'm all yours tonight."_

 **~present~**

Max: "Blade still mad?"

Terra: "yup, and so is Babs, so I *sighs* rather not talk about it."

Max: "fair answer."

 **~later~**

Terra sighs and walks into the manor, seeing Blade sitting on the couch with Barbara, Terra doesn't see Selina because she's at her job and Inque is down in the bat cave.

Blade: "so, came to apologize to babs and I?"

Terra: "look, I said I'm sorry, you guys don't understand about my brother…"

Barbara: "why don't you really want him to do this stuff, are you ashamed of what we do?"

Terra: "what? Of course not! I want my little brother not into this life."

Blade: "we don't either, but choice do we have?"

Terra: "the choice of us not letting him-"

Inque: "hate to interrupt your talk, but uh…the crime alert has been-"

Terra: "tell the commissioner to do it! I'm not going out there tonight!"

Barbara: "excuse me?!"

Terra walks out and slams the door.

 **~earth 16~**

Warren sees his daughter in his seat in the league's meeting room while the other leaguers noticed her.

Orion: "uh…are we not going to question why a 19-"

Batman: "meeting, later."

All the other leaguers except Batman, Wonder Woman, and her father left the meeting room.

Warren: "sweetie, not that we're happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Terra: "*sighs* can we talk dad? *noticed Bruce and Diana* you know, alone?"

 **Batman: "don't worry, we're just leaving anyways."**

Diana: "nice seeing you again batgirl."

Terra: "you too wondie."

When both of the founders left and the door closed, Warren sighs and sits next to her sensing her anger.

Warren: "so, what seems to be the problem?"

Terra: "Matthew, has the ability to manipulate earth, lava, and metal."

Warren: "I saw, and?"

Terra: "he wants to be a vigilante."

Warren: "did you tell-"

Terra: "I told him no plenty of times, he just doesn't, understand."

Warren: "did he give you a reason why?"

Terra: "plenty of reasons…"

Warren: "did he give you _the_ reason?"

She realized when she heard her dad say "the" it seems like she's missing something and she shakes her head no.

Warren: "*sighs* he and I talk, and he told me why he wanted to be a vigilante."

Terra: "what do you-"

Warren: "you're the reason Terra."

Terra: "what…"

Warren: "he explained to me why he should and he said you're his role model, he said it with such excitement, that I've never heard before. Yes it's dangerous having a double life, you should know that already, he would have to keep secrets from the people he loves and cares about, he also told me he just want to help you and learn from you, Barbara, and Selina."

Terra: "dad…it sweet that he thinks I'm a role model, but I'm not…"

Warren: "you are to him, he just wants to help you Terra, you and I both don't want him, Terry, or your mother in this life, but he'd act like you if he doesn't go on the right path. Why exactly don't you want him to be a vigilante?"

Terra: "I'm…I'm scared."

Warren: "of who him?"

Terra: "not who, I'm scared of what'll happen if he got hurt, we don't even know if he's like me, a meta-immortal, I'm scared of what he'll realizes that he'll care about this double life like me. I basically even act like Bruce now dad when he's batman of course, I talk like him, act like him, brooding like him…I just think this isn't what Matthew even wants now, later yeah. But…he's just a kid to me. If…anything happens to him, dad I don't know what to do with myself if that even happens, you know I will kill someone if that even happens to him…you know I'll be an antihero not giving a fuck about the law."

Warren: "well, maybe start small, like the jokerz for example, and the gangs in Gotham City."

Terra: "*sighs* I don't know, I mean he lives with mom, I don't want her to suspect things, maybe that's why I'm just…"

Warren: "*sighs* your mother and I, want you three to do your best as possible, she…she still talks to me, even if she doesn't know I'm invisible next to her at night."

Terra: "that's just…creepy."

Warren: "true, but sweetie you have to remember, Matt is almost a teenager, meaning he'll rebel against your mother and possibly even you. I remember you rebelled against me because you wanted to watched and enter in these illegal fight clubs as a fighter."

Terra: "dad…that was different, I wanted to train on my own, not that I'm saying your training wasn't good, but I wanted to train my abilities then, I lost them…but still wanted to train with only the two abilities I had left."

Warren: "but you still did it, you had money, bought you a plane ticket to Mexico, then Paris, stealing with catwoman, and look at you now."

Terra: "*sighs* what should I do dad?"

Warren: "I think you should give him a chance, and if he likes it then it's up to you. But if he doesn't well…you never know sweetie."

Terra nods her head and hugs her father, he embraces the hug back and smiles at her.

Warren: "I think it's time for you to go home sweetie."

Terra: "yeah, it is."

She presses a button off her dimensional portal gun, a portal appear and she walks through it, once it closes she walks to her earth.

 **~earth 12.5~**

Terra walks out of the portal and noticed she is in front of the Wayne manor, and she smiles.

Terra: "well would you look at that, I never got teleported close to the Wayne manor."

She walks inside and sees nobody is home, she sighs. Terra walks into the kitchen, goes into the fridge and grabs herself a beer and drinks out of the glass bottle.

 **~next day~**

Terra: "*looks at my reports* Dr. Abel Cuvier, scientist…why exactly does he want teenagers into this trend?"

Blade: "beats me."

Terra turned around and sees Blade

Blade: "you seemed calm today, why?"

Terra: "*sighs* I was angry yesterday huh?"

Barbara: "*walks in the kitchen* yeah, you were, and…well I'm sorry."

Terra: "what are you apologizing for, I should be the one who's sorry."

Barbara: "true *kisses her cheek* so, have you thought about how you'll put him in jail?"

Terra: "yeah."

 **~later~**

Terra in her batgirl 2.0 suit, is invisible. She knocked out a few of his lacky's guarding the area. She hides behind the wall across him, her batarang appears in her hand and she throws it at his machines and chemicals. The scientist coughs and passes out. Terra turns visible and runs to him quickly and runs towards the commissioner's car handcuffed the scientist and throws him inside, she runs off before Barbara can even see her.

Barbara sees the note and she reads it, she smiles and she looks at the passed out scientist.

Barbara: "I'm going to wonder how she does that so quickly."

 **~next day~**

Terra waits in her mom's apartment for Matthew and he sees her.

Matt: "you going to tell me no again?"

Terra: "actually, I came here to tell you, Barbara and Selina will train you."

Matt: "s-seriously?"

Terra: "uh huh, but you're going to take this slow, ok? Having these powers and having a double life like me, dad, and batman takes time and patients. So no rushing, got it?"

Matt: "y-yeah, will I become robin though?"

Terra: "hm, yes. But once you're mature and have puberty, you'll be your own hero, but right now *gives him my batarang* we'll practice your aim."

Matthew smiles and hugs his big sister. Terra hugs back remembering a flashback when her dad and herself are hugging and she sighs.

Matt: "thank you, but why did you change your mind? You're pretty mad when we all gave this a suggestion."

Terra: "*sighs* I talked to dad two days ago, to calm myself down, he said time and patients."

Matt: "will make things more easier…"

Terra looks down at him and smiles, remembering her dad saying that to her at his age.

Terra: "yeah, it does little bro, it always does…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Max does not know Terra's or Blade's secret yet, she only knows Mattie's abilities because she found out about it, also the first episode of this series is here, as for how many episodes will happen is up to which episodes. As always, have a wonderful day/evening/night dudes and dudettes, peace!**


	14. S02E2: Visitor from another Earth-12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbara,InquexBladexSelina.**

* * *

Terra walks to the manor with Blade from school. Both lovers holding each other hands. Blade noticed Terra is quiet through the whole walk.

Blade: "hey, what's wrong?"

Terra: "huh? Oh uh, nothing."

Blade: "don't lie babe."

Terra: "*sighs* just tired, been patrolling last night with Mattie."

Blade: "hey, at least he got the experience with you."

Terra: "what experience exactly? Sitting on the building looking for criminals?"

Blade: "well, with his abilities he can sense where they're at."

Terra: "true."

Once at the Wayne Manor, Terra opened the door, Blade walks in and Terra follows behind her after closing the door. They both go down to the batcave.

Blade: "*throws my bag on the chair* besides, what could the worse can happen?"

Terra: "never ask that question, something always bad happens when-"

Before she could even finish that response, Terra sees her twin brother in his batman II suit.

Blade: "babe, why did you-"

She also see the problem, Terry McGinnis in the batman II suit and Barbara and Selina noticed the two of them home.

Barbara: "I see you guys see our visitor."

Terry from earth 12 noticed Terra and Blade in the batcave and his eyes are widen when he sees a girl version of him.

Terry: "uh…who are you?"

Terra: "Terry?"

Terry: "wait, you know who I am? Wait…is that Blade?!"

Blade: "oh boy, uh… *looks at Terra's brother from a different earth*

Terra: "calm down Terr, I know what you might think, but I'm not you from this earth. I'm actually your older sister."

Terry: "I don't have a sister, I have a little brother name-"

Terra: "Matthew McGinnis."

Terry's eyes are widen and he looks at his sister.

Terra: "yeah, uh…you're in earth 12.5, where you didn't steal the batsuit, you did go to juvie for 2 years instead of three, you live with mom and Matthew."

Terry: "ok, answer me this, is dad dead?"

Terra: "no."

Terry: "*groans* yup, I'm on a different earth. Please tell me I'm still dating Dana."

Blade: "oh yeah you are."

Terra: "anyways, how exactly did you get here?"

Terry: "the last thing I remember was some speedster came from my dimension, knocked me out, and all of the sudden I'm here."

Blade: "a speedster?"

Terry: "yeah, *looks at Terra* you know meta-"

Terra: "oh trust me we have them here too."

Terry: "ok, if our earths are the same, what are the difference?"

Terra: "me being batgirl, Matthew having metahuman abilities, me living with dad. Me having the anger issues."

Terry: "wait, I'm your little brother?"

Terra: "by like 2-3 seconds."

Terry: "so, besides these ladies, our brother in this earth knows your secret?"

Matthew ran in the batcave and his eyes widen seeing Terry, before he could even stomp on the floor so he can throw a rock at him, Terra stops him.

Terra: "this isn't our Terry, I mean he is, but from a different earth."

Mattie: "earth?"

Terry: "I'm from earth 12 twip."

Mattie: "can someone please explain to me about this theory."

Barbara: "wait until you get your sister's age, you'll be confused if we told you now."

Terra: "you said a speedster brought you here?"

Terry: "yeah."

Barbara: "but we never had speedsters in Neo Gotham before. In Central City yeah, but none in Gotham."

Terry: "trust me, he told me which city he's from and he said Neo Gotham in this earth."

Terra is staying quiet listening to the conversation between everyone in the cave, she's been hiding her abilities since she brought out her dad, Alfred, and Bruce. Matthew by far is the only person that even knows her abilities, but they haven't been activated. The only abilities that has been activated are her immortality abilities, everything else well…hasn't been activated since she found her spiritual self. She's now having trouble activating her speed abilities.

Barbara: "what do you think Terra?"

Terra: "*comes back from my trance and looks at the commissioner* huh?"

Barbara: "I said, what do you think of this new metahuman?"

Terra: "the speedster?"

Everyone nods their head and she thinks.

Terra: "I think…I don't know, this is also the first time I'm even hearing an evil speedster."

That is a lie but also the truth, since Lani, her father, and Bruce tried activating the rest of her abilities, it hasn't been working. So far the only speedster Terra knows about is her clone Lani Crock, who is in Miami helping people as XLR8 and also as a therapist.

Terra: "what did he/she looked like?"

Terry: "I couldn't tell but he looked like he wanted revenge from me and kept asking about you."

Terra: "so, this person doesn't know I exist only in this dimension?"

Barbara: "how do we get you back to your earth?"

Terry: "I have no idea, it'd either take a speedster to take me back or a portal that can take me back, but…I just want to explore this earth."

Barbara: "not a good idea."

Terry: "what, why? I just want to hangout with my sister that I always wanted."

Terra: "*sighs* as much as I hate to admit this, but if yourself from this dimension sees you, who knows what will happen-"

Selina: "Terra?"

Terra: "yeah?"

Selina points at the TV screen seeing the bat signal and both Terry's and Terra's eyes are widen.

Blade: "is that…"

Barbara: "that can't be right…"

She goes to the Bat computer and types into the security at GCPD where the bat signal is at but she sees it's still off.

Terra: "someone switched the footage. *looks onto my gauntlet on my fingerless gloves*"

Blade: "want me and Matt go?"

Selina: "I'll go too."

Terry: "me too."

Barbara: "s-sure."

Matthew is in a hoodie unzip seeing a white wife beater and he wears his black sweatpants on with no shoes or socks on.

Terra: "how many times have I told you to put socks on?"

Mattie: "*sighs* mom washed my socks."

Terra: "f-fine."

Blade whole body turn into flames like the human torch, and Selina wears her original catwoman suit. Terry puts on his cowl, and finally all four of them either fly except Selina who drives her motorcycle following them. Barbara noticed Terra is quiet and she sighs.

Terra: "what?"

Barbara: "I may need help at GCPD if we can't find out who turned on the bat signal."

Terra: "I thought you told me it hasn't worked since Bruce retired."

Barbara: "it doesn't, but apparently it does now."

 **~GCPD~**

Selina walks out from the door, Blaze, Batman II, and Geo land on the building.

Selina: "*walks towards the bat signal* we need to spread out."

Mattie: "right, you said it can turn on from inside right?"

Selina: "*wide eyes* n-no, why did you ask?"

Blaze: "because it got plugged in from the inside…"

 **Batman II: "but that doesn't make sense, isn't someone like commissioner Gordon could access it?"**

Selina: "yeah, but…"

 _Barbara: "guys, it's a trap."_

Selina: "what?"

 _Terra: "get out of there!"_

The speedster smirks and runs towards them but Matthew sensed him and pushed everyone out of the way and move to the other side seeing the speedster's face blurred.

Geo: "who the hell are you?"

 **?: "cute, what are you guys, Batgirl's sidekicks?"**

Blaze: "sidekicks, seriously? Do you see us wearing the bat insignia anywhere?"

 **~batcave~**

Terra and Barbara are scanning the voice recognition on the Bat computer.

 _ **?: "apparently not, I have no time for this, where is Batgirl?"**_

 _Selina: "what do you need batgirl for?"_

 _ **?: "that's none of your business sweetheart."**_

 _Geo: "well in this city, besides Batgirl as the hero, there is more of us so yes this is our business."_

Terra keeps trying to encrypt the voice on her gauntlet on her fingerless gloves trying to find a match of the voice, she has heard of the voice before, she's just not sure if she's right, she really hope it's not who she think he is.

 **~GCPD~**

 **?: "adorable, what are you going to do, throw pebbles at me?"**

Blaze shoots a fire blast at him, he dodged it quickly but some of the flames touched him and he hisses in pain and he looks at Blaze.

 **?: "that was-"**

Terry from earth 12 throw his batarangs at him and the speedster dodged them quickly, but Matthew levitates rocks and he kicks one at him quickly, the speedster dodged in the last minute, but another one hit him and he falls unconscious.

 **~later~**

The speedster is in a meta human cell in GCPD with his speed outfit on, once he wakes up he sees commissioner Gordon on the other side, sitting on a chair and he walks forward but he gets bumped by the glass.

?: "what the hell is this?"

Barbara: "it's called a metahuman prison cell, now you're going to tell me why and how you turned on that bat signal."

?: "how I did it was easy, but that's not important, why is because well…that's not for me to answer."

Barbara: "how about you show me your face then?"

?: "no, no no. commissioner, that's for only one person to answer."

Barbara: "who exactly are you talking about?"

?: "her name starts with a T and last name starts with an M."

Barbara: "I'm not here to play any games."

 **~batcave~**

Terry looks at the device and he looks at Terra.

Terra: "wish I could hangout with you more."

Terry: "same. Hey, I have a question to ask."

Terra: "ok, shoot."

Terry: "why was this speedster looking for you?"

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Terry: "I mean the way he said "batgirl" he seemed he wanted to kill you."

Terra: "I'm…"

She thinks about it for a second and she shakes her head.

Terra: "I'm not really sure Terry."

He gets a bit suspicious of his alternate twin sister but he shrugs it off, he points the device at the wall, presses the button and a portal appears seeing his earth.

Terry: "I think the old man wouldn't believe it seeing a batgirl instead of himself."

Terra: "oh, he's alive he's with Diana Prince."

Terry: "wide eyes* wait, what?!"

Terra pushed him in the portal and it closes behind her and she sighs.

 **~earth 12~**

Terry grunts and he sees Ace, Maxine, and a Bruce in his 70's. Max helps the neo knight up and he smiles.

Terry: "thanks."

Max: "where did you go?"

Bruce: "yeah, we've been looking for you."

Terry: "*chuckles* you wouldn't believe me where I've been."

He tells them where he was and how he got to earth 12.5 telling them he has an older sister who is 2-3 seconds older than him, his little brother a metahuman or an immortal, when he was done Max's eyes are widen and Bruce is just himself on the outside but on the inside he was shock to hear all of this.

 **~Earth 12.5~**

Back on earth 12.5, Selina, Matthew, and Blade are back in the batcave seeing Terra sitting on the chair for the batcave adjusting the voice recognition.

Mattie: "so, is he a new metahuman?"

Terra: "I'm…not sure to be honest with you guys."

Selina: "what do you mean?"

Blade: "yeah Terr?"

Terra: "it says he wasn't a metahuman until the government forced him into being one of their experiments."

Mattie: "with needles and drugs?"

Terra: "yeah…"

 **~GCPD~**

The speedster is still refusing to answer Barbara's questions about why he brought someone from another earth to their dimension, and she sighs and leaves. The speedster takes off his mask and it is reveal to be former general of the United States Paul and he realized she is gone.

Paul: "*smirks* took her this long to stop asking me questions. Now how to get out of this cell."

His whole body and molecules starts to vibrate, he stands up and walks through the glass and he grunts and stops vibrating.

Paul: "ugh…note to self, never do that again until you get used to the vibration inside and outside of your body."

He puts his speedster cowl back over his face except his mouth, he makes his face blur again and he starts running leaving a blue trail of lightning behind him.

 **~later~**

Terra in her new batgirl II suit glides around neo-Gotham and she lands on the building seeing her clone in her speedster suit and Lani turns around seeing Terra.

Lani: "we need to talk Terra."

 **Batgirl: "about what Lani?"**

Lani: "Paul, he escaped his cell in federal prison."

 **Batgirl: "how?!"**

Lani: "we need to talk to Adam."

 **Batgirl: "ok, when?"**

Lani: "now."

Terra nods knowing she's keeping secrets from her loved ones about this but she knew she had to sacrifice this and not tell any of her friends, lovers, and hell even her little brother. Terra lifts up her hood off her bat mask and she takes off her bat mask Lani noticing purple lightning in her eyes.

Terra: "lets go before someone sees us."

Lani grabs Terra's hand and runs quickly out of neo-Gotham City.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **This chapter is done, and…I am back from my very long hiatus, I was honestly thinking of deleting this story and posting it somewhere else. I did add it to my ficwad and my wattpad account. But I'm really not going to delete this fanfic because I want to continue this story, and I'm sorry for not updating this story for months now because of life and college. But now I'll have more time to write this story during my fall semester…I honestly do not want to tell you why exactly, lets just say I'm on break from college until the spring semester. So anyways readers, I hope you have a wonderful day, afternoon, or night wherever you dudes and dudettes are, peace!**


	15. S2E03: Miami

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbara,InquexBladexSelina.**

* * *

At Terra's new apartment, Lani explained everything to Terra about how Paul escaped his prison in the federal meta-human cell. Terra listens to everything she said and Terra sighs knowing she'll have to go to Miami.

Terra: "so how do we even find Paul? He also escaped Gotham's meta-human cell."

Lani: "I can track his speed by sensing it, but… *looks at her* are you sure you want to come, I mean they-"

Terra: "Gotham has my little brother, Selina, and Blade watching over them, and *sighs* we're not you know, lovers anymore."

Lani: "what do you mean?"

Terra: "as you can see I don't live in the manor anymore, I live on my own, I do go to the batcave, but only on missions."

Lani: "oh *looks at Terra* you still have your batarangs, right?"

Terra: "yeah, why?"

Lani: "we might need it, what weapon do you use besides your fists and feet?"

Terra: "a metal bat and nightwing's old eskrima baton, why?" **(1)**

Lani: "cause you'll probably need that too."

Terra nods and get her things pack like her PJ's, phone, earbuds, phone charger, and puts them all in her backpack. She grabs her sunglasses and puts them over her eyes.

 **~a few minutes later~**

Lani is now in her speedster suit while Terra is in her casual clothes in Miami, both walk to the warehouse aka Lani's hideout. Lani punches the code in, the door open and both women walk in seeing it's almost exactly like the batcave's but with color and no bats. Terra also sees other speedster suits with different color in glass cases.

Terra: "so, where do we start looking?"

Lani: "his last location."

Terra: "which is where?"

Lani: "his last location is somewhere in the north district, one of the restaurants."

Terra: "*takes off my sunglasses and puts my visors over my eyes* ok, you think we should split up?" **(2)**

Lani: "in that district, no. It's one of the most dangerous districts."

Terra: "Gotham is one of the most dangerous city, remember?" **(3)**

Lani: "true, but are you sure?"

Terra nods and transform into her new bat suit **(4)**

 **Batgirl: "oh I'm sure, I'll contact you if I get any clues."**

Lani nods and runs off quickly while Terra walks out and towards the north district of Miami.

 **~with Lani~**

She runs around at mach 5 looking for Paul's speed and she sighs not sensing it in Miami, she skids to stop and looks around her area.

Lani: "*sighs* where the hell are you, you asshole?"

 **~with Terra~**

In the north district, Terra sits on the rooftop of Adam's apartment, and she sees him and sighs.

 **Batgirl: "found you."**

Terra jumps down and Adam eyes widen seeing Terra and she glares.

Adam: "T-Terra I-"

Terra smashes his head to the wall and he screams in pain feeling a headache.

 **Batgirl: "where the fuck is Paul Adam?"**

Adam: "I-I don't know I- *screams in pain*"

Terra hit him with her electric eskrima baton and she glares.

 **Batgirl: "wrong answer Adam, I know he came to you, I can sensed he was here, you better not lie to me again or else I'll have no issue beating the fuck out of you."**

Adam: "*is scared* o-ok! He was here, he was asking me for V9 and-"

 **Batgirl: "that speed drug that Godspeed and Zoom used, why?!" (5)**

Adam: "h-he sad he needed to get faster, he wanted to go to his dimension!"

 **Batgirl: "dimension?"**

Adam: "y-yes dimension, you see he's obviously not from this earth since we have a Paul who's already dead in this earth, it was the reason why he came to Neo Gotham in the first place."

 **Batgirl: "you better not be-"**

Adam: "I-I'm not, I swear, he told me everything. He told me his counterpart in this earth died in a car crash when you're 6 years old."

 **Batgirl: "what earth is he from…"**

Adam: "h-he didn't tell me, he just said he needed to go back to his earth."

Terra lets him go and Adam looks at her.

 **Batgirl: "show me his grave."**

Adam nods and walks to the cemetery and Terra follows.

 **~cemetery~**

Terra is in front of Paul's grave and sees the birthday he was born on, and the day he died.

 **Batgirl: "he died…when I was experimented, July 16th, 2029…who killed him?**

Adam: "the last thing this Paul told me how he died was from a drunk driver name Baron Bowen, he died in jail though."

 **Batgirl: "*looks at Adam* I need to tell Lani."**

Adam nods and teleports them both to where Lani is.

 **~with Lani~**

She dodged Paul's punches and sped towards him but he bitch slap her towards the wall, and she hits it and glares.

Lani: "what is your motive Paul?"

 **RXLR8: "my motive is to get back to my earth!"**

Lani: "yeah- wait what?"

 **RXLR8: "I'm from a different earth *sees Adam and Terra and glares mostly at Terra*"**

 **Batgirl: "*glares back* I don't even know if I should trust you Paul, you're the one who experimented me with your fundings."**

 **RXLR8: "you exist on my earth, but we're enemies and rivals." (6)**

 **Batgirl: "well no shit, and I'm obviously not XLR8 yet."**

Lani: "what earth are you even from exactly?"

 **RXLR8: "that I can't say *keeps glaring at Terra* too early to say XLR8." (7)**

Terra glares and Paul was about to punch Terra, but she grabs his wrist and feels his powers he took from her coming back and he struggles to escape, and she glares.

 **Batgirl: "you took my speed from me, so I'm taking it back and also yours!"**

Paul is now weak and she sees her right hand vibrate at a hyper speed rate, she lets him go and he tries to punch her again, but she side step too fast for him, she is behind him and elbows him. Paul is on his knees and Lani puts cuffs on his wrist.

Lani: "by order of one of the speed force police, you are going back to the speed force jail *looks at Terra* you didn't take all of his speed, did you?"

 **Batgirl: "no, only some of it and all of my speed and my ability that the speed force gave to me."**

Lani nods and dashed towards the speed force, in less than a second she comes back and looks at Terra.

Lani: "so, you got your speed abilities that were taken. Are you going to use them?"

 **Batgirl: "only when I need to." (8)**

Lani: "good choice."

 **Batgirl: "I better get back to Gotham though, it's probably going in flames without batgirl."**

Lani: "you're always welcome in Miami Terra."

 **Batgirl: "thanks."**

She runs off quickly at mach 8.8 with purple lightning trails, Adam's and Lani's eyes are widen when she ran that fast, she's faster than Lani.

 **~Gotham City~**

It is morning in Gotham City and the sun hasn't even rise yet. Terra still as batgirl skids to stop and sees she is at her new apartment, she grabs her backpack and opens her door and walks in, she yawns.

 **Batgirl: "home sweet home…"**

She makes herself some coffee and she takes off her visors and her batsuit reverts back into her casual clothes and she drinks her coffee and looks out her window at Neo Gotham City ready for a brand new day.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I'll put some facts on this story just in case you guys or gals forgot some things, but I won't do it in all of the chapters.**

 **(1): Harley's usual weapon and Robin used a baton in young justice, and when he was nightwing he used electric eskrima sticks.**

 **(2): Bart Allen's visor when he was impulse, also because I liked it in young justice before he became kid flash II.**

 **(3): Gotham City is one of the most or is the most dangerous city, there are probably cities more dangerous than Gotham, I just put that on here if people aren't familiar with batman.**

 **(4): go to the last chapter of season 1 of this fanfic, and in A/N I explained how her suit looks like.**

 **(5): V9 or Velocity 9, is a speed drug that Godspeed aka August Heart used and also what Zoom aka Hunter Zolomon used to get faster, Jesse got V9 when one of the speedsters from earth-2 used it on her, not every speedster got there powers like Barry, Jay, or Wally did.**

 **(6): This is a Flash reference, Eobard is Flash's rival and enemy from the same earth he's on but in the far future, he was obsessed with Barry when he was the flash and became a fan boy.**

 **(7): future super heroine name and will also be the title of the second series. I'm combining this story with my side story and XLR8 so it'll be one big story.**

 **(8): Terra won't use her powers for every time she fight crime, I find it better if she didn't have any abilities, but I gave her abilities in the first season of this fanfic, if you like to find out, look at chapter 6 to find out her abilities.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you dudes or dudettes have a wonderful day, afternoon, or night wherever you guys live, peace!**


	16. S2E04: Bane II pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbara,InquexBladexSelina. (later in the series)**

* * *

Mattie McGinnis lands on top of the roof in the Robin 2.0 suit, but the only difference is he has no shoes on, just socks so he can feel the earth beneath him. He notices his older sister, Terra hasn't been around helping him with the jokerz goon crime since she moved out of the manor, he sighs missing his older sister and older brother not being around the house like they used too.

Matt: "*sighs* I miss you two around the house, it's not the same anymore…"

He starts running and jumps off the building, he lands on the next one and hears Barbara Gordon calling him on the earpiece and he puts his fingers on his right ear.

Matt: "yeah?"

 _Barbara: "no crime?"_

Matt: "*sighs* no, nothing as usual *walks to the ledge* besides some gang crime, nothing special really."

 _Barbara: "well come back to the manor, your mom called."_

Matt: "oh yeah, what does she want this time?"

 _Barbara: "school night kid, remember?"_

Matt: "*sighs* right…I'll be there in a few seconds."

Both callers hang up and Matt starts running towards the manor.

 **~the Wayne Manor~**

Matt walks in and goes to the english clock, he set the time to Bruce's parents death, it opens and Matt goes in. The clock closes behind him and the elevator brings him down and sighs.

 _Matt: "I hope you're ok Terra, it's been quiet around Gotham, more criminal activities without batgirl too."_

The elevator kept going down.

 **~batcave 2.0~**

Once the elevator stops, the doors open and he walks out and takes off his mask over his eyes, seeing Barbara at the bat computer.

Barbara: "how did it go?"

Matt: "oh you know, the usual, jokerz doing the usual crimes."

He changes into his casual clothes and puts the robin suit at its stand and he looks at the nightwing outfit, Barbara notices and she smiles.

Barbara: "it was supposed to be Terra's since the old batgirl 2.0 isn't fitting her anymore, but…"

Matt: "*sighs* she'll come back, you know she'll come back."

Barbara: "that's what we are all hoping for."

Matt: "*nods* well I better go home before mom calls you again."

The commissioner nods her head and Matt walks out from the secret entry from the batcave, Barbara sighs and gets up and looks through her contacts for Terra's number, she was about to text her but she hesitates.

Barbara: "we need you back Terra, you're acting so much like Bruce, and it's not even funny and that's what I'm worried about."

 **~with Terra~**

Terra walks with Terry and she sighs, Terry looks at his sister.

Terry: "are you ok?"

Terra: "yeah, just nervous coming back home and see mom and Mattie again."

Terry: "we've missed you, you know?"

Terra: "*sighs* I know *walks to the apartment with Terry* it's just…I needed to move back in."

Her brother nods and they walk in the apartment of the McGinnis's. Mary sees her eldest daughter with her eldest son and Terra smiles.

Terra: "h-hey mom."

Mary hugs her daughter like it has been years, but in reality it only been 2 years. Terra embraces the hug.

Mary: "a-are you moving back in?"

Terra: "yeah, kind of decided it gets lonely living by yourself, so I thought, why not move back in."

Mary: "I know it's the 2nd semester of your last year of high school, you couldn't handle it could you?"

Terra: "I thought I could yeah, but no, not really. Since commissioner Gordon has me help her, I've basically lost the apartment."

Before Mary could say anything, the three of them here the door open.

Matt: "mom I'm home, I'm- *sees Terra*"

Terra: "hey twip."

Matt drops his bag with all of the batarangs, disk, and a small silver cylinder that turns into a bow staff runs to Terra and hugs her and she chuckles and hugs him back.

Matt: "w-where…"

Terra: "I've been busy for the past weeks, and I'm sorry for not coming back to the manor."

Mary: "the manor?"

Matt: "*wide eyes* it's uh…"

Terra: "I'm Barbara's assistant and bodyguard, I know she's the commissioner, but there is so much she could do with her police force."

Mary: "right, where were you Matt, you know your curfew was two hours ago."

Matt: "sorry, been at Marty's house and lost track of time."

His mom looks at him suspiciously but stops because she know her sweet little boy wouldn't lie to her and she knows he wouldn't do something that he isn't suppose to do.

Mary: "lets eat then."

 **~later~**

Terra is in her room and she sees her little brother Mattie come in and he closes her door. He then looks at her and the the tomorrow knight sighs knowing what he will ask her.

Matt: "so…"

Terra: "*puts down my visor and looks at him* I've been gone for months because I've been looking for the missing people, and also because I was looking for Paul."

Matt: "why didn't you tell us, I mean we could've helped and-"

Terra: "I know that, but…I wanted to do this on my own Matt, I didn't want to drag you, Babs, Selina, Inque, or Blade into my mission…"

Matt: "you don't trust us?!"

Terra: "no, I do. It's just…"

Matt: "just what?"

Terra: "personal, ok? You guys weren't there when I was experimented, you guys weren't… *sighs* in pain, bullied, or harassed for years, I do trust all of you, it's just one day if I do bring you guys into it, I don't know what will happen to you guys, at all. Besides mom and Terry, I didn't want to bring you guys into the fold, because you've been busy, and…"

Matt: "you don't want us to get hurt, we get it big sis, but… *looks at Terra* do you know how long has it been we've seen you, it has been more than two weeks. It's been-"

Terra: "5 months, and I know, I just wanted to get some answers from myself."

Matt: "did you get any?"

Terra: "*sighs* unfortunately no, I've interrogated every crime boss in Miami about the meta-human trafficking and the missing kids, and I keep getting the same answers."

Matt: "are they, you know?"

Terra: "*sighs* no, I didn't kill them. Lani arrested them and then I told her I needed to come back to my city and protect civilians in my city from these test tubes."

Matt: "well the commissioner misses you, you know?"

Terra: "*sighs* probably thinks I acted like the infamous batman, huh?"

Matt: "yeah, we've all noticed you changed after our brother from earth-12 left this earth."

Terra: "well, I'm back and ready to be batgirl again."

He nods and walks out of her room to his room and Terra lays on her bed and sighs.

Terra: "I'm not going to be like batman, and I never will be acting like him again…"

She falls asleep and is ready for the next day.

 **~next day~**

Terra wakes up and gets ready for school, when she walks out of her room, she sees Terry ready and also Matt ready.

Terry: "so, ready for school?"

Terra: "yeah, lets go."

The three of them walk out of the apartment and walks to their schools.

 **~Memorial Hill High School~**

Dana sees her boyfriend and Terra and she walks up to them, she gives Terry a kiss on the cheek and hugs Terra. Terra hugs Dana back and she sees Chelsea and Blade, Chelsea says hi to Terra while Blade doesn't even speak to her.

Chelsea: "so, lets go to class."

The four of them go to their separate classes

 **~gym~**

Nelson puts his gym stuff in his locker in the boys locker room, hiding the slappers aka venom in it and he walks out of the locker room.

 **~class~**

In criminology class Terra takes notes, listening to the lecture the commissioner is talking, once done with her notes, she sees Nelson and Barbara asked him for his pass. He shows her it and sit in his seat and Terra sighs knowing there was one thing she didn't miss, and that was the star player of the school.

Terra: "*sighs* great, just what I wanted to see, Nelson…"

 **~lunch~**

Terra walks to her locker, when she opened it, her locker was slammed and she sees Nelson and she rolls her eyes not caring about the brainless asshole jock, not one bit.

Nelson: "where have you been McGinnis?"

Terra: "why, do you care about me now? Aw thats so sweet. *says sarcastically*"

She opens her locker again but he slams it back closed.

Nelson: "what, no!"

He pushes her away from her locker and the other students crowd around them and she groans feeling the pain

 _Terra: "since when did he get stronger?"_

The students chant "fight" and Nelson throws a punch at Terra, she dodges and she groans.

Terra: "I don't have the fucking time to mess with you Nelson."

Nelson: "yeah, right. Since when do you care?"

Terra: "since forever, now move asshole!"

Nelson: "you know what you got to do, you gotta fight me for it."

Terra: "I'll past, you never was worth my time anyways…"

Nelson: "what did you say you dyke!?"

 _Derek: "you're going to let him talk to you like that Terra?"_

Terra ignores Derek Power's voice in her head and she dodges the punch, but this time she sees the hole on the wall and her eyes are widen, he pulls his hand out and glares at Terra and she groans.

Terra: "what the hell is your deal, seriously? I didn't even _do_ anything to you Nash?"

Nelson was about to punch her but the coach stops him and he sighs.

Coach: "what is going on here Nelson?"

Nelson: "n-nothing coach, just helping Terra so she can get her things *lies*"

Terra: "*rolls her eyes* yeah, whatever, now move you douche."

She pushes him out of her way and towards her locker, when she open it she grabs her backpack and walks out of the hallway.

 **~after school~**

Terra sighs and sees Dana, Chelsea, and Blade.

Chelsea: "you ok?"

Terra: "yeah, I should be used to Nelson by now *looks at Blade* hey."

Blade: "hey…"

Chelsea: "the real question is, are you two ok?"

Blade: "I'm not sure *looks at Terra* are we?"

Terra: "y-yeah anyways, what's going on with Nash lately?"

Dana: "I'm not sure, ever since coach got him off the team…he's been acting different than usual."

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Chelsea: "he's been more angry and aggressive lately, he says he's fine, but I'm not sure."

Blade: "who cares, he's just butt hurt he's off the team."

Dana: "Blade!"

Blade: "what? I'm stating the truth, I mean come on you even wanted to cheer for the opposing team."

Dana: "true, but that doesn't mean we talk behind his back."

Terra: "look, whatever the reason is, it shouldn't matter because it is none of our business."

What they didn't know is that Nelson heard everything from that conversation and he glares at Terra mostly, holding a test tube with titan venom in it. Terra, Blade, Dana, and Chelsea walk off to wherever they were going to, and Nelson comes out.

Nelson: "I'll show them who's the strongest in this school *drinks all of the titan venom, screams in agony, feels my body and muscles are growing and flexes my muscles* alright! *eyes turn green* I'll show coach, I'll show them all…"

 **~later~**

Terra walks in the 2.0 batcave and she sees Barbara, Inque, Selina, and Blade and sighs knowing where will this all go.

Blade: "so…"

Terra: "*looks at Blade* a-are we even good?"

Barbara: "you tell us kid?"

Terra: "I mean… *looks at the four women* I know I've been acting like Bruce lately…"

Selina: "Terra, it's not just that…you broke it off with us…you never even told us why?"

Barbara: "what have you been hiding from all of us lately…"

Terra was about to respond, but the crime alert is on and she sees Matt come in the batcave.

Matt: "guys…you might want to see this."

He turns on the batcomputer and shows them the news. All six of them see a giant person, destroying Neo Gotham City and Terra's clothes transform into her new outfit.

 **Batgirl: "what the hell is that?!"**

Barbara: "I don't know *looks at Terra* but you need to stop it before he wrecks this whole city into pieces."

Terra nods and flies using her rocket boots to Neo Gotham.

 **~the city~**

Terra lands while everyone is running for their lives from the person, but she walks forward finding out clues, she senses something, she turns around and in the last minute dodges the car that was being thrown at her.

 **Batgirl: "what the hell?"**

Terra sees someone that almost looks like Bane from Bruce's time, except no Luchadores mask over his face or the wires on his back or a gray wife beater or cargo pants, instead it's a jock jersey and pants.

?: "so, you're the heroine of this town?"

 **Batgirl: "who the hell are you?"**

Bane: "you can call me Bane

 **Batgirl: "wow, how original. *says sarcastically*"**

 **~the batcave~**

Selina: "isn't Bane in the asylum?"

Barbara: "yeah, but it doesn't make any sense."

Blade: "wait, who is Bane?"

Barbara: "bane… *sighs* Bane was one of Batman's villains that broke his back. He is from Santa Prisca, in prison for what his dad did, he was only 7 though."

 **~with Terra~**

She dodges every combat move and kicks Bane II, he flies towards the building and Terra flies towards him and punches his stomach repeatedly, she dodged the giant hand and is behind him and kicked him in the rear, he flies into the sky and Terra follows him.

 **Batgirl: "you're definitely not the Bane from Batman's time, you're new!"**

She is now in front of him and sees his eyes are green

 _Terra: "but he sure does look like the Bane from Bruce's time, except for the luchadores mask and speaking Spanish of course."_

Terra sees some green ooze coming out of his muscles, she gets some sample and put it in a test tube. Then she finally kicks him to the ground. Once Bane II is on the ground, weak and unconscious, she lands and sighs looking at the green ooze inside the tube.

 ** _Batgirl: "why does this look so familiar? Oh well, I got the sample so the batcomputer can analyze it."_**

She flies to the batcave, not noticing the Bane II reverted back into Nelson and he holds his head, groaning.

Nelson: "oh…I don't feel too good…"

 **~the batcave~**

Terra, now in her casual clothes gave Barbara the sample of green ooze and she sees it will take awhile, Mattie looks at Terra to see if she's ok.

Matt: "you look tired?"

Terra: "*chuckles* you try fighting a person stronger than you twip."

Barbara: "this might take awhile *looks at Terra and Matt* I'll call one of you guys if we get any results."

Matt: "you sure you don't need us help your police force?"

Barbara: "nah, you two go, Inque can stay in the cave until it is done analyzing whatever you brought us Terra."

Terra: "sweet!"

The siblings walk home while Blade sighs. Inque, Selina, and Barbara looks at her.

Blade: "you think she'll tell us."

Selina: "nope."

Barbara: "no, but… *looks at Selina* we've known her longer though Blade."

Inque: "what she means is, lets find out what Terra has been doing all those months."

Barbara: "*sighs* I'll call a friend of mine if she knows what Bruce Jr. was doing in Miami with her clone."

Selina: "I'll ask Johnny."

Blade: "and I'll ask Lani."

 **~with Nelson~**

He is in his room asleep with no shirt or pants on and he groans, he opens his green eyes and looks at a picture of his former coach and former teammates on the air lacrosse at Memorial Hill high and he growls and grabs the picture, crumples it into a paper ball, and throws it at the wall. The paper ball hit the wall with some impact, not noticing a camera was watching him.

 **~Wayne-Power~**

?: "seems like it works Paxton."

Paxton: "yes it has indeed. *looks at the files my father had hidden in Wayne-Powers* thanks dad…now I can continue your project you left behind your DEATH!"

He said that like he had the same powers as his father Derek Powers had and his skin peels.

?: "sir…"

Paxton: "*sighs* it happened again, didn't it?"

The assistant nods her head and he puts his shades over his eyes.

 **Blight II: "I still blame Batgirl for what she did to my father and I 2 years ago."**

The assistant watches the same powers his father got and she sighs.

 _?: "I may need Lani's and Terra's help if this does get out of hand…and what will Terra choose, between good or evil."_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like Paxton appearance in this chapter, how he got the same powers as his father is simple, Terra didn't make him Blight II, Derek actually touched his son when he was blight and apparently his powers got to Paxton. Terra is on her second semester of her last year of high school, I didn't mean to put a two year time jump and I'm sorry for that too, she'll basically look like a 19 year old thanks to her immortal abilities. As always I hope you have a wonderful day, afternoon, and night wherever you dudes and dudettes are, peace!**


	17. S2E05: Bane II pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbara,InquexBladexSelinax?.**

* * *

At the illegal MMA metahuman fight club, in the gym section, a boy at his age 15 is punching the punching bag and stops, he sighs and drinks his water. He wipes his sweat off of his face with a towel, he hears something and looks around.

Johnny: "hmm, must've been my imaginations."

He walks out towards the exit, he opens the door and his eyes are widen seeing a person that looks exactly like the Bane and he glares at Johnny.

Bane II: "where do you think you're going, Hassle?"

His eyes are widen and runs the opposite direction and Bane II tsk and runs after him, when he got to Johnny, he beat the shit out of him, having blood all over him and his hands, Nelson hears sirens and glares at Johnny Hassle.

Bane II: "next time Hassle."

Nelson kicks him in the gut and walks off away from the evidence towards his house.

 **~8 hours later~**

Terra in her criminology class with the rest of the students in that class are at the illegal MMA metahuman fight club with GCPD and is next to Max.

Max: "what the hell happened here?"

Terra: "who knows…"

Barbara: "ok, listen up class."

The students look at their teacher except for Terra and Barbara starts talking.

Barbara: "today, we're going to investigate, my force paired you guys up into 4, we got a investigation for you guys and we want to know what happened at 2:30 AM."

Alex: "sweet!"

Carl: "*groans* this is-"

Barbara: "Carl and Alex you're team one, Leslie and Piper you're team two. Everyone else choose a team, this will be a race, the one team who finds out what happens here gets to eat lunch with my force, ok?"

The students nods and every other student went to either team one or two. Barbara noticed Terra was quiet the whole time and she sighs.

 **~inside~**

Team 1 includes Maxine, Carl, Alexandra, Terra, Johnny Willis, Lisa, and lastly Anthony looks at the evidence, seeing so much blood and Carl jumps to the conclusion.

Carl: "welp, seems like someone was beaten to death, case-"

Alex: "Carl, that doesn't give us anything."

Max: "she's right, we need to find more instead of the obvious."

Carl: "like, what? There is nothing here, no fingerprints, no evidence, nothing!"

While the students argue with Carl, the only one who aren't is Johnny and Terra, they walked off looking for more clues.

Carl: "this is stupid! I say we bail and leave."

Alex: "Carl this is the most easiest class you're taking, she doesn't even give us homework!"

Lisa: "hey, where are Terra and Johnny?"

The two of them have their eyes widen and notice the former delinquents aren't with them anymore.

Carl: "probably bail, because they know how stupid this is."

 **~with Terra~**

She obviously didn't left and walks to the room where the fights were and she smiles remembering this and looks to see the trophies she won over the years until she quit.

Terra: "*chuckles* Mr. Hassle still had these trophies…I thought he would hide them…"

 **~2045~**

Aaron Hassle, Johnny's dad and Terra's coach watches outside the fight cage seeing Terra won another match and everyone cheers for her, while some booed, the referee gave Terra her belt and a trophy.

 _Aaron: "that a girl! Yeah, my champion!"_

Terra smiles and puts her fingerless glove up and everyone cheered for her calling her "champion" and she chuckles.

 **~2053~**

Terra sees Johnny and he smiles.

Johnny: "you miss him, huh?"

Terra: "*nods* yeah, he was the only one that understood my abilities, besides my dad of course."

Johnny: "I remember he used to watch me and my brother when our parents died…he taught me everything I should know."

Terra: "he taught me winning wasn't everything…"

Johnny: "and told us to not do anything wrong…"

Terra: "I remember when he used to confuse you and his son a lot."

Johnny: "*chuckles* yeah, he called me Steele so he wouldn't get confuse."

Both of them sigh. Terra walks up to the glass case and opens it taking her trophies.

Johnny: "what are you going to do, with all your old trophies?"

Terra: "*sighs* I don't know, probably melt them and make them for my weapons when I'm batgirl, but I'm not sure."

Johnny: "Terra, we should go back."

Terra nods and follows Johnny to the group, not noticing someone was watching the two.

 **~team 2~**

While Team 1 was arguing what should they do, the other team looks for evidence and Barbara watches and she sighs knowing team 1 is having difficulties right now.

Leslie: "you think the person had a reason?"

Piper: "I guess, the person was trying to escape whoever was trying to kill him and well…"

Brad: "almost got beaten to death, but with what?"

Sonia: "a weapon, but there are handprints, no one couldn't do it with their barehands, right?"

Tony: "well, this city is now a metahuman city, so I'm not surprised…"

 **~team 1~**

Barbara watched them argue and not even noticing Terra and Johnny and sighs.

Terra: "yo!"

The 3 of them see Terra and Johnny.

Alex: "where have you been?"

Johnny: "exploring, finding more clues."

Max: "well, haven't you find anything?"

Terra: "no unfortunately."

Lisa: "why am I not surprised, the delinquent didn't find-"

Terra: "at least I was DOING something, YOU three were fucking arguing *glares at Carl* and YOU!"

Carl: "me, what-"

Johnny: "instead of being a fucking brat, you should be LOOKING for evidence, not argue with your teammates because YOU didn't want to do something that YOU got in trouble for, this wouldn't have HAPPENED, if you didn't throw that STUPID PARTY!"

Carl glares at Johnny for calling his party "stupid", ever since he came to Hamilton Hill high school, he hasn't talked to his friend because of him. Terra has been hanging out with her friends and him, he was about to say something but Terra stopped Johnny from saying anything he'll regret.

Terra: "easy there Steele *glares at Carl* you should be fucking grateful that you're not in fucking prison right now."

Carl: "and what do-"

Barbara: "enough!"

Team 1 was quiet and she pinched the bridge of her nose knowing far to well to not piss off Terra, especially if she's done this more than anyone except for Johnny in this room.

Barbara: "team 2 won by default *looks at Piper and Leslie* can you and your team explain to me why team 1 hasn't even started on the investigation?"

Piper: "besides the fact Terra and Johnny went off on their own looking for clues *looks at Carl, Max, Lisa, and Alex* you four have been arguing at Carl, not even paying attention to the exercise."

Leslie: "*looks at Carl* instead of being a brat like Johnny said, you should be grateful you're not in prison for trespassing on private property."

Tony: "*looks at Terra and Johnny* and even if you two were looking for clues, you still left your team."

Terra: "I can accept that."

Johnny: "I understand."

Carl, Lisa, and Alex were shocked when they heard Terra say those words, and the three were more shock Johnny said that, Max looks at Terra remembering she told her she wanted to change for the better.

Barbara: "excellent team 2, you guys win to have lunch with my force."

Team 2 cheers and high five, while team 1 except for Terra, Johnny, and Max glares at Carl and he roll his eyes.

 **~later~**

While team 2 went to lunch, team 1 is in class with Barbara groaning because they lost and failed the exercise because of Carl. Terra is looking at the files Barbara gave her looking for evidence and clues when she patrols at the fight club, while the others are quiet. Terra puts the file away in her backpack and sees Barbara coming to her.

Terra: "yeah?"

Barbara: "why did you walk off from your team?"

Terra: "like I said Babs, I was looking for more clues, seeing if he left something behind *lies*"

Barbara: "Terra…besides Steele here, I know you better than anyone, why are you lying to me?"

Terra: "look, I wanted to go on my own, you know I don't do well with teams."

Barbara: "*sighs* do you want anything that team 2 can bring you?"

Carl: "why does she get anything, she LEFT!"

Lisa: "Carl, just-"

Johnny: "you're an idiot."

Carl: "what did-"

Terra: "ENOUGH!"

Both of them shut up and she groans in annoyance.

Terra: "*glares at Carl* since you want to know so fucking badly, I'll tell you, I work for the commissioner."

Carl laughs at her while everyone isn't and he notices.

Carl: "why-"

Lisa: "besides the fact she and I don't get along, it's true, my dad talks about her since she was off parole."

Max: "she helps the GCPD, and is also Barbara's body guard."

Johnny: "that's why you're an idiot *looks at Carl* while she actually DOES something after school instead of partying and getting drunk, she changed Carl."

Alex: "besides, none of this would've never happened if you didn't trespass over the commissioner's place."

Carl: "whatever, why would you need a job if your parents do everything for you."

Terra glares at him and walks off not even going to waste her breathe or combat at him, and Barbara sighs, while everyone else glares at Carl.

 **~outside~**

In her new batgirl uniform she walks to the crime scene and uses her detective vision looking for all the evidence.

Inque: "shouldn't you be at school?"

 **Batgirl: "not now Inque."**

She hangs up the communicator and walks to the evidence, she picks up the cloth and analyzes it on her holo computer, once done her eyes are widen.

 **Batgirl: "no, way, Nelson?"**

She scans the blood and her eyes are widen seeing who's blood it was.

 **Batgirl: "what the hell did he want with Johnny Hassle? Last thing I remember, he… *wide eyes* Nelson has a vendetta on the kids on his team, including his coach…"**

She hears sirens coming towards here, she initiate the rocket boots, flies up using the rocket boots and flies away towards the school.

 **~later~**

She walks into the school, invisible and walks towards Nelson's locker, once there she uses one of the gadgets to open anything, when she heard the beep, she takes it off and opens it seeing the last thing she wanted to see, a test tube. Terra takes it and examines it.

 **Batgirl: "now why would you have a test tube…"**

She analyzes the liquid and her eyes widen when seeing what this was.

 **Batgirl: "titan? Isn't Bane still in blackgate or the asylum, why does he-"**

She hears something and hides quickly, when she sees the coach she glares and knocks him out. The coach falls on the ground and she glares at the coach and takes him somewhere in the school

 **~office~**

In his office, he opens his eyes seeing his hands are tied up on his chair and struggles, but he hears someone.

 **Batgirl: "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."**

He gets startled seeing batgirl in front of him and she glares at him.

Coach: "l-let me go you freak!"

He groans when Terra punched him in the gut.

 **Batgirl: "funny, haven't heard that one before *says sarcastically* I'm going to ask you some questions, and if you lie to me, well…lets say I'll punch you harder than I just did, got it!"**

The coach nods and batgirl sits in front of him on his desk.

 **Batgirl: "why did you kick Nelson out?"**

Coach: "*sighs* he was using slappers, I told him and the team know slappers allowed, but when I knew what those slappers do…"

 **Batgirl: "you thought using them to cheat on the games making this school win the hockey games."**

Coach: "yes, but I realized what it does besides strength, it's not just a steroid, it's-"

 **Batgirl: "a drug called titan, it'll get you addicted to that shit like it's candy. It messes up your brain cells every time you use more than one of them *glares at the coach* how many did you BUY exactly?"**

Coach: "enough for the team."

 **Batgirl: "why was Nelson using them…"**

Coach: "*sighs* he wanted to cheat, I told him to stop using that stuff, but he couldn't stop like the others did, and…when I saw the test tube full of it-"

 **Batgirl: "that was the last straw, you couldn't stop him from using it. *glares at the photo of the hill high hockey team* He now has a vendetta on you and his team, he almost killed your new teammate on the team, Johnny Hassle."**

Coach: "how is he?"

 **Batgirl: "doctor says he'll be fine, broken arm, won't play for months, weeks if he's lucky his arm can heal."**

She glares at the coach and lifts him up in the air and he gets scared of her eyes.

Coach: "I told you everything I know, please don't hurt me!"

She throws him back on his chair and keeps glaring at him.

 **Batgirl: "you better watch your back and also get a good lawyer coach."**

She walks out and sighs.

 **~next day~**

Terra in her casual clothes, walks to school with Terry and she yawns.

Terry: "are you ok?"

Terra: "pulled a nighter when studying for the test."

Terry: "come on, we're-"

He sees every student outside the school and pushes them out of their way, when he sees his girlfriend and friends.

Terry: "Dana, what happened?"

Dana: "someone wrote something in the hallway."

Terra: "makes sense why GCPD is here."

Blade: "they didn't find anything interesting yet."

Terra: "*takes out my visors* I'm going in."

Dana: "can't."

Terra: "why?"

Chelsea: "they're not allowing anyone in."

Terra: "not if someone who works for them."

Max: "you can try."

Terra nods and walks to the scene, the officer stopped her, but sees it's Terra, she lets her in and Max's, Dana's, Terry's, and Chelsea's eyes are widen when the officer let her in.

 **~hallways~**

The commissioner sees her and sighs.

Barbara: "what took you?"

Terra: "sorry, woke up late. What happened?"

Barbara: "the stuff you sent to Inque at the manor told us everything."

Terra: "Nelson, was here?"

Barbara: "yeah, but the coach said he almost did the same to Hassle, except he broke his back."

Terra: "like your bane did to Bruce?"

She nods and Terra puts on her visors, and turns on the detective mode on them.

Barbara: "no finger prints or clues."

Terra: "Nelson isn't that bright babs, and even if he was, not everyone is quick, he'd have to left something, right?"

Barbara: "right you are."

Terra walks around the hallway looking for any evidence he left, she stops and sees a dent at her locker of all things and walks towards her now broken locker, seeing a note.

Terra: "*takes the note and reads it out loud* you and me McGinnis, we got some unfinished business to taken care of, at Hassle's fight club, and don't think I didn't see you there yesterday… *groans* what the hell is his problem with me…"

She hides the note in her pocket and walks back towards the commissioner.

Barbara: "anything?"

Terra: "nope *lies* nothing I could find."

 **~later~**

Terra walks in the house seeing Matt and his friends, Marty and Sari Lane, she smiles sensing both of the boys feelings for her, but she can see Sari had feelings for her little brother. She shakes her head, telling herself to not tell them and she walks to her room.

Matt: "h-hey Terra."

She stops and looks at her brother.

Terra: "yeah?"

Matt: "can you take us to the arcade?"

Terra: "does mom know you're even home?"

Matt: "yeah, our school was on the news today, and so was yours."

Terra: "uh…Matt, I'm not sure really."

Matt looks at his older sister knowing why she is hesitant about taking the three of them out since Inque explained to him what was analyzed.

Marty: "come on Terr, please?"

Sari: "please, I want to know more about his famous older sister he talks so much about."

Matt: "guys, if she doesn't want to take us-"

Terra: "*sighs* no, it's fine, Marty call your dad and tell him *looks at Sari* and you make sure to tell your aunt, ok?"

Both of Matt's friends high five and do exactly what she told them to do, Matt looks at Terra and he sighs.

Matt: "you know, you didn't have to-"

Terra: "look, I know Inque, Blade and Selina told you, but even with Nelson out looking for me, I need you to keep an eye out and stay focus, ok?"

Matt nods and he sees his friends come out.

Sari: "my aunt said sure, just make sure to bring me back before dark."

Marty: "*sighs* my dad is working, but he said I can stay over, like always."

Terra: "ok *looks at Matt* put your socks AND shoes on Matt."

He sighs and grabs his socks and shoes and puts them on his feet. Terra grabs her wallet, visors, and puts her visors in her backpack.

 **~arcade~**

While Terra watches the three of them, both her and Matt keep a close eye to see if Nelson Nash comes looking for her. Terra sees Dana and Chelsea and smiles.

Terra: "hey you two."

Dana: "hey, have you seen your brother?"

Terra: "not since this morning at school, why?"

Chelsea: "he said he was busy and said you or your little brother would know."

Matt: "no, he didn't tell me."

Terra: "same with me, how long ago was this?"

Dana: "two hours ago."

Matt sees Terry walk in seeing he is wearing the batman mark III batsuit and his eyes are widen, Terra notices her brother's eyes are widen and looks at him.

Terra: "what's wrong?"

Matt: "*whispers in her ear* Terry, is wearing my batman suit…"

Terra's eyes are widen and looks. He was definitely wearing the mark III batman suit, the difference is the bat symbol is red instead of yellow or when Terra was batgirl, in her case purple.

 _Terra: "maybe that's why I saw the batman symbol beeping on my holo computer."_

Dana: "*sees Terry* T-Terry, what are you wearing?"

Terry: "the batsuit, I'm batman."

 _Terra: "uh…"_

Chelsea: "s-seriously?!"

 _Matt: "she can't believe this, batgirl is the new protector of Neo Gotham City, and even then he doesn't know how the suit operates like Terra and I do."_

Dana: "uh, Terr. This city already has someone to protect them, and her name is batgirl."

Terry: "well maybe she would want a sidekick."

 _Matt: "oh hell no! I'm her sidekick, and probably the next batman. Plus, Terra rather works alone than asking for help."_

 _Terra: "*laughs hysterically* oh this is rich, I don't need a sidekick, Matt is my only sidekick and besides he only does like fighting gang members, I'm teaching him how to be batman and know his weapons."_

Dana: "I'm not sure if she even wants a sidekick, she always work alone, like the previous batman did before robin turned into nightwing, the 2nd Robin was dead by the joker, resurrected, then became Arkham Knight, and lastly red hood, and the 3rd robin turned into Red Robin." **(1)**

 _Terra: "how the hell does she even know that?! I didn't even know there was a 3rd Robin, Barbara told me he died when the Joker and Harley Quinn turned him into Joker Jr."_ **(2)**

Terry: "how do you know that?"

Dana: "call it a hunch."

Before Terry or Terra could say anything, they hear screams and people are running away. All five of them run towards where the commotion is coming from and they see Nelson as Bane II.

Bane II: "TERRA! Time to take your beating!"

Matt: "jeez *looks at Terra* what did you do to get him so pissed off exactly?"

Terra: "you know, I'm not even sure to be honest with you bro."

Nelson throws something at Terra and she dodges it quickly and wide eyes. He then punches her towards the wall, once she hit the wall, she groans and blacks out.

Matt: "TERRA!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm doing a three part for this chapter, next chapter will have Matt and Terra go up against Nelson. As for why Terry has Matt's batsuit, no he will not be batman for a long period of time. Terra will pretend to train him into becoming batman, and like she said, she's training Matt how to become batman, by not acting like Bruce like Terra is, I honestly won't change her ways because I actually like how Terra acts like Bruce when she is batgirl.

 **1\. Richard D, Grayson AKA Dick became the first Robin, he got tired of being behind Bruce's shadow, he was the leader of Teen Titans, as he got older he became Nightwing and did his own hero gig in Blüdhaven, I like him as both Robin and Nightwing, he's actually my favorite. Jason was basically the opposite of Dick, he wanted to kill the joker when Bruce put him in jail. He died by The Joker beating him with a crowbar and blew up the building, how he got resurrected was thanks to Talia and Ra's Al Ghul, he was in the league of shadows for god know how many years until he decided to leave. He became the Arkham Knight and had a grudge with Bruce when he replaced him with Tim and he wanted revenge, he then became Red Hood later and is the leader of his own team Red Hood and the Outlaws. Tim is my least favorite Robin in my opinion, how he became Robin was that Bruce and Dick trained him hard and tested him, he passed and became Robin, when he got older he became Red Robin.**

 **2\. In Batman: The Joker Returns, Barbara told Terry how she and Bruce lost Tim when Harley and The Joker made him Joker Jr. Now here's the reason why I'm not ACTUALLY not putting Tim in as the Joker. As I stated in the prologue of this story the Joker is dead. In the movie, "The Joker" aka Tim Drake was still alive and hiding for god knows how long to plan on his revenge on Batman aka Bruce, but he doesn't actually know Bruce retired as batman because of his heart problems like Barbara and Terry does, also because the movie is similar to the comic batman: the Arkham Knight, and also the video game, but instead of Jason having a grudge on Bruce and basically get revenge by taking Oracle, "Joker" plans on his revenge on Bruce by being "Joker" and also because the blood Joker had in Tim was some what similar how Joker put his blood in Bruce in Batman: Arkham City game. So I'm not doing Batman: The Joker Returns as much as I love the uncensored version, because the movie is canon in Earth-12, I'm not doing that earth, this is an alternative earth-12.5, meaning same but some differences and like I said before I'm not putting Tim in this story, so he is dead, I'm sorry fans who like Tim Drake in BTAS.**

 **The reason why I'm not saying the new batman adventures is because it's literally fucking season 4 of BTAS, the only difference is that they did was the art style, which I'm not going to lie is awesome, it's the same art style they did for Superman: the animated series and Batman Beyond.**


	18. S2E06: Bane II pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbara,InquexBladexSelinax?.**

* * *

 _Inque: "Terra, wake up."_

Matt: "Terra…"

 _Barbara: "Terra, please…"_

Terra hears Barbara in her head telepathically talking to her, she open her eyes and looks around and groans, wondering where she is she notices she is in the batcave 2.0, and she rubs her head.

Blade: "oh thank god."

Terra: "*looks at Blade* w-what happened?"

Selina: "Nelson, made you unconscious and you blacked out."

Terra: "how many days?"

Inque: "3 days."

Barbara: "my police force didn't see any sign of Nelson after he made you unconscious."

Terra: "*sits up* of course they didn't… *looks at Matt* did you find Terry?"

Matt: "no, he still has the batsuit mark III."

Barbara: "don't worry *looks at Terra* you can track it, every batsuit or *looks at Matt* in this case Robin uniform has a signal."

Matt: "wait, what?!"

Terra: "in case if you know anyone steals it, I can paralyze only the batsuit."

Matt: "Bruce's or mine?"

Terra: "yours, but forget about it now *jumps off the infirmary bed* I need a status report on Nelson, his last location besides the arcade, he clearly has a vendetta on me and his former teammates."

Inque: "computer, pinpoint every signal of where Nelson has been at."

The batcomputer does that, and all 6 of them see red dots.

Terra: "ok, that's indicating where he was for the past 3 days before he found me."

Barbara: "run a scan where every teenager hangs out, and also where his former teammates are at."

The computer does exactly that and they see blue dots, Terra sees one of them at the MMA fight club.

Terra: "that's where Johnny almost gotten beaten to death."

Barbara: "Hill high was where he beat up his coach, but he escape."

Blade: "the mall?"

Terra and Barbara looks to see there was a purple dot.

Matt: "but…he was at the arcade yesterday, why is he possibly going back there?"

Terra thinks and her eyes widen remembering

 **~Golem~**

Willie Watt who controlled the golem telepathically crushes Nelson's car.

 _Nelson: "my car!"_

 **~present~**

Terra: "because he's looking for the person who wrecked his car."

Barbara: "the Golem?"

Inque types on the keyboard and shows the warehouse the Golem is and they all see it is still chained up.

Selina: "the Golem is still chained up."

Terra: "something isn't adding up."

Blade: "what do you mean?"

Terra: "the Golem wasn't the one who destroyed his car…he can't be controlled unless…"

Barbara: "someone controlled the Golem himself."

Terra: "and I know who."

Matt: "who?"

Terra types on the keyboard, once done it showed a picture of a nerd.

Blade: "*wide eyes* Willie?"

Terra: "who else better than the dork himself."

Barbara: "but he hasn't been seen since the Golem- *wide eyes* oh…"

Terra's clothes transform into the new batsuit and she puts her visors on.

 **Batgirl: "computer run me a scan on Willie's last known location."**

It does exactly that, it analyzes Willie's last location, once done she sees him at the warehouse where the Golem is chained up and Terra looks at Barbara.

 **Batgirl: "I guess I'm getting my rematch after all."**

Barbara: "I'll send a squadron there, make sure you stay hidden."

 **Batgirl: "I will."**

Terra goes in the batmobile and flies out of the batcave while Barbara calls for a squadron.

 **~at the warehouse~**

Terra lands above the warehouse and she goes through a crate and down in the warehouse. Once inside, she presses a button and turns her stealth on and walks around, she presses the earpiece on her ear.

 **Batgirl: "I'm in. *whispers quietly to Barbara*"**

 _Barbara: "good, but we see no Willie or Nelson, how do you-"_

 **Batgirl: "trust me, I know these things babs."**

 _Barbara: "*s_ _ighs*_ _just…"_

 **Batgirl: "just what?"**

 _Barbara: "nothing, just forget about it."_

Before Terra could respond Barbara hung up on her and sighs. Terra hears something and sees Willie controlling the Golem without the VR and her eyes widen.

Willie: "someone is here."

The Golem scans the area and sees Terra invisible by using a UV light and her eyes widen.

 **Batgirl: "dammit!"**

She summons a batarang and throws it at the golem, but it has no affect and she groans.

Willie: "I don't think so batgirl."

The golem runs towards her and punches her, Terra is visible and holds the Golem claw, Willie's eyes are widen when she sees Terra breaking the Golem's arm and swings it at the Golem. The Golem slides towards the wall making it outside seeing a big hole and she grabs Willie before he could even control more of anything electronic, and flies them both to the golden state bridge.

 **~Golden state bridge~**

Terra has Willie hanging upside down and Willie screams.

 **Batgirl: "why did you go back to the Golem!"**

Willie: "like I'll tell you batgirl, you don't-"

 **Batgirl: "*uses the visors to scan any weak bones and smirks* a human body has 206 bones, and a blood rush to the head can make you unconscious or dead, lets see which will get to you first."**

She punches Willie's ribs and he screams in pain, both hearing one of the rib bone breaks.

 **Batgirl: "one, now you have 205 bones left."**

Willie: "I'll never tell you, you can cripple me all you want, you're not getting an answer-"

Terra throws Willie and she grabs her bat and glares at him.

 **Batgirl: "*smirks* I got all the time I need Willie, the more you stall, the harder I hit."**

She takes his glasses and breaks it with her bare hands, Willie's eyes are widen when she saw that and he gulps, Terra hits him on the arm and he screams.

 **Batgirl: "why were you going to the warehouse Willie."**

Willie: "*glares at her* fuck you."

She swings at his same rib and he grunts and screams feeling another rib bone break and she swings at his nose, breaking it, she sees blood coming out of one of his nostrils and she smirks.

 **Batgirl: "I wonder how weak your legs are, you know for a weakling who wants revenge on a bully."**

His eyes are widen when she heard her say that and looks up at her.

Willie: "h-how do you-"

 **Batgirl: "I'm batgirl, I know everything, this is my city Willie."**

Terra swings at his leg hard and he screams feeling how hard she hit him he struggles to get up but she pins him down with the metal bat on his stomach.

 **Batgirl: "now, I'm going to ask you one last time before I send you to the infirmary in GCPD precinct, why the fuck were you at the warehouse!"**

Willie: "alright, alright! I'll tell you, j-just please no more!"

 **Batgirl: "I'd hurry, because I'm not in the mood for being patient."**

Willie: "I-I wanted revenge on Nelson, h-he's been bullying me since forever, and… *sighs* I wanted him to know what it feels like to be weak a-and small not able to defend yourself."

 **Batgirl: "good."**

Willie: "now, can you let me go?"

 **Batgirl: "no."**

Before he could say anything else, Terra headbutts him, making him unconscious. She sighs and calls Barbara on the private communicator.

 **~GCPD~**

The commissioner hears the phone ringing and she answers it.

Barbara: "this is the commissioner speaking…"

 _ **Batgirl: "got Willie, where do you want me to drop him off?"**_

Barbara: "at one of drop offs."

 _ **Batgirl: "ok."**_

Barbara: "wait!"

 ** _Batgirl: "yeah?"_**

Barbara: "how much did you damage him?"

 ** _Batgirl: "oh, you'll find out when you and your officers get there."_**

Terra hangs up and Barbara sighs knowing she'll need to call one of the infirmary for him.

 **~batcave~**

Terra jumps out of the batcave and she is in her casual clothes and walks to the computer, seeing Inque.

Terra: "anything on Nelson?"

Inque: "no, he's been quiet since the golem incident at the warehouse."

Matt: "he saw the damage on the Golem."

Terra: "typical, he doesn't know who actually control the construction robot."

Blade: "is there an antidote for the titan venom?"

Selina: "no, not anymore."

Matt: "what do you mean?"

Terra: "Joker had titan before and that is what killed him. Ivy's plant was the cure, but…since she's dead and there are no plants in Gotham anymore, Ra's is dead and I'm not going to Arabia or Lian Yu island looking for the Lazarus Pit for it." **(1)**

Inque: "what about Bane?"

Selina: "he's weak, someone drained his drug out of him."

Terra: "and I already arrested them for it."

 _Barbara: "commissioner to batcave."_

Inque: "yeah?"

 _Barbara: "found Nelson, but…"_

Matt: "but, what?"

 _Barbara: "he's calling out for Terra."_

Blade: "*looks at Terra then at the screen* for what?"

 _Barbara: "he has Terry and Dana."_

Matt: "what?!"

Blade: "why?!"

Terra: "it doesn't matter why *looks at Matt* suit up."

Selina: "are you insane?! You can't bring him with you!"

Terra: "you guys said bring him with me on my missions, I'm doing exactly what you guys outvoted me on!"

Matt regrets it when he and his sister's crushes argued about this and he sighs and gets in his robin suit.

Blade: "I regret it."

Inque: "me too."

Matt: "*in my robin uniform* lets go."

Terra's clothes transform into batgirl mark II and grabs her visor and puts them over her eyes.

 **Batgirl: "lets go get our brother and his girlfriend."**

Both siblings hop into the batmobile and Terra drives it towards the location.

 **~MMA fight club~**

Terra now in her regular clothes but her visors turn into sunglasses and she wears them over her eyes.

Matt: "so…since we're in the batmobile-"

Terra: "the answer is no Matt." **(1)**

Matt: "aw…"

She lands it on top of the fight club, it opens up and she hops out of it, Matt does the same and she sighs.

Terra: "batmobile, engage auto-pilot."

The auto-pilot was on and the batmobile flies on its own to the batcave, Terra pulls the crate open and jumps down, Matt follows.

 **~Fight cage~**

Terra does a superhero landing while Matt lands on his feet.

Matt: "I don't see Nelson."

Terra: "forget about that oaf, find Dana and our brother, once there get them out of here!"

Matt nods and runs off looking for the two, Terra senses Nelson about to punch her but she dodged it and sees him.

Bane II: "well, well, well, look who showed up."

She looks at Nelson, now as Bane II, and her eyes widen seeing his muscles has grown bigger and his eyes are green.

Terra: "Nelson?"

Bane II: "in the flesh McGinnis!"

Terra: "seriously, you want a rematch after I kicked your ass on the 2nd day of school, how childish are you Nelson?"

Bane II: "you embarrassed me that day!"

Terra: "seriously?"

Nelson runs towards her and then punches her, she dodged his punch and punch him on his stomach, but sees he chuckles saying that tickles.

 _Terra: "dammit, the titan! How much did he drink? I'm surprised he isn't dead, unless…"_

She activates her detective mode and goes to deep tissue mode, when she sees his muscles and her eyes are widen.

Terra: "computer, scan for any meta gene in him… *says quietly*"

Terra does a backflip when Nelson punched her and she waits for the results, she runs to him quickly and punches him repeatedly. He grunts when he was punched on his waist, and she punched him on his ankle and he is on his knees. When she got a result her eyes are widen when she sees it.

 _Terra: "that's impossible! He can't contain all of the drug in him! He'll go berserk and be like the first Bane!"_

She dodged his kick and grabs her shock putt and puts it on his face. He screams when he felt the electricity and Terra does a roundhouse kick. He flies back towards the cage and she glares.

 _Terra: "he's not a meta gene, but he still can't get use to all that titan, that stuff will make his brain go haywire, *sighs* dammit! I need an antidote from the pit and I need them to whip up the antidote. The antidote won't cure him, but it will slow down the process so his brain doesn't get damage."_

She puts her hand on her earpiece and calls Matt, she waits until someone responds.

 _Matt: "yeah?"_

Terra: "it's me."

 _Matt: "oh, thank god you're not dead. I brought Terry home, but Dana decided to stay."_

Terra: "what, why?!"

 _Matt: "she knows Terra."_

Terra: "but how?! No what never mind, I need you and Selina to steal something for me."

She sends the results on her holo computer on her wrist.

 _Matt: "what, what is this?"_

Terra: "an antidote, I'm going to need you and Selina go to Lian Yu."

 _Matt: "ok, why?"_

Terra: "Selina will explain why that island, just go get it quick!"

Terra hangs up and she dodges the tackle and she throws her batarangs at him, he screams, and she sees his blood. Terra takes a test tube out of her pocket and scoops his blood in it. Terra puts a cork over it and rolls to the ground and kicks his other ankle.

 _Terra: "Matt, hurry…I don't know how long it will take me to distract him…"_

 **~Lian Yu~**

Selina and Matt hops out of the island and they see a jungle and she sighs.

Matt: "so, this is Lian Yu…"

Selina: "yup, now come on your sister sent you the map."

He nods and the map appears on his holo computer and they run into the island, not noticing some assassins were watching. They stop and they hear something, Selina takes out her whip while Matt takes his bo staff out.

Selina: "keep a lookout, they're maybe assassins here trying to kill us."

Matt nods and sees them running at us. Before the two could fight them, Johnny jumps down and makes a shockwave, making all the assassins paralyze and he looks up seeing Robin and Catwoman.

Johnny: "what the hell are you two doing here?"

Selina: "we're looking for the Lazarus Pit Steele."

Matt: "Steele?"

Johnny: "that's right *turns my body except my clothes into Steele*"

Matt: "whoa! That is so schway, can-"

Selina: "fanboy later, Lazarus pit. Remember?"

Matt: "right… *looks at Johnny* do you know where it is?"

Steele: "yeah, why?"

Selina: "Nelson."

Steele: "*groans* I told him not to drink the titan, I told him but he didn't listen to me. I'll take you two there, but you need to be warn, the assassins are protecting the pit since Ra's is dead."

Selina: "alright, lets go."

All three heroes run towards the hideout.

 **~MMA fight club~**

Terra hits the wall and groans not noticing Dana is watching the whole thing.

Bane II: "*chuckles* just what you deserve McGinnis *has my fist in my hand* a beating."

Dana gasps seeing Terra bruised up, but no blood. She is honestly confused on why she isn't bleeding and she tries to find a way to help her friend.

 _Dana: "come on, think Dana…"_

She realize she can use her powers but she wide eyes when she remembered the last time she used them, she couldn't control herself.

 _Dana: "you're doing this for Terra, and she was bound to know anyways…"_

She runs towards Nelson about to drop a weight on Terra, but he got punched and flown towards the other side. Terra opens her eyes and weakly gets up, Dana helps her and Terra looks at Dana, seeing her hands are surrounded by energy, actually all of her is surrounded by green energy. **(2)**

Terra: "D-Dana?"

Dana: "yeah, it's me."

Terra: "what is…"

Dana: "I…found out I have a meta gene in me."

Terra: "o-oh."

They got interrupted with a battle cry and running towards them, they see Nelson, he punches them both. Dana floats while Terra holds his fist. She picks him up and throws him towards the wired cage, he gets hit and falls on the ground.

 **~batcave~**

Selina, Matt, and Johnny walks in with the blood of Ra's and they watch Barbara make the antidote, when she was done she looks at Johnny and he nods.

Steele: "I'll deliver it to her."

Barbara nods and gives him the antidote and he runs out towards the fight club.

 **~MMA fight club~**

Dana shoots an energy blast and he hits the ground, Terra runs up to him with her speed and kicks him. He grunts and Dana teleports behind him and kicks him. Nelson gets flown to Terra and she punches him back to Dana.

Dana: "so…why didn't you tell me you're a metahuman? *kicks him back to Terra*"

Terra: "I'm not actually."

She stops him head on, but she skids a bit and is still until she punches his pulse and he passes out.

Dana: "then what are you?"

Terra: "I'm actually immortal."

Dana: "o-oh, and batgirl?"

Terra: "the commissioners offer *looks at Dana* why do you…"

Dana: "I'm not sure, but I found out 2 weeks ago that I was actually born with these powers."

Terra: "interesting…"

She sees Johnny with the antidote and she sighs in relief.

Terra: "it's about time!"

Johnny: "sorry."

He tosses her the antidote, Terra catches it and puts the antidote in his neck, seeing the liquid going inside of him.

Dana: "so…what will it do exactly?"

Terra: "*sighs* it'll slow down the titan, it'll also won't spread in his brain."

Johnny: "what will happen to him, will he remember?"

Terra: "no, he won't *summons my holo computer and analyze Nelson* it's working."

Dana: "that's good, right?"

Terra: "yes, but unfortunately the titan will be inside of him. It'll trigger when he's only angry. He won't remember a thing that happened after he got kicked out."

Johnny: "but, he'll remember he's not on the team, right?"

Terra: "yeah."

Dana: "but with Johnny Hassle in the hospital, it is unknown if his leg will heal."

Terra: "coach said he'll put Nelson on the team again."

Dana: "wait, seriously?!"

Terra: "yeah, but he said even with Hassle, Nelson will be co-captain."

Dana nods and they see Nelson back to himself, but he's still unconscious. Johnny picks him up and holds him on his shoulder.

Johnny: "I'll take him to the Gotham hospital."

Both of them nods and walks out towards the exit.

 **~next day~**

Terra sighs and walks in the hallways with Blade. Matt contacted her telling her that their brother was ok, and he also took the Mark III batsuit back to the batcave. Terra showed Dana the batcave. But Dana didn't want to fight crime, which all of them sighed in relief, but she will stay on the sidelines and help her in the batcave, mostly taking Inque's job on the bat computer with Blade. Selina is training Matt to become the next tomorrow knight of Gotham, while Inque helps Dana with the computer. Barbara was skeptical about letting Dana help them, but knows Dana is a good kid like Blade.

Blade: "so… *looks at Terra*"

Terra: "what?"

Blade: "does Terry, you know about Dana?"

Terra: "*sighs* I doubt it, but maybe one day she'll tell him."

They see Terry hugging Dana and she smiles and hugs him back.

Terra: "*looks at Blade* are you sure you don't want to-"

Blade: "I said I'm sure Terra, crime fighting is your thing, and this is your city."

Terra: "*smiles* you're right, Gotham is my city, and no one and I mean no superhero or villain will step forth in this city."

Blade smiles and walks off to Dana with Terra following her. Both not noticing Nelson was watching them the whole time.

 _Bane II: "I'll be back, and you won't stop me again batgirl…"_ **(3)**

Nelson being oblivious to the voice in his head and shrugs it off, walking to his locker to get ready for his first class after getting out of the hospital.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I wanted to write a chapter for a long time. I do like Bane in the batman franchise, I would say he's my 4th favorite villain in the franchise. It does state that Bane is alive in the series, which I'm surprised he isn't dead because of all of the titan inside of him since he was a teenager. He did aged all those years but still, he was still in Arkham Asylum when Bruce stated where he was in the episode "the Winning Edge".**

 **facts**

 **1\. Bruce didn't let any and I mean ANY of the Robins drive the bat mobile, not even his son Damian Wayne. It's the reason why they got different vehicles in the first place. But in Titans on the DC streaming site, Jason the 2nd Robin drove the** **batmobile, but I'm not even sure if that's true.**

 **2\. I was honestly making Dana into a meta human, I actually love Dana in the show I did like the romance between him and Dana, I also ship Terry with Maxine Gibson too. I just felt bad for her when she didn't know about Terry's identity and only Max finds out, she does knows he's batman in the actual ending of batman beyond in JLU, the episode is called Epilogue and it's the actual ending of batman beyond I gotta say it was during after they graduated from high school or college, but she knows his secret, if you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch the actual ending.**

 **3\. This was a reference when Harvey Dent was two face, he had a voice in his head and basically was the opposite of his personality, I loved it in the batman franchise.**

 **That is honestly all I gotta say, I am not doing the season episodes in chronological order, I actually missed a few episodes from season 1, so don't be surprised if it's not in order,** **and this is one of the episodes from season 1** **. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you have a wonderful day, afternoon, or night wherever or whenever you dudes or dudettes are reading this, peace!**


	19. S2E07: Shriek and wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbara,InquexBladexSelinax?. (later in the series)**

* * *

Terra dodged a punch from her most annoying villains she fought and she groans. She takes out her batarangs and throws it at her and she gets knocked out.

 **Batgirl: "finally…"**

She walks up to the annoying villain and handcuffs her to the pole and calls Barbara on her personal communicator.

 _Barbara: "got Tanya?"_

 **Batgirl: "yeah, I got her, she was more annoying with her clues today."**

 _Barbara: "I'll send a squadron on your location, in the mean time…come back to the cave."_

 **Batgirl: "on my way."**

She hangs up and flies using her jet boosters towards the cave and not noticing someone was watching her the whole time fighting Tanya.

 **~batcave~**

Terra lands on her feet and sees Matt, her batsuit transform into her casual clothes and she walks up to him, noticing he is upset and holding an invitation. Terra looks at Selina and she shrugs.

Terra: "hey."

Matt: "*turns around and sees Terra* oh, hey."

Terra: "*sits next to him* what's wrong?"

Matt: "*sighs* nothing, besides the wedding coming up… *looks at Terra* are we going to ever tell…"

Terra: "Matt. we've talked about this before, we need to keep mom and-"

Matt: "I get that, but…mom is getting suspicious of us now, yesterday she asked me a bunch, and I mean a _bunch_ of questions, on why was I late for my classes, and why I skip some school days."

Terra: "Matt, as much as I want to tell them, we can't…and besides, why aren't you at home, getting ready for tomorrow?"

Matt: "do we even know them?"

Terra: "yes, well…Terry and I know them, they're mom's friends from high school and they invited us to the wedding."

Matt: "but I don't even know anyone-"

Terra: "you remember Isaac?"

Matt: "a little, I remember we used to hangout before we moved back to Neo Gotham City for dad's job. Other than that why?"

Terra: "Isaac's older brother Mark is getting married next week, Isaac was excited when he said you're coming."

Matt: "but why are he and I the groomers, I know little about Mark like you and Terry do."

Terra: "well…Terry known him longer than me, look…mom just wants us to go as a family since we are always busy, she just thought of this as a family bonding."

 _Terra: "and this has nothing to do with both mom and I being awkward and saw each other masturbate, nope, not one bit…"_

 **~McGinnis apartment~**

Terra puts her things in her backpack, like her toothbrush, toothpaste, phone charger, wireless earbuds, her casual clothes, and also her tuxedo, she zips it up and sighs.

 _Terra: "why can't I get my mom naked body out of my head, it's like…"_

Mary: "hey."

Terra: "*looks at my mom* o-oh uh hey…"

Both mother and daughter stay silent and Terra moves her hand off her mom's and her mom looks at Terra.

Mary: "so…"

Terra: "c-can we not make this awkward as it is already mom…"

Mary: "s-sorry, it's just… *sighs and looks away* I didn't mean to you know."

Terra: "right…uh yeah *sits on my bed and tries not to looks at her cleavage* I guess-"

Matt: "mom, can you help-"

He sees both his mom and older sister blushing and Terra grabs her bag and walks out quickly.

Mary: "*looks at Matt* what do you need sweetie?"

 **~living room~**

 _Terra: "oh yeah, it wasn't awkward when she stroke your dick and almost made you climax…how am I going to ignore these dirty thoughts, she's my mom for fuck sakes"_

Terra sits up and groans hoping this family bonding doesn't get anymore awkward than it already is, she grabs her sunglasses and puts them in her bag.

 _Terra: "well, even when I'm batgirl…I don't get emotions. But, that's different from being myself…it was easy for Bruce to do it, why isn't it easy for me? Is it because I have lovers? Or is it because a part of me knows dreaming about fucking my mom is a good thing…"_

She gets out of her thoughts when she sees Terry and Matt ready to go. She sees Terry in a white u-neck shirt with cargo pants and black sneakers, she sees Matt in a red shirt with some jeans and red sneakers, and she is wearing a black muscle shirt that has a purple bat symbol in the middle of it, with some black ripped up jeans and black sneakers. Terra looks and sees her mom in a dress that shows her cleavage.

 _Terra: "this will be a very long week…"_

 **~airport~**

In a private jet that was owned by Derek Powers, since he died he gave everything to Terra after the "experiment" he gave her his private jet and some other things while Paxton and Carl Powers owns the rest, mostly they own Wayne-Powers with Terra. **(1)**

Mary: "how did you get this private jet?"

Terra: "commissioner Gordon told me I get his jet when he died."

Terry: "this is so cool."

Matt and Terra are sitting in the back and Terry and Mary are at the bar in the private jet. Terra uses his holo computer, texting Barbara.

 _T: I know you want Selina and Blade to watch over Gotham while Matt and I are gone, but are you sure you don't need Steele?_

 _B: "maybe, Selina will probably not get use to the late hours because she works, but maybe I'll call Johnny, is Dana going with you guys?_

 _M: yeah, she asked her dad and he was skeptical about it at first, but he said sure._

 _T: we're just waiting for her._

 _B: ok._

Terra's holo computer disappears and she puts her personal communicator in her ear and she puts her sunglasses over her eyes. Dana walks on the plane and sits next to Terry.

 _Terra: "let the bonding begin…"_

 **~Wayne-Powers~**

Paxton is on his desk when he gets a call, his assistant answers his phone and they both hear a woman's voice on it, his assistant looks at the phone and smiles.

Paxton: "congrats on your engagement, sorry if I couldn't come, you know CEO's meetings, and important stuff."

 _?: "it's ok Paxton, really it is. *sighs* are you sure about this? I know…"_

Paxton: "look, Mark I know you're marrying shriek and as much I can help you two, I'm not sure if _they_ want me there."

Mark: "I get it, like you said, if Shriek senses batgirl…she'll get them."

He nods and hangs up and looks at Adam.

Adam: "are you sure it's wise having shriek out in the open like that Paxton?"

Paxton: "I paid her didn't I, I need to kill-"

Adam: "and what if batgirl didn't kill your dad?"

Paxton: "what do you-"

Adam: "I mean, what if someone else did…"

Paxton thought about this for awhile and looks at the evidence of his father and batgirl.

 **~with Terra~**

In Central City, they all got off the jet and went to the hotel. When they got their room keys they went up to the room and unpack their things and got ready to go to Mark's house.

 **~Mark's house~**

Dana: "so…who's the bride?"

Terry: "I'm not even sure, he just said it was a surprised."

Terra: "he loves to surprise us really."

Matt: "I can't believe they're still in Central City."

Mary knocks on the door and when it open they see Mark.

Mark: "h-hey, you guys made it."

Mary: "well, when your mom told us you're engage…well you know."

Terry: "so, where's the bride?"

When Terry said that their question was answered when they saw the bride. Terra's eyes widen seeing the last person getting married to Mark and Matt and Dana noticed too.

?: "you must be the famous McGinnis family."

Mary: "I'm Mary, and these three are my kids, and Dana is Terry's girlfriend, it's nice to meet you."

Kaylee: "I'm Kaylee, but people call me Kay."

Mark lets them in and he calls for Isaac. When they saw a little speedster, everyone's eyes are widen seeing Isaac.

Mark: "Isaac!"

Isaac: "sorry, I got excited *looks at Matt* hey Matt."

Matt: "hey Isaac."

Terra and Matt honestly have nothing to say, Terra seeing another speedster and Shriek marrying her brother's best friend while Matt is shock seeing Isaac has powers.

 **~later~**

Terra is outside with Matt on the couch both telling them everything and both hearing her mom's thoughts while she was in front of her oldest and youngest kid, having lied to them about her abilities.

 _Mary: "why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Terra: "you know why mom, especially if-"_

 _Mary: "don't *glares at her* I can take care of myself."_

 _Matt: "mom…"_

 _Mary: "and you *glares at Matt* how long have you known, how long…"_

 _Matt: "*sighs* a year ago."_

 _Terra: "that's not fair!"_

 _Mary: "oh, that's not fair, I'll tell you fair! You *points at Terra* lied to me since you came back to the house at age 15, lied to me about your powers and abilities for years if I might add, and have been batgirl for over 2 years. *looks at Matt* I didn't want to believe that you are Robin, and also got abilities. What else aren't you even telling me or Terry! Is your father even dead?"_

Matt was about to say something but Terra stops him and shakes her head no.

 _Mary: "he…isn't is he?"_

 _Terra: "we didn't know how-"_

 _Mary: "*glares at Terra* like how I didn't know you weren't in Gotham after your dad's "death" or how I found out you were in illegal fight clubs! I know you, I probably know you more than the commissioner Terra…are you even my daughter?!"_

Terra's eyes are widen and so are Matt's eyes are widen when they both heard that and Mary's eyes widen too.

 _Terra: "I came out of your fucking vagina mom! Unless… *wide eyes* you didn't…"_

Mary grabs Terra's left wrist and summons her holo computer seeing the DNA analyzer and Matt's eyes widen seeing both Derek's and Warren's DNA in his older sister.

 _Mary: "how the hell do you have your father's, Derek's and Bruce's DNA?!"_ **(1)**

 _Terra: "I'm just finding out that, I'm trying to-"_

Mark walks out and the holo computer disappears and he gets confuse seeing his second family not inside and Terra sighs, looking at her mom.

Mark: "you guys ok?"

Terra: "y-yeah, I am, just tired."

Matt: "and look, there's Isaac, I should probably go."

He walks to where his best friend is and Mark looks at his engage wife then at Terra and Mary.

Mark: "I need to ask you something."

Terra: "*looks at him* ask me what exactly?"

Mark: "did you…you know about my wife?"

Terra: "I've sense her, yeah. Why do you ask?"

Mark: "Paxton powers…put a chip in her and I might need your help?"

Terra: "ok, why are you asking me?"

Mark: "*sighs* because Paxton is using her to find _you_ Terra, after what you-"

Terra: "I didn't kill his father, if that's what you're going to say."

Mark: "do you know someone that can take it out?"

Terra: "*sighs* well…there's me."

Mark: "what do you need to do before the wedding starts next week?"

Terra: "probably time, I'm going to take it out of her next week, ok?"

He nods and looks at his wife and she nods and looks at Terra and smiles.

Kaylee: "thank you…"

Terra: "you're welcome, *sighs* even if you're basically hunting me down for something that's not true."

 **~2 week later~ (2)**

Terra holds the chip and puts it in her bag, she looks at Shriek and sighs.

Kaylee: "are you sure you don't want to come to the wedding?"

Terra: "as much as I want too…I can't my mom mostly made us come because of-"

Kaylee: "because you have feelings for her."

Terra: "how…"

Kaylee: "I sensed both of your feelings, even though you have lovers waiting for you, I sensed your feelings for your mom and her feelings for you, as unorthodox and taboo it is…it's the heart wants what it wants…trust me I didn't expect Mark's feelings at all when I was breaking the law."

Terra: "*sighs* true."

She walks out and sees Terry and Matt in a tuxedo and Terra also in a tux and sits at the table. Watching the scene uphold and she sighs and uses her holo computer and types on it looking for any evidence on the metahuman trafficking and also the test tubes.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **facts**

1) this was during the experiment of project immortal, I was going to do a chapter about her past, but I already spoiled it on how she got her abilities in the first place. In earth-12 Terry and Matt have Bruce's and Mary's DNA, not their father's DNA, Warren McGinnis, honestly you can blame Amanda Waller on that she called that one "project batman beyond" she knows without batman, there will be chaos in Gotham City, she also said there's always going to be a batman in Gotham City.

2) as for this one, I have no idea about weddings I haven't been to a wedding since my best friend's sister got married, hence the fact on why this chapter is shorter.

So I'm sorry for making this chapter short and also making it less action, next one will be longer. Now, as for the Mary x OC…I was actually going to ship her with the OC before I decided to put Barbara, Blade, Inque, and Selina in the harem. I'm probably going to make the harem shorter and will probably not add Inque and Selina, it's kinda why I'm still undecided about the OC ship. I was always going to let Mary McGinnis found out both Terra's and Matt's identity, I just didn't do a good job about her reaction to it, she'll be calm about it still, I just haven't gotten the conversation yet. As always have a wonderful day, afternoon, and night wherever you guys are reading this, peace.


	20. S2E08: Bloodsport

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxSelinaxBladex? (later in the series).**

* * *

Terra is in her room listening to music, not even listening or paying attention to her surroundings while she is laying down on her bed until someone yanks her headphones out of her ears, she was about to yell at whoever interrupted her but stop seeing her cousin and he smirks mischievously at his cousin and she roll her eyes.

Terra: "what do you want Michael?"

Michael: "I'm bored, can you, Terry, and Matt take me to the mall?"

Terra: "I wish I can Mikey, but I have to go to work, ask the other two."

Michael: "but, aunt Mary left you in charge."

Terra: "but…she knows I have to work today, so go annoy Terry and Matt."

Michael: "I did already, but Matt told me no, and Terry said go ask you."

Terra groans and walks out towards the living room, seeing her little brothers watching TV and she groans again and walks in front of the TV.

Matt: "move Terra."

Terry: "we're trying to watch-"

Terra takes the plug out and both of her brother's eyes are widen and then glares at her, but Terra glares back using her bat-glare, Terry shudders, but Matt keeps glaring at her.

Terra: "you guys, can't you take Michael to the fucking mall?"

Matt: "and why us, why not you?!"

Terry: "yeah, it's either me or Matt take him, you're his cousin too."

Terra: "do you have a job Terry and Matt?"

Terry: "yes."

Matt: "ye-"

Terra: "let me rephrase it, are you guys constantly stress 24/7 with the damn commissioner."

Matt was about to respond but she looks at him strictly and he cowers while Terry doesn't even answer her question. Terra knew she had them both their and Matt groans.

Matt: "ok, so what! I'm not with her as much as you are, but that's unfair."

Terra remembers mom told Matt he had to quit being Robin if he could still go to the manor with Terra, she was upset because now she has no one to teach about being in Gotham as a vigilante. Matt is still learning self-defense with Selina, but he doesn't get the experience anymore like Terra does. Terra secretly patrols with him at night, but only when mom isn't in Gotham, once mom is back, Matt just watches his older sister fight off against meta-humans and thugs, even though she, him, and everyone else except for Inque and Dana were immortals, but he still worries for his sister's safety.

Terra: "*sighs* can one of you just take him with you to Cheesy Dan's please?"

Matt: "*sighs* fine, I need to go see Sari anyways…"

Her little brother grabs his wallet and put on his shows while Michael waits for Matthew, once Matthew is ready they walk out the door.

 **~Cheesy Dan~**

At the arcade, Matt sees Sari with her little sister and smiles, Michael gags and walks to his friend, both talk excitedly and Sari blushes seeing her crush and Matt chuckles.

Sari: "h-hey Matt."

Matt: "hey Sari, you ready to go and play some games?"

Sari: "yeah, I am."

Both preteens go follow their little sibling/cousin to play games, not noticing someone is watching them from his binoculars outside across the building.

 **~with Terra~**

At the batcave 2.0, Terra is in front of the nightwing uniform, a dark unitard, black shoulder pads, black domino mask, combat boots and fingerless gloves. The chest area of the uniform is emblazoned with a purple bird with wings expanded, and the abdomen area is colored in a lighter gray. She also sees a purple utility belt and sees also two purple eskrima sticks, she lastly sees the hostler on the back where it can hold the two eskrima sticks, remember hearing Bruce saying something in her head. **(1)**

 _Bruce: "one day you'll stop being batgirl, the suit is stretching out because of your muscles, maybe something flexible, and also rough. Just…don't cut your hair into a mullet"_

Not noticing Barbara is watching her examine it, she smirks and startles her by saying.

Barbara: "someone…brought it here as a gift."

She gets startled and turns around and sees the commissioner who is snickering at her lover.

Terra: "do you know who?"

Barbara: "no, the deliverer just told me to sign it and gave me the package."

Terra: "anything happening?"

Barbara: "an alarm turn off at the museum."

The clothes on Terra's body shifted into her batgirl 2.0 uniform and she sighs.

 **Batgirl: "do you know who triggered it off?"**

Barbara: "no."

 **Batgirl: "guess I'm going to find out for myself then."**

Terra hops into the batmobile and flies it out through the secret passage towards the city.

 **~museum~**

Terra lands on the ground and looks around her surroundings and presses on her ear.

 **Batgirl: "nothing out of the ordinary here."**

 _Barbara: "it's too quiet, keep searching."_

Terra nods and walks around, not noticing someone watching her from the shadows, she stops and senses someone here and turns around, she uses her detective vision to look in the shadow, but sees no one, she keeps walking but kept the detective vision, she hears a battle cry and she sees a naked man lunge himself at her. Terra dodges him and throw punches at him. The man deflects it and kicks her towards the artifacts, she hits one of them and catches it before it falls on the ground.

 **Batgirl: "*puts the artifact back in its place* who the hell are you?!"**

Stalker: "my name is Stalker, I hunt for animals."

The villain now name Stalker takes out his metal spear and chucks it at Terra, she rolls to the side but dodges the punch and does a low sweep kick, making him jump, which Terra got up and before she could even punch him, he sprayed some kind of green stuff on her and she coughs. She throws her batarangs at him, he dodges and Terra tackles him to the ground and punches him.

He deflects it and both hear police sirens, he kicks her off of him and makes his escape. Terra does the same and goes in her batmobile and looks for him while flying it and she groans.

 **Batgirl: "Dammnit!"**

 **~batcave~**

Terra gets examine by Dana and she sighs. Matt is leaning against the table while Selina, Blade, Inque, and Barbara watches Dana scan Terra by using her powers.

Barbara: "well?"

Dana: "I'm not sure what he even sprayed you with."

Matt: "so let me get, while I was watching our cousin, you went and fought a naked guy?"

Terra: "he wasn't naked, he wore some kind of cloth over his dick like he was from El Dorado, he also has tattoos and scars."

Matt: "still, that was better than Cheesy Dan's *shudders* I don't get how I even like that place."

Barbara, Dana, and Terra chuckles which got the other two confused on why they're chuckling.

Dana: "remember he used to beg you or Terry every time you visit him?"

Terra: "*snickers* yeah."

Matt: "don't you dare Terrance!" **(2)**

Terra: "*smirks and talks in Matt's voice* Terra please, please I'll do all of your chores and won't tell mom you were with commissioner Barbara Gordon."

Dana and Barbara laughs at that and Matt glares at his older sister and grumbles at what he said then.

Dana: "Terry please, I want to go to Cheesy Dan's, all of my other friends are going while I'm stuck here in the house grounded for something I didn't do."

Barbara and Terra laughs and Matt blushes embarrassingly.

Inque: "alright, I think he's got enough."

Matt: "please."

Terra: "so, how was your date with Sari?"

Matt: "it wasn't a date!"

Terra: "sure it-"

The device dings when it found out what was sprayed on her and Dana looks at it.

Barbara: "it is some kind of tracking device, anyone you touch…"

Terra: "*wide eyes* he could track them down, using… *groans* just great!"

Selina: "you didn't touch anyone, did you?"

Both siblings are quiet and Selina sighs.

Selina: "you touched someone."

Terra: "Mikey."

 **~later~**

At the apartment, Terra and Matthew walk in and they notice Terry, but no Michael.

Terra: "hey bro."

The oldest son looks at his older sister and younger brother from his book.

Terry: "yeah?"

Matt: "where's Mikey?"

Terry's eyes are widen and he goes to Michael's room seeing he isn't in it. Terra and Matt also go to the room, and noticed he is not here.

Sighing, Terra tells Matt and Terry to call the police. Matt nods his head and uses the home phone.

 **~GCPD~**

Barbara: "*answers the phone* yes?"

 _Matt: "hey commissioner."_

Barbara: "*groans* I swear, you better not be-"

 _Matt: "I'm not I swear, my sister told me to call you because we think you know who took our cousin."_

Barbara: "*sighs* ok, look tell Terra to patrol, and call me once she finds him."

The commissioner hangs up and she sighs, looking at a picture of herself when she was in her 50's and a 10 year old Terra and she shakes her head seeing the two of them in the picture kissing and smiles. **(3)**

 **~with Mikey~**

In a bird cage hanging over from the ground, Michael wakes up and noticed the man.

Mikey: "where am I, who are you?"

Stalker: "I'm Stalker, and where you are is on top of the building, being my bait."

Mikey: "bait, for who?"

Stalker: "for batgirl."

Michael gulps at the way Stalker said it, a few miles away Terra is flying the batmobile and she sighs.

 _Barbara: "any signs of him?"_

 **Batgirl: "no."**

There is awkward silence between the commissioner and herself, Terra looks at the map of Neo Gotham City, until she hears a cough and looks at the screen with Barbara on it.

 _Barbara: "did you regret it?"_

 **Batgirl: "regret what, there is a lot of things I regretted, you have to be more-"**

 _Barbara: "when you met me, I mean…"_

 **Batgirl: "Babs, can we-"**

She hears a ding and looks at the map seeing a dot.

 **Batgirl: "found him."**

 _Barbara: "I'll tell my squad to go to wherever you're at."_

Terra nods and hangs up thinking about what the commissioner said and she sighs and shakes her head and flies to park the batmobile somewhere Stalker won't notice it.

 **~a few seconds later~**

Terra pushes her purple bat crest and it turns her invisible, she sees all the booby traps in her surroundings, she dodges every booby trap for her until she got to the cage to see a sleeping Michael. Michael wakes up and sees a visible batgirl.

Michael: "batgirl…"

 **Batgirl: "it's alright, just stay calm."**

Michael: "Stalker, he said he was hunting you down, because he thinks you're an evil spirit or something."

Terra chuckles silently at that, but she sensed Stalker and dodges the spear that was being thrown at her, the cage got unlock and Michael is scared.

 **Batgirl: "go, now! The police are here."**

Michael nods and runs towards the elevator, once closed he goes to the lobby. Terra dodged the spear again and punches him, her eyes turn purple and she glares at Stalker, she tackles him and puts her hands on his throat and squeezes his throat, he struggles to get her off him, not noticing Barbara came up and she gasp seeing Terra squeezing Stalker.

Barbara: "batgirl."

Terra didn't listen, she kept squeezing his throat until he lost consciousness, Barbara's eyes are widen when she sees Stalker's face is now blue, the commissioner shoots at batgirl. Terra realizes and Barbara gets her off of Stalker she pushes Barbara off her and punches him in the face fast and repeatedly, Barbara grabs Terra's wrist.

Barbara: "that's enough batgirl!"

 **Batgirl: "what the hell are you doing, let me go Barbara!"**

Barbara: "no. You of all people know killing isn't what it's worth."

She noticed Terra stops struggling and she looks at her too, she puts Stalker in handcuffs, when she turned around Terra is gone and sighs.

 **~later~**

In her room, Terra's clothes are back to her casual clothes, she hears someone knock on her door, she answers it and she sees the commissioner, Terra looks anywhere but Barbara and she sighs.

Terra: "what are you doing here Babs?"

Barbara: "came to see if you are ok, since…"

Terra: "I'm fine, really…just been distant."

Barbara: "I can tell."

She grabs Terra's hand and looks at her now purple pupils, Terra looks at her too and the commissioner does something surprising to Terra, she leans forward and kisses Terra's lips, Terra kisses back and sighs. When they stop, Terra licks her bottom lip and has her forehead pressed to Barbara's forehead.

Terra: "I don't."

Barbara: "you don't what?"

Terra: "I don't…regret meeting you 8 years ago, maybe my ten year old self would question 'why the hell the commissioner and I are dating, I'm just a delinquent and she's…she's the commissioner.' I know it took me fucking 8 years to realize my actual feelings for you, but…"

Barbara: "but, what?"

Terra: "I'm still…not ready."

Barbara: "I-I know that, but… *has my hands on her chin and makes her look at me* I don't know how long you want me to wait Terr…I can't wait any longer."

Terra: "Babs…I just, want you to be happy and meet different people…it was the reason why I broke up with you, Selina, Blade, and Inque. I want you guys to find happiness, I don't want you guys to wait for me anymore, ok?"

Barbara: "*sighs* yeah…I know, but-"

Terra: "look, it pains me more to do this, but I'm still not ready…"

Barbara nods and hugs Terra, she hugs the commissioner back and Terra sighs. Letting go of the hug, Barbara is holding her hands still and nods.

Terra: "*sighs* no matter what, I'll be here whenever you need to talk to me."

Barbara nods and walks away, Terra looks down and she sighs knowing she'll regret letting Barbara go and she closes her door to her room and noticed from the window that Barbara is flying to the manor.

Terra: "I'll regret this letting you go commissioner…"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **facts**

 **1\. I love Nightwing's uniform in young justice, no offense to the new adventure of batman uniform for him I like that one too even though Dick is flexible in it, I feel like that Nightwing outfit wouldn't work for Terra, she maybe flexible, but she is also muscular like Dick in Young justice basically, she is basically the girl version of both Bruce and Dick and can also handle her powers, mostly her speed powers and can also has more armor for thugs and villains who shoots bullets at her and/or also throw strong punches at her.**

 **2\. yeah I her name is also Terrance, but both twins decided to shorten their names so people wouldn't get them confused.**

 **3\. Terra likes older women, she also had to hide the relationship from her dad.**

 **I know that sounded like an ending, but it doesn't in fact, I have writers block and I'm sorry. I've been doing a lot of thinking on this story and even after this story, I just basically spoiled she will be the next nightwing in the end of this story.**

 **I realized that I'll be doing the episodes I didn't do on this story, will be in my future series** **I was going to do 3 seasons like in the actual batman beyond, but I'm now deciding to do 2 seasons, after that my side story, I'm thinking of a future story connected to this story too.** **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I hope you have a wonderful day, evening, and night dudes and dudettes, peace!**


	21. S2E09: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBladexSelinax?.**

* * *

Terra walks to school with Dana, Blade and Max, the three teenagers are talking about how the weather is getting colder than usual and Max is confused on how Terra and Blade aren't cold.

Max: "seriously, how are neither of you two cold?"

Terra: "I've been to places colder than this, Max. some countries I've been to snows."

Blade: "honestly, I live in the Wayne Manor with the commissioner, so I'm used to the cold."

Dana: "*chuckles and looks at Max* to be honest, it's not even winter, it is still fall."

Max: "maybe a ice meta-human?"

Terra's eyes widen and stops walking remembering the ice meta-human last night.

 **~last night~**

Terra as Batgirl dodges the icicle coming towards her and she runs towards the ice meta-human and moves to the left dodging the ice blast and she shivers.

 **Batgirl: "ugh, the one time my powers are useless."**

 _Inque: "less complaining more stopping it!"_

 **Batgirl: "right."**

Terra vibrates her body to heat herself up and runs towards the ice meta-human again, she kicks the meta-human, and then punches him in the rib. The ice meta-human hits the wall and Terra glares at him.

 **Batgirl: "alright, which future or earth or you even from, because I have never heard of you before."**

Black Ice: "in duh time batgirl, in due-"

Terra runs straight for him and punches him towards the generator, which electrocutes him. She notice his skin is turned back to normal, she runs towards him and puts handcuffs on his wrist and not noticing his powers are now lost. Terra puts her hand on her ear pressing the earpiece

 **Batgirl: "hey Inque?"**

 _Inque: "yes batgirl?"_

 **Batgirl: "tell the commissioner I have frosty here chain with handcuffs on a pole."**

 _Inque: "you think he won't escape?"_

 **Batgirl: "*looks at the unconscious ice criminal* nah, he'll be fine."**

Terra jumps down, her jet boosters turn on and she flies towards the house, not noticing his powers will change the weather tomorrow morning.

 **~present~**

Terra pretends she doesn't know who is Max is talking about and looks at Max.

Terra: "what?"

Max: "you know, Black Ice, the one batgirl stopped last night?"

Terra: "I mean I've been busy lately."

Max: "have you three ever wonder who batgirl is?"

Terra stops again, Dana and Blade noticed this and looks at Max.

Dana: "honestly, no."

Blade: "yeah Max, I mean no one isn't crazy enough to find out who batgirl is."

Max: "are you three sure?"

Terra remembers two nights ago when Max was in trouble against the jokerz and she shakes her head knowing she can't tell her she is batgirl because of all the enemies she has will go after her friends and family.

 **~2 nights ago~**

Terra is on top of the building seeing Jokerz following and harassing Max. The tomboy runs away from them and the thugs follow her. They cornered Max and was about to take her money, but Terra jump down and throws a batarang at one of them, making him unconscious.

Chucko: "it's batgirl! Get her!"

The goons runs towards Terra, she dodges their sloppy kicks and punches. Terra deflects Chucko's hand, and throws him at his friends. She throws another batarang at them, one tries to sneak up on her from behind but she punches him and he falls on the ground. Terra sees Max on the floor, she helps her up and walks off but Max stopped her.

Max: "wait!"

Terra turns around and looks at Maxine, she tilts her head in question.

 **Batgirl: "yeah?"**

Max: "I just wanted to uh thank you, for you know."

Terra smiles at her friend.

 **Batgirl: "you really shouldn't be out walking by yourself at night Ms. Gibbson."**

Max: "y-yeah, I figured, thanks again."

Terra nods and jumps up to the roof and flies off using her jet boosters.

 **~present~**

 _Terra: "*sighs* it's a good thing I stopped Black Ice, but still…I need to leave Gotham and find out how to control my abilities, for good."_

Max: "so… *looks at the them* what are you guys doing during the summer?"

Blade: "look for a college."

Dana: "Terry and I decided to move together after high school."

The three of them look at Terra and she realized she's been quiet lately.

Terra: "I honestly don't know…I mean, you guys know my past, what happened with my dad and…"

Blade knows Terra is lying to the other two since only she and Inque knew what she was really doing after high school.

Dana: "I thought you're looking for a house for your brother and mom?"

Terra: "I am, but house hunting is hard in Neo-Gotham City, plus it's expensive."

Max: "true, but have you asked commissioner-"

Terra: "I'm not asking her for my help Max."

After Terra told the commissioner to find someone and be happy, Barbara Gordon has done just that, she met Samuel Young the DA of Neo-Gotham City. Both of them had some likes and dislikes, but it's one thing they have in common, it's helping Neo-Gotham City go back to what it used to be before Bruce's parents were killed, criminals, thugs, and corruption. Yeah, even with Derek and Paxton Powers gone, there is still corruption in the city, no surprised there.

Blade noticed Terra and Barbara had a lot, and Blade means a _lot_ of tension. First it was with Barbara giving Terra the "no kill" rule, and it was Terra who is rebelling against Barbara about Bruce putting them in hospitals, which got Selina happy, which in honesty Selina and Bruce did make criminals and thugs hospitalized, but Barbara not happy one bit because like always, it was hard to get them to talk. Terra did the same tactics as Batman did, breaking bones, fearing the thugs into asking them the questions and threatens them. So Terra left being batgirl and took the nightwing uniform without her knowing. She has lost all contact with Barbara, Blade, Selina, and even her little brother Matt. Terra only talks to Inque who kept secrets from the four of them, Inque was the only one that understand Terra's mission in Neo-Gotham City.

Blade: "you never-"

She stopped talking when Terra glared at her. Blade sighs and looks away. Blade understands why Terra is mad at her which makes things more awkward since she, Selina, and Matt sided with the commissioner, and ever since then they haven't seen Terra come in the bat cave since and she sighs.

Max: "have you thought about getting a job?"

Terra: "yeah, but with my track record, no one wouldn't hire me, but to be honest, I don't care."

Dana: "so, this black ice is now in prison?"

Max notice the snow is melting and the other three noticed too.

Blade: "seems like batgirl helped melt the ice."

Terra remember yesterday night she had to melt all the ice with her powers and she sighs.

 **~last night~**

Terra in her new batgirl suit, ran around Neo-Gotham City melting the ice away while holding an unconscious black ice who was trying to freeze all of Neo-Gotham City into it's ice wonderland. She sighs and brings him to GCPD.

 **Batgirl: "finally, it took me all day and night to melt all the ice in Gotham, but I did it."**

She was going to leave him there until someone cleared their throat. Terra turned around and see the one and only commissioner Gordon.

Barbara: "going somewhere?"

 **Batgirl: "home."**

Barbara: "*sighs* you're not going back to the cave are you?"

 **Batgirl: "why does it matter? You basically kicked-"**

Barbara: "I didn't kick you out, you left without a word."

 **Batgirl: "*scoffs* so now you care?"**

Barbara: "I've always cared about you…"

There was definitely an awkward tension between the former batgirl and new batgirl. Terra sighs and drops black ice.

 **Batgirl: "here's Black Ice."**

Terra flies off before the commissioner could even say anything and she sighs. She calls for the other officers to put black ice in his cell they nods their heads yes and does exactly what she said.

 **~present~**

Terra just got home and packed her things in her backpack, like her phone, phone charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, her casual clothes and PJ's, and lastly her nightwing uniform, she folded her clothes up and zips up the bag. She sees her mom holding a package for her and she walks up to her.

Terra: "what's in the package?"

Mary: "I'm not sure, it was here since this morning."

Terra nods and takes the package but Mary holds her wrist. Terra looks at her mom and she sighs.

Mary: "when are you coming back exactly Terra?"

Terra: "I'm not sure."

Her mom nods and she lets her eldest daughter take the package and her mom holds her hand out. Terra sighs and the symbiote comes off her body, which means Terra was naked the whole time in her clothes and as batgirl. Mary blushes and looks away and Terra chuckles and kisses her cheek. Seeing her only daughter's body matured and grown and also now seeing her muscles, she even wonders how she hide her muscles on her body and also her hard on and Terra chuckles.

Terra: "had to think of something less sexy to hide my boner, mom."

Mary: "I-I know…it's just-"

Terra kisses her lips and she kisses back, Terra stops and sighs.

Mary: "will this be weird for us?"

Terra: "not if we try."

She nods and Terra closes her door and opens the package, seeing it is from her dad and Bruce Wayne.

 _I asked Lucius Fox to make the eskrima sticks unbreakable for you and it can also help you activate the electricity with your powers, I also gave you a new phone after what you told me about what happen to your other phone. The new phone, well it doesn't need charging anymore because of your powers, it's also waterproof so don't worry, and you can call me if you want I hope you know what you're doing Terrance McGinnis. Stay safe. ~Bruce Wayne_

 _I know I should be mad at what you're doing, but as a father I understand you need better control of your powers and abilities, I will come to Earth-12.5 when I'm ready, I hope you'll be in Neo-Gotham once I get there, please stay safe sweetie, I love you. ~Warren McGinnis_

Terra wipes her tears and opens the package, seeing the black tungsten eskrima sticks and a new phone he promised. She smiles and looks at the design, she sees a purple bird wings expand on the back and the phone is black. She takes out her hold phone and her charger and throws it in the trash and she puts her new phone in the duffel bag and she sighs.

Terra: "now to find me some clothes to wear."

She sees a purple hoodie with a batman symbol on the middle of it and some black jeans. She puts on a bra and panties and the purple hoodie with a batman symbol on the middle of it and some black jeans. She puts her socks and red low chucks and ties them both and she sighs. Lastly Terra puts her sunglasses over her eyes and puts her backpack on her back and grabs her plane ticket to Japan and sighs.

Terra: "well, here I go…"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello, I am SO sorry for being inactive as of lately, life has gotten to me, and I've been so busy as of lately too. As you can see I am putting this story into a close and thinking of my side story and my other story part of this series. There will be one more chapter for this series, I'm not making another story though, it will all go on here. Now as for my side story I have on here, yeah I'm going to delete it and make a new entire one because all this time I've been inactive, I've been thinking about the side story and I'm restarting it completely.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I also hope you guys and gals have a wonderful day, evening, or night, stay warm, peace!**


	22. S2E10: Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBladexSelinax?.**

* * *

A 9 year old Terra walks up to her dad and sits next to him and smiles. Warren McGinnis smiles too and they both watches TV about Batman day. She smiles watching everyone celebrate the day and she sighs, her father looks down at her and noticed she has a questioning look on her face.

 _Warren: "what's wrong sweetie?"_

 _Terra: "it's nothing dad it's just…"_

 _Her father looks at her still and she sighs._

 _Terra: "why is Gotham like this now?"_

 _Warren: "what do you mean?"_

 _Terra: "corrupted, greed, hatred, lust, why is Gotham City the most dangerous city daddy?"_

 _Warren: "*sighs* I don't know sweetie."_

He looks at the news with her and he smiles seeing her daughter wearing a shirt larger than her body, a large or an XL? Either way, he knew her size was a medium.

* * *

 **~1981~ (1)**

A teenage Bruce looks at Alfred and he is on the training mat and he looks at his surrogate father. Alfred helps him up and look at his surrogate son.

 _Alfred: "what's wrong master Bruce?"_

 _Bruce: "why do we fall Alfred?"_

 _Alfred: "so we can pick ourselves back up sir."_

* * *

 **~2032~**

A 9 year old Terra is punching the punching bag in a fast pace and she breaks it. Her father sighs and looks at his daughter.

 _Warren: "I told you light but fast punches, not hard and fast punches."_

 _Terra: "*sighs* I know, it's just…dad?"_

 _Warren: "*looks at his daughter* yes?"_

 _Terra: "why do people train for this, ability or no ability?"_

 _Warren: "so we can defend ourselves and protect the ones we love sweetie, now again, but this time try light and fast punches this time."_

Terra nods, she sees another punching bag and does what he says.

* * *

 **~2034~**

In the fighting ring, an 11 year old Terra punched her opponent unconscious and the crowd cheers while the other's boo for her. the opponent gets up and tackles her, but she moved to the side and he gets electrocuted. The referee puts Terra's left wrist up and everyone cheers.

 _Referee: "and our undefeated champion is Terra!"_

Terra appreciates the cheer, and the trophy and she walks to the locker room.

 **~the locker room~**

Terra is now in her regular clothes and she sees her opponent a 14 year old Johnny Steele.

 _Johnny: "nice win kid."_

 _Terra: "thanks."_

 _Johnny: "I have a question."_

 _Terra: "ask away."_

 _Johnny: "why don't you brag about your wins?"_

 _Terra: "*looks at him* what do you mean?"_

 _Johnny: "everyone who fought you say you're the nicest kid, you never brag that you won, you never want vendetta when you loose, so why?"_

 _Terra: "*sighs and looks at him* before my dad died a year ago…I asked him that question too when I was playing video games or any sports. Do you want to know what he said?"_

 _Johnny: "what?"_

 _Terra: "not everything is about winning, no matter if you win or lose, it's all about having fun. No matter how fast or slow you are, you are who you are, as long as you enjoy it."_

 _Johnny: "your father must've been wise."_

 _Terra: "*looks down* yeah, he is."_

 _Johnny: "can I ask you one more question?"_

Terra looks at him and nods her head.

 _Johnny: "do you miss him?"_

 _Terra: "yes."_

Johnny noticed she was about to cry and he opens his arms for her, she hugs him and cries on his shirt.

* * *

 **~2053~**

A 19 year old Terra remembers the last question before he died that day, she sitting down in the terminal and she looks down at her ticket to Japan.

* * *

 **~2033~**

A ten year old Terra in her PJ's under her cover on her bed

 _Terra: "is there any such thing as good and evil dad?"_

 _Warren: "that's a tricky one, but yes. Some people like Batman and the other Justice League are good, but they have their different MO's, same with villains, but you have to remember…"_

* * *

 **~2053~**

Back to a 19 year old Terra, she mumbles the answer her father told her to herself quietly.

Terra: "not every hero is a hero and not every villain is a villain…some heroes are antiheroes, who are heroes but goes against the heroes MO's, some are neutrals who are in between, not every villain has a purpose of being evil, some are criminals so they can survive or help their loved ones…"

* * *

 **~2033~**

 _Terra: "last one before I go to bed."_

 _Warren: "what is it sweetie?"_

 _Terra: "would you love me if I kill people, not for my own purpose but because I want to defend people and use my abilities?"_

 _Warren: "sweetie, you can be gay, straight, bi, trans, orange, purple, red, or yellow. I would always love you no matter what."_

 _Terra: "I love you daddy."_

 _Warren: "I love you too sweetie."_

 _He tucks in her daughter and kisses her forehead, she yawns and falls asleep. Warren turns off the lights in her room and closes her door quietly._

* * *

 _PA: "all boarding to Konoha Japan, the terminal is open."_

Terra stands up and hugs Inque, she embraces the hug back, once they let go Terra goes onto the plane and sits where she's supposed to be seated. She looks out the window and sees Inque, she smiles and waves. The planes takes off and she sighs.

Terra: "goodbye Neo-Gotham City."

And just like that she listens to her music on her headphones.

 ** _The end…or is it?_**

* * *

 **facts**

 **1\. I am not accurately correct on the age of bruce because I forgot what year was he born, so I made it up.**

That is the end of this series, and onto the side story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter/filler and I also hope you guys and gals have a wonderful day, evening, and night stay warm, peace!


	23. Terra goes to Japan

Terra lands on a building wearing the nightwing uniform she stole from the batcave. it is a dark unitard, black shoulder pads, a black domino mask over her eyes, combat boots and fingerless gloves. The chest area of the uniform is emblazoned with a purple bird with its wings expanded, and the abdomen area is colored in a lighter gray. She also wears a purple utility belt and you can see the tungsten eskrima sticks on her back in it's holster carrier. Lastly she is wearing a purple cloth with a metal plate that shows a symbol of Flash's lightning crest on it, this is called Hitai-ate (forehead protector), she sighs and takes off her domino mask and you can see her left eye is sky blue, while the right eye shows her scar and she now has purple eye color on her right eye. She puts the right half of her forehead protector over her right eye, she sighs, and looks down at the city.

 **Nightwing: "I'm batgirl no more…"**

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for a short description, but I wanted to make a side story to batgirl beyond, there will be a chapter on how she got the Hitai-ate, and how her right eye became purple. I don't know how many chapter's I'll be doing, I just know it will be not a long side story, but also not a short one.**


	24. TGTJ: Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. But what I do own is my OC Terra and this side story.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBladexSelinax? (later in the series).**

* * *

 _ **Day 1**_

 _Terra: "day 1, in Japan. It's different than Gotham, scratch that, it's definitely more different than Gotham. How? Well to be honest I knew some other places and cities would be dangerous than Gotham. But Tokyo town takes the icing off the cake, or whatever that phrase goes. Honestly I shouldn't be surprised by this. Really I'm not, Japan is a beautiful country, but it also has its on issues like other countries do, and one of them is corruption, destruction, and greed. Well, I'm going to fix."_

Terra in her nightwing uniform is on top of the building and is in her stealth and she puts her hand on her personal communicator.

 **Nightwing: "Are you getting this dude?"**

 _Leo: "yeah, I am. you think this is what he was planning?"_

Inside the building she sees some prostitutes and also some meta human teens, around 13-19 year olds in tanks and the one and only man himself Yoshi, one of Tokyo Town's billionaire philanthropist. The youngest would be a boy in his 13, the oldest is the girl would be 19 by the looks of it when Terra sees her.

 **Nightwing: "yeah, I think so, I gotta save those teens and prostitutes."**

Terra is now inside the vent, crawling slowly but quietly listening to Yoshi's conversation with someone on the other line.

 **Nightwing: "I'm hacking the line."**

 _Leo: "ok, you won't be tracked once hack."_

 **Nightwing: "got it."**

Terra hacks Yoshi's phone line and she hears the person he is talking to.

 **~under Terra~**

Yoshi: "I understand our agreement Mr. Powers, but-"

 _Paul: "I'm not Derek Powers anymore Yoshi, call me Paul."_

 _Nightwing: "Derek Powers is Paul…"_

Yoshi: "yes, I'm sorry, but the teenagers you brought… *sighs* some have that meta-human gene, while the others doing, and there is this Nightwing vigilante stopping all these meta-human trafficking and-"

 _Paul: "I don't care about that brooding vigilante, what I care about the money you owe me for taking these teenagers."_

Yoshi: "now you listen here Paul, you either deal with our agreement, or I will bring my goons and-"

 _Nightwing: "bingo."_

Terra pushes a button on her phone, she hears Yoshi talking and she jumps down, noticing the lights are off. She has her solar guard mask over her mouth and bust the glass tanks with the 4 teenagers in it by using her eskrima sticks. the two girls and two boys sees her but are shaken. Terra looks at the prostitutes and signals them to escape

 **Nightwing: "you're free to go, go before he sees you four leaving."**

They started running but one stop and looks at her in the eyes.

Akito: "thank you for rescuing us."

 **Nightwing: "you're welcome, now go, follow the prostitutes out!"**

The 19 year old nods her head and follows the other three. The light turns off and she sees Yoshi with his guards pointing guns at her and she sighs.

 _Terra: "why do they always want to do it the hard way."_

Yoshi: "kill that vigilante, I want her head on a pike!"

They shoot at her and Terra dodges all of them using her speed abilities. When the guards tried to shoot they're out of bullets and Terra sighs holding all the bullets that were getting shot at her.

Guard 1: "what the fuck is she?"

 **Nightwing: "your worse nightmares assholes."**

Yoshi: "after her you fools, I paid for you to kill her!"

The guards run towards her and she sighs, and in less than a nano second she beat all of the guards, by punching and kicking them. Yoshi runs towards the elevator but he sees Terra and his eyes are widen.

 **Nightwing: "bad move Yoshi, you're under arrest for being involve with prostitution trafficking and meta-human trafficking."**

She grab him by his suit and he begs.

Yoshi: "w-wait, whoever is paying you I'll pay you double- if not triple whatever this person is paying you."

 **Nightwing: "nice try, I don't get bought Yoshi."**

Before the billionaire philanthropist could say anything, Terra headbutts him on the forehead, making him unconscious and she puts her hand on her personal communicator.

 **Nightwing: "you got everything?"**

 _Leo: "yeah."_

 **Nightwing: "what is his security password to his safe."**

 _Leo: "Terra!"_

 **Nightwing: "oh relax, it's not for me. It's for the homeless people in this town. Some of his money is for me though."**

 _Leo: "*sighs* fine it's 4, 26, 30."_

 **Nightwing: "thanks."**

She goes to his safe and grabs all of his money and jewels and put them in the bag.

 **~5 hours later~**

All night Terra gave the homeless people on the streets the stolen money she stole from the philanthropist 5 hours ago. They all thank Nightwing and she nods and runs towards her sensei's house. Once there she sees him, his wife, and their grandson Ethan waiting for her at the table. She sighs, walks in the kitchen, and takes off her domino mask.

Terra: "I'm home."

Ethan runs to her and hugs her leg.

Ethan: "you're back, did you beat up some bad guys and Yakuzas on your way too?"

Ethan is a 5 year old boy, He is one of her sensei's grandson who died in a car accident with his wife, Terra knew Leo's older brother well, they're MMA fighters because of their abilities. Her sensei and his wife brought him into the family with open arms and she smiles down at him.

Terra: "yeah I did, and I put him away in jail too."

Ethan: "you're so cool Terra."

Lucy: "Ethan sweetie, go get your uncle Leo, tell him breakfast is ready."

Ethan: "ok grandma."

He runs upstairs towards Leo's room and Terra chuckles at his excitement. Her sensei walks up to her and she sighs.

Sensei: "so, how did it go?"

She is now in her casual clothes which is black pants, with a black leather jacket, the undershirt is a white hoody. She is wearing red low chuck converse and her hair is a fohawk, she has some purple streaks on it too. She hasn't really age really, but she found out she won't age at all thanks to the immortal DNA.

Terra: "it went good, no casualties, and no one got killed or turned into meta-humans."

She takes out the load of cash she stole and Lucy and her sensei's eyes widen and glares at her.

Terra: "what?"

Lucy: "please tell me you didn't…"

Terra: "I gave most of it to the homeless people Lucy. I need the money too…"

Sensei: "*sighs* we know that Terra, but where are you-"

They hear their youngest child coming down with their grandson. This is Leo, Wayne's little brother, unlike Wayne, Leo has no meta-human abilities like his twin brother.

Leo: "I'm putting it in her bank account she has in Neo-Gotham."

Lucy: "*looks at Terra* have you called your mom?"

Terra: "yes I did, she said she wants you guys to visit her, Michael, and my little brothers one day."

Lucy: "well, maybe we'll stay in Neo-Gotham."

Ethan: "really?"

He says excitedly and Lucy nods her head.

Leo: "yes! Finally!"

Sensei: "but, not now *looks at Terra* when my student is done controlling her abilities, we can go."

Ethan: "yay!"

Ever since Terra came to Japan, she has lived with her sensei, his wife, their kid, and their grandson. Besides being Nightwing in Tokyo Town, she also helps them around the house and her sensei's dojo. She works as a chef too.

Lucy: "let's eat."

They all gather around the table and eat their breakfast.

 **~1 hour later~**

Terra decided to go to the mall with Leo and Ethan since her sensei gave her a break.

Leo: "so, how was Neo-Gotham all those years?"

Terra: "*sighs* the same, still the most dangerous city in the world, I think it got an award for that."

Leo: "*chuckles* it did. *looks at Ethan seeing he got an action figure of his favorite toy."

Ethan: "can we buy this uncle Leo and aunt Terra please?"

Leo: "did you eat all your food today?"

Ethan doesn't eat a lot of food because of his food disorders, he tries to eat as much as he can, sometimes he eats all of his food on the plate. Most of the time he doesn't eat all of it. They tell him to "take his time" because it's hard for him to eat his food. The young boy nods his head and Terra smiles.

Terra: "good job Ethan."

Leo: "well, lets go pay for the toy then."

The three of them pay for the action figure and they walk to the next store, they see the world news is on and they see Batwoman and Redwing on the big screen.

 _Terra: "well that was fast…Barbara decided to continue her vigilantism with my brother."_

Leo: "do you regret leaving Gotham?"

Terra: "*sighs* no because like I said, I need to control my abilities better and Gotham wouldn't of been the best place for me to do it because of all the noise and I can't concentrate it. But, at times I do because I feel like I left for my own selfish reasons and let my brother and my ex protect Gotham."

Leo: "I feel like you did the right choice."

Terra: "you think?"

Leo: "my dad said you needed help and we feel like you did the right choice in your own way."

Terra nods and smiles.

Terra: "yeah, you're right."

 **~later~**

In the dojo, Terra walks in and she sees her sensei and his students. The students all see me and bow down to me. I do the same and walks to my sensei.

Sensei: "I told you it was your day off."

Terra: "I-I know, I just thought I should go in the back and train before you know…"

Her sensei nods and she walks to the back. She sits and is in a meditative stance and she sighs. Meditating has always helped her. Terra basically mastered all of her speed abilities, she also mastered her astral projection too, they also found out she has a chakra and also has electrokinesis abilities too, it has something to do with her chakra. Well thanks to her immortal DNA she basically have deity lightning manipulation like a goddess. Well she is technically a goddess now, she has teleportation, thunder control, and electricity manipulation. She is immune to electricity, fire, dying, and getting sick by disease man made or not. She feels purple electricity pulse flowing around her body. It stops when she opens her eyes and her right eye is now purple showing purple electricity inside her eye.

 _Terra: "that's new. I guess I mastered my deity lightning manipulation. I wonder…"_

She tries to bring her right eye color back to sky blue. When she open her eyes, she noticed in the mirror it hasn't gone away.

 _Terra: "what the hell?! Is my right eye permanently like this?!"_

She groans and then sighs knowing she can't hide this from her sensei or his family, so she'll have to tell them tomorrow.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Hi, my side story is now being published, and this is my early birthday present to you guys, because I never post on my birthday which is on October 1st today in some places, but tomorrow in the western hemisphere world. I hope you guys or gals like this chapter and I hope you dudes and dudettes have a wonderful day, evening, or night, peace!**

 **PS: that is how her right eye turned purple once she fully mastered her abilities. I really wanted to get that in the way first.**


	25. TGTJ: Terra's side job pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra and this side story.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBladexSelinax? (later in the series).**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 _Terra: "I have good news and also bad news. The good news is…I mastered all of my abilities, and you might think I'm going back to Neo-Gotham City right? Nope, well…that's sorta the bad news. Since I mastered all of my electokinesis, chakra manipulation, and my speed abilities, my right eye is now not sky blue. It's purple and it seems to be permanent. It also shows my scar on my left eye and I can't hide it anymore. Honestly I'm not all that upset about it, the reason I had to hide it from my teen years was because people would ask 'how I got that scar?' or basically harassing and/or bullying me, now that I'm 24, I'm not really caring anymore, but I still have to hide my eye and scar. I kinda quit being a sushi chef because of this."_

In her room she puts her shades on and walks downstairs since this was the _only_ solution she had until she finds something to cover her right eye during patrol. She doesn't care, Terra still works at that sushi place. Her co-workers and boss kept telling her to take a break, but she said no. Terra will quit one day, but not now.

Darrel: "are you sure you didn't want to take a day off?"

This is Darrel, one of her co-workers she can accept because he is gay like her, they hangout after work when she doesn't go on patrol looking for anymore meta-human teenagers being used for trafficking. Since she got nothing to do she decided to hangout with her co-workers.

Lance: "yeah I mean…I know you're a tough girl and have that 'I don't give no fuck' attitude but…"

This is Lance, another co-worker she likes as a friend. Lance had a crush on her since she first started the job. He doesn't know Terra is a trans or is basically a lesbian. Darrel tried telling him, but he is oblivious to the fact Terra would rather date chicks than guys.

Terra: "Darrel, Lance, I'm fine, I had worse than just a black eye."

And that's basically her lie. Her boss is her sensei's wife, Lucy understood how Terra got her right eye to be purple and also have a scar on it. But Terra said no.

Darrel: "normally Lucy never gives us a break."

Lance: "dude!"

Both Terra and Darrel look at Lance confusedly.

Lance: "you call our boss by her first name?"

Darrel: "uh yeah, don't you?"

Lance: "no."

That's the thing, Terra and Darrel were basically newbies around the sushi restaurant. Lance worked there since he was 13 because of his father being in the hospital. Lance is older than Darrel, but 1 year younger than Terra.

Lance: "she never let us call her by her first name."

Terra: "weird, because she lets me."

Lance: "what?!"

He was shock his crush even calls their boss by her first name.

Terra: "yeah, her husband was my sensei when I was 11 years old, I know his kids, and his grandson. I'm like their daughter to them."

Lance: "lucky. H-hey if you're not busy tomorrow, maybe you and I can go out and you know hangout."

Terra knew Lance had a crush on her since she first came to Japan. Well, Lucy told her, but Terra is pretending she doesn't know about his crush and wait until the right moment to tell him. Honestly she hate guys who has that prince charming personality. If she was straight or bi he would be her pick. But she wasn't, Terra thinks he is sweet but she doesn't need a savior or prince charming.

Terra: "*sighs* Lance, that's sweet and all but-"

She hears Leo's voice in her ear and she mentally sighs in relief and she puts her hand on her personal communicator.

Terra: "yeah?"

 _Leo: "turn on the hologram."_

Terra: "I don't think that's a good idea L-"

 _Leo: "please, it's import-"_

Lance: "who is-"

Terra turns on her hologram and she sees Leo, Lance and Darrel gets startled and Leo's eyes are widen when he sees his friends Lance and Darrel.

Lance: "L-Leo?"

 _Leo: "hey L- oh…"_

Lance: "you're going out with Terra?!"

 _Leo: "wait what?"_

Darrel: "uh…Lance I don't think-"

Lance: "shut up Darrel."

 _Leo: "dude! Can you go, me and Terra have something important to talk about."_

Lance: "yeah, about your-"

Terra: "enough!"

She glares at Lance and turns to Darrel. He nods his head and takes Lance somewhere else and she groans.

 _Leo: "was I…interrupting-"_

Terra: "Leo!"

 _Leo: "alright, alright! Ok, I found more prostitutes that told me about this gig, selling weapons for Neo-Gotham City."_

Terra: "what kind of weapons exactly?"

 _Leo: "that's what you need to find out Terra. I know you're a mercenary too, but you-"_

Terra: "I know, but I'm only doing this to find out what the weapons are and if I can stop it. Have you find anything about my you know what?"

 _Leo: "I am building a forehead protector."_

Terra: "how is that suppose to-"

 _Leo: "when you put it on it'll make a makeshift eyepatch only covering your right eye."_

Terra: "great and my solar guard mask?"

She sees Ethan holding it and she giggles seeing it is black.

 _Leo: "Ethan, what did I-"_

Terra: "leave him be Leo, you know he wants to help."

 _Ethan: "yeah, I want to help you, grandpa, and aunt Terra."_

 _Leo: "*sighs* I know, but-"_

Terra: "he'll be my eyes if I forgot something."

 _Ethan: "yeah!"_

 _Leo: "oh, alright…"_

Terra: "who told you."

 _Leo: "Tiffany called, and…she's suspicious of you."_

Terra: "*sighs* of course she is. *looks around and sighs* ok, fine. I'll be there tonight."

She didn't know that Lance or Darrel were watching and listening to the whole conversation.

Darrel: "what does she mean tonight?"

Lance: "I don't know, and what is she hiding…"

 **~later~**

In her room she puts her nightwing outfit on and pushes the purple bird symbol and it disappears. She sighs and sees Lucy and her sensei waiting for her downstairs, when she walks down the stairs she sees them and smiles. **(1)**

Terra: "I'll be safe you guys."

Sensei: "we know."

Lucy: "I sharpen your shurikens and also Ethan tested out your solar guard mask."

Terra: "*looks at Ethan* you did?"

Ethan: "yeah!"

Terra: "*chuckles and picks him up* and how did the test go professor E."

Ethan: "*giggles* just professor auntie, and it work perfectly."

Leo: "yeah, we modified it, so you now have a voice modulator, Ethan chose the voice and he think's you'll like it better than when you're batgirl and deepening your voice."

Leo tosses the solar guard mask and she catches it. She puts it over her mouth and sees it covered the bottom part of of her face and she test it out.

 **Terra: "testing one two three."**

She gasps when she hears her voice. It's not that deep to the point of batman's voice, but it's also her voice. Her voice is 5% deeper and she smiles and looks at Ethan. **(2)**

 **Terra: "thank you Ethan."**

She hugs him and he hugs her back. She puts on her domino mask over her eyes and puts her eskrima sticks in her carrier on her back, it crosses like an X. She puts her shuriken in her utility belt with the her smoke pellets.

Sensei: "you're sure you don't need a grappling hook?"

 **Terra: "what would be the point of having one when I can teleport and also have abilities/powers of the goddess of thunder."**

When she was batgirl, she declined of using the grappling hook because it was a waste. She could understand Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl I, Nightwing I, Red Hood, and Robin III using it when patrolling. But not her she always used the jet boosters or her abilities. **(3)**

Sensei: "I'm just saying Terra."

She turns off the voice modulator on her solar guard mask and takes it off.

Terra: "I know sensei, but I never really have no use to it."

Lucy hugs her, so does Ethan, her sensei, and Leo.

Leo: "we know you'll be coming back, just stay safe ok, I'll contact you when I need to."

Terra: "guys I will, you know I can't get die."

Lucy: "true, but that doesn't mean you can't bleed, we worry about you."

Terra remember coming here a year ago asking to stay in their house.

* * *

 **~2056~**

A 23 year old Terra knocks on her sensei's house. She holds her abdomen making sure she doesn't bleed out. This was when Derek P- or should she say Paul Powers, found what can stop her. He stabbed her with an ice kunai and she started to bleed. When the door opens she sees Ethan and he gasps.

Ethan: "grandpa, grandma!"

They run to see Terra and her sensei gasps when he sees her abdomen bleeding and he wonders why hasn't she healed herself yet.

Terra: "m-mind if I-"

She falls on her knees and then on her face unconscious and Ethan tries not to cry, Lucy helps her into the living room.

 **~a few minutes later~**

Terra groans and wakes up and sees bandaged tape across her body. She sits up slowly but groans. Lucy sees her and walks to her.

Lucy: "easy, you just woke up."

Leo: "*walks in* you should be stable, but you need to rest Terra."

Terra: "I've rested enough Lucy and Leonardo… *looks at her bandaged wrist and hand* it happened again…"

Lucy: "what?"

Terra: "*sighs* my powers, they went…"

Sensei: "haywire, we know."

Leo: "more like we saw, stuff started to stick on you like you're absorbing it to your body."

Sensei: "why couldn't you-"

Terra: "heal myself *scoffs* I thought they're controlled when you're-"

Sensei: "when I what?"

Terra: "when you told me who did this to me, but it seems like it hasn't."

Sensei: "no, maybe it's telling you something."

Leo: "telling her what exactly grandpa?"

Lucy: "telling her she can't hold it in anymore."

Sensei: "meaning she has to use her abilities, if she keeps holding it in…"

Terra: "I know already sensei."

She looks at her second family and she sighs.

Terra: "that's why I came to you, I need help mastering these abilities again, no more hiding them, and no more suppressing them."

He nods his head and gives her the tea cup, she drinks the tea and sighs in relief.

Sensei: "I will help you Terra."

She nods her head.

* * *

 **~present~**

Terra: "I promise I will be safe."

She grabs her bag and teleports where she's supposed to be.

 **~minutes later~**

At the warehouse Terra opens the hatch and she sees Tiffany and more yakuza's goons and looks at Tiffany.

Tiffany: "you're late Nightwing."

 **Nightwing: "sorry about the lateness but I had other shit to do besides being a mercenary with other yakuza's goons and you."**

Tiffany: "whatever, since you're here our ride is here"

She looks at the yakuza goons.

Tiffany: "you got the energy pistol and other guns?"

Goon 1: "yes ma'am."

 **Nightwing: "*looks at Tiffany* how much did you say these jokerz are paying us in creds?"**

Tiffany: "*looks at Nightwing* a lot of creds, we need your eyes and ears just incase Batwoman, Redwing, or Batgirl is near since you are more competent than these goons and besides myself, I'm going to need you now more than ever, so are you in?"

 **Nightwing: "hell yeah I am *looks at the goons* are they wearing…"**

Tiffany: "yes they are just incase GCPD get in our way, we'll be ready for them here, you'll need it."

She hands Terra an energy handgun and Terra puts it in her side pouch.

 **Nightwing: "thanks."**

Tiffany: "gotta watch our backs, you don't know who to trust these days."

Terra nods understanding what Tiffany means and carries a suitcase with some energy guns in it with Tiffany holding the case of creds and actual money.

 **~Neo-Gotham City~**

Batwoman and Redwing lands on a building and Matthew McGinnis looks at Barbara. Redwing is wearing the same outfit Terra is wearing right now except the utility belt is red, the pouch is red, and also the expanded bird is red. **(4)**

 **Redwing: "you said jokerz are getting weapons from who?!"**

 **Batwoman: "the Japanese gang from yakuza's goons."**

Mattie put his hand on his personal communicator.

 **Redwing: "you got that Sari?"**

 _Sari: "yeah."_

The person Mattie was talking to is Sari Lane, Marty's girlfriend, and Matt's crush. Matthew told Sari everything about the batfamily excluding the fact Terra was batgirl. Sari is also Cassie's little sister. She wanted to tell Marty about this but Mattie said know because it's too dangerous for him. Both teenagers still have a crush on each other, but since she's dating Marty now, Mattie has been distance between him and his friends. He's happy for them, but he's always the third wheel. They're seniors at Hamilton Hill high and he wanted to tell her but it was already too late for him so he had to distance himself and stop being Robin and become Redwing.

 **Redwing: "so…how's Marty?"**

 _Sari: "he's ok, I just feel bad for not telling him-"_

 **Batwoman: "don't even think about it kid."**

 _Sari: "why, he can help-"_

 **Batwoman: "trust me, it'd be better without any businesspeople in our loop"**

 _Sari: "but, he just…"_

 **Redwing: "*sighs* Sari, we've talked about this you can't trust no one in Gotham."**

 _Sari: "and how would you two know-"_

 **Redwing: "his father corrupted Gotham and helped meta-human trafficking, need I remind you YOUR sister is also a META HUMAN!"**

Barbara noticed the way he talked to Sari and she realized the way he said that reminded her of Terra. Barbara hears Sari groans and hangs up and Barbara sighs.

 **Batwoman: "you know, if you want to-"**

 **Redwing: "I'm fine Babs, lets just… *sighs* get this night over with."**

He use his grapple hook and swings to the next building, Barbara sighs and uses her jet boosters.

 **~with Terra~**

Outside the airport Terra is wearing her sunglasses over her eyes and Tiffany nods at her. Terra nods back and runs off using her super speed while the goons and Tiffany Naruto run following her to where the Jokerz were meeting them.

 **~alleyway~**

So far Terra seen some changes in Gotham, there are still gangs and Jokerz roaming around the streets and she sighs missing her home. The Jokerz sees them and the leader walks up to them.

Chucko: "is that everything?"

Tiffany: "yes, you got our creds?"

Lane: "what about your buddies, do they-"

Nightwing: "hey we got what you wanted so instead of asking questions, how about you fork over the creds and we get what we want, and you get what you want to sell at the black market."

Lane was about to say something but Chucko chuckles.

Chucko: "I like your style, Ernie."

He snaps his fingers and Ernie comes out with a suitcase. He opens the case and they see the creds, but he closes it and glares at Terra.

Nightwing: "what gives Chucko-"

Lane whispers in the leaders ear and he groans.

Chucko: "Batwoman and Redwing"

Tiffany: "who the hell-"

Terra dodged the batarang and Tiffany dodged the shuriken. Tiffany turns around they see Batwoman and Redwing.

 **Batwoman: "and what do we know, we see illegal guns being on the streets."**

Tiffany: "*looks at Terra* you get Batwoman, while the rest gives them the guns."

 **Nightwing: "make sure they give us the credits!"**

Tiffany nods and Terra runs past them, Batwoman's eyes widen and looks at Redwing.

 **Batwoman: "I get speedy mcgee and you ok getting these fools?"**

 **Redwing: "*chuckles and smacks my fist into my hand* you and Selina trained me, what do you think?"**

Barbara shakes her head at his cockiness, yet again she remember Terra's cockiness and she uses her boosters and flies after Terra.

 **~with Terra~**

She skids to stop and she dodges the batarang yet again and she now has her domino mask over her eyes and glares at Batwoman. The vigilante glares back at Nightwing.

 **Batwoman: "leave."**

 **Nightwing: "make me."**

Terra takes her kunai knife out of her right pouch and twirls it around her pointer and middle finger, she holds it reversely while Barbara takes out one batarang and they both glare at each other.

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **facts**

 **1.** This was basically the stealth suit from season 1 of YJ. I honestly like the different modes of Wally's, Artemis's, M'gann, and Aqualad in there stealth, camouflage, heat, or cold suit.

 **2.** In batgirl beyond she actually sounded deeper in her voice modulator, I wanted her voice to be either 5-10% deeper.

 **3.** I just thought of Terra not using the grappling hook at all, because Terry didn't use it that much in batman beyond either, only when it was convenient or when the plot demands it. He always used the jet boosters on his boots and his glider and always used his other gadgets.

 **4.** This is the new 52 uniform when Dick was nightwing, it's also combination of the YJ's nightwing outfit too.

Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I also hope you have a wonderful day, evening, or night dudes and dudettes, peace!


	26. TGTJ: Terra's side job pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra and this side story.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBladexSelinax? (later in the series).**

* * *

 **Day 2 (continued)**

 _Terra: "you know how in reunions you get happy people welcoming you back?"_

Terra and Barbara deflect each hand-to-hand combat.

 _Terra: "well, it's not like that with me or her."_

 **Batwoman: "hi-yah!"**

She punches Terra but Terra holds Barbara's face and electrocutes her and Barbara screams, she kicks Terra in the gut and then does a roundhouse kick. Terra grabs her foot and flips her. Barbara lands on the rooftop and rolls to the side when Terra was about to stomp on her stomach.

 _Terra: "as you can see I also have a side job besides being nightwing, I'm mostly a thief. Honestly I've always thought of myself being a thief before I even became batgirl. I never like the hero MO all that much, but now I'm an antihero and honestly I'm ok with that, I always did go against the rules as I got older, but enough about that."_

Barbara throws her batarang at Terra, she dodges it and throws her kunai at Barbara, she deflects it with her other batarang and runs towards Terra. She groans, grabbing another kunai out of her pouch and does the same, when they both clash with their weapon, a shockwave was created and they glare at each other behind their mask, well domino mask in Terra's case. Both struggling until Terra does a low sweep and kicks Barbara on her rib. Barbara jumps over Terra and throw her to the walling, Terra hits it, but she runs quickly up the building with Barbara using her grappling hook following Terra as fast as she can.

 **~with redwing~**

On the ground Matt dodges all the bullets with his earth wall and kicks a rock at the jokerz and the yakuza's goons. Both dodges it and Matt electrocutes a joker goon with his red eskrima stick until the goon passed out, while he shoots a grappling hook with a net on it, catching some of the yakuza goons. Tiffany glares and shoots at Matt once again with her energy SMG. He runs and dodges all the bullets, he pivots to the right when he saw one of the joker's dressed as Harley got shot and passed out and he sighs.

 **Redwing: "that was a-"**

He deflects Chucko's sloppy punched and kick him in the groin, he screams and falls on his knees covering his groin. Matt put handcuffs on his wrist and knocks him unconscious using the eskrima stick. He once again dodges the energy bullets Tiffany is using to shoot him with and he sighs.

 _ **Redwing: "I hope Babs is having a better time than me."**_

He grab both of his eskrima sticks in his holsters and runs towards Tiffany.

 **~with Terra~**

So far neither Terra or Barbara hasn't given up or surrendered, both are undefeated until Terra punches Barbara on her mask. Barbara coughs blood and spits it on the ground and glares at Terra. Terra glares back and dodges the batarang that was getting thrown at her, she dodges every gadget Barbara thrown at her until Terra deflects her fist by holding it in her hand and she smirks.

 **Nightwing: "nice try chief Gordon."**

Barbara gasps when she heard her say that and Terra has an electric ball in her other hand and shocks Barbara. She screams and struggles to get her EMP out. Terra smirks, when she was done she kicked Barbara towards the edge and Barbara holds on to the edge of the building. Terra smirks and walks towards Barbara, the chief glares at her.

 **Batwoman: "whoever you are under that eye mask, I'll stop you and arrest you."**

 **Nightwing: "*scoffs* I like to see you try chief, remember no one has ever caught me in Japan for stealing, I'm the fastest person alive."**

 **Batwoman: "is that a challenge?"**

 **Nightwing: "maybe it is, maybe it isn't but I want you to know one thing."**

 **Batwoman: "and what is that."**

 **Nightwing: "don't put a tracker on me ever again."**

Terra took out the tracker from her back and Barbara gasps. Terra crushes the bat tracker with her bare hand and kicks Barbara in the face. She grunts every time she kicked her face no doubt she won't have a black eye tomorrow.

 **Nightwing: "and don't ever follow me again, got it?"**

Terra put the boot on Barbara's gloved hand and she screams in pain feeling how hard she is crushing her fingers.

 **~with Redwing~**

He finally put Tiffany in handcuffs and hears Barbara's screams and gasps.

 **Redwing: "babs."**

He uses his grappling hook to follow the noise, once he sees nightwing, he throws his shiruken at Terra, but she moves to the side and turns around seeing the exact same outfit as hers except the secondary color is red on the bird, utility belt, and his pouch.

 **Redwing: "your friends are arrested, you're outnumbered."**

Terra laughs at that and she takes her foot off the chief's hand and runs quickly to Matt. Before he could do anything, Terra tackles him and pinning him down.

 **Nightwing: "*smirks* like you can go up against me kid? I honestly didn't need them, I can fight both of you and batwoman without them."**

Before he could say anything Terra headbutts him hard making him unconscious and skids across the building, she stops by using her kunai and gets up seeing Barbara wobbly and about to pass out. Terra smirks knowing she tired the chief out, she walks towards the chief, Barbara punched Terra but couldn't. Terra touches Barbara's red bat symbol and she falls on her back all tired and panting. Terra smirks and walks away from the heroes of Gotham.

 **~later~**

Both Barbara and Matt gasps and noticed they're in the infirmary in the batcave and they see bandages on their body.

Barbara: "*groans* what…"

Sari: "oh good, you guys are ok."

Both Barbara and Matt sees Dana and Sari.

Matt: "what happen, where's nightwing?"

Dana: "left, she hacked our systems."

Barbara: "*growls* damnit!"

Dana: "take it easy, Mary had to take a break from healing you two."

Matt: "wait, mom?"

Mary: "yeah I healed your guys bruises from nightwing's combat, whoever he or she is, she packed a punch on both of you."

Barbara: "how did she know who I was, who Matt was?"

Sari: "*sighs* I don't know, but she seems to be not lying."

Matt: "what do you mean?"

Dana: "come look at this."

Both heroes walk to the batcomputer and sees newspapers about nightwing and Barbara growls remembering what Nightwing said.

 _ **Nightwing:** **"** **I like to see you try chief, remember no one has ever caught me in Japan for stealing, I'm the fastest person alive."**_

Matt: "any records of this person?"

Sari: "none, except she used to live in Neo-Gotham City, her prison records were this."

She shows them the prison records in Japan.

Barbara: "for stealing jewels, selling illegal weapons, and lastly joining illegal fight clubs?"

Sari nods and looks at the records closely.

Dana: "but whoever this person is, she basically stop a metahuman trafficking in Tokyo town."

Matt: "so she's an antihero and a hero?"

Sari: "pretty much."

Matt sighs and looks at Barbara noticing she is looking at the picture of nightwing intensely. He and Sari looked at each other knowing they've stayed with Barbara a lot more now.

~with Terra~

In the condo she bought, Terra takes off her domino mask and groans.

Terra: "dad, I'm home."

Her dad Warren McGinnis walks towards his eldest daughter and hugs her. She embraces the hug and he sighs.

Warren: "did you really have to beat the crap out of them?"

Terra: "*sighs* no, but I didn't want to be followed. Where's Inque?"

Inque: "out here."

Both father and daughter walks out and sees Inque relaxing on the chair in front of the pool.

Terra: "I thought you had to go to the batcave?"

Inque: "and talk to Barbara, your brother, and Sari? I'll pass, besides *sits up* your father needed my help with you know what."

Terra: "so, did I you know?"

Inque: "you hacked all Wayne Tech securities and system, meaning now you know what's going on around this god forsaken city."

Terra: "*sighs* good."

She walks back in the condo and goes to her room to get out of her nightwing uniform. Once out she puts on her black unzip sweatshirt, black pants, and a purple shirt, she is wearing purple low chucks and also sunglasses over her eyes.

Warren: "speaking of which *looks at Terra* are you getting Tiffany out?"

Terra: "nah, I got what I needed, I took the creds and money and I won't be taking her out of prison."

 _Leo: "that's a relief then."_

Both Warren and Inque get startled and they see a hologram of Leo.

Warren: "hello Leo."

 _Leo: "hi Mr. McGinnis."_

Terra: "right on time, what do you got for me?"

 _Leo: "Darrel and Lance."_

Terra: "huh?"

 _Leo: "yeah they heard our conversation and they're getting suspicious of you."_

She groans and has her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

Terra: "of course they are."

 _Leo: "don't worry, I told them you're helping me and my dad with some business in America."_

Terra: "*sighs* you're a lifesaver, did they believe you?"

 _Leo: "Lance did, but Darrell didn't. You're going to have to tell him Terra."_

Terra: "*sighs* I know…anyways, how's Tokyo town without Nightwing?"

 _Leo: "peaceful, nothing happening over here."_

She nods and hears him yawn, she chuckles and noticed how tired he is.

Terra: "you should get some sleep buddy."

He nods and says "goodnight" the three of them also tell him goodnight and she hangs up on him.

Warren: "where are you going by the way?"

Terra: "Max and Dana called and wanted me to hangout with them."

He nods and he sees Terra's backpack and he sighs.

Terra: "don't worry, I'm bringing these for protection ok dad?"

He nods and Terra walks out holding her skateboard on her side.

 **~the mall~**

Terra rides on her skateboard inside the mall looking for them, once she got to her friends she stop and noticed more people. She sees not only Max and Dana, she sees Chelsea, her little brother Matt, Cassie's sister Sari, Marty, and her younger twin brother Terry. They all see her and they say hi to her.

Max: "sorry…"

Dana: "they wanted to come and say hi to you."

Terra: "it's ok, really, the more the merrier."

She noticed the tension between her little brother Matt and Sari and she knows why, Marty.

 **~hours later~**

Terra walks with Sari knowing she needs to talk to her about her feelings for her brother.

Sari: "I-I don't know I mean Marty asked me out that day and I didn't want to say no to hurt his feelings."

Terra: "but you hurt Matt's feelings."

Sari: "hey! Who's side are you on anyways?"

Terra has always known Sari had feelings for Matt since the first time they met. She sighs knowing she hates to talk about any relationship because she basically broke up with the three of her lovers.

Terra: "why didn't you break up with Marty?"

Sari: "I tried to, but he was upset about his father being in jail and he said he needed someone…"

Terra: "guilt tripping, seriously?"

Sari: "I-I know…it was pathetic, but *sighs* how do I apologize to Matt Terra, he knows I want to be his girlfriend, and I know he's jealous of Marty, but how…"

Terra: "I'm not saying go and cheat on Marty with my brother, I'm saying breakup with Marty, you're not happy with him, and I can sense it."

Sari: "*sighs* I know… I'm just confused."

Terra: "*sighs* I know you are-"

They hear Sari's phone ringing and she answers it. Terra hears Barbara's voice with her personal communicator in her left ear.

Sari: "yeah, uh…I'm on my way."

She hangs up and looks at Terra but noticed Terra was gone.

 **~later~**

Terra in her nightwing outfit is on top of a building using her detective mode and she sighs seeing Tiffany. She was about to sneak in but was stop by a batarang, she dodged it and sees Barbara.

 **Batwoman: "this has none of your concern, leave."**

 **Nightwing: "*sighs* look, Tiffany is my concern, and the only person who should leave is you chief, you as batwoman or your squad can't go up against Tiffany."**

 **Batwoman: "how do you-"**

 **Nightwing: "I know her plans and also _her_ so get this through your head, when I arrest her back to Tokyo Town, I'm not coming back in the forsaken town, got it."**

 **Batwoman: "then let me help you."**

 **Nightwing: "try and keep up."**

Terra jumps down and runs off while Barbara uses her grappling hook to catch up.

 **~inside~**

Terra hides behind a box and she sees some of the hostages tied up.

 **Batwoman: "what is she doing?"**

 **Nightwing: "I'm not sure…"**

Terra and Barbara walk quietly and Terra sees the yakuza goon's. She stops and so does Barbara and they hear another voice.

 _Paul: "I don't care Tiffany, we had one job and you blew it! I taught you on how to not get caught and yet you got caught!"_

Tiffany: "Paul, I'm- *sighs* you're right…but I thought she-"

 _Paul: "I told you to NOT trust her, you said SHE was a professional, you said SHE wouldn't have left you, I need this to-"_

 **Batwoman: "who is he?"**

 **Nightwing: "his-"**

They both hear something and they both go their separate ways, dodging bullets and Tiffany glares at Terra and Batwoman.

Tiffany: "you- ah!"

Terra electrocutes her from behind and Tiffany falls down and is fizzes. She glares at the computer seeing Paul.

 _Paul: "well, well, well, Nightwing…"_

 **Nightwing: "Paul…"**

 _Paul: "of course you'd be in Gotham of all places."_

 **Nightwing: "where are they?"**

 _Paul: "they? Be more-"_

 **Nightwing: "where are those fucking kids Paul!"**

 _Paul: "*smirks* wouldn't you like to know Nightwing."_

Terra glares at him while he is smirking and he looks at Batwoman.

 _Paul: "and I thought you only work with Redwing."_

 **Batwoman: "I do *glares* but Nightwing seems to be looking for those kids too."**

 _Paul: "like either of you will find them. I spread them around the world. They might be dead."_

Terra clenches her hand into a fist when she heard him say "dead" while Barbara glares at him.

 _Paul: "or maybe they're not. Lots are in Tokyo town, while others are in Gotham-"_

 **Nightwing: "stop fucking wasting our time you asshole."**

 **Batwoman: "we don't like to keep-"**

 _Paul: "does Redwing know you're looking for these meta-humans Batwoman."_

She is silent while Terra glares at Paul and he smirks at Terra, she keeps glaring at Paul knowing exactly what he'll say.

 _Paul: "does anyone know why Terra left Gotham-"_

 **Nightwing: "enough! Paul I'm going to find you and once I do you'll wish that you're never born!"**

 _Paul: "temper child temper. I like to see you try and actually find me, but I have a paycheck to get, now goodbye."_

He hangs up while Terra tries to hold in her anger for Paul Powers and Batwoman does the same thing. Both hear ticking and Terra grabs Barbara and runs out of their before it exploded. They see the explosion and they sigh in relief. Both hero and antihero are silent until Barbara looks at Terra and sighs.

 **Batwoman: "thanks for saving me."**

She noticed Terra is walking off.

 **Nightwing: "no problemo chief."**

Barbara stops Nightwing by holding her wrist. Terra looks at the chief and she lets go of her wrist.

 **Batwoman: "s-sorry."**

 **Nightwing: "it's ok…"**

They both look at each other and Barbara sighs.

 **Batwoman: "I know you hacked into our systems."**

 **Nightwing: "well, lets just say you're not the only one looking for these kids either."**

Barbara nods her head and sees her run off quickly and she watches.

 **~next day~**

Terra in her casual clothes walks out of her condo, with her backpack pack with her nightwing outfit, and she sees the last person she wanted to see, leaning against her police car is Barbara Gordon and she sighs.

Barbara: "I don't get a visit?"

Terra: "*rolls my eyes* I mean…I didn't want to make things awkward between you and I…"

Both women look at each other intensely not saying a word to each other and Barbara sighs, Terra walks up to Barbara, the chief sees her ex now a few inches taller than her and also has muscles, she notice Terra is wearing sunglasses and she wonders.

Barbara: "just…be safe."

Terra: "yeah, I will. You too chief."

Terra walks towards the car and Barbara sighs. Terra got in the back seat and it drives off, Terra also sighs.

 _Barbara: "she can't be nightwing, can she?"_

 _Terra: "*takes off my sunglasses and reveal my right purple eye with the scar over my right eye* I'll tell her when I'm ready…"_

she puts her sunglasses back on and the taxi driver keeps on driving to the airport.

 **~the airport~**

Terra walks to the private jet and she takes out the suitcase with the money and credits in it. She opens it and she hears Amanda Waller's voice.

Amanda: "so, how did it go Nightwing?"

Terra's eyes are widen and she looks up in front of her seeing the last person she wanted to see, Amanda Waller. Terra glares at Amanda while she has that smirk on her face.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	27. TGTJ epilogue: the disaster pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra and this side story.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBlade (later in the series).**

* * *

 **Day 3**

Terra's eyes are widen and she looks up in front of her seeing the last person she wanted to see, Amanda Waller. Terra glares at Amanda while she has that smirk on her face.

Terra: "get out Alpha."

Amanda: "hm, I'll think about-"

The former director of A.R.G.U.S notice Terra is glaring at her and she sighs.

Amanda: "alright, alright I only came to tell you about Blade."

Terra: "*wide eyes* what about her?"

Amanda: "so you do care? I thought the former batgirl doesn't-"

Terra: "Amanda!"

Terra glares at Amanda and she sighs.

Amanda: "she's in Japan, on a mission looking for you know who…"

Terra: "didn't I tell you to not bring _her_ to Japan?"

Amanda: "*sighs* yes, but I haven't seen her since…she was assigned to that mission."

Terra: "who the hell assigned her to look for Derek- I mean Paul?!"

Amanda: "*sighs* the new director, I told the director why not to bring her to Japan, but he didn't listen."

She clenches her fist on the glass cup filled with liquor, she clenches it so hard the glass broke and sighs.

Terra: "where's the director?"

Amanda: "with Blade, in Japan."

Terra: "of course he is…"

She groans and wipes her hand. Amanda looks at Terra and she realizes something.

Amanda: "does Barbara or-"

Terra: "no of course they know, hell I didn't even know she was an agent part of your former workplace. *sighs* hold on."

She puts her hand on her personal communicator on her right ear to call the batcave.

 **~the batcave~**

The chief is doing some paperwork from GCPD and she answers her communicator.

Barbara: "hello?"

 _ **Nightwing: "hey, it's me."**_

Her eyes are widen when she hears that voice.

Barbara: "how the hell-"

 ** _Nightwing: "hacked into your guys systems, but that's not why I called."_**

Barbara: "ok…then why did you?"

 _ **Nightwing: "have you heard anything from Bobbi Sommers, aka Blade or do you guys call her Blaze?"**_

Barbara: "no one uses her codename so don't even use it, and to answer your question no, why?"

 _ **Nightwing: "*sighs* because, I know Selina, you, and Redwing are looking for her. I may know where she is, if you guys can trust me."**_

Barbara: "oh yeah, trust the girl who gave me a black eye and Redwing unconscious."

 _ **Nightwing: "look do you trust me or not babs."**_

Barbara's eyes are widen when she heard her say that nickname, no one else uses it except Matthew and _her_.

Barbara: "let me rephrase it with this question, why should we- no I trust you Terrance, _you_ left to god knows where and-"

 _ **Nightwing: "look, you can be pissed and angry at me all you want, do you trust me or not?"**_

Barbara: "*sighs* where are you?"

 _ **Nightwing: "at the airport, I haven't left Gotham yet."**_

Barbara: "*sighs* all four of us will be there."

 _ **Nightwing: "four?"**_

Barbara: "I'll explain once we get there."

 _ **Nightwing: "*sighs* ok."**_

Barbara: "how do we-"

 _ **Nightwing: "I'll tell my pilot to delay my flight for a little bit."**_

Barbara: "ok…"

Both hang up and Barbara sighs seeing Matthew McGinnis, Sari Lane, and Selina Kyle came down the batcave. The three of them see Barbara and Selina looks at her.

Selina: "what's wrong?"

Barbara: "*sighs* nothing, come on pack the things we need."

Sari: "wait, what? why?"

Barbara: "you'll see."

All three of them get confused but they do what the chief of GCPD says.

 **~private jet~**

When Terra hanged up, Amanda left not too long ago and she sees the pilot.

Pilot: "ma'am, there are four people are here."

Terra: "great, bring them in Sophie."

The pilot now named Sophie nods and opens the door for the four of them. When the pilot goes back to the pilot area, the four sees Terra and Barbara glares at Terra while Matthew's and Sari's eyes are widen.

Terra: "are you guys going to stand there all day?"

Barbara and Selina sit across from Terra while Matthew and Sari sit in a different seat behind Terra.

Matt: "so…"

He feels the silence tension from his older sister and the chief of GCPD. Sari stays quiet and is shock when she sees Matt's older sister, she has always wondered who the 2nd batgirl was and why Barbara never wanted to talk about it.

 **~hours later~**

The silence is still there and Terra sighs just waiting for one of them to ask her questions. Sari is the brave soul that asked the question.

Sari: "so…how did you get a private jet?"

Selina: "where the hell have you been for 5 and a half years?!"

Matt: "does mom even know you're gone?"

Barbara: "why the hell were you in Gotham?!"

Terra: "I bought it, I've been in Tokyo Japan helping stopping meta-human trafficking, yes mom knew I was gone, and I'm a mercenary."

Barbara: "of course you are."

Terra looks at Barbara seeing the engagement ring on her left ring finger, she hides her jealousy and looks at her ex.

Terra: "so…when did you-"

Barbara: "two years ago, Sam proposed to me and well I said yes."

Terra: "congrats."

Selina: "so, why do you care about-"

Terra: "*sighs* Blade? Besides the fact you three are looking for her I got a lead that she is in Tokyo town, but I don't know where."

Matthew: "did you-"

Terra: "no I was surprised as you guys. I didn't even know she wanted to be an agent."

Barbara: "*sighs* neither did me or Selina, but she left the batcave a year after you left Gotham."

Selina: "well now we need to find the director and-"

Terra: "he's also in Tokyo town."

Selina: "*sighs* of course he is."

 **~later~**

It is now nighttime and Barbara sees Terra at the bar in the private jet, she sighs and walks towards her.

Barbara: "hey."

Terra: "sup?"

Barbara: "*sighs* why didn't you tell me?"

Terra: "Babs…"

Barbara: "no, don't change the subject or ignore the question Terra, I know you so answer the question, please…"

She sighs and looks at the chief, she shakes her head and gulps down the liquor quickly.

Terra: "I needed to get away from Gotham…"

She didn't hear the mumble from Terra and she forces her ex to look at her.

Barbara: "I didn't hear you."

Terra: "I said I needed to get away from Gotham."

Barbara: "from the city or us?"

Terra: "*sighs* does it-"

Barbara: "yes, it matters. You told me to be happy and move on, you told Blade to move on, I don't know about Selina, but you told us to move on Terra, if you're jealous I-"

Terra: "that's not why I really left, it was sorta the reason, but not the BIG reason."

Barbara: "then tell me!"

Terra's eyes are widen when the chief yelled at her and looks at her ex.

Barbara: "I'm tired of you not telling me anything Terra, you of ALL people know I hate it when you don't tell me stuff like this. It's like when you cuffed me to the bed and you took my money at age 13 and never said a WORD you disappeared from my life for 3 years Terra, and then when I found out I was broke I-"

Terra: "my powers went haywire."

Barbara: "*wide eyes* what…"

She looks at Terra and didn't even realized she was even wearing sunglasses. Barbara slowly takes the sunglasses off and she gasps looking at her ex's eye. Her left eye is sky blue, but it's her right eye that shocked Barbara the most. Terra's right eye is purple and has no pupil, but also she sees Terra's scar over her right eye and Terra tries to look away but Barbara holds her cheek.

Barbara: "why didn't you-"

Terra: "I was going to tell you I was leaving that day, I really was, but when you brought your boyfriend with you…"

Barbara: "you didn't know how to tell me, you're jealous."

Terra: "yeah, I was…the only person I told I'm leaving was my mom. She… *sighs and has my hand over Barbara's* was the only one I could run to Babs…"

Barbara: "Terra…"

She looks at her ex for awhile, but Terra turns away and walks away back to her seat and sighs. Barbara sighs knowing this will be a very long day with her ex.

 **~sometime later~**

Terra notices everyone is asleep except for Barbara and she sighs.

Barbara: "you ok?"

Terra: "can't sleep…"

Barbara: "same…"

Both are quiet until Terra looks at her ex and Barbara does the same.

Terra: "so, uh…how's your marriage-"

Barbara: "oh for fuck sake Terra!"

Terra: "*gets confused* what?"

Barbara: "don't fucking ask me that…"

Terra: "Babs…"

Barbara kisses Terra and her eyes are widen but Terra gets out of her shock and kisses her back. Both hear the PA on, Barbara pushes her ex away and blushes while Terra sighs knowing this will be more awkward than it needs to be.

* * *

 **Day 5**

 _Terra: "you know how most people would be happy to see their ex kissing you on the lip, yeah…not in my situation…we just got back to Japan and so far it's awkward as FUCK! I'm already having my issues trying to think of an excuse for Darrell and Lance, but fuck guys…it's awkward, and the fact that our friends are noticing it makes me want to hide."_

Terra's private jet landed in Tokyo Town's airline, Terra walks down the stairs waiting for them. When she sees them they walk to the front of the airline waiting for Leo. Barbara hasn't said a word to Terra after the kiss, which Terra understands because…she doesn't know why. They see Leo and all of them walk to the limo.

 **~30 minutes later~**

Lucy sees Terra and her friends and smiles, but then notices the silence between Terra and Barbara Gordon.

Leo: "mom, I thought you were going to be at work?"

Lucy: "I gave everyone a day off today, how was the trip?"

Terra: "it's ok."

It was a blunt answer, Lucy didn't like it but she let it slide for now, knowing Terra will dodge the question.

Sari: "wow, this place is lovely."

Sensei: "*walks down the stairs* this was my fathers, I decided to live here when he…"

He notices Terra's ex and Terra shake her head no and walks to the room. Her sensei knows the reason why she did that and he remembers it too.

Matt: "so, you trained my sister?"

Sensei: "I was a friend of your father, he asked me to train her abilities at a young age."

Sari: "how long has Terra had them?"

Her sensei was about to answer but Terra interrupted the conversation.

Terra: "ok! We don't need to go into my past, we came here to look for Blade."

Leo: "right, her last sightings were in these areas."

He shows them the holographic map and sees dots on it. One dot is the color blue showing a club she was at.

Matt: "a club?"

Leo: "that was 2 weeks ago, there is more."

He shows them more dots and Terra's and her Sensei's eyes widen when they see a peculiar dot which is red. Lucy notices this and so did Barbara and she realized why both of their eyes are widen.

Sari: "why is that red one beeping."

Leo: "meaning this was the last place she has been."

Matt: "any ideas on what that place is?"

Leo: "no, I'm not sure but we need to investigate and-"

Sensei: "no."

Leo: "dad?"

Matt: "why can't we investigate there?"

* * *

 **~2037~**

A 14 and a half year old Terra runs with her sensei towards a room and she groans.

 _Terra: "sensei, why are we still here? I thought we need to leave this place?"_

 _Sensei: "we do, but we need to get something before we leave?"_

 _Terra: "what exactly?"_

 _Sensei: "I'll show you when we get there so let's hurry up."_

When they got to the room, Terra closes it and locks it, she looks around and gasps seeing where they are in.

 _Terra: "someone took the_ _yang necklace…"_

 _Sensei: "yes, but these shinobi's don't know the prophecy like I do, and what I explained to you fire ant."_

 _Terra: "but…is it true?"_

Sensei stopped and looks at his student knowing what she is really going to ask and he nods his head, Terra sighs knowing who is her ancestor was and he kneels to Terra's height.

 _Sensei: "yes, you are the yin reincarnation and you and whoever is the yang reincarnation needs to stop him."_

 _Terra: "and what if I can't…"_

 _Sensei: "you will stop them…I know you can…"_

* * *

 **~present~**

Sensei looks at Terra and she looks away from the stares she's getting from her ex and her friends. Leo realized what he just did and he turns off the holographic map.

Barbara: "turn it-"

Terra: "no."

Selina: "Terra…"

Sari: "what was that place?"

Matt: "yeah, what-"

Lucy: "the dragon shinobi."

Selina: "the what?"

Sensei: "*sighs* the dragon shinobi."

Barbara: "what is it basically? A cult?"

Terra: "no, they're not extremist, they're an evil martial art secret organization."

Selina: "what do they-"

Sensei: "they say they protect the world of martial arts by spreading lies into your brain."

Barbara: "so they're like the league of shadows?"

Terra: "yeah, they're terrorists."

Matt: "ok, so…what do they do exactly?"

He looks at his big sister and she looks away from him and his eyes are widen when he realized why he hasn't seen his sister for years at the age of 13-15. The chief looks at her ex and gasps too.

Selina: "what?"

Sari: "why are you…"

Barbara: "Terra what happened to you at age 13-15…"

Terra stays quiet and so does her sensei, Leo, and Lucy while Ethan is oblivious to the silence and Barbara is now in front of her face.

Barbara: "Terra!"

Terra: "*sighs and looks up at Barbara* I used to be one of them for 2 years…"

Sari gasps and Selina realizes what she meant and her eyes are widen, Matt is shocked that his sister used to be a dragon shinobi at the age of 13, she came back to Gotham City at the age of 16 years old and he realized how much Terra has been keeping from him and their mom and brother Terry McGinnis. Leo feels sorry for his surrogate sister because his brother, father, and her were forced to become assassins until his father snapped them both out of it, which led to Wayne's death.

Matt: "you?!"

Barbara looks at her ex, then glares at Terra when she remembered she rebelled the "no killing rule", Terra looks away from Barbara's look and she sighs.

Sari: "then why do they have Blade?"

Sensei: "we don't even know why they even want Blade."

Barbara walks off away from Terra and the former assassin sighed knowing there's no way the chief will ever forgive her because she caught her lying and it was the last straw. Terra looks down sadly remembering that memory when she was 12 years old.

 **~later~**

It was now night time and Terra walks to Barbara and she gives her the silent treatment.

Terra: "are you ever going to talk to me?"

Barbara: "I don't know you tell me."

Terra: "Barbara…"

Barbara: "*glares at Terra* no, don't you fucking dare apologize to me! Let me fucking finish what I got to get off my chest!"

Terra sighs knowing she's in a hell of lot of trouble and she nods her head.

Barbara: "you've lied to me since we first met and you haven't change from the delinquent you were. You say you 'love me' but the only thing I get is lies after lies for 16 fucking years! I realized moving on was the _best_ idea you made before you _left_ Gotham for the second time."

Terra can sense the sadness and hatred Barbara has for her and she looks at her ex.

Barbara: "when we go back to Gotham, _you_ are under arrest for a lot of shit you have been hiding not from me, but your fam- no scratch that, from your mom. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Delinquent!"

The way she said that Terra's heart breaks, but since she nods her head, not trusting her voice knowing she'll either be upset or cry.

Terra: "yes B- I mean chief."

Barbara walks off, while looking at the view, Terra sighs knowing she should've told Barbara why she left at the age of 12, and at the age of 19. She sighs and walks back in the house. Leo looks at his surrogate older sister and Terra wipes her tears and sighs.

Terra: "ok, here's how we go in…"

 **~next day~**

Terra in her nightwing outfit except for some differences. She now doesn't wear a domino mask over her eyes, she is wearing a purple clothe with a metal plate that has the flash logo on the metal plate and she wears it like a makeshift eyepatch covering her right purple eye, this is called a hitai-ate (forehead protector), she also wearing a face mask that covers to her mouth and up to her nose you can only basically see her left eye, ears, and her black fohawk with purple streaks in them and she is sporting a dragon tattoo on her right arm. While everyone else was wearing their uniforms except for Leo and Sari who stayed behind and sensei who is also sporting his dragon tattoo but it's on the left side over his left eye. He looks at his student and she looks back at him.

Sensei: "are you ready?"

 **Nightwing: "nope, are you?"**

Sensei: "no, I'm not…"

 **Nightwing: "so we agree we will never come back here after all those years…"**

Her sensei sighs and nods his head and walk up to the door and his dragon tattoo lights up blue while Terra's dragon tattoo lights up purple. The scanner scans their dragon tattoos and it dings meaning it approves. Terra and her sensei walks in while the others follow them and they gasps seeing lots of metahuman's in either cages or containment tanks.

Selina: "god, what is this place?"

Sensei: "the metahuman experiments…"

Matt: "we need to get them out of-"

Terra covers his mouth before he could blow their cover and she tells him to "shh", Matthew nods his head and she takes her hand off her mouth.

Barbara: "those are all the positives for the metahuman gene, aren't they?"

 **Nightwing: "yes, we can't be here for long, we came here for one reason and only one reason…"**

 **Batwoman: "to find Blade…"**

 **Redwing: "to find Blade…"**

 _ **Nightwing: "hang on Blade, we're coming for you…and I need to kill your bastard of a boss too"**_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 **Hello! I'm sorry for the hiatus, I didn't think it'd be that long to do this chapter. This is actually part one of the epilogue of this side story, I don't know how many parts of the epilogue there will be I'm typing as I go. I actually hope you guys/gals enjoy this chapter and I also hope you guys/gals have a wonderful day/evening/night, peace!**


	28. TGTJ epilogue: the disaster pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra and this side story.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBlade (later in the series).**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 _Being back into the dragon shinobi isn't too bad, right? Yeah right…seeing your ex teammates from your assassin days is just… *groans* you know what just fuck it!_

Terra dodges and deflects the punches and kicks with her inhuman speed and throws out her own punches to the assassins. The assassins surround her didn't even noticed because of her speed but feels pain. One of them got kicked towards the wall without even blinking. Terra jumps backwards doing somersaults away from them. She lands on the wall and their eyes are widen when they saw who it was.

 _Blane: "it can't be…"_

Terra smirks while the others look at Blane seeing he is the only one who looks like he saw a ghost.

Journey: "Blane, who is she?"

Blane: "that's Terra, one of the fastest, and escapist in the shinobi, she wasn't good with strategy and smart but she's good in stealth and fighting, she was the rookie of the year, she was technically my role model until she left."

Terra: "long time no see B."

Paula: "I don't care who you are I'm going to- ARGH!"

Terra didn't even care who the new assassins were, so she punched Paula in the chest with her inhuman speed and Paula gasps and starts breathing heavily. Terra's hand is out of her back and glares at Paula.

Terra: "watch what you say newbie."

And just like that Terra electrocutes Paula and she screams in agonizing pain.

 **~with Barbara and Matt~**

While Terra is doing her reunion with her old classmates and meeting new ones. Barbara and Mattie went on their own looking for Blade and Mattie just can't get over the fact his sister used to be a dragon shinobi. They're in the underground part of the dragon shinobi, where they put their prisoners in.

 **Batwoman: "kid, look I know what your sister and I is bringing you down, but we need to focus."**

 **Redwing: "I know…just why couldn't Terra…"**

 **Batwoman: "*sighs* I don't really have all the answers for your questions, now come on. Lets find Blade."**

He nods his head and both of them start running and looking through every cell for Blade.

 **~with Sensei~**

He walks in one of the rooms, he realized he was in one of the rooms where the yin and yang necklace were and he noticed the yang necklace is gone, but not the yin necklace.

 _Sensei: "it's still here…Terra might've guessed that Darrel took the yang necklace and scrolls, she already mastered her powers…Wayne Terra and I will find away to revive you, I promise…"_

He grabs the yin necklace and he looks at the mural seeing Terra's and Darrel's ancestor fighting together against someone who looks like Derek/Paul ancestor.

 _Sensei: "one of these days, Terra and Darrel needs to get over their rivalry."_

* * *

 **~12 years ago~**

In one of the training grounds, we see a 12 year old Terra, a 13 year old Wayne, and another 12 year old Darrel waiting for their sensei.

Darrel: "*groans* what is taking sensei so long, we've been waiting for hours."

Wayne: "actually it's been an hour."

Darrel: "still, it shouldn't take this long to be on time."

Terra: "*chuckles* since when dead last, or is it loser, people calls you at the academy?"

Darrel: "what did you call me?!"

Wayne sighs, ever since Darrel came to the academy his goal was to be the best assassin in the academy, everyone laughed at him including the rookie of the year Terra. Even when Terra was the newbie, she showed everyone she was the best in speed, abilities, fighting, and last but not least in weaponry. Terra was good with throwing kunai's and shiruken hitting all the vital organs and even though she wasn't smart like Wayne was, she can still beat him in other abilities.

Terra: "you heard-"

Wayne: "enough Terra."

Terra: "oh come on, I'm just joking around with him Wayne, he needs to live a little."

Before Wayne can say anything they see their sensei appear from the smoke and he sees his son, his surrogate daughter, and the new kid.

Sensei: "sorry if I was late you guys, I had to get some stuff for the test I'll give you guys, now lets get to know each other by doing some ice breakers."

He looks at his three students and he points at Darrel

Sensei: "lets start with you, tell us your name, age, the things you like and dislike, and lastly your dream."

Darrel: "*sighs* ok, my name is Darrel, I'm 12 years old, my likes are my friends, my family, and lastly playing video games, my dislikes are jerks and bullies, my dream is to become the best and strongest assassin in the world."

Terra chuckles and her sensei notices and glares at her. Terra stops and he smirks.

Sensei: "alright your turn tomboy."

Terra: "*rolls my eyes and sighs* my name is Terrance McGinnis, I'm 12 and a 1/2 years old, my likes are video games, my family and friends, eating ramen, skateboarding, causing trouble, and last but not least training, my dislikes are rpeople who breaks the law, jerks, liars, and bullies, and my dream is to go back home, to find out who killed my dad and to also see my family and friends again, and also a certain someone to have a family with."

Darrel's eyes are widen and he looks at Terra, while sensei and Wayne remembered the day they left and she had to lie to the one and only commissioner Barbara Gordon. Lastly, Wayne sighs and goes up.

Wayne: "my name is Wayne, I am 13 years old, my likes are hanging out with my friends and family, sleeping, and watching the clouds, my dislikes are bullies, working, and last but not least people who go against the law, my dream is to protect people who are precious to me, no matter how rash or smart they think they are."

He looks at Terra while she looks away sadly knowing what he meant, Darrel was confused for both Terra and Wayne.

 _Darrel: "are they dating?"_

 _Sensei: "so I got a troublemaker, savior, and…"_

He looks at Darrel and he sighs.

 _Sensei: "Being the best shinobi won't_ be _easy Darrel, but I know you can do it."_

Sensei: "alright, your test will be a 3 vs 1 match. You three will fight against me to get these."

He pulls out two bells with two strings attach to it.

Darrel: "but sensei, there's only two bells."

 _Terra: "way to state the obvious sherlock…"_

Sensei: "why yes there is, only two of you will stay on this team and one gets to go back to the academy.

The three gasps when they realize what he said.

 _Darrel/Wayne/Terra: "there is no way in hell I'm going back to the academy, I gotta get the bells."_

Sensei: "and the test starts now!"

Terra and Wayne disappear in the smoke so they could hide while Darrel eyes widen seeing he was the only one. Terra is on top of the tree while Wayne was hiding in the bushes and Terra facepalms seeing Darrel out in the open.

 _Darrel: "now it's my chance to show them I'm not the loser or dead last."_

 _Sensei: "well at least they didn't forget their- what the?"_

He sees Darrel is the one out in the open and he sighs.

Sensei: "you're not going to hide?"

Darrel: "why should i? I'm going to get those bells."

He runs towards his sensei and punches him, his sensei dodges it, and Darrel jumps in the air and kicks him, he deflects the kick with his hand and sighs. Darrel keeps on punching and kicking his sensei but he kept dodging and deflecting them, so he finally holds Darrel's wrist, twist it behind his back and kicks him to the tree. Darrel groans while he shakes his head.

 _Sensei: "he hasn't shown any abilities like the other students have in his class, maybe he'll-"_

He moves to the side, dodging his eldest son's shuriken and sees Wayne.

 _Sensei: "he's been practicing his aim, one almost hit me, but he'll need more than just luck to hit me."_

Wayne runs towards his father and punches him, Sensei deflects his punches and punches him back, Wayne ducks and does a low sweep in his weak spot, his dad jumps away and smirks.

 _Sensei: "Terra must've told him my weak points, but he needs more practice with his fights."_

Sensei notice he is running to him and he kicks him, but he holds his foot and throws him towards where Darrel is and he sighs.

 _Sensei: "now where is that troublemaker…"_

He sits in crisscross applesauce waiting for Terra, he sees her but he doesn't know that this Terra is a shadow clone. She rushes towards him from behind to take the bells, but he punches her but it was a fake.

 _Sensei: "shadow clone, smart."_

Darrel from the bushes glares at Terra for knowing that ability that he has been trying to do ever since he was accepted in the academy and he growls and is very jealous for her.

 _Darrel: "how can she do that but I can't?!"_

 _Sensei: "I really thought they'd understand the training by now *sighs* oh well, I can tie them to a post, giving them another chance."_

With incredible speed, Terra runs towards her surrogate father and sees he was about to punch her, so she dodges and kicks him, he deflects it and throws a kunai at her, she takes out her own kunai and throws it at the other one, it clashes each other and falls to the ground. Terra has her fingers doing a cross symbol and about 10 of her appear and all of there eyes are widen when they see the 10 Terra's.

 _Sensei: "she's been training her speed and shadow cloning."_

The real Terra smirks and tells the 9 of her clones to attack, they all did that by running towards him and punching and kicking him. He dodges and deflects every one of them, not noticing she is sneaking up on him to get one of the bells, she quickly grabs one of them without his notice and she hides in her kunai holster, once the 9th clone disperse, she ducks under the shiruken he thrown at her and leaps up to her feet and deflects his punch by holding his fist and she smirks. His eyes are widen when she holds out one of the bells and he smirks.

 _Sensei: "all of those clones were a distraction so she can get the bells, well done Terra."_

 _Darrel: "unbelievable!"_

 _Wayne: "so that's why you didn't want to hangout with me and the guys, you're training."_

Both Darrel and Wayne jump out towards their sensei, but he moved too quickly for them and they hit the ground. Both boys focus is on the bells.

 _Darrel/Wayne: "I need to get those bells…"_

 _Sensei: "I wonder if they'll work together to get the bell."_

 _Wayne: "maybe I can distract dad while Darrel tries to get the bells, I was going to show him once I get home, but…"_

He rubs his hands together and concentrates on making a blue energy ball in his hand and his dad's eyes are widen.

 _Sensei: "that took me months to master it, how did he…"_

Wayne runs towards his father with the energy ball in his hand and does an energy blast, his father rolls to the side and dodges the blast that keeps coming to him and he summons an energy shield that deflects the blast. Wayne's eyes are widen and dodges his own blast. Darrel was about to get the bell but sensei grabs his wrist and he chuckles nervously.

 _Sensei: "*sighs* well, I know who is the one I'm going to tie the post."_

 **~some seconds later~**

Terra and Wayne watches their sensei tie Darrel to the post and is disappointed in them. He already gives enough punishments to both Wayne and Terra at home so he didn't think about trying to tie them up to a tie knowing Terra will escape from the bindings anyways. He sees Terra eating her instant jin ramen in a cup the spicy kind and he sees his son with a bento box.

Sensei: "enjoy it you two, and remember, don't feed him, ok?"

He disappears while Darrel sighs in disappointment. Terra eats her noodles while Wayne stops her, she groans and looks at Wayne. They both hear Darrel's stomach growling meaning he hasn't eaten and Terra's eyes are widen.

Terra: "how come you didn't eat?!"

Darrel: "he said don't eat breakfast."

Wayne shakes his head and Terra facepalms herself and groans.

 _Terra: "he didn't literally mean NOT to eat you dobe!"_

 _Wayne: "he really is new to all of this stuff."_

Terra: "*sighs* here, you'll probably need it more than me anyways, I ate before we did the test."

 _Darrel: "then how does she stay in fit?"_

She has the instant cup of noodles in front of Darrel and Wayne's eyes are widen seeing his best friend/surrogate sister giving someone her favorite thing to eat 24/7. Darrel's eyes are widen when he sees the food and Wayne reluctantly gives Darrel his bento box and feeds him. Their sensei appears and a smile appear on his face.

Sensei: "you all pass."

Darrel: "but, how…"

Sensei: "the point of the test was about teamwork, I was going to fail you three, but that's when I saw Terra giving you her food, she knew that there is a balance between you three."

 _Darrel: "what?"_

Sensei: "Wayne knew that without teamwork, there is an unbalance in the team."

 **~a few minutes later~**

The four of them walks back to the dorm homes, Terra and Wayne are talking while Darrel is in the back, quiet. He was disappointed that he didn't get the method of training and Wayne notices his disappointment.

Wayne: "hey, it's ok you know, not everyone gets my dad's training."

Darrel: "dad?"

Terra: "you really are new to this dobe?"

Darrel looks at Terra in a confused way and she sighs.

Terra: "our sensei is Wayne's father, and my surrogate father, the reason why I knew all of this is because I've trained with his dad since I was 9 years old."

 _Darrel: "9?!"_

Terra: "I'm only going to tell you this once dobe, this assassin/ninja shit isn't for dobes like you."

He stops walking and looks up at her, glaring at her.

Darrel: "and what's that supposed to mean teme?"

Terra: "*glares back* no offense dobe but you couldn't even fight on your own, I had to get the bell for you."

His eyes are widen when he heard her say that.

Terra: "next time, I won't be lucky to help you from here on out you got that dobe?"

She walks off to her dorm room and Wayne sighs and looks at Darrel.

Wayne: "she doesn't mean it, but she is right. If you wanna be the best, you'll have to protect yourself from other ninja's and assassins, and lets not forget enemies too…"

He walks off following Terra and Darrel looks down and sighs knowing the both of them were right, he'd had to train and protect himself people stronger and more powerful than him.

* * *

 **~present~**

He shakes his head ever since that day, Darrel and Terra have been rivals. Darrel always starting something but Terra beats him every time and he gets jealous of her since she was more advance than him in fighting and ability wise. Which led to her leaving at the age of 16 realizing what the dragon shinobi really are terrorists and a few months after, his eldest son left with his girlfriend and Darrel stayed in the shinobi after he left. He still checked up on Darrel. But he shakes his head.

Sensei: "now is not the time to dwell about the past…"

He takes the yin necklace and teleports out of the secret room.

 **~with Selina~**

She decided to stay back with Sari and watches from the security camera.

Sari: "Blade…can't die right?"

Selina: "I'm not sure kid, I'm not sure…"

 **~with Terra~**

Around her you can see dead corpse's of her former classmates and she walks off looking for Blade. She sees Barbara and her brother and they shake their heads.

 _Terra: "Blade, where are you…"_

 **~with Blade~**

She looks and sees she is in another secret room, shivering because of how cold it is down here and she sees Paul Powers aka Derek Powers.

Blade: "you…"

Paul: "long time no see Blade…"

She glares at him and he smirks.

Blade: "w-what d-do you w-want Powers…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Yes I did a Naurto reference during their first test becoming of team 7, Darrel as Naurto Uzumaki but he's the new kid, while Terra as the girl version of Sasuke Uchiha. If Terra was any character she would be a combination of Sasuke because of his seriousness and is basically an S-class criminal, Minato because of his speed and also the most dangerous shinobi, and Kakashi in her uniform when she is nightwing and who is also the most dangerous shinonbi. She'll basically have her own tri pronged kunai and also be the fastest person in the bat family**


	29. TGTJ epilogue: the disaster pt 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra and this side story.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBlade (later in the series).**

* * *

Terra is floating in a space like void, dried up blood on her chest and her eyes are closed. Blood is on the side of her mouth, she opens her eyes and gasps for air and then coughs seeing blood on her chest and notice she can only see with her left eye. And she covers up her chest where the hole is at and looks around the area and notice she is in her subconscious and in her astral projection form.

 _Terra: "you guys must be wondering, what the fuck happened to you Terrance?! How the hell did this all happened?! How did you fucking die!?, Well I'll tell you, this is how I actually died."_

* * *

Blade glares at the man and he sighs looking at the shadow behind her.

Darrel: "you said my sister would stayed out of this, why is she here Powers?!"

 _Blade: "sister?"_

He walks out and she gasps seeing the resemblance of her older brother that she has.

 _Blade: "Darrel?"_

Derek: "*sighs* I know, but this was how to get Terra and her friends."

 _Blade: "Terra? *gasps* no, they didn't…"_

Darrel growls when he heard him said that name and Blade gets confused.

 _Blade: "what has she been hiding from us…did Terra knew I had an older sibling?"_

Derek: "look, Terra and them are here and-"

Darrel: "that Terra killed the assassins! I try to tell you she was-"

 **Derek: "enough!"**

Both Blade and Darrel flinch when he got angry in his demonic voice and he sighs annoyingly.

Derek: "I know, I saw her files in this dam place, it was a trap for her to get to her ex."

 _Darrel: "she dated my fucking sister and broke her heart?!"_

He looks at his 23 year old sister and he noticed she is looking down.

 **~with Matt and Barbara~**

Both vigilantes dodged the kicks and punches until Matthew started metal bending them to the ceiling, the assassins struggles to escape but gasps for air when Matt crushes his hand into a fist, but stops. Barbara smiles and throws a batarang at another one without even looking, the assassin is stunned and Barbara knocks him unconscious.

 _Barbara: "Blade, where are you…"_

Matt: "come on, lets find the others."

She nods her head and runs, Matt follows her and sighs hoping his older sister and her sensei are doing better than they are.

 **~with sensei and Terra~**

He dodges each and every strikes from their swords and he grits his teeth when an energy punch hit him in the gut, but he chuckles sarcastically confusing the assassin. Sensei grabs the poor assassin by his hand and crushes it, the assassin screams when he felt his hand and fingers get crushed and Terra kicks him on the chest, the assassin flew towards the wall and hits it, he closed his eyes becoming unconscious and she sighs.

Sensei: "anything?"

Terra: "no, we're just waiting on-"

She hears people running, she turns around and sees Barbara and her little brother Matt.

Terra: "anything on your end?"

Matt: "no, it's like a maze here and-"

 _Sari: "guys! Selina and I found an underground secret entrance and it leads to somewhere we don't know where though."_

 **~8 years ago~**

an almost 16 year old Terra gasps at what her sensei said and she looks down knowing what he's asking her to do.

Terra: "but, if I leave…I leave you, Wayne, and not to mention Darrel…"

Sensei: "Terra, you know it'll get too dangerous if you stay here too long, they almost found out you killed one of their assassins."

Terra: "yeah but-"

Sensei: "Terra, I know you want to stay, but I promised your father to keep you alive and keep you safe, the people in the dragon shinobi are still on your ass for disobeying an order and almost killing one of them."

Terra: "*sighs* I know, but even if I do escape, where do I go? I can't just run forever."

Sensei: "you're not, because I'm going to help you escape…"

 **~the present~**

 _Sari: "Terra, Hello?"_

Terra: "huh, uh yeah I'm here…"

 _Sari: "I was just explaining on how to-"_

Terra: "I know how to get down there, we'll be off for awhile ok?"

 _Sari: "what do you-"_

Terra hangs up and she crushes her private communicator, Matt's and Barbara's eyes are widen and she walks off quickly, her sensei, her little brother, and Barbara follows her and she sighs knowing what to do.

Barbara: "Terra…what are- *wide eyes* Terra!"

She saw Terra punch a hole in the wall, she sees the new security and grabs the poor unconscious assassin and it scans his eyes and right hand. They hear the computer voice and Terra throws the assassin far away from them and walks in the elevator, her sensei follows.

Terra: "you coming or what?"

Matt's eyes are widen and he's also shock when he hears the anger in his sister's voice, Barbara's eyes are widen, but isn't shock because she heard the anger in her voice before. Both go in the elevator and it closes. Terra pushes the -1 button and it takes them down.

 **~7 years ago~**

Sensei: "tell me everything you saw."

A 15 and 1/2 year old Terra looks at her 2nd surrogate father and she sighs.

Terra: "I saw test subjects in these tanks, government scientists, Wayne-Power scientists who tested these metahuman cells on me and…I saw the person who ordered to kill my dad."

He sighs knowing where she was going but he stops her by grabbing her wrist and she struggles to escape.

Terra: "let me go!"

Sensei: "I know you want to kill the person who ordered to kill your father and also what they did to you at the age of 6, but you can't…"

Terra: "and why the hell not! They roam free experimenting and/or killing these innocent kids who does or doesn't have the metahuman DNA and look what they did to your son!"

Sensei: "I know!"

Terra stops when she heard her sensei's voice and he sighs.

Sensei: "I know, and believe me, I want to kill those bastards for what they did to you and my son, but you and I both know we wouldn't be able to get away with murder like that, even if you are the stealthiest in this whole dam terrorist group, you wouldn't of make it out."

She stops struggling to escape from his hard grip and she sighs knowing he was right from the gecko.

Terra: "so, what do we need to do?"

Sensei: "*sighs* we wait…we wait until they show their true colors…"

 **~the present~**

They all hear a ding and it opens. All of them walk out and sees everything is clean, nothing.

Matt: "*chuckles* you said they have security, this will be a piece of cake."

He starts to walk but Terra grabs him before one of the tiles falls and his eyes are widen.

Matt: "what the fuck!"

Barbara: "how do we get to the other side then?!"

Terra: "hmm…"

She looks at the tiles and grabs her shuriken out of her pouch.

Terra: "whatever you do, don't move…I need to find the right tile so we can walk on."

She throws her shuriken's on each and every tile and sees every wrong tile will lead to their death and every right tile to lead them to the other side.

Matt: "whoa…"

Barbara looks at Terra and has never seen her this serious before, she follows the path behind Terra. Once the four of them get to another room, the door closes and she gasps, seeing a maze.

Barbara: "unbelievable…"

Sensei: "the maze…"

Matt: "how do-"

Terra: "shh…"

Everyone keeps quiet until they hear something coming towards them. Sensei's eyes widen and pushes the other three away and he gasps in pain seeing he was too slow to move away, a hand came through his chest, holding his heart and Terra's eyes widen when she sees it.

Terra: "n-no…"

To Barbara and Matt it was invisible, but to Terra she saw who killed him and he starts crying.

Wayne: "I'm so-"

Terra screams at him and pushes him away from his father, Barbara's eyes widen when the person reveals himself and Terra starts to cry.

Terra: "how…could you!"

Wayne looks at his surrogate sister and she knocks him out before he could even say anything.

Barbara: "Terra…"

Terra: "what!?"

She hugs her ex and Terra starts crying seeing the only father figure get killed by his own son in front of her eyes. Terra hugs her back and cries.

 **~later~**

It took her probably 30 minutes to calm down and she sniffles.

Terra: "lets go…"

She walks through the maze and Barbara and Matt follows her. The chief wanted to say something, but she knew she needed to give Terra some space from what she saw with her own eyes.

 **~1 hour later~**

When they're out of the maze, they finally made it to where Blade was tied up. Barbara runs towards the post but Terra pushes her out of the way seeing it was a trap, Matt saw what it was and his eyes are widen when he sees a kunai hit Blade's rope and he sees Darrel.

Matt: "who the hell are-"

Terra: "Darrel…"

He looks and sees Terra's face and saw the sadness in her eyes and his eyes are widen when he realized what happened.

Darrel: "what's wrong?"

Terra: "where is _he_!"

Darrel: "I can't-"

Terra: "goddamnit Darrel, I didn't want to leave you here! You think I wanted you to fucking stay!"

Darrel: "what do-"

Terra: "they lied! Derek, whoever fucking told you about wanting your- FUCK!"

She dodges the swing of his sword and she pants, while he glares at her.

Darrel: "and you think I wanted to stay here! You, left me! After you promised we'd worked together to end this! Why did you have to bring MY sister into this, after I said I didn't-"

Terra: "she did this to herself!"

Barbara: "let your sister go Darrel, we're just looking for Derek…"

Terra notices Darrel's face expression and her eyes widen.

 _Terra: "no…no, no, no, NO!"_

She looks at Blade and gasps when she sees a bullet hole on her forehead and Barbara and Matt notices too. Barbara's eyes started to water and tears were left out of her eyes and sees a burning handprint on her cheek. Matt looks at Blade.

 _Matt: "Blade…"_

Terra: "*looks at Darrel* where…is he Darrel…"

Darrel: "I already killed him…"

Terra: "you did, what?!"

Barbara's eyes are widen when she sees the decapitated body of Derek and Terra looks at it too.

 **~a few hours later~**

Derek points the gun at Blade's forehead and she starts to cry.

Darrel: "no, put the gun down Derek! She doesn't deserve this!"

Derek: "and who do you think does deserve it, you, Terra?!"

Darrel: "j-just calm down man, you need to control your-"

Derek: "*laughs maniacally* myself?! Please…I'm completely fine Darrel."

Darrel: "then put-"

Derek: "no…"

He turns into is alter ego, blight and touches the side of her cheek and she screams in agony, Darrel was about to stop Derek but he kicks Darrel faraway from them and shoots her. Darrel's eyes are widen when he saw the bullet go through her head and Darrel screams in anger and punches Derek without any mercy, his eyes turn yellow and his whole body is now yellow and he looks at Derek in a pissy way.

 **Darrel: "I'll. Fucking. Kill you. For everything. You did to me and Terra for all those fucking years!"**

He summons his kusangai from beyond, the blade is black while the hilt was yellow with a yang logo on the middle of the hilt, and before Derek could say anything, he chopped off his head off of his body and kicks his body away from him. He powers down and sees his little sister and cries.

Darrel: "I'm so sorry Blade… for everything."

 **~now~**

Terra: "what now? You'll kill me too?"

Darrel glares at Terra for even saying that, Barbara gets between the two and he glares at the chief.

Barbara: "don't even think about it…"

Terra: "babs…"

She looks at her ex and she starts to cry.

Barbara: "Terra, no…what about your dream to…"

She kisses Barbara before she could say anything and she kisses back, but Terra stops and sighs.

Terra: "I love you…"

Before Barbara could say anything else Darrel's clone rip Terra's purple right eye out, she sees the blood coming out of her eye and Barbara's eyes are widen when she sees Terra's forehead protector off her forehead and Darrel stabs them both in the chest with his sword and Matt screams. Darrel cracks his neck and he sighs. He looks up and starts to cry.

Darrel: "I've been so lonely…"

He stabs himself in the chest and coughs up blood .

Terra: "*looks at Darrel* I…know…"

He looks back at Terra and chuckles. He sees tears coming out of her left eye.

Terra: "I'm. S-sorry…"

Before he could say anything, she smiles and her left eye close slowly.

Darrel: "y-yeah, m-me too…"

He closes both of his eyes.

 **~next day~**

Friends, family, and everyone who knew the deceased came to the funeral of Terra, Mattie, Barbara, Blade's, Darrel's, and lastly Sensei's everyone was crying for them. Except for four people, Lucy, Leonardo, Wayne who was found by his brother, and Ethan, even though Ethan really wanted to bawl his eyes out for his grandfather and his aunt. No one came to Derek's funeral because he asked for them to not show sympathy for the things he did. Warren held his wife and his son Terry McGinnis, while Bruce, Alfred, and Diana watched from behind, Warren looks behind and he nods his head at the three.

 **~3 days ago~**

Lucy: "sweetie…"

Sensei: "I know you don't like it…but Terra is right. He's changed and…Terra."

Barbara: "what?"

Terra: "I-I have a disease that is incurable and it is unknown when I-"

Barbara: "have you-"

Lucy: "I've tried curing her and everything…it's eating her organs inside of her I don't know if it's because of the powers or…"

Barbara: "why didn't you-"

Terra: "because! I didn't want you to worry about me… *sighs* I'm going to need to die babs…I'll get revived again but…"

Barbara: "but what?"

Sensei: "it means not everyone will know what will happened if we all get revived…"

Barbara: "*realizes* like me and Matt…"

He nods his head and Barbara looks at Terra in a serious way.

Barbara: "you better promise me to tell me everything Terra when we get revived."

Terra: "*looks at Barbara* I promise…"

 **~now~**

The funeral is over and everyone left.

* * *

 _Terra: "so that was how me, Barbara, Matt, my sensei, Darrel, Blade, and Derek died…yeah I know, confusing huh?"_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Yeah, I know this was a shitty way to kill off Terra and them and I'm sorry for that I was kinda in a rush making this chapter, but this isn't really the ending of this, I have one more chapter to do, and I'm sorry this took me until December to do this chapter.


	30. Nightwing Beyond S1E1: Reborn pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra, the story plot, and my other OC's.**

 **Pairings: OCxBarbaraxBlade (later in the series).**

* * *

Hearing screams from everywhere in the dragon shinobi compound, why? Because someone is killing every shinobi in the compound, and her name is Terrance McGinnis Wayne, most people call her Terra, she is 10 years old, she is wearing standard dragon shinobi clothes, black shinobi shirt with a white dragon symbol on the middle of the shirt that a mask is connected to the shirt it covers up to her nose, black ANBU pants, black fingerless gloves with external metal plate on it, a bandage is covering her right eye, and she sighs.

Terra: "great…"

She does some hand signs, when she was done she lifts down and blows fire at the dead guards, their body disintegrate, when she was done she pulls her mask back up and starts running towards the front and she sees her sensei and sighs in relief.

Sensei: "you're late."

Terra: "*sighs* I know, but I had…you know what never mind, you said you had me emancipated?"

Sensei: "yes, Alfred said-"

Terra: "I know, but *sighs* I don't want to take advantage of him."

Sensei: "you're not, Bruce and Diana-"

Terra: "I know…but, I want to live on my own…after that wish *sighs* I just want you all to be happy."

Her sensei hears guards coming their way, both sensei and Terra runs away on the island, when they got to the dock, they see Sensei's eldest son Wayne. Both Terra and his father jump in the boat and Wayne drives.

Wayne: "so, no one saw you there, right?"

Terra: "*hesitates* yeah…"

He looks at her with a deadpan look.

Wayne: "they saw you didn't they?"

Terra: "yup, had to kill a bunch of people, and had to destroy the evidence too."

Wayne: "*sighs* some casualties won't be fixed."

Terra: "*groans* I know, but I was rushing before people saw me."

Wayne nods his head and he drives off into the night towards Neo Gotham City.

 **~next day~**

In Terra's new apartment, she is living on the dangerous side of Gotham City, she lays on the couch and sighs.

Terra: "I should probably see mom, dad, and my little brothers."

She gets up and wraps the forehead protector around her forehead, it's a purple cloth with a metal plate that has a yin symbol on it but slashed off, she removes the bandage off her right eye and you can see her right eye is now purple with a black vertical slit, and a scar over her right eye, so she adjust the right side of it covering her right eye and she sighs.

Terra: "it's been years since… *sighs* lets forget the wish…"

She walks out of the apartment and she starts jumping on the roof and looks at the view of the area where she lives.

Terra: "not to mention…how am I going to avoid Blade and Barbara…"

She shakes her head and starts running on rooftop to rooftop towards the McGinnis's apartment.

 **~a few minutes later~**

Terra lands in front of the door at the apartment, she sighs and hesitates on knocking the door, remembering what her dad said to her after she and everyone who was in Tokyo Town was revived and sighs.

Terra: "well, here goes nothing, I guess."

She knocks on the door, she hears someone asking "who is it?" This was Terrance McGinnis, Terra's little brother, he and Terra are 1 year apart, but they're born on the same day, June 23rd, Terry is 13 years old and is an ninth grader at Hamilton Hill high school, while Terra is 14 years old but since she's been gone for 5 years, she's probably going to high school even if she doesn't want too, but she'll be a sophomore at the same school Terry goes to.

Terra: "it's me."

Terry: "me, who?"

Terra: "open the dam door twip, you know who it is Terry."

His eyes are widen and unlocks the door seeing his older sister.

Terry: "Terra…"

Terra: "hey twip."

Terry: "mom, Matt, dad, look who's here!"

Terra walks in the apartment, and they see their eldest child.

Mary: "Terra…"

She sees her eldest child after five years and hugs her, Terra hugs her back, Matt hugs his older sister and she smiles, then she noticed her dad isn't looking at her, she knows why and sighs.

Warren: "hi Terra."

Terra: "*sighs* hi dad."

Mary: "when did you come back?"

Terra: "some hours ago *yawns* haven't gotten much sleep."

Mary: "would you like something to eat, before you go back to your apartment?"

Terra: "sure."

She nods and goes to the kitchen, Matt goes to the living room and so does Terry. Terra looks at her dad and she sighs knowing how he felt.

Terra: "if you're upset with me, then just say it dad."

Warren: "say what?"

Terra: "*sighs* you know what."

Warren: "*sighs* Terra, why did you wish for Blade and Barbara to forget everything that has to be with you?"

Terra: "dad… *sighs* I wanted them to be happy, live their own lives…not be stuck with-"

Warren: "a delinquent like you?"

Terra: "yes…that and even still I want my problems to be stuck with me, I don't…want people to be in the middle of my problems…"

Warren: "what if they want to, I told you Terra, you have to remember sweetie, like I said, I don't care if you're an antihero, hero, villain, but I want you to think about your actions, and how they'll be reacted…"

Terra nods her head and feels her dad hugs her, she hugs back and sighs.

Terra: "I know…I just want to do this on my own and figure my own problems on my own dad."

Warren: "I know, just…be careful."

She nods her head and they keep hugging.

 **~later~**

Terra walks to her apartment, she hears someone scream, she groans and runs towards the noise and sees a girl one year younger than her, wearing a pink short crop top, black skirt, and black boots that has probably two inches heels, her hair is white, Terra sighs knowing who this is, but she sees a group of jokerz trying to rob her and rolls her eyes.

Terra: "hey, clowns!"

They turn around and they see Terra, one of them glare at her.

Chuckles: "well, well, look who it is, Terrance, haven't seen you since you went to juvie 3 years ago."

Terra: "I'm not in the mood for this Chuckles, how about you let the pretty lady go."

Chucko: "no way, I want to have some-"

He got punched in the face hard and Terra glares at Chuckles.

Terra: "unless you want to be like your friend down there, you-"

She deflects the sloppy punch and she rolls her eyes.

Chuckles: "no way, I came here to rob her, you aren't going to be in my way delinquent."

He then kicks her but she deflects his foot with her foot and sighs.

Terra: "of course you don't."

Terra kicks him away, he flies back and skids on the ground, but he does some backflips and glares at Terra.

Chuckles: "well you learn some new tricks."

Terra: "whatever, did you want to talk or fight?"

He glares and runs towards her, Terra does some hand signs, once done she lifts down her mask and blows fire balls out of her mouth, he dodges each and every one of them and punches her, she moves to the side and kicks him on the waist, he deflects it with his hand, but Terra kicks him with her other foot on his shoulder, he grunts, and punches her again, but she hold his wrist and crushes his wrist and he grunts in pain trying to escape from her grasp but she knees him in the gut hard, he spits out blood and breaks his wrist and he screams in pain, she kicks him towards the wall, Chuckles flies towards the wall, she sighs and walks to Blade and she looks up seeing her crush and blushes, but hides it from her and stops.

Blade: "oh, uh it's you dyke."

Terra: "*rolls my eyes* seriously? I could've gotten a thank you Bobbi."

Blade: "well, you're not getting one from me *stands up* and I didn't need your help."

Terra: "*rolls my eyes* sure you didn't *says sarcastically* welp, I'll see you later."

She walks off to her apartment and Blade looks at Terra walking to her apartment and gets up.

Terra: "*sighs* remember…don't come in contact with Blade and Barbara…"

She goes to her apartment and closes her door, locks it, and walks to her kitchen.

 **~GCPD~**

Barbara Gordon, the chief of GCPD, and is married to DA Sam Young, and she sees two of the Jokerz in pain, well one of them, she sees Chuckles wrist is dislocated, and his ribs crack, well one of them. While Chucko is just groaning in pain.

Barbara: "anything?"

Officer Carl: "u-uh no ma'am, none of them are talking."

Barbara: "any witnesses saw?"

Officer Carl: "no, not one evidence."

Barbara: "shit *sighs* ok, take them away to the precinct, for questioning."

He nods and puts handcuffs on both of their wrists and shoves them in the car. The chief sees them drive away and she sighs looks around and sees Terra sitting on the roof.

Barbara: "what the hell are you doing here kid?"

Terra: "haven't you heard chief, I just came back from Tokyo Town."

Barbara: "*glares at her* uh huh…and I see you didn't see anything suspicious with Chuckles or Chucko?"

Terra: "nope *lies* I was just up here…enjoying your sexy ass working."

Barbara: "don't think I don't know you well delinquent."

Terra: "I'm a change person, even after my 2 years of jail time in juvie."

Barbara: "uh huh…well, have a goodnight kid."

Terra watches the chief leave and looks at her ass and whistles.

Terra: "dam, that's a fine ass…"

 **~next day~**

Terra in her nightwing gear lands on the roof, she sighs, and takes some of the thugs stolen money they stole from the store and counts the money.

 **Nightwing: "man, this is a lot of shit load of money-"**

She punched the thug behind her that was coming to her.

 **Nightwing: "should I return this or-"**

She catches the other thug's fist from behind, she puts it behind her back and dislocates her arm, she screams in pain, but Terra knocks her out.

 **Nightwing: "I think I should keep half of this, and give the other half to the store owner."**

She takes half of it in one bag and gives the other half to the store owner.

Store owner: "where's the other-"

 **Nightwing: "dude, I just save your ass from those jokerz thugs, you should be happy I even gave you your money back."**

Store owner: "you think you-"

He feels the chokuto tip on his throat and she glares at him.

 **Nightwing: "you can either keep the half, or I can kill you, your choice."**

Store owner: "*gulps* what I mean to say is…thank you for bringing me the money back."

She puts the chokuto in a sheath on her back diagonally and smiles.

 **Nightwing: "your welcome sir."**

She disappear in a flash of purple light.

 **~a few seconds later~**

Terra sighs and puts the bag of money on her couch and hears someone knocking on the door and she yawns.

Terra: "hold on!"

She changes her nightwing uniform and changes into her sport bra and boxers, she hears the knock again and she groans.

Terra: "I said hold the fuck on!"

She tosses her nightwing outfit in her closet, she puts her sheath chokuto on the stand and walks to the door, she unlocks it, and she sees Blade's mom.

Terra: "*wide eyes* y-your-"

Mrs Sommer: "Terra, as much as I don't like…*looks at her up and down* you…but *sighs* I have a job for you."

Terra: "why not ask your son, you know since you are the yang path-"

Mrs. Sommer: "my son is, not me and as much as I want him to do this, I'm going to need you to watch over my daughter from the shadow…"

Terra: "huh…why am I getting a deja vu-"

Mrs. Sommer: "*glares at her* don't bring our ancestry into this Terrance, just because you have Stephanie's demon side and her god eye, doesn't mean you and I-"

Terra: "alright, alright! *sighs* why do you want me to watch the princess from the shadows, does your fucking husband knows about this?"

Mrs. Sommer: "no, he wouldn't understand it like his son or daughter would. As for why, well we know you know who would want her powers, so I need you to watch her, in human, or her alter-ego, whatever she is, I need you to protect her from Derek."

Terra: "*does the thinking face* hmm…what do I get in return your highness?"

Mrs. Sommers: "*glares at her* and what do you want in return, me fucking you like our ancestors did in secret?"

Terra: "as tempting as I want to recreate our ancestry, no."

Mrs. Sommers: "fame, money?"

Terra: "*smirks* please I get money by being you know who. *notices she's glaring at me* jesus fuck, calm down, I want nothing in return, when do I start?"

Mrs. Sommers: "in 4 hours, you are going to school, I don't need you to be buddy buddy with her, I need you to protect her from people like thugs, corrupt people, you know…bad people."

Terra: "*sighs* ok, fine…"

Mrs. Sommers leave and Terra groans and slams her door, she then locks it, and groans.

Terra: "*sighs* I can't believe I said yes, I should've said no…"

 **~hours later~**

Terra is now in her casual clothes, black ANBU pants, black undershirt with a mask attach to it that covers her mouth up to her nose, she wears a purple plaid shirt, she leaves it unbutton, and she wears her forehead protector as a makeshift eyepatch covering it on her right eye and sighs. She then yawn since she only had two hours of sleep.

Terra: "well, here I go…"

She yawns again and slings her backpack on her back. Terra grabs her purple penny board, and walks to the front door, she grabs her keychain that has the key for her apartment, she closes the door and rides on her penny board to school.

 **~1 hour later~**

Terra walks in the principal's office and knocks on the door.

Principal: "come in."

Terra: "*walks in* hi, uh…I'm new here."

Principal: "ah, Terrance Wayne, are you any chance…"

Terra: "a relative of Bruce? I'm his adoptive daughter and I'm Terry's older sister."

Principal: "how-"

Terra: "had to change my last name for…reasons."

Principal: "understandable, here's your schedule."

He gives her the schedule, and she sees she has to take only 3 classes, one of them being criminology, a science class which is physics, and algebra I. Seeing her first class is criminology, she sighs and walks to her first class.

 **~a few minutes later~**

With her holding her penny board on her side, she sighs and knocks on the door, when she opens it, she sees her criminology teacher and both of their eyes are widen.

 _Barbara: "oh hell no. What is she doing here?!"_

 _Terra: "you've gotta be fucking with me…the chief is my criminology teacher?!"_

Barbara: "uh… *clears my throat* hi, uh…are you lost?"

Terra: "u-uh no, this is actually my first class, I'm the new student…"

She nods and Terra walks in, seeing there is 10 people in the class, one of them being Bobbi aka Blade.

Barbara: "uh, care to introduce yourself…"

Terra: "*sighs* right…sup, my name is Terrance McGinnis Wayne, most people call me Terra, and to answer all of your questions, yes I'm Bruce's adoptive daughter, and Terry's older sister, why I still have McGinnis as my middle name is honestly none of your fucking business."

 _Barbara: "Bruce has never told me he'd adopted another daughter…"_

Blade looks at Terra and blushes, Terra notices and winks at her with her left eye. Blade blushes like a tomato and looks away from her, Terra chuckles and Barbara glares at Blade, but stops.

Barbara: "you can take a seat now _delinquent_."

Terra nods and sits down next to Blade and she waves, Blade blushes again and Terra chuckles.

 _Terra: "well, this won't be bad after all, both Blade and Babs still have a crush on me, but… *sighs and looks down* I promised myself to not date them until I'm ready…"_

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! This is the new chapter for Nightwing Beyond and for the new year of 2020, I'm actually going to take a break for now, this is basically a revamp of Batgirl Beyond, so don't be surprised if some of my batgirl beyond chapters will be on here, so I hope you guys have a wonderful new years. My resolution is honestly not to procrastinate during college and on here, I want to write more as my resolution, like I said, I hope you all have a wonderful New Years, stay warm, peace!


	31. Nightwing Beyond S1E2: Reborn pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra, earth-12.5 story plot and my other OC's.**

* * *

Hearing screams in the alleyway, people might think it was someone who is getting robbed, raped, or getting beat up but nope, someone is killing some jokerz, and that someone was Terra. You'd think she'd already be at school, but she is not. She is in her Nightwing uniform, which consist of wearing the Nightwing uniform from young justice, a black unitard, black shoulder pads, combat boots and fingerless gloves. The chest area of the uniform is emblazoned with a purple bird with wings expanded, she now wears her slashed forehead protector like a makeshift eyepatch covering her right eye, and the abdomen area is colored is purple. She lastly sees the sword hostler on the back where it can hold her chokuto. She walks out of the alleyway and sighs.

Terra: "well, I found nothing of their leader or the drugs, damnit. *takes out my phone and wide eyes* shit, I'm going to be late!"

She starts to sprint using her inhuman speed powers with purple lightning trails following her, Terra hopes she isn't late on her second day of school.

 **~a few minutes later~**

By the time she is at school, she is in her casual clothes, which are black ANBU pants, a purple T-shirt, and an unbutton plaid shirt, and on the back of the plaid shirt there is a kanji that stands for demon. She gets off her motorcycle and takes off her helmet seeing her hair is like Naruto's but it's black with some purple streaks on her bangs and on the bottom of her hair and walks to the principal office. She knocks on that door and she hears the principal saying "come in", she turns the knob and walks in. Then she closes the door and sits in front of his desk.

Terra: "is there a reason why I'm here?"

Principal: "actually, there is. You see I forgot to tell you that you need to take a history class."

Terra: "huh?"

Principal: "yes, I've seen your records and it says you haven't taken a history class since your 6th grade of middle school."

Terra eyes are widened remembering at the age of 10 she was in Tokyo Town, Japan, for being an assassin until she got out not too long ago.

Terra: "so, what history class should I take exactly?"

Principal: "hmm… *takes out the papers* well, every history class is full, hmm… *takes out another paper* oh!"

Terra: "hmm?"

Principal: "we have a new history class; it's called ancient Japanese civilization."

Terra: "*wide eyes* wait, what?"

That is the last thing she wants to learn because the last thing she wants to learn is her ancestor time since she remembers everything, and when she remembers everything, she means EVERYTHING because her ancestor Stephanie and her wife aka Blade ancestor explained everything.

Principal: "my wife decided to have you in her class."

Terra: "why me?"

Principal: "she never told me why."

Oh, she knows why Blade's mom put her in _that_ class of all things and sighs.

Terra: "alright. Thank you, principal Liam."

Liam: "you're welcome Terra."

She takes her helmet and puts her backpack on her back. He hands Terra her new schedule, she takes her new schedule and walks out of the office. She closes the door behind her and puts her keys in her backpack and looks at her new schedule.

Terra: "*sighs* of course it's my new class…"

 **~first period~**

When she got in the class, she sees there is already a few people in the class. She sees Chelsea and Max and sits with them.

Chelsea: "long time no see."

Max: "yeah, it's been what 5 years we've seen you, what happened to you? Last time I heard was that chief Barbara Gordon arrested you."

Terra: "*chuckles nervously* I've… *sighs* I've been places."

Chelsea: "no, you don't get to drop back on the face of earth and not tell us anything."

Terra: "*chuckles* Chelsea, it's not really _that_ exciting."

Maxine Gibson becomes a bit suspicious on how her long-lost best friend has been gone for 5 years, but let it go, she'll know whenever Terra is ready, she'll tell her.

Max: "Chelsea, leave her alone, if she doesn't want to talk about it, then don't pressure her."

Chelsea: "oh come on Max, aren't you a little bit concern about where she has been for 5 years and why she hasn't visited us, no messaging or anything."

Max: "even though I'm a bit suspicious, I still wouldn't pressure her Chels."

Terra mentally sighs in relief when her best friend Max said that, because she's not ready to tell her everything, yet, not until they're ready and when Terra figures her stuff out about this because besides her, the only people that do know is her dad, her sensei's family, Johnny, Derek, Bruce, and Diana. The last thing she needs is her enemies going after her friends and lets not forget her brother Terry because of what she did to fucked up the timeline.

Chelsea: "so, you going to ask her out?"

Terra: "*wide eyes* w-who are you-"

Chelsea: "Blade, of course!"

Terra was about to say something, but she remembers what Blade's mom said to her.

 **~two days ago~**

 _Mrs. Sommers: "if you ever, and I mean EVER ask my daughter out Terra, you better hope I don't use my powers on you, got it?"_

Terra gulps and nods frantically remembering what Blade's ancestor mom did to her ancestor when she found out she was dating Stephanie.

 _Mrs. Sommers: "good."_

 **~today~**

Terra: "I, uh…I don't think so."

Max: "what do you mean?"

Terra: "isn't she still dating *tries not to gag* Nelson."

Oh yes, the last person she would say was his name. In all honesty though, Nelson has been bullying Terry ever since they're kids. Terra would always beat him up for either bullying him or talking shit about her. She is protective of people who she cares about. But the fact she saw Blade and Nelson be together makes her regret changing the timeline, she regrets it more that Barbara and Blade doesn't remember they used to be lovers and date. Yes she wanted those two to forget everything that happened in Tokyo Town, Japan, but, not to forget all the fun times they had together.

Max: "*groans* tell me about it, I don't get why she has to date him of all people."

Terra knew one thing about Blade's mom despising more than her being with her daughter. It's her daughter being with Nelson Nash star athlete. Her father has no problems with him, but her mom. She'd rather have Terra date her daughter than the oaf, because Mrs. Sommers knows that Terra was probably a safer option than Nelson who he only cares about cars, sports, and last but not least, sex. Yes, Terra thinks about girls and sex too, hell she drinks at this age, but it's one thing Mrs. Sommers appreciates about Terra is that she has some manners around people.

Terra: "she likes who she likes I guess."

Max looks at Terra and notices how she said those words. Chelsea was oblivious to it as always. Terra noticed the teacher walks in, and it was none other than Mrs. Sommers.

 _Terra: "oh fuck!"_

When she saw Terra, her eyes are widened and she sighs wondering why her husband put her in this class, but she shakes her head and looks at Terra.

Mrs. Sommers: "Terrance."

Terra: "*gulps* y-yes Mrs. Sommers?"

Mrs. Sommers: "don't cause any trouble in this class like you do in your other classes and outside of school, got it?"

 _Terra: "*sighs* why me…"_

Terra: "yes ma'am."

Mrs. Sommers: "good."

She walks off to the front of the class and Terra is regretting taking this class and also going back to high school, she could've been a vigilante 24/7 but no…the last thing she needs to hear is her mother finding out she's drop out student since the age of 11, and even then her father still wants her to go to school and not be a delinquent troublemaker anymore. Terra sighs and listens to the teacher.

 _Terra: "*sighs* I just want this class to be already over…"_

And her prayers have been answered because the bell rings. Terra gets all excited and grabs her motorcycle helmet and puts her backpack on her back. Now she can start on patrolling as Nightwing.

 _Terra: "oh thank god."_

She quickly runs out of the class but stops and sees Terry at her locker.

Terra: "Terry?"

Terry: "h-hey Terra, I need a ride home."

 _Terra: "wait, what?!"_

She then repeats what she mentally said in her head.

Terra: "wait, what?!"

Terry: "yeah, sorry, so can you-"

Terra: "hell no Terry, where's your motorcycle?"

Terry: "mom grounded me."

Terra: "*scoffs* oh well, find your own ride."

She walks pass him, but he blocks her path and she groans. Sometimes she wished she didn't have a younger twin brother by 3 seconds.

Terry: "come on please, I'll pay you-"

Terra: "ah! No, you still fucking owe me after the last 12 times you said those four words. Where's those coupons that mom made us do."

If there is one thing their mom hates is when they break a promise, solid, or whatever just to do a favor for them. Terry sighs remembering she used all her Terry coupons and he was out of Terra coupons.

Terry: "*sighs* mom has them, are you going to come back stay with us?"

Terra: "fuck no, the reason is because I need my own space, hell that was the reason why I left home at the age of 9."

That wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the truth. The _real_ reason why she ran away from home was because she was hanging out with the wrong crowd, also because she was a mercenary, she didn't want her family be involved in her private business, it's hard for her father to even remember his own daughter before she fast forward time and fucked it up by doing that wish.

Terra: "look, you can tell mom to use those as your coupons, I'm out."

She finally push him away gently and walks to the front of the school towards her motorcycle and once there she sees an envelope on her sit and she takes it.

Terra: "the hell?"

She flips it over for any clues but sees it says "top secret" and she sighs knowing what that means. Someone needs her to kill someone.

Terra: "fuck…why the hell did someone give this to me while I was in class too, I'm trying to get a life for fuck sakes."

The last thing she needs are people watching her, so…she puts the envelope in her backpack and zips it up. She puts her helmet over her head, starts the engine, and drives to her apartment.

 **~later~**

She honestly didn't care about her classes because she just doesn't care all that much like she used to. She's fucking Nightwing, former ninja assassin called demon wolf which she clearly is 100% demon now. She has no humanity anymore, Terra lost all of her humanity because of her ancestor. The reason why she isn't in her demon form is because she controlled it thanks to her sensei's adoptive younger brother. She takes off her bandage over her left eye and sees the purple demon eye. Her pupil is a black vertical slit and she looks at her reflection seeing a wolf demon in it. She growls animalistically and looks at the envelope.

 **Terra: "*sighs* who do I have to kill now…"**

She doesn't mind killing people because besides the fact she's an antihero and has no remorse for people dying or the people she kills, she just doesn't care.

 **Terra "*opens the packet and takes the papers out of the packet* his name is Daniel Willis, age 31, occupation crime boss who sells illegal weapons… *thinking* no doubt he'll be protective if I sniped him, killing his guards might be better for me, either way I need answers on which officers' is corrupted going behind the chief's back. Maybe…the silenced pistol with me to kill him or just leave him alive and let the police handle him."**

Terra grabs her silenced pistol, put it in her holster and puts the papers back in the packet and puts it in her drawer.

 **Terra: "ok…now I need to find his address. I need to spy on him, good thing I hacked all of Gotham's security before I left to Tokyo Town. But for now I can do it the old fashion way go stealth and be a ninja."**

She walks to her door, locks it, Terra grabs her key for her apartment that is attach to her keychain. Grabbing her phone she also grabs her wireless earbuds and shunshin out of her apartment.

 **~nighttime~**

She has been following Daniel's limo from big belly burger to his mansion suite in the shadows of course. The limo stops and she stops and notice someone comes to his limo. Her eyes widen seeing Nelson going in and lifts up her hitai-ate on her right eye and she zooms in closer.

Terra: "ear of a wolf… *says quietly*"

Her left ear hides under her wolf fur and a left wolf ear appears on her head and listens to the conversation.

 **~inside the limo~**

Daniel: "anyone followed you?"

Nelson: "no sir, you have the weapons they ordered?"

Daniel: "what's the rush boy?"

Nelson: "Nightwing…"

When he said that Daniel laughs and Nelson looks at him like he is crazy.

Daniel: "*stops laughing* don't worry my boy, she won't-"

Nelson: "tell that to my boss who was killed a few months ago."

Daniel: "Nelson, Nightwing is a myth, and even if whoever is Nightwing is real, I'm protected by Powers security."

 **~outside~**

 _ **Nightwing: "of course he has Power's security…whatever shall I do."**_

She says sarcastically and smirks under her mask knowing how to disable Derek's security in her past life since she was turned into an immortal.

 _ **Nightwing: "good thing I know how to disable that piece of shit's security before I changed time forward."**_

She was still listening to the conversation from outside the limo. When Terra saw Nelson come out of the limo, Nelson looks at where Terra was just at but he shrugs and walks off. Terra on the other hand sighed in relief and turns visible thanks to Lucius Fox Jr. upgrading her stealth technology in the Nightwing suit, she can now be invisible that not even the UV light can see her.

She jumps on top of the limo silently before it drove off to its destination.

 **~A few minutes later~**

At the mansion suite Terra sees lots of bodyguards and she roll her eyes.

 _ **Nightwing: "seriously? I mean that's a lot and all but all of this *scoffs* and he says I'm a myth, well…time to make it reality…"**_

She jumps down and with her inhumane speed she hides in the bushes. Seeing all of Daniel's security cameras turned off. She takes out her tri-pronged kunai without the seal out of her back holster and throws it. When the guard heard it he runs to see if anyone's there. Terra smirks and runs towards behind him. She does a silent takedown and slit his throat seeing the tri-pronged kunai.

 **Nightwing: "one down… *sighs* a lot more to go."**

She drags the guard's dead body in the bush, once done Terra grads her silenced pistol out of her back holster and walks in the mansion suite.

 **~inside~**

Once inside Terra shoots one of the guards in the back of his head, the other guard noticed but his neck was snapped when Terra's shadow clone got to him.

 **Nightwing: "ok, I'm going to need a lot of shadow clones."**

She does the cross signs with both her index and middle fingers on both hands, and 20 Terra's appear.

 **Nightwing: "you all know what to do."**

The shadow clones nods their heads and shunshin to different locations where the other guards are. The original walks through the suite and hears screams, guns being used, cracks of necks, and etc. They all get dispelled and Terra got all the memories from her clones. She groans and covers her right eye and gets on her knee.

 **Nightwing: "n-no, not now…I'm in control of my demon half."**

She gets up slowly but feels she's transforming into her demon wolf and growls animalistically.

 **Nightwing: "I said I'M IN CONTROL!"**

She said that in a demonic way and she sighs when transforming back to her human form.

 **Nightwing: "ugh…"**

She walks towards Daniel's door, when she hears him asleep, she kicks the door open and Daniel screams when he saw Nightwing.

Daniel: "h-how the hell did you get in! I had-"

 **Nightwing: "not anymore you don't…"**

She said in a demonic way and he looks at her in her eyes. He can see a monster- no a demon in both of her eyes he was about to scream but Terra keeps his mouth shut.

 **Nightwing: "*smirks demonically* I'd be quiet if I were you."**

 _ **Wolf: "kill him, you know you want to…"**_

Terra's eyes are widen when she heard her inner demon said that.

 _ **Nightwing: "I thought I told you to be quiet."**_

 _ **Wolf: "come on kid…I'm the real you, the one that wants-"**_

 _ **Nightwing: "shut up!"**_

Terra looks at Daniel and she glares with her demon eye. He shakes in fear and she smirks demonically again.

 **Nightwing: "now, you have two options, the easy one, or the hard one. Which one do you choose before I… *she transform into her demon wolf form* decapitate your head off your body."**

Daniel shakes in fear not giving an answer Terra growls and scratches on the side of his face and he screams in agony.

 **Nightwing: "I said SHUT UP!"**

He still screams and Terra growls, grabbing her silenced pistol, she aims it at his forehead and he gulps.

 **Nightwing: "*sniffs and smirks* I'm hungry."**

Daniel: "f-for w-w-what?"

 **Nightwing: "for your blood…"**

Before he got to scream, shout, or anything. Terra pulls the trigger, shooting through his forehead and she scratches him with her claws and laughs demonically.

 **~next day~**

Terra now in her human form wakes up and groans.

 **Nightwing: "oh man…what- *gasps*"**

She looks around her area and smells blood everywhere including on herself.

 **Nightwing: "aw shit, not again…"**

She gets up on her feet and licks the blood like a vampire.

 **Nightwing: "tasty… *looks at Daniel's dead body on the ground and sighs* oh man, his blood was…sweet? His guard's blood was a mix of sweet, bitter, and a whole other shit- fuck I need to leave before someone sees me."**

With that she shunshin back to her apartment.

 **~Terra's apartment~**

At her apartment Terra washes the blood of her body remembering everything last night, and she sighs.

Terra: "damn, I forgot how I hate my blood lust and my sexual lust. Fuck, that's the only thing that'll *sighs* I don't even want to go to school, I think I'll just ditch today, probably go to the bar, or patrol, either way. I can't be seen like this when I'm at school."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

I'm back, I last posted was on New Years Day right? Fuck, yeah I'm behind, anyways…I can probably write more during this crisis, I just need to find a good day to do a chapter of this story. I know it took me 2 months to do this chapter but I've been so busy, like with school, not the fact that I don't have a job, I need to help around the house. I'll try and post a chapter as soon as I can, so as always I hope you enjoy this chapter, make sure to favorite and follow this story, and I hope you guys have a wonderful day/afternoon/evening or wherever you guys are…stay safe and not sick and as always XLR8 is out, PEACE!


	32. Nightwing Beyond S1E3: Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman beyond or it's character, that show/comics belongs to DC, Bruce Timm, Alan Burnett, Paul Dini, and lastly WB. The only thing I own is my OC Terra, earth-12.5 story plot and my other OC's.**

* * *

In a bar Terra is sitting at the stand drinking down her alcohol and she sighs in relief having the alcohol drink going down her throat. The bartender Jerry shakes his head and sighs.

Jerry: "Terra, don't you have school today?"

Terra: "*sighs in annoyance and slowly puts down my drink on the table* why do you always have to be reminding me? *sighs* besides, I'm ditching today Jerry."

Jerry: "you can't be-"

Terra: "I am because of that debacle at Daniel's mansion, so you either are asking me to work my shift or I'll be gone patrolling, your choice Jerry."

Her boss sighs knowing she could work today but, he also knows that she needs to go to school.

Jerry: "Terra, why can't you be normal like the rest of the-"

Terra: "you sure as hell of know I'm not normal especially with my tenant inside my stomach. So what'll it be Jerry, I work, or I work when I'm you know who…"

Jerry sighs and he walks in the back knowing Terra will leave his bar in a minute or so. Terra smirks and keeps drinking her drink.

 _Terra: "remind me later to buy food, so I can cook dinner tonight."_

 _ **Wolf: "*scoffs* since when was I your mother."**_

 _Terra: "well technically you do remind me to do shit like a mother so yeah, you-"_

She hears her tenant growls at Terra and she chuckles at her demon friend. Once done with her drink, she puts the glass in the sink and washes it. She sighs and grabs the box of Bud Light and walks out to her apartment.

 **~her apartment~**

She puts the box of Bud Light near the fridge and puts in some beer bottles in it. Terra then grabs her the rice she made yesterday, garlic, and eggs and put them on the table. She closed her fridge. Terra than goes to grab onions white, red, and green onions and puts them on the table too. Looking for the wok and olive oil, once she found it. Terra puts the wok on the stove. **(1)**

Terra: "*sighs* I remember doing this a lot, before I… *looks down* changed the timeline and fucked up."

looking back up and she notices she'll need maybe about 3 or 4 clones. She uses both of her index and middle fingers doing a cross sign and 4 of her appear.

Terra: "you! *points at the first clone* you smash and chop the garlic."

Terra 1: "yes boss!"

Terra: "you two! *points at both Terra 2 and 3* both of you chop onions."

Both of the Terra's nods their heads. Terra 2 grabs two cutting boards and 2 knives for the both of them.

Terra: "and you! *points at the last Terra* crack eggs and cook, while I go take a shower and change into something comfortable."

The last Terra does what the original says and Terra walks to her room, she closes and locks her door. She was glad the landlord allowed her to keep her apartment she used to live in 2053. The landlord also said she didn't need to pay her rent or her bills because he knows she technically lives in the apartment. She sniffs her Nightwing uniform and gags.

Terra: "ugh, I'm so glad I said I'm taking a shower… *sighs* but that doesn't mean I need to wash this now."

She grabs her casual attire, which is black ANBU pants, a purple plaid shirt and a black tanktop. She then grabs her an eyepatch so she can cover her purple demon eye.

 **~a few minutes later~**

Once Terra got out of the shower she wraps a towel around her body. She looks at herself at the mirror and grabs the eyepatch and puts it over her right scarred purple demon eye. **(2)**

 _Terra: "I don't get how my ancestor had god eyes on her right eye, and her demon eye on her left…was she used to this as my age…"_

 _ **Wolf: "she was, but the difference between hers and your eyes is that her demon eye wasn't permanent like your's, your great-grandfather had god eyes in both of his eyes, and they weren't permanent either, but her demon eye had always turned back to normal."**_

 _Terra: "true, but still, why did I have to get both, couldn't oh I don't know Mattie or Terry had them?"_

 _ **Wolf: "unfortunately, no. As much as you say Mattie would understand this life, he isn't like you or your ancestor. You know immortals, well scratch that Stephanie died. I mean immortal like you, you know won't die by anything including manmade disease or any other disease, and you won't age after you're what 21 years old."**_

 _Terra: "*sighs* I know but-"_

Terra hears someone knocking on her door and she groans.

Terra: "alright, alright! I'm coming."

She change into her casual clothes and puts the eyepatch over her scarred eye and throws her Nightwing uniform in her dirty clothes. Someone continues to knock on her door, she groans and opens the door seeing the last person she wanted to see. Chief Gordon and Terra gulps.

Terra: "Babs?"

Chief Gordon: "Terra."

Terra: "uh is there a reason why you're at my apartment?"

Chief Gordon: "yes in fact there is, you've skipped my class."

Terra: "*groans* ok?"

Chief Gordon: "Terra…I thought you promised-"

Terra: "ok, let me stop you right there Babs. First of all, I didn't promise shit to you, so don't say I did, second, how did you even know I was here?"

Barbara points at the security camera on the wall and Terra glares at her ex-lover.

Terra: "why the hell are you spying on me, I thought you trusted me?!"

Chief Gordon: "you know fucking well on why we- no I'm spying on you. Two don't assume that you're back that we're all good Terra."

Terra glares at the chief and slams the door not even caring if Barbara was done talking. Terra walks to the security camera and glares at it.

Terra: "*groans* great…now I'm going to have to hack into it."

She takes out her phone when she's Nightwing and the chip from the security camera and smirks.

Terra: "good thing I already knew since I came back."

She puts the chip in the phone and hacks in the security camera the chief pointed at and the smirks goes wider.

Terra: "well what do we know I also hacked into GCPD's surveillance around Gotham and GCPD precinct. *goes on the security camera feed* I also can go on their files and steal some data from them, but…I'm going to need to download it all on my computer."

Her hand transform into a wolf hand and scratches the camera and smiles. Her hand revert back to her normal hand.

Terra: "there we go, now I can get some privacy."

 **~GCPD~**

Officer Lewis: "huh?"

The other officer named Susan looks and her eyes are widen.

Officer Susan: "what happened?"

Officer Lewis: "I-I don't know one of our cameras got hacked and destroyed."

Officer David: "should we tell the chief?"

And so does she come and looks at her subordinates.

Chief Gordon: "tell me what?"

The three officers are now quiet and turn around seeing the chief. Officer Lewis pushes officer David and he glares at his friends.

Officer David: "well, you see…"

 **~Terra's apartment~**

She is now done downloading the files she's been looking for and she puts the files in the folder that says "who's working behind Barbara's back" and exit out of it. She puts the folder as private and types in the password.

Terra: "I'll keep that for when I as Nightwing do tell her."

She grabs herself a plate and puts some garlic rice and grabs the sesame oil, the leftover green onions her clone chopped up and didn't put in the wok, and chili oil.

Terra: "now I can read the files about the illegal fight clubs and everything else."

She was about to eat her breakfast until she hears someone knocking on her door. She sighs and puts the files back on her desk and walks to the door. Once there she opens it and her eyes are widen when she sees Blade.

Terra: "Blade?"

Blade: "h-hey Terra…"

Terra: "uh can I help you?"

Blade walks in and Terra closes the door and looks at her. Blade looks back at Terra and sighs.

Blade: "I know I'm the last person coming here."

Terra: "yeah, you are…"

It's silence around them, well the awkward kind. Terra wouldn't really say Blade was her enemy, her rival, or anything bad about her. Hell in her past life Terra, Blade, and Barbara dated for a few years until Terra ruined it. Anyways, would Terra still call Blade and the chief her crush, yes. Would she admit that, no. That's the thing Terra has no one to trust except her dad, Johnny, Blade's mom, Bruce, Diana, Dick, Jason, Wally West, Barry Allen, Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, Kaldur, Alfred, and her sensei's family. **(3)**

Honestly Blade's mom would be a stretch but her mom knew because Terra brought her back to life meaning she knows everything about Terra's past life and not just saying as batgirl, I mean since history. Anyways, let's get back on track. Terra still have crushes on those two but, she needs to do something first before she loves anyone.

Terra: "why are you here?"

Blade: "*sighs* it's about Nelson."

And that ruined Terra's mood quickly. Terra honestly isn't jealous of Nelson, she doesn't care if he's rich, how many cars he has you want to know why? Besides the fact that Terra is definitely stronger than him physically, she's more mature than him, and lastly she just doesn't care about him. He was the one that started the rivalry between *ahem* "the dyke" and him, she doesn't really have anything to prove to him, really she doesn't, what was there to prove, her *ahem* reproductive size is bigger than his even though he proclaims he is bigger than her. Anyways, Nelson just a jock who lets power and fame get to his head because he's a, his words not mine, king of Hamilton Hill high school all because he's the star athlete and she's a dyke, outcast, a nobody, and a delinquent. She's heard worse from him when she was in Tokyo Town.

Terra: "*is uncomfortable* what about him?"

Blade: "*sighs* look, I know you're not the type of girl who talks about boys since you're a, well you know, and since you know someone who is a spy-"

Terra: "Blade, Nightwing isn't really good at relationships…"

Blade: "i-it's not that, I think there's something wrong with him, like whenever he gets mad, his pupils turns green, and his muscles… become bigger but you can see green veins on his muscles"

 _Terra: "that's new, green eyes, green veins…when he gets angry? No…he can't be showing signs of being Bane again."_

Terra: "tell me more, is there anything else besides those minor details?"

Blade: "y-yeah, there's this *takes out a test tube of green liquid in it* I found this in his locker, well it fell out of his locker, and I thought since you know…the chief can examine it."

Terra: "why show me this and not tell the chief yourself?"

Blade: "I-I just *sighs* my mom hired someone to watch me, a-and she wanted me to ask you to do it."

 _Terra: "damnit your fucking highness, I'm busy with my own problem but…"_

She looks at the test tube and she sighs.

 _Terra: "but then again, I'm just basically killing people and taking the money they stole from other people and give what 50% of the owner's money back.*sighs* I'm going to regret this huh?"_

Terra: "*sighs* alright."

Blade: "*is shock* what?"

Terra: "I'll give it to GCPD and let their forensic scientist examine the blood, ok?"

Blade: "*smiles* thanks Terra."

 _Terra: "haven't seen her smile like that since forever."_

Blade gives the test tube to Terra and walks out of the apartment; Terra looks at the test tube and sighs.

 _Terra: "why me…"_

 **~sometime later~**

Terra groans and looks at her computer for anything and the reason why she groaned was because of what she didn't want to be true.

Terra: "titan, fucking titan…"

The last thing she even wants to deal with is this shit. She sighs knowing now she'll have to sneak in his home or the school and she doesn't want to do that but she has no choice. She then hears her personal cellphone ringing.

Terra: "who the hell is even calling me?"

She grabs her phone off her desk and sees it's Matt and answers it.

Terra: "hey twip.

 _Matt: "Terra *sighs* I need to tell you something."_

She was shock because if anything Matt would either annoy her or tell her to babysit him either if dad went to "work" or mom is working late, but nothing as serious as this.

Terra: "o-ok."

 **~the McGinnis's apartment~**

Terra gets off her motorcycle and takes off her helmet and walks to the apartment. When she knocked on the door, Terry opens it and he tells her to come in. She walks in and she closes the door, and she is shock seeing the apartment is now a mess, seeing walls with holes on it, the floor is smash, and she looks at her parents, well mostly her dad and she sighs.

 _Terra: "his abilities awakened, no…I made sure he'd never have these abilities again, did I also alter my little brother's past or future, did I…I need some answers before_ _ **I**_ _even jump to conclusion."_

Terra: "what happened here?"

Mary: "*sighs* your brother…well *looks at Matt* has some earth powers."

Warren and Terra don't seem surprised, but Terry does, and he questions on why his older twin and dad aren't questioning this.

 _Terra: "I-I need to know if this was my fault or not but…I don't want to question him."_

Warren: "how did this happen Mattie?"

Matt: "it happened during school, I was outside just chilling and I saw someone being bullied by Marty."

 _Terra: "oh come the fuck on, did I not change at least one person when I changed the timeline?!"_

Warren: "and…"

Matt: "well I got in a fight with him, when I kept dodging I sensed his movement on his feet and well you know…"

It was quiet, too quiet for even Mattie and he looks down. Terry looks at his little brother and bumps him.

Terry: "h-hey, at least you didn't kill him."

Everyone looked at Terry in shock and Terra hits him in the back of his head.

Terry: "ow! What was that for?"

Terra: "Terry! This isn't a fucking joke or game to you, our little brother…"

 _Terra: "what can I say…I can't tell them he's a metahuman or meta-immortal mom and Terry will be suspicious."_

Warren: "your brother have these abilities and she's right son, this isn't a joke or game, this is serious."

Mary: "but, what do we do? I don't want him drawing attention to anyone."

 _Terra: "I wish…I could do something, Matt wouldn't be alone anymore like I was in my past life or now."_

Warren: "we'll need him to control his abilities."

Terry: "but how, none of us know how he got it.

 _Terra: "oh I know, maybe I need to check on that asshole before I go spy on Nelson tonight."_

Warren: "true, but we're in this together, we'll do this together."

He looks at his eldest child noticing Terra has been questioning it this whole time and he sighs too.

 _Warren: "I need her… *sighs* we both need to find out on how he regain his abilities again, because this is getting out of hand now, and I need to go back to earth-16.5. She brought Wally back, he and Artemis are together having a happily ever after. She needs to find out where Johnny is, he's probably still recruiting new heroes"_

Matt: "so…am I in trouble for-"

Mary: "yes, but right now, just go to bed."

He nods his head and walks to his room.

Terry: "what'll happen to him mom?"

Mary: "I'm not sure."

She does look at her eldest child and her husband and so does Terry.

Mary: "are you two ok?"

Terra got out of her trance while Warren looks at his wife and the middle child.

Warren: "what do you mean?"

Terry: "you two don't seem all that surprised."

Terra: "I-I'm just… *sighs* shock and confused, that's all."

Warren: "I'm just concerned on how my son got these abilities."

That's a dam lie because Terra is the only one that can sense the lie. Mary and Terry do agree with him. Both mother and son walks to the dining room.

Warren: "*looks at Terra* are you ok, be honest with me."

Terra: "*sighs* no, now I have to find out if you know who has been doing it again."

Warren: "sweetie, I get that you're well, let's face it I am too, but do you really think he's back to his ways."

Terra: "dad it's Derek, you know the one person who destroyed us."

Warren: "I- *sighs* alright fine, just don't go killing him ok, and be careful, you and I both know we shouldn't be distracted."

Terra: "alright dad."

What they didn't know that both Mary and Terry were listening to the whole thing and now are suspicious of the both of them.

 _Mary: "what are you two hiding…"_

 **~later~**

Terra is now in her Nightwing uniform **(A/N: go to the first chapter)** except this time instead of her chokuto blade strapped on her back, you can see eskrima sticks in its holster on her back and she is where she put her tri-pronged kunai at and she smiles.

 **Nightwing: "thank god I put all of my tri-pronged sealed kunai on areas of Gotham I'll instantly flashed to, much easier than running, also quieter. Now how to get in…"**

She lift up her forehead protector to reveal her eye and she zooms in.

 **Nightwing: "lots of guards who aren't his bodyguards he usually pays. *sighs* looks like I'm going have to fight-"**

She then sees her dad and sighs knowing why he came.

 **Nightwing: "seriously?"**

She sees him in the same uniform as her except the whole uniform is white and the bird symbol is black and his weapon of chose was a also eskrima sticks. **(4)**

 **Blackwing: "what?"**

 **Nightwing: "you couldn't let me handle it on my own?"**

 **Blackwing: "Terra…"**

 **Nightwing: "look, I know you and Bruce don't like me being like Jason but I wasn't going to kill any of them."**

 **Blackwing: "look, we just worry about you, hell all of us do, have you called your sensei yet and told him."**

 **Nightwing: "I- *sighs* no…I'm trying to figure all of this-"**

 **Blackwing: "look we'll discuss this later, let's just teleport in there and fight them, ok?"**

Terra sighs and nods. She shunshin herself in there while Warren does the same but through a portal.

 **~inside~**

Both of them inside and Warren uses his detective mode and sees a big guy, armed thugs, and unarmed thugs.

 **Blackwing: "ok, you take the big guy and the armed thugs while I take the unarmed thugs. *whispers to her*"**

 **Nightwing: "h-how come I get those two. *whispers back*"**

 **Blackwing: "because not all of us are bullet proof or just found out she's a demon wolf. *whispers again*"**

 **Nightwing: "*sighs* alright…alright, besides it'll be better if we did stealth on them, well…except the big guy."**

He nods and sneakily runs off, Terra does the same but with her inhumane speed.

 **~with Warren~**

He uses the grappling hook to pull him up and he lands on the gargoyle.

 **Blackwing: "alright…all of them unarmed, this'll be easy…"**

He goes to the lonely thug and does a silent takedown, he then summons a portal to the thug walking towards him, the thug scream falling down but Warren closed the portal before the thug alarmed anyone.

 **~with Terra~**

So far she took down 4 armed men with the silent takedown, she now is using her detective mode and she sees 3 armed thugs and the big guy.

 _ **Nightwing: "hm, they realized I was here."**_

She takes out four shurikens and throws them in separate directions, the thugs heard it and they're on alert.

Big thug: "split up and find that freak!"

The other thugs does what he says and Terra smirks.

 **Nightwing: "too easy…"**

She teleports behind the thug and does a silent takedown, Terra then goes to the next one and does a takedown to alert them. She disappears and is now on the gargoyle.

 **Nightwing: "*smirks* maybe I should reveal myself now…"**

Thug 4: "where is that freak?"

 **Nightwing: "how rude."**

Both of the thugs see her, the thug with the gun shoots her. Everything slowed down and Terra walks towards the thug, but in the naked eye she'd be too fast. She confiscated the weapon and crushes it. Everything went back and his eyes widen. Terra smirks and reveals her left demon eye.

 **Nightwing: "now…what should I do."**

 **~back with Warren~**

He beats up the last thug. Seeing he made him unconscious and broke some of the thugs bones during the process, he now walks off to the door, he then dodges the thug being pushed back by his daughter and shakes his head.

 **Nightwing: "what?"**

 **Blackwing: "I said don't kill him."**

 **Nightwing: "he's not dead, besides the fact he's bleeding I just broke his bones and gave him a bloody nose."**

 **Blackwing: "*roll my eyes* whatever, let's just go in."**

 **Nightwing: "by what knocking?"**

 **Blackwing: "no…that's never your style, same with me so…"**

Both him and Terra kicks the door open seeing Derek Powers seeing them and he groans putting his hand over his face.

Derek: "did you two really had to kick the door open?"

 **Nightwing: "*reach behind my back and twirls one of the eskrima sticks out and points it at him* you have some questions to answer Powers…"**

He glares at Terra and Warren. Terra still remembers he has her speed abilities combined with his blight abilities and sighs.

Derek: "*sighs* this is about your brother, am I right?"

Both Terra and Warren, but mostly Terra is shock and he smirks and she doesn't like that smirk on his face knowing him, Terra is the one person he won't trust ever.

Derek: "you know he was going to get them back anyways."

 **Blackwing: "we'd like to know if you-"**

Derek: "ok, first of all, no I haven't and second *looks at Terra* haven't you realized this could be your fault."

Terra glares at him and he still have that smirk on his lips both knowing who's at fault here.

Derek: "besides, it's not like I did any experiments on other people or make anymore of it. Terra, Johnny was the last one I experimented on after you, you know this."

 **Blackwing: "that doesn't mean we should trust or believe you."**

Derek: "true, but I'm as innocent as a kid, you don't have any proof on me, well not any-"

Terra slams down files and his eyes widen, Warren smirks and Derek glares at her.

 **Nightwing: "don't think I don't have anymore, because there is a lot these people can sue you if they exist on this alternate universe of our earth."**

 **Blackwing: "*smirks* you're saying Powers."**

Before Derek could say anything, Terra smacks him with her eskrima sticks and he hits his desk.

 **Nightwing: "if he isn't doing it like he said… *sighs* I need to look for Johnny then…"**

 **Blackwing: "you do that, in the meantime, I'll take your patrol since you have other personal matters to attend to."**

 **Nightwing: "what's that supposed to mean?"**

 **Blackwing: "*chuckles* oh nothing."**

He summons a portal and jumps into it, the portal closes and she scoffs at him.

 **Nightwing: "showoff much."**

She teleports out of the building and made sure to turn his security cameras on before her and Warren kicked the door. Yeah she turned off his security cameras during the conversation.

 **~a few minutes later~**

Terra watches Nelson and notices a girl that isn't Blade with him and she glares at him from afar, seeing those two make out without a care in the world, Terra records the conversation they are having.

 _ **Nightwing: "that bastard…"**_

Lindsay: "are you sure you want to do this, what about your girlfriend?"

Nelson: "*chuckles* what about her?"

Lindsay: "mmm, I like the way you think…"

They continue to make out and Terra glares at him and kept recording everything including the sex.

 **~the next day~**

Terra has been there all night listening to the moans, grunts, and screams. She sighs and notices the chick named Lindsay just left.

 **Nightwing: "Blade…really doesn't deserves an asshole like you who just cheats on his girlfriend."**

She teleports out of there before he notices her.

 **~bar~**

Terra is using her Nightwing phone to send the text message.

 _ **You deserve so much better than this asshole, text me it's (818)-xxx-xxxx ~N**_

Terra pushed the sent button and turns off her second phone. Jerry comes in and he gives her the eskrima sticks.

Jerry: "all polished up for you."

Terra: "thanks Jerry."

Jerry: "no problem kid, want anything to drink or eat?"

Terra: "you know, the usual."

He nods and walks in the back while Terra senses someone coming to her and trying to steal her wallet, she sighs, but pretends not to notice the teenager who just actually toke her wallet and smirks. But, she sees her food and drink and eats up. She'll catch the amateur thief after she eats her breakfast.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Facts**

 **1):** This what I normally eat if we have rice and don't eat it, since I'm 1/4 Filipino I like some Filipino foods, and this is one of them.

 **2):** I was honestly going to put a chapter called "flashback" before this one because, well…you'll find out when I publish it.

 **3):** Those are all the people that Terra either told or they remembered.

 **4):** Yeah, her dad is basically Blackwing with the suit being white and the bird symbol being black. This was honestly the hardest part because in Batgirl beyond I was suppose to show his first appearance as his alter-ego before Terra changed the timeline, but then I thought of the nightwing beyond fanfic and thought this was a great idea to put him in as his alter-ego.

 **The only ability he has is teleportation via through a portal and can summon portals, I didn't want him to have a lot of abilities as you can see clearly what Matt's, Barbara's, Terra's, etc. abilities had for the "nightwing beyond plot". So…yeah here's the thing, I won't be taking breaks but, it takes me a month or two to publish a chapter because of college online, the least would be 2 weeks to publish a chapter, so I'll try and publish these mostly on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays if I can but, I'm starting now. As always, stay safe, warm, make sure to wash your hands for 20 seconds and don't touch your face, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/afternoon/night wherever you guys live at, peace!**


	33. Nightwing Beyond S1E4: Redwing Reborn

It is now 2:00 in the morning and Terra is in her Deathstorke III uniform that consist of black Kevlar armor, same with the pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and holster on her pants having a dagger knife in it. The only thing that isn't black is her helmet covering her whole face so no one can see her, well she has a black hood over her helmet but still it covers her whole face, the suit is also scan proof meaning no one won't even see her. Strapped to her back is a sniper rifle and she sighs looking through the scope of the rifle.

 **Deathstroke III: "who the hell am I even killing?"**

Her voice sounding like the girl version of Wrench from Watch Dogs 2 and the person who responds sighs.

 _Leo: "we're looking for a guy name Sonny Lax, you know person selling illegal drugs in Gotham."_

 **Deathstroke III: "you mean the fucking asshole who still owes me money before I went to Tokyo Town for the delivery I did?!"**

 _Leo: "that's the one."_

Terra focuses through her scope and zooms in on his face.

 **Deathstroke III: "still fucking wearing expensive shit that people will discover him, *scoffs and glares* rich prick…hold on."**

 _Leo: "what?"_

Terra sees he's at a charity event and notice GCPD there.

 **Deathstroke III: "Leo, why the hell are GCPD protecting him?"**

 _Leo: "besides the charity event, I'm not sure."_

 **Deathstroke: "well hurry up, Leo because I can't let any of them know this."**

 _Leo: "don't worry Terra, I'll find out, in the meantime keep scoping the place."_

 **Deathstroke III: "oh, you're making me wait, now that's mean Leo. *says in a playful way* alright just hurry up and find out."**

 _Leo: "*chuckles* well you're impatient."_

 **Deathstroke III: "I mean besides school, I need to be the bodyguard of…what's his name again?"**

 _Leo: "Chen Long, the DA's son who's from China, by the way…did you learn any Chinese yet."_

 **Deathstroke III: "uh…"**

 _Leo: "Terra!"_

 **Deathstroke III: "look, I didn't have time this week, ok?"**

Leo sighs and hangs up.

 **~inside~**

The chief well more like ex-chief now sighs knowing this would be the last place she wanted to be, protecting Sonny Lax who sells illegal guns and brings illegal drugs to her city. She really didn't want to be here but, she had no choice. Then later on her husband and the DA from China is coming this afternoon and she sighs.

Officer David: "well, nothing here."

Detective Gordon: "that's a relief, that also means no one is trying to kill Sonny, but even that would be a lie."

Officer Susan: "I know right, why were we even here?"

Barbara didn't want her force to know she got demoted to detective so, she doesn't respond.

Detective Gordon: "look, who cares we're told to protect Sonny from someone who tried to kill him this morning."

She honestly wish she knew who tried to kill him.

 **~outside~**

Terra listens to now detective Barbara and her officers talking through her phone.

 _Deathstroke III: "hang in there Babs, I'll find out who's making your guys lives miserable…"_

She hears something ring and she puts her finger on the side of helmet which was the built in phone Leo and his 6 year old nephew Ethan made.

 **Deathstroke III: "talk to me."**

 _Leo: "get this, you're not the only one that's trying to throw him in jail or kill him, there's a lot of people on other people's hit list that either want him arrested or dead."_

 **Deathstroke III: "seriously?!"**

 _Leo: "yeah, and get this, one of his goons that got caught confessed to GCPD and told everyone about what Sonny Lax did."_

 **Deathstroke III: "and?"**

 _Leo: "well, GCPD didn't believe him, well, except Barbara but she needed proof."_

 **Deathstroke III: "well, did she get her proof?"**

 _Leo: "that's the thing, when he confessed and gave her the proof and walk out to show the evidence, one of her officers well…let's just say the goon was killed and erased Sonny's records."_

 **Deathstroke: "*sighs* well, we got that file and his records, I don't think we need to kill him, just arrest him for life."**

 _Leo: "are you serious?!"_

 **Deathstroke III: "and before you get on my ass about this, I know I'm shock when I said that, but, one of the raped victims showed me everything Sonny did when she was captured, besides the fact he'd torture them, rape them, and hell even kill them she showed me one thing."**

 _Leo: "which was…"_

 **Deathstroke III: "files, and not just any files, I'm talking about the file that can get him either in life in prison, or his execution."**

 _Leo: "what were in the files."_

 **Deathstroke III: "his teenage victims that weren't just raped, but also the metahuman gene, you know teenage girls who're positive and negative to have the metahuman gene. Something that I've been looking for since dad and I went to Powers."**

 _Leo: "seriously?"_

 **Deathstroke III: "yeah, hey I realized something."**

 _Leo: "yeah?"_

 **Deathstroke III: "you still have that video of Sonny right?"**

 _Leo: "yeah, wait, what are you- *wide eyes and smirks* you are evil, how long can you wait?"_

 **Deathstroke III: "*looking through the scope* a few minutes at best, he's about to do his speech, wait…why are you-"**

 _Leo: "you'll see…"_

 **~inside~**

Sonny sees all the socially rich at the charity and he sighs and fixes his bowtie on his tux.

Sonny: "greetings, and thank you for all for coming, I'd like to thank GCPD for coming here to make sure no one is well…you know."

The rich people laughs and applaud to him.

Sonny: "anyways, this is not just about them, it's about everyone in Gotham, especially the teens who have the metahuman genes."

 **~outside~**

Terra listens to his speech through her phone and she feels the pistol on her helmet and she glares.

Detective Gordon: "I'd like to know how did we or anyone not spot you."

 **Deathstroke III: "wouldn't you like to know chief, or is it detective now?"**

She glares at her but Terra smirks in the helmet.

 **Deathstroke III: "if you're wondering if I'm going to kill him, I already changed my mind."**

Detective Gordon: "so why the hell are you still here?"

 **Deathstroke III: "you and I both know I'm not the only one that wants to kill him, right?"**

Detective Gordon: "what do you mean?"

 **Deathstroke III: "he's not just on my hit list, he's on other's hit list too."**

Detective Gordon: "even if I do believe you, why should I trust you?"

 **Deathstroke III: "you don't…"**

Detective Gordon: "huh?"

 **Deathstroke III: "just watch will you?"**

Barbara lowers her gun and Terra points at him.

 _Leo: "alright, it's ready."_

 _ **Deathstroke III: "good."**_

~inside~

Sonny: "so, I'd like to give 10.5 billion dollars to- huh?"

The screen comes down and everyone hears screams from it, they gasps and sees Sonny testing the metahuman drug on teenage girls and rape some of them too.

 **~outside~**

The detective couldn't believe her eyes seeing the evidence that were gone since she got it. Barbara doesn't notice Terra is gone and she watches everything. When she turned she notices the mercenary was gone and she sighs. Barbara sees the note so she picks it up seeing Nightwing's phone number on it and smiles.

 **~with Terra~**

She finally made it to her apartment. Terra yawns and takes off her gear.

Terra: "man…I'm going to be so tired when I wake up later…"

She puts on some new boxers and basketball shorts.

 **~later~**

Her alarm is on and she groans knowing she only got four hours of sleep. She turns off her alarm and sighs.

Terra: "man…I don't even want to get up. But then again… *yawns* dad and I…decided to train Matt being Redwing again. I…guess he *yawns* got his memories back."

She hears someone knocking on her door and sighs.

Terra: "who is it?"

Warren: "it's us."

Terra: "*groans* ok, l-let me get ready at least dad…"

He sighs knowing why Terra is responding to him like that. Inside the apartment, Terra is in her casual clothes **(A/N: go to chapter one because unless I'm changing the clothing she's wearing, I won't repeat it for each and every chapter)** she covers her left demon eye with a eyepatch. She then growls in an animalistic way and rubs her right eye like it's irritating her. Once done she walks out with the duffel bag of her brother's alter-ego uniform, his bo staff, and lastly her eskrima sticks she's giving back to him. Terra grabs her keys and walks out the door seeing her dad and Mattie.

Warren: "*scoffs* you certainly took your time."

Terra: "*glares at him* you're even lucky I got my ass up or I wouldn't be even giving Matt back his gear and weapons."

Matt: "alright, enough you two."

Terra: "*sighs* sorry, just put away Sonny last night, so I'll be tired and sleepy while you train today."

Warren: "*sighs* alright, come on."

All three of them walk out of the apartment level of the hotel to go outside. Once outside, Warren unlocks the car, Matt gets in the front while Terra sits in the back. Their dad gets in the driver's seat, both Matt and Warren put their seatbelts on and he starts the car and drives off to wherever.

 **~at school~**

At Hamilton Hill high school, Maxine and everyone in the hallway hears Blade yelling at her now ex-boyfriend Nelson for cheating on her with someone else. Chelsea honestly wishes Terra was here to see this. Blade not even noticing she activated her powers, she melted Nelson's locker and walks off. Everyone in the hallway was surprised and Nelson cries.

Blade: "*notices my hand turns back to normal and sighs* not again…"

She puts her hands in her pockets of her jacket and walks to her mom's class. Max gets suspicious but Chelsea is oblivious of it and walks to Blade leaving Max behind.

 _Max: "is Blade a metahuman?"_

She then realize she was left behind and walks after Chelsea, not noticing someone else also saw.

?: "shit, I need to tell Terra before Amanda finds out."

The person then walks out of the shadow, this is Johnny Steel aka Steel who is a meta-immortal like Terra, Barbara, and Blade, but the difference between him and those three was basically he can die but not age. He is also a hero in a city somewhere in Las Vegas, Nevada.

 **~with Terra~**

In the middle of nowhere Terra sighs and sees Matt and her dad sparring while she yawns.

Warren: "remember, dodge my punches Matt."

Her dad then punches Matt, the youngest deflects it then kicks him in the ribs. Terra then wonders about Blade and Barbara since they are both like her, a meta-immortal. Terra also wonders if either Blade or Barbara are regaining their abilities back, but not there memories like Matt did. She wants them two to not remember what happened in their first life a little longer.

Warren: "good job Matt."

She looks and sees what her little brother did and chuckles seeing columns of rock walls, if there's one thing she's happy of is her little brother regaining his abilities.

Terra: "you think we should give him his uniform?"

Matt: "wait, seriously?!"

Warren: "hmm, not yet at least."

Matt: "what do you mean?"

Warren: "we need you to lay low for a while."

Matt: "are you sure?"

Terra: "yes, we're sure Matt, because Amanda is still looking for you, Johnny, Dana, and Blade, which reminds me he just texted me about something important."

Matt: "*sighs* ok, fine. Did you two decide on a younger version of the Justice League yet?" **(1)**

Terra: "it's… *sighs* yes, Bruce, dad, Diana, and I are still thinking of that idea Matt, but as of right now…"

Matt: "you guys aren't sure."

Terra: "correct, and let's not forget the fact that mom and Terry don't know about any of this, which is why we're not sure yet."

Her little brother nods his head and Terra leaves in a flash of purple light meaning someone used her tri-pronged kunai.

 **~Belly Burger~**

At the fast food joint you can see Johnny waiting for Terra and eating his burger. He also bought Terra's food which is a triple hamburger with bacon, red onions and a lot of grease on it and fries with onions, hot sauce, meat, and last but not least grease on top of the fries, as for her drink it's soda. You'd think it'd be unhealthy for an antihero because she needs to stay in shape but, not in Terra's state, thanks to her immortal genes and the tenant inside her she can't gain weight or become fat, she also has a high metabolism too thanks to those two. He sees Terra and she sits down across from him.

Terra: "hey, sorry if I'm late dude."

Johnny: "no, it's ok really I'm just glad you made it, listen we need to talk."

Terra: "*eats a fry* about what exactly? I need to talk to you too."

Johnny: "you want to go first or me?"

Terra: "you can go first."

Johnny: "*sighs* ok, you know Blade and Nelson are now broken up?"

Terra: "seriously? *drinks my soda* let me guess you saw me record that asshole cheat on Blade?"

Johnny: "*chuckles* yeah, he deserves it, but that's not what I wanted to talk about, it's about Blade but not the breakup."

Terra: "then, what is it if it isn't about the breakup?"

Johnny: "*sighs* it's her abilities…"

Terra spits out the soda she was drinking and coughs. Johnny hands her a napkin and she wipes the saliva off her mouth.

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Johnny: "*sighs* her mom wanted me to see if she got her abilities or memories back, and well…"

Terra: "she's got her abilities, but not her memories?"

Johnny: "yes, this is why I wanted-"

Terra: "Johnny, we know, we all here you, but you need to lay low, besides she's not the only one that got her abilities back."

Johnny: "*wide eyes* what do you mean."

Terra: "*sighs* my little brother got both his abilities and memories back yesterday."

Johnny: "h-how?"

Terra: "Matt called me yesterday and when I went back, I saw holes on the ground and walls, after my dad and I talked, he said he remembered everything in that disaster of Japan."

Johnny: "Terra, how long do we need to lay low exactly?"

Terra: "until Amanda Waller stops looking for you, my little brother, Dana, and Blade."

Johnny: "god damnit! It'll take that fat ass whale to stop looking for us, Terra we have to think of something, I know you, Bruce, Diana, and your dad are thinking about it, but for how long exactly."

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Johnny: "*sighs* besides the fact you arrested Sonny mid-morning, there are more metahumans who are adults, kids, and teenagers who have the metahuman gene, I just found more in Sin City, we need to put operation Young Justice Beyond in action Terra." **(2)**

Terra: "*sighs* and you said there might be more in Metropolis, Blüdhaven, Jump City, Neo Gotham City, Star City, Central City, China City, and Tokyo Town, right?" **(3)**

Johnny: "yes, that is why you four need to think of something now."

Terra: "*sighs* shit, fine ok."

Johnny: "you think we should get Sari in the fold?"

Terra: "*sighs* that depends I mean since she's now you know who, she's been a lot busy lately." **(4)**

Johnny: "I know, but…look when you four think about it then we'll talk about it ok?"

Terra: "yeah."

 **~later~**

At the Sommer's residence you can see Blade's mom talking to Blade and she sighs seeing her abilities showing.

Blade: "so what do I do mom?"

Mrs. Sommers: "I need you to not let your anger show and control your abilities ok?"

She understands why Blade got her abilities because now her husband and her will have to find something to hide those abilities.

Blade: "I *sighs* ok mom."

Her mom walks out and she sees her husband.

Mr. Sommers: "well?"

Mrs. Sommers: "*sighs* she's cooled down, but maybe we should give her something so she can control it."

Mr. Sommers: "I still have the bracelet."

How Blade's father knows this was when Terra told him she was Nightwing and when he found out Terra's other abilities. He was also the one to ask Terra to protect his little girl when Mrs. Sommers came to her apartment when she came back.

Mrs. Sommers: "no, Terra said it wouldn't work like last time."

Mr. Sommers: "well I don't want my daughter to-"

Mrs. Sommers: "she won't Terra wouldn't want to see her there either, Terra would rather see Blade date Nelson again than let _her_ take her, besides she's hiding her brother from her too."

Mr. Sommers: "yes, I understand, but Terra needs to think of something fast."

Mrs. Sommers sighs knowing what her husband saying, both are very protective of Blade because of her abilities, now they have to find a way to hide Blade's abilities to the public.

 **~with Terra~**

Redwing and Nightwing land on the ground and they sigh knowing more gangs are bringing in illegal weapons and drugs. Terra is having a hard time finding what Blade needs to control her powers.

 **Redwing: "so, let me get this straight, Blade got her abilities but not her memories."**

 **Nightwing: "yes, and now I have to find something that can contain her powers so she doesn't burn something by accident."**

 **Redwing: "what about her bracelet?"**

 **Nightwing: "no go, the bracelet… *sighs* it doesn't work anymore Matt, and now I'm going to need to find something else."**

 **Redwing: "what about the prototype you're making for me?"**

 **Nightwing: "you mean the thing that'll transform your clothes into your redwing outfit, stealth, heat, and cold. I haven't tested it out, and besides I told you that you don't need it."**

 **Redwing: "true, but she does."**

 **Nightwing: "look, I-"**

Terra sees hers and Matt's holographic computer beeping meaning an alert and both opens it up on their opposite side of their wrist seeing their dad in his blackwing outfit.

 _ **Blackwing: "he's here."**_

 **Nightwing: "ok, where is he?"**

 _ **Blackwing: "about two blocks away from you."**_

 **Redwing: "ok, we're on our way."**

All three of them hang up at the same time and Terra sighs, Matt honestly hated doing this too but he has no choice.

 **Nightwing: "well, let's meet with the Chinese son's DA."**

Matt nods and uses his grappling hook and runs towards the event, while Terra uses her inhumane speed and you can see the trail of purple lightning behind her.

 **~2 blocks away~**

At the event, you can see the Chinese DA talking to Barbara's husband Sam Young about the metahumans, and gangs. Terra and Matt, well mostly Terra is watching the son Chen Long in the shadows and Matt is watching both DA's from the shadows, both doing their jobs. Matt puts his fingers on his earpiece.

 _ **Redwing: "nothing on my end, both of them are just talking about political stuff and also the metahumans. What about on your end?"**_

Matt is in his stealth mode, being invisible.

 **Nightwing: "the police are protecting Chen, I'm probably either going to stick in the shadows or go closer."**

 _ **Redwing: "is it because of your ex?"**_

 **Nightwing: "sort of, but it's mostly the GCPD, if they even see me they'll probably either arrest me or shoot me."**

 _ **Redwing: "well you need answers, so use your abilities already."**_

 **Nightwing: "way ahead of you."**

She does a cross finger with both her middle and index finger and a shadow clone appears next to her.

 **Nightwing: "you heard what my little bro said."**

The Nightwing clone nods and jumps down.

 **~inside~**

Chen Long, age 11, a Chinese-American citizen is watching the corrupt Gotham Police watch over him, even though he asked his dad for Nightwing to bodyguard him, his dad also agrees, but it was when the police came and his father had no choice but to let those bastards watch his son. The reason is that his son is also a metahuman and his father prefer the vigilante/antihero to watch him. Chen sighs and sees Nightwing.

Officer Liam: "get her and remember to protect the DA's son!"

The rest of the officers nods and shoots the clone, but the clone runs off quickly and they follow her. Chen got confused until he saw a note get dropped. He walks over to it and sees it's from Nightwing.

 _ **Sorry I couldn't come any sooner, but me and Redwing are here and we needed to be in the shadows so no one can spot us. Don't worry, your father told me this would happen before you guys were coming, meet me on top of the building. ~Nightwing**_

Chen goes to the elevator and presses the top button. The elevator closes and it goes up, once he heard the ding, the elevator door opens. He walks out and sees Nightwing his favorite hero even though he/she was wanted in most areas of China and Tokyo Town, he honestly liked Nightwing's methods.

 **Nightwing: "welcome Chen Long, how are you liking Neo Gotham, and once again I'm sorry for not being at the airport to pick you and your father up."**

Chen: "it's ok, so far you're right about Gotham being almost like Tokyo Town and China City back in the eastern hemisphere, but all and all, it's ok."

 **Nightwing: "that's good, now come on Redwing is waiting for us."**

Chen nods his head and Terra holds onto his shoulder and teleports them out of there with a purple light flash.

 **~with Redwing~**

Of all places Matt would be, he'd be at the comix store getting comics for both him and Chen since they both like the same thing to read and lesbian Icha-Icha book for Terra. **(5)** When the cashier looked at him like he was crazy, he was about to call security but Terra was there and she glares at him.

 **Nightwing: "problem nerd."**

Rex: "n-no, it's just the Icha-Icha isn't mostly for people his age."

 **Nightwing: "not that it's none of your business but it's for me."**

She paid for the books and all three of them walk out the comix store.

Chen: "what's it like?"

 **Redwing: "what do you mean?"**

Chen: "you know to be a vigilante?"

 **Nightwing: "hard, it has its moments when it comes, but it's hard mostly."**

Chen: "what do you mean?"

 **Nightwing: "I mean like going against the law, protecting your friends and loved ones, and lets not forget responsibilities too."**

 **Redwing: "well for mostly Nightwing's place, for me…I do it because well…lets just say as a kid I wanted to protect my family and friends, Nightwing…was basically my idol as a kid, and I wanted to be like her and protect my friends and family."**

Chen: "*sighs* I want to be like you guys, my dad…well you both saw him, he's overprotective since I got my powers, I want to make him proud and protect him but…"

 **Nightwing: "what?"**

Chen: "I don't know if I can be like you both."

 **Nightwing: "*sighs* listen, being a hero or antihero isn't game to you, it's definitely not a joke. Also, being a hero doesn't mean power, capes, or abilities, hell there a people who are heroes everyday."**

Chen: "what do you mean?"

 **Redwing: "firefighters put out fires and save people from it."**

 **Nightwing: "as much as I don't trust our justice system, some police officers aren't corrupted, there are some like detective Gordon, Sam's wife who fights for the truth and justice, even with our justice system being fucked up."**

 **Redwing: "and lets not forget doctors and nurses."**

 **Nightwing: "hell you can be a normal person helping the homeless and our planet."**

 **Redwing: "the point we're saying is not everyone wears capes, have powers, or anything, you can be the hero you want to be."**

Chen: "my dad was right about you."

 **Nightwing: "what do you mean?"**

Chen: "he told me that you don't do it for fame, you do it because no one else could, even killing someone…I want to use my powers for good and…maybe help stop metahuman trafficking in both China City and Tokyo Town."

 **Nightwing: "you know, that's a big dream and a tough thing to do on your own Chen, even with your father being overprotective of you. But, you can't do this alone, believe me, Blackwing and I are doing it in two different cities besides Gotham."**

 **Redwing: "I help in Blüdhaven while Blackwing does it in Central City and Metropolis, Nightwing does here and Star City."**

Chen: "yeah, it seems hard, but no one will help in China City and Tokyo Town."

 **Nightwing: "how about this."**

Terra gives him her prototype personal communicator and Chen takes it.

Chen: "what is it?"

 **Nightwing: "it's a prototype personal communicator, I'm trying to band young teens, kids, and adults if they're up to the responsibility to be heroes, I'm still debating on it, but I need someone to test it out so I can see it would work or not."**

Chen: "I- are you sure?"

 **Nightwing: "yes."**

Chen smiles and looks at the personal communicator and puts it in his backpack. Matt smiles at this and realize his older sister is probably considering the operation.

Chen: "thank you Nightwing and Redwing."

He hears his phone ringing and answers it.

 _Chen: "hello?"_

 _ **Chen Sr.: "Chen, where are you?"**_

 _Chen: "I'm with Nightwing and Redwing, I thought your meeting would take awhile, so…"_

 _ **Chen Sr.: "oh thank god, I'm glad they found you, and my meeting ended early, the plane doesn't come until tomorrow evening and I wanted to spend time with my son and his idol."**_

 _Chen: "dad…"_

 _ **Chen Sr.: "haha I'm kidding, but seriously I want them to watch over you until we leave tomorrow ok?"**_

 _Chen: "ok dad, bye."_

He hangs up and looks at them.

 **Redwing: "well?"**

Chen: "we leave tomorrow in the evening, so I guess you both can take me to my apartment."

Both antihero and hero nods their heads and they walk off.

 **~later~**

Terra sighs and walks to her computer and hears her personal phone ringing, she then puts it on speaker and answers it.

Terra: "sup."

 _Wayne: "long time no see sis."_

Terra: "Wayne, my god how are you dude, how's college treating you?"

 _Wayne: "you know the usual, my dad told me about your ex and little brother."_

Terra: "*sighs* yeah, he's worried about your brother too, you know since he can control any type of technology and you can basically do magic like Zatara and Zatanna."

 _Wayne: "yeah, look I called you because Chen's older brother wanted me to talk to you about his brother."_

Terra: "if you're telling me Chen has ghost powers, I already know that, trust me."

 _Wayne: "well that and about his father."_

Terra: "what do you mean?"

 _Wayne: "it's better if you come to him personally."_

Terra: "I- *sighs* ok, tell Lee I'm on my way."

 _Wayne: "ok."_

She hangs up and sighs.

Terra: "well Nightwing, you wanted to continue being an vigilante/antihero, now you're paying the price for it."

She puts her Nightwing uniform back on and teleports to the college using hirashin.

 **~GCU~**

Terra walks towards Lee's and Wayne's dorm and she knocks on the door. Wayne opens the door and signals her to come in.

 **Nightwing: "what seems to be the problem about your father Lee?"**

Lee: "*sighs* my dad…is well dying."

 **Nightwing: "what, h-how?"**

Lee: "Chen Sr. has this rare disease."

 **Nightwing: "is that why he came to Gotham City?"**

Lee: "yes, the real reason wasn't because of the metahuman trafficking, my dad asked his college buddy, Sam Young to adopt Chen."

Wayne: "there's no cure for the disease Terra, Chen Sr. actually might die if his organs don't work." **(6)**

 **Nightwing: "does Chen know?"**

Lee: "no, and that's why dad wants Chen to stay in Gotham, China City…isn't what it used to be Terra, you've known since you left that assassination group."

 **Nightwing: "but…I gave him hope Lee, how do we tell Chen he can't go back home?"**

Lee: "I could let him stay here or let him live at your place until I graduate in a few months."

 **Nightwing: "you know, he wants to be like me right?"**

Lee: "what, an antihero?"

 **Nightwing: "no, a better version of me, a hero…he wants to stop crime by being a hero to China City."**

Lee: "s-so did I Terra, with my abilities and his…"

 **Nightwing: "look, maybe we shouldn't dwell on that now, maybe Sam and Barbara can watch Chen until you graduate."**

Wayne: "when did he start showing symptoms Lee?"

Lee: "two weeks ago, he started coughing blood, he tried to hide it from me, but I could sense him, Terra…two weeks ago he saw-"

 **Nightwing: "Powers, I know, maybe I could get a blood sample and analyze it back at my apartment."**

Lee: "here."

He gives her a test tube of his dad's blood and she takes it and puts it in her back pouch.

 **Nightwing: "I'll send you the data if I get anything Wayne."**

The 19 year old college freshman nods his head and sees Terra teleports back to her apartment.

 **~Terra's apartment~**

She examines Chen Sr's. blood using her scanner on her laptop and her eyes widen seeing what was in his blood.

Terra: "what the hell is that?"

What she saw wasn't normal, she sees scan of drugs in his body, and she zooms in on the drug drop.

Terra: "this isn't a disease, well…it is the disease but it looks mutated, like someone injected some kind of drug to mutate the disease, and it's saying it's unknown. Huh, that's weird, it's saying Chen Sr. is positive to have the metahuman gene but this shows us he isn't. How long did he have this in, because this would take years to mutate and even it was a fast mutate state, it'd take 1 month at least."

 **~Chen's Sr's. apartment~**

Chen Sr. coughs in the toilet and sees his own blood coming out of it instead of saliva and he looks at it.

 _Chen Sr.: "dam you Powers, why didn't you listen to me when I said that metahuman drug syringe was unstable for testing."_

He keeps coughing out his own blood and spits it out in the toilet, he flushes the toilet and looks in the mirror seeing his reflection and he groans.

 _Chen Sr.: "it's mutating faster, I need to talk to Wayne's father to help me…I don't get how both of my son's weren't affected to the drug when my wife was pregnant with them in her womb…"_

He grabs his phone and calls Terra's sensei.

 **~Somewhere in China Town~**

Lou hears his phone ringing and groans, his wife Dani gives her husband the phone and he answers it. **(7)**

Lou: "hello?"

 _Chen: "hey cousin, it's me…"_

Lou: "wide eyes* Chen?"

 _Chen: "long time no see baby cousin, hey, I need to ask you something…"_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Facts:**

 **1): I'm thinking of making a Young Justice Beyond version, but I'll post it on either on this site or on a different website, I just haven't decided on that yet since I'm so busy thinking about this story and where it'll be going in the future.**

 **2): Operation YJB was mostly Terra's, Bruce's, and Warren's idea, in all honesty Wonder Woman is against it because of almost the similarities of earth-16.5. How Johnny knows is well…I guess you'll have to find out when I do that chapter.**

 **3): Those will be the cities that I'll be focusing on in this story**

 **4): Terra passed down the batgirl mantle to Sari Lane, so she's basically the new batgirl, but don't worry you'll see her, but not I'm not sure when though.**

 **5): Yes Terra is a closet pervert like Kakashi and Ebisu in this version, the only difference is she won't read it all the time like Kakashi does.**

 **6): This was basically the disease Itachi got in the Naruto series.**

 **7): I finally thought of a name for Terra's sensei, but changed his wife's name.**

* * *

Man 7 facts and 19 or is it 20 pages in this chapters either way it's still a lot. I'm honestly trying not to do a lot of facts in this story because it's sometimes hard to keep track of the facts I have on this story. As you can see I changed the title and summary for this story. As always stay safe, stay home, wash your hands, and don't touch your face, I'm out peace!


	34. Nightwing Beyond S1E5: Blaze Reborn

Lou: "what do you need help with exactly Chen?"

 _Chen Sr.: "*sighs* you said your youngest son can make a cure of the disease, right?"_

Lou: "Chen, I said he could _try_ and make it, and even then I'm not even sure if that disease or drug could be erased."

 _Chen Sr.: "Lou, I'm… *sighs* I'm not sure what's going to happen, I'm also running out of time, I want my son to live in Gotham City with a friend but…I don't know how to tell him. Lee is still in college and would graduate in a few months, I don't know what to do."_

Lou sighs knowing he has a point and he's also afraid seeing his only family will die, because of the disease and even worse because of the drug that was supposed to cure his cousin. He wonders if Wayne, Warren or Terra has found anything for the disease, or at least could slow down the process, but Terra already has enough on her shoulders and so does his eldest son and Warren.

Lou: "*sighs* ok, look, did you get a sample of your blood?"

 _Chen Sr.: "yeah, I did, why?"_

Lou: "I'll need you to send it to someone and- *sees someone else is calling and looks who it is seeing it is Terra* I'll call you back, ok?"

 _Chen Sr.: "ok."_

He puts his cousin on hold and answers Terra's call.

Lou: "just the person I was looking for, I need you to do-"

 _ **Nightwing: "if it's about the disease, forget it."**_

Lou: "Terra, what do you mean forget-"

 _ **Nightwing: "the disease is incurable and also it mutated in a fast state."**_

Lou: "Terra, did you already-"

 _ **Nightwing: "yes, both of your son and his son called me and I already analysis the disease and the drug."**_

Lou: "how long did he have this disease, no wait forget about the disease I know how long, what I mean is how long has he had the drug?"

 _ **Nightwing: "he had the drug since the disease started, I'm surprised he isn't dead by the drug more than the disease."**_

Lou: "I- *sighs* when did it get into a fast state?"

 _ **Nightwing: "Lee told me 3 months ago, I guess he knew the risk and consequences because he's been using it since it happened."**_

Lou: "I- *sighs* ok, look I'll see what I can do, for now on I need to ask Chen-"

 _ **Nightwing: "if you're wondering how he got the drug, thank Powers, your cousin must've been desperate for a cure, he read all the side effects but he still took the risk, sensei…I don't know why he took that drug for that long, but you might know why."**_

Lou: "*sighs* unfortunately I do, but right now…I need to talk to him."

Terra hangs up and he goes back to talking his cousin.

 **~with Terra~**

Terra is on top of the building in her Nightwing outfit and sighs knowing Lou is upset.

 _ **Nightwing: dam, I wish I could help sensei, but… *sighs* most of all I wish I haven't brought hope to Chen's youngest son.**_

She is at the docks where she finally got some answers on the metahuman drug she's been tracking down for months and she sees one of the mob gang members from the T's.

 **Nightwing: "*sighs* great, of course the T's have the drug, I don't get why though."**

Terra starts to run where the T's warehouse was at and she looks through the glass window on top and sighs.

 **~inside~**

Not noticing Nightwing was spying on them, they keep bringing the package to the truck.

Trevor: "how much was that?"

Truck driver: "that seems to be enough."

Trevor: "good, no Nightwing since the Jokerz were- huh?"

He sees Nightwing and his eyes widen.

Trevor: "shit!"

He taps on the back of the truck to tell the driver to go but Terra jumps down and lands on top of the truck.

 **Nightwing: "sorry, not today Trevor."**

The truck driver was about to drive off, but his eyes widen seeing another Nightwing.

 **Nightwing: "going somewhere?"**

Trevor: "*glares* out of my way- gah!"

The real Terra grabs him by the collar for his shirt and she brings him closer, the truck driver drives around her clone and the clone follows the truck with her speed abilities.

 **Nightwing: "where is that truck going, who's sponsoring it?!"**

Trevor: "you don't get any answers from me Nightwing-"

Terra brings her chokuto blade close to his throat and he gulps.

 **Nightwing: "tonight, is not the day to piss me off Trevor, so let me ask you again. WHERE THE HELL IS THE TRUCK GOING?!"**

Trevor: "I-I don't know! I was told to put the drug in the truck, that's it, please, you have to believe me!"

Terra can sense he was lying, so instead of wasting her time asking more questions, she slits his throat and throws him to the wall. He covers the cut on his throat, so he can stop the bleeding but it doesn't work since more blood keeps coming out of his throat, he coughs and about to say something but Terra throws her shuriken at his shuriken, cracking his skull, his hand lets go of the cut and dies from blood loss and also a crack from his skull.

 **Nightwing: "should've never lied."**

She teleports back to her apartment, not even caring about the body of Trevor lying there with blood still spilling out.

 **~her apartment~**

Once in the apartment, she takes off her mask and yawns. Rubbing her eyes and gets ready for bed, not even caring to change.

Terra: "*jumps on the bed and lays down* ugh, man…sometimes I hate being an antihero…"

She then looks at the computer that her clone followed the truck with the tracker she put on the truck.

Terra: "*sighs* I'll worry about it tomorrow, since the tracker is on stealth and silent mode."

She finally sits up and goes in the shower, once done, she changes into her PJ's and puts her Nightwing uniform on her desk, she puts her sword in her case and slides it under her bed.

Terra: "*sighs* being a teenager again sucks even more, I'm surprised I- *sighs* no, I need to study oh man I'm going to pull another all-nighter…"

She grabs her history textbook and her detective/criminology textbook and does a cross sign. Two clones of Terra came to life and she sighs.

Terra: "I know I'm going to regret this, but I need you two to study all night while I fall asleep."

The clone's sweat drop at what the original said, before they could even have a conversation, the original is already asleep and they sigh.

Terra 1: "damnit! I was with her too, why do I need to-"

Terra 2: "oh shut up baka, let's just do what she says, besides *smirks* she'll get a headache anyways from the information we studied for."

Terra 1 also smirks and does a mischievous laugh and does what the original says.

 **~the next day~**

Terra groans and rub her eyes, she squint her eyes and sees the time on her phone seeing it is almost 7:30 and her eyes widen.

 _Terra: oh shit! I'm going to be late for school! FUCK!_

She quickly jumps out of her bed and gets ready for the day, she gets in her casual clothes and grabs her penny board, slings her backpack aka her fanny pack with her wireless earbuds, her phone, her mechanical pencils, her highlighter, and lastly mechanical pencil leads behind her back and puts on her hat in a reverse way. She grabs her keys for the apartment, and her notebooks for class, and finally opens the door. She runs down as faster than she normally does, when she gets out of the apartment her eyes widen feeling how hot it is outside.

Terra: "ugh…why is it so fucking hot today?!"

It's a good thing she is just wearing a purple tank top and black booty shorts, but she can still feel herself sweating like she's been running a marathon with her speed abilities.

Terra: "*sighs* no time for questioning, I need to go and sneak in school for my first class."

She rides on her penny board to school as fast as she can.

 **~Hamilton Hill high~**

Once there, she sighs in relief, was about to open the door but realize it's lock.

 _Terra: shit… *sighs* as much as I want to skip class, I can't because of my two fucking test…it's a good thing I know how to get in school while it's lock, and also thanks because I'm Nightwing too._

She makes sure no one was watching her and she teleports onto the top of the building of the school.

She opens the vents silently, she pulls it out too and goes in.

 **~inside the school~**

She makes sure the coast is clear, she kicks the vent down and lands on her feet.

Terra: "phew, now…off to class."

She walks to her locker to grab her textbooks, yes she has some at home, but she duplicated the real textbooks which are in her locker. She puts her penny board and closes her locker and finally walks to class. Once there she opens the door and Mrs. Sommers sighs.

Mrs. Sommers: "just sit down ok?"

Terra nods and goes to sit down next to Maxine Gibson and sees Blade.

Max: "so, late night?"

Terra: "yeah, I've been studying for this test- *yawns* I'm probably going to fall asleep in my other classes."

She told the half-truth and half lie, it is true that she did study for these tests, but it was last minute study. She gets her mechanical pencil out and starts doing her test.

 **~with blackwing~**

Warren McGinnis sighs in his blackwing hero outfit doing Terra's patrol in the morning was a lot for him. So far he beaten up a lot of gangs, stopped the truck that Terra's clone informed him, and lastly running from GCPD. Honestly, he is the only hero that helps GCPD from the light, detective Barbara trusted him more than his elder daughter and youngest son, but, right now he's spying on the corruptive cop who's talking to one of Power's men about the disease Chen Sr. has in his system.

 _ **Blackwing: so far, nothing…Terra, Lou, I *sighs* the only option now is let Chen Jr. stay with Barbara Gordon and Sam Young.**_

He then sighs and creates a portal, once its created he jumps in it and teleports home to his wife. He text Terra saying "I've been spying on them for weeks, and nothing, Chen Jr. has to stay with your ex and her husband.

 **~with Terra~**

When she saw the message on her phone and she sighs knowing her father was right and she text him back saying "ok, I'll tell Lou." Terra puts her phone in her back pocket and sees Max.

Max: "come on girl, lets go cheer up Blade."

Terra: "*sighs* ok Max."

 _Terra: maybe that'll cool her down before she basically fry us._

She follows Max to Blade's locker. Blade sees them and blushes seeing Terra but cools down.

Blade: "hey guys."

Max: "hey."

Terra: "sup."

Blade: "so…I guess the test was easy huh?"

Max: "not really, it was overwhelming."

Terra nods her head agreeing with Max, all three of them hear the bell and they walk to their classes while talking to each other.

 **~with Johnny and Batgirl III~**

In Blüdhaven, Johnny is in Sari's apartment seeing Sari in her batgirl uniform being all black including the mask covering her whole face and she sighs. **(1)**

 **Batgirl III: "there, that should help control Blade's powers."**

Johnny: "you sure?"

 **Batgirl III: "*sighs* yes, even though I wish Terra didn't text me in the last minute when I was about to go to school."**

Sari has been batgirl since Terra changed everything, so far both her and Terra don't see eye to eye like they used too. So she had to get out of Terra's shadow and become her own hero and she chose to protect Blüdhaven to protect. She goes to Blüdhaven middle school and she has a GPA of 4.0. She's one year grade older than Mattie. When she found out Matt got his memories and abilities back she was happy, but then realize she couldn't see him. To be honest, she was thinking of coming back to Neo Gotham just to see him and go back to Hamilton Hill Middle School with him, but…there was one problem. The problem was or well is what Terra is having problems with now GCPD.

Johnny: "so, how does it work?"

 **Batgirl III: "well the bracelet conceals her powers, she can transform into her blaze form, but mostly…it conceals her heat powers so it won't affect the temperature."**

Johnny: "*takes the bracelet* thanks Sari."

 **Batgirl III: "no problem."**

He walks out of her apartment and she sighs, Sari turns to the picture of her and Matt in his Redwing outfit before everything changed and she smiles remembering that day.

 **~back with Terra~**

She ditched her 2nd class that had a test, and honestly she doesn't really care about the test because she already know all of the answers but, she felt bad because now she has to deal with Barbara when she finds out she ditched her class.

Terra: "*sighs* ok… *takes out the bracelet for Blade* I need to give this to her mother."

She teleports to Blade's house, once in front of the door, she knocks on it. Terra sees Blade's stepfather and she gives it to him.

Mr. Sommers: "thank you."

Terra nods and teleports somewhere else.

 **~later~**

Terra in her Nightwing uniform standing on the ledge of a building with her dad in his Blackwing uniform.

 **Nightwing: "this is where my clone found the drugs?"**

 **Blackwing: "yes."**

Terra wasn't surprised to find the rest of the drugs with a businessman who owns sex slaves and selling them to gangs like the Jokerz, the T's, Kobra's, and other gang members.

 **Blackwing: "if I'm being honest, I hate sex slave's being force to work."**

 **Nightwing: "me too. *takes out my tri-pronged kunai* lets ruin this asshole's day."**

Her father nods and summons a portal, Warren goes through it and it closes. Terra throws the kunai across from where she was and flashes into a purple light. The kunai lands on the wall, she teleports on the wall, grabs the kunai and does a wall run to the top. Warren sees her father.

 **Blackwing: "what took you?"**

 **Nightwing: "shut up, not all of us has your ability to summon up portals wherever they go."**

They both see the man having oral sex in his office, Terra finds it disgusting and so does her father. Warren nods at her and Terra smirks pulls up her forehead protector showing on her right eye aka her demon eye.

 **Nightwing: "right."**

She jumps down and the glass window breaks, the sex slave moves away and sees her and Blackwing.

Lewis: "w-what the-"

Before he could say anything Terra thrust her right hand in his chest where his heart is at and it's out through his back, showing purple electricity on her right hand. He coughs blood out of his mouth.

Lewis: "w-who…"

 **Blackwing: "as much as I don't condone killing but I'm not in the mood, so you better answer the question fast before you die."**

Lewis: "screw you- AH!"

Terra twist her arm and she glares at him.

 **Nightwing: "unless you want a quick death, I'm not someone you want to piss off so you better hurry before I take my hand out, now the drugs, who gave them to you!"**

Lewis: "h-he didn't give me a name, m-my men *coughs blood on the ground* just told me t-to AGH!"

 **Nightwing: "you're lying, the name. NOW!"**

Lewis: "I swear, he didn't give my men a name, just a note, please don't kill me."

 **Blackwing: "unfortunately she has no choice but to kill you."**

Lewis: "w-what-!"

Terra grabs her chokuto from behind her back and chops his head off his body. She takes her head out and looks at the sex slave. By the looks of it the teenager looks like Terra's age and she sobs. Warren goes to her.

 **Blackwing: "are you ok, uh…"**

Trinity: "Trinity, and yes I'm ok, thank you Blackwing and Nightwing."

 **Blackwing: "Trinity, can you please show us the others Lewis sexually assault?"**

She nods her head and puts her bra and shirt back on and leads them to the others.

 **~downstairs~**

When Trinity brought them downstairs the other gasps seeing Nightwing and Blackwing.

Laura: "Trinity!"

Trinity runs to her older sister and hugs her. Trinity cries and her older sister soothes her. Another one comes and walks to the antihero and hero vigilante.

Esther: "thank you, for saving us, really."

 **Nightwing: "no problem."**

Terra looks at the drugs and walks to the boxes, she takes one of them and looks at it.

 **Nightwing: "this is it?"**

Brianna: "yes, it is. Lewis didn't care and- we didn't have no choice either."

 **Blackwing: "*sighs* alright come on lets take you ladies out and find you something comfortable to wear besides what you're wearing right now."**

The other women nods their heads and follows Warren. Terra follows them knowing this'll be a good place to hide and live at because her apartment was getting small now. Warren stops his eldest and she looks at him.

 **Nightwing: "what?"**

 **Blackwing: "I need you to speak to detective Gordon."**

 **Nightwing: "*wide eyes* no, way! Why exactly?"**

 **Blackwing: "*sighs* because, as you can see I'm going back to Starling City, I'm needed there than here."**

 **Nightwing: "what about mom, Redwing, hell Terry! They need you more than a dam city!"**

 **Blackwing: "Gotham has you and Red-"**

 **Nightwing: "no, Redwing might go back to Blüdhaven and help Batgirl."**

 **Blackwing: "and you're letting him!"**

 **Nightwing: "dad, he doesn't want to behind mine or your shadows, and neither do I. I became Nightwing because I was behind the original batgirl's shadow, and I'm now behind your shadows *glares at him* besides, all you cared about is being a hero."**

 **Blackwing: "*scoffs* you're one to talk."**

 **Nightwing: "*roll my eyes* yeah whatever you say."**

Before he could say anything to her Terra teleports out of there and he sighs.

 **~Terra's apartment~**

Terra starts packing her stuff in the boxes, since now Lewis is killed and his business was destroyed, she needed a new place to live anyways since the apartment was small for her work. Once done boxing her stuff she was about to go get her keys but hears someone knocking on her door.

Terra: "*sighs* coming!"

She puts her Nightwing uniform in the box, Terra opens the door seeing the last people at the door, her little brother and dad.

Warren: "*notices the boxes* what's this?"

Terra: "I'm uh moving out of the apartment."

Warren: "really?"

Terra: "yes, honestly, I needed a bigger working area, and it's next to where I work at."

Warren: "I see…"

The awkward silence commence, both daughter and father stay silent until Terra finally sighs.

Terra: "I don't trust her or GCPD, that's why I was being frustrated."

Warren: "I knew when I asked, I just somehow knew you're going to say that Terra, but she needs your help."

Terra: "*roll my eyes* look, I'm better off helping her in the shadows than being out in public with her dad. It's better that way."

Warren: "*sighs* fine, I know you rather be doing this in the shadows, but please… *takes out the piece of paper and gives it to her* at least try and trust her Terra."

His daughter looks at the paper and takes it. Seeing it was Barbara Gordon's card and she sighs knowing she'll have to talk to her and her husband now.

Terra: "fine. But, don't expect me to be all goody goodie with them dad."

Warren: "*chuckles* I won't *walks to the door and then stops* oh, uh you're wrong about Matt."

Terra: "what do you mean?"

Warren: "he said he was going to Jump City to become his own hero, not Blüdhaven since well you know."

Ah yes, Sari Lane as batgirl, after that whole debacle back in the year 2063 or was it 2064, either way Sari and Terra had a big argument when Terra found her in Gotham, it was mostly about Matt, Barbara, and Blade and hiding secrets from them. Terra basically had no choice but to change forward time. How Sari became the third batgirl was when Terra found her old batgirl outfit but it was different. The uniform was still black. The only difference was the symbol, the gloves, and lastly a yellow belt around her hips. **(2)**

She also upgraded some of the technical stuff on her batsuit that pales in comparison when both her and Barbara were batgirl. Sari then decided to go to Blüdhaven tired of being in Terra's shadow just how Terra was tired of being in Barbara shadow.

Terra: "speaking of Sari, how is she doing?"

Warren: "fine, heard she rather have you come to Blüdhaven than Johnny did."

Terra nods her head understanding and she sighs, but she had so much issues in Gotham when she told her about the bracelet for Blade.

Terra: "*sighs* I know. Did you tell mom and Terry about this?"

Warren: "*sighs* yes, your mother was obviously not to happy about both me and Matt leaving the city. Terry on the other hand… *sighs* you know was his angry self."

Terra: "oh…"

Warren: "I want to tell them, I really do but our life, was never easy."

Terra: "*sighs* don't I know it. So Matt will be transferring to schools in Jump City?"

Warren: "yes, but that's the problem."

Terra: "huh, problem?"

Warren: "*sighs* yes, but no. Yes because he's moving into a different city all by himself, but no because well…he said he wanted to take online classes, but he's debating on it."

Terra: "ok, if he does go that's the problem."

Warren: "yes, since he will technically be in a city where he knows no one at, maybe he should…"

Terra: "dad, look, we'll think about it once that comes, now can you please help me?"

Her dad nods his head and helps her take the boxes to the moving truck.

 **~sometime later~**

When Terra put the last box in the truck she closes the trunk and gave the key to her landlord and walks out seeing her dad in the truck.

Warren: "that's everything, right?"

Terra: "*sighs* yes, that's everything."

Jumping in the passenger seat of the truck, Warren drives it to Lewis's place and helped her unpack. Once done Terra sighs and sits at her desk.

Warren: "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He creates a portal and goes through it and it closes behind him.

 **~nighttime~**

Terra in her Nightwing uniform runs from building to building hearing noises that sound like grunts. When she finds it, she sees a police officer and glares knowing who it was punching.

Officer Paul: "we had a deal! *punches one of the jokerz*"

The joker grunts and coughs up blood.

Liam: "Lewis died… *smirks* we have no deal now."

Terra jumps silently behind the corrupt officer and Liam's eyes widen. Before Paul could even say anything they both scream seeing a chokuto blade go through their stomach.

 **Nightwing: "and what deal did you guys make with Lewis exactly."**

Liam: "f-fuck y-you!"

Terra twisted the sword and both of them scream in pain.

 **Nightwing: "*glares at Paul* I have no fucking patience for games, tell me now or else."**

Paul was about to grab his gun but Terra grabs his wrist and squeezes it hard and he grunts.

 **Nightwing: "either way, I'll kill you anyways because you just make me sick!"**

A second Terra poof behind Liam and before Liam can say anything the clone Terra slit Liam's throat with a combat dagger and the clone disperse. Paul starts to shake and looks at her demon eye memorizing that eye like he's seen it before.

 **Nightwing: "well?"**

He gulps and basically had no choice.

Officer Paul: "L-Lewis promised to kill someone before you killed him for the drug you interrogated him for."

 **Nightwing: "who!"**

Terra grabs the kunai from her kunai holster on her back pocket and points it at his neck and he gulps.

Paul: "o-ok! Ok! I'll spill!"

 **Nightwing: "better hurry cause like I said I have no patience for games."**

Paul: "*nods frantically* he was supposed to kill detective Gordon and her husband Sam Young!"

Her eyes widen from the answer. She knew her ex couldn't die thanks to what Stephanie did, but if she found out Sam Young dies…

Paul: "p-please let me-"

She puts the kunai back in the holster, Paul sighs but, Terra cracks his neck quickly making him die instantly.

 _ **Nightwing: what the hell was he planning to kill Babs and her husband?**_

She hear police sirens, Terra teleports on top of the building load and behold the detective came and it was Barbara and her partner she could trust. Barbara looks at the crime scene and her eyes widen seeing one of the officers and a joker grunt.

Officer Kyle: "is that…"

Barbara: "yes, go check for evidence."

Kyle nods his head and does what she says. Terra watches from the shadows, she grabs another kunai, attaches it to the note and throws it at the wall where Barbara is at and teleports out of the crime scene quickly.

Barbara dodges the kunai but realized a note is on it. She takes the note and puts the kunai on the ground and opens the note.

 _Blackwing wanted me to help you against the corrupt officers behind your back, Paul is a corrupt officer, he helped gang members and also I think they're more who also are corrupt, I'm not sure who but I know one of them is probably the commissioner, also, he told me something interesting…that is Lewis hired someone to kill you and the DA who is your husband, I'm not sure who it was, but, I'm only telling you this once, don't trust anyone. ~Nightwing_

Barbara sighs knowing her question was now answered, now she has to help the antihero with this case. She sees Kyle come back and she hides the note in her pocket.

Officer Kyle: "well, anything?"

Barbara: "no, nothing."

Her partner nods and Barbara goes to the police cruiser remembering what Nightwing said.

 _Don't trust anyone…~Nightwing_

 **~with Blade~**

On Blade's wrist it was the bracelet that Sari made and she sighs feeling she wasn't going all supernova anymore and now can control her pyro abilities, so she's in a training area with her mom and she sighs.

Mrs. Sommers: "you're ready honey?"

Blade sighs and snaps her finger seeing her body is now in flames and she smiles.

 **Blaze: "ready as I'll ever be mom."**

Her mom throws all of her old things at her daughter and she starts to shoot fire out of her hands.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Facts**

1\. Some people probably already knew Sari was batgirl.

2\. Imagine Cassandra Cain's black bat uniform but more upgraded like Terry's batman beyond batsuit.

* * *

I know I said I was never going to do anymore facts but, I couldn't help myself! Also, I've been busy since the last time I posted so I want to say I'm sorry. I'm also trying to make these reborn chapters as short as possible not as long as 2k-5k words what I'm used to write because mostly it's not about Terra, Matt, or any other characters so once again I'm sorry for making it long it's been awhile since I type the chapters for this story. I hope you guys/gals enjoy this chapter and have a wonderful day/afternoon/night, peace!


End file.
